Une année charnière
by Paige0703
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione débute leur sixième année. Harry ne se remet pas de la mort de son parrain et trouvera réconfort dans les bras rassurant de son prof de Potions. Avec l'aide de ses amis il devra venir à bout du mal en personne.
1. Prologue

Un grand merci à Summer-cat75 qui à bien voulu me corriger. Me connaissant, le travail du être assez long... mais grâce à elle je peux reposter ce chapitre avec les fautes an moins!

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**_

_**POV Harry**_

Les vacances d'été. Les pires vacances à mon avis. Vivement qu'elles se terminent. Il est plus de minuit et je ne dors toujours pas. À quoi bon dormir après tout ! Je n'ai pas envie de revivre pour la énième fois la mort de mon parrain, Sirius. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je sais bien que tout est de ma faute. Tout le monde me dit le contraire, mais je sais qu'ils ont tort. Ils veulent juste me rassurer, que j'aie bonne conscience. Si tu étais au ministère cette nuit-là, c'est entièrement ma faute. Je suis parti te sauver... Quel idiot j'ai été ! Au final, c'est toi qui as dû venir me secourir et tu as perdu la vie. Pour me sauver. Moi. À cause de moi... Je me sens si seul... J'ai froid à l'intérieur de moi-même, je me sens si vide...

J'essuie rageusement les larmes qui ont commencé à couler sans que je m'en rende compte. Aucun jour ne passe sans que je pense à toi. Aucune nuit ne passe sans que je rêve de toi. Sauf quand Voldemort décide de me rendre une petite visite de courtoisie. Visite, façon de parler. C'est plutôt une intrusion dans mon esprit...

La nuit est sombre ce soir. On distingue à peine la lune parmi tous ces nuages. L'air frais pénètre dans ma chambre. Accoudé à la fenêtre, j'attends. J'attends quoi ? Je ne sais pas, mais j'attends. Tiens, Hedwige revient. Du courrier ? Qui peut encore vouloir me consoler ? Elle se pose délicatement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je prends la lettre. Ron, je reconnais son écriture brouillonne. J'ouvre l'enveloppe :

_« Harry,_

_Je me doute bien que tu dois t'ennuyer chez tes moldus. Maman a obtenu l'accord de Dumbledore pour que tu passes les deux dernières semaines des vacances à la maison. C'est génial, pas vrai? Hermione est là depuis une semaine et, devine quoi, je lui ai enfin avoué mes sentiments. On est ensemble depuis trois jours, mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait déjà des années qu'on est en couple. Un couple! Tu te rends compte! »_

Il était temps que tu lui avoues tes sentiments, Ron. Enfin, je vais pouvoir quitter cette baraque de fou. Je vais rejoindre mon monde. La magie me manque. Mes amis me manquent. Tu me manques, Sirius. Bon, continuons la lettre.

« _Demain, c'est-à-dire lundi le 18 août, papa viendra te chercher à 10 h précise. Ne t'inquiète pas, il viendra par transplanage et non par poudre de cheminette. Préviens ton oncle et ta tante demain matin. Ils ne pourront pas refuser._

_Te rends-tu comte que malgré Tu-Sais-Qui, on entre en sixième année? Qui l'eut cru! On est toujours vivant et honnêtement, j'en suis plutôt ravi!_

_Sur cette petite pointe d'humour, je te laisse et te dis à demain. Mione te passe le bonjour et, elle aussi, elle a hâte de te retrouver. Comme tout le monde ici, en fait._

_À demain, mon frère._

_P.S : désolé de te prévenir à la dernière minute._


	2. Le Terrier

Un grand merci à Summer-cat75 qui à bien voulu me corriger. Me connaissant le travail à du être long…mais grâce à elle je peux reposter ce chapitre avec les fautes en moins!

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**Chapitre 2 : Le terrier**_

_**POV Harry**_

Le réveil. Il est 8 h. Dans deux heures, M. Weasley viendra me chercher. Bon, vérifions une dernière fois ma valise. Oui, c'est bon, je n'ai rien oublié. Hedwige doit déjà être arrivée. Elle est partie après m'avoir donné la lettre. Ne pas oublier sa cage. Bon, ne reste plus qu'à prévenir les Dursley. Ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, je sens que la discussion risque d'être houleuse. Enfin, elles le sont toujours. Courage Harry! Après tout, tu es à Gryffonfor! Le courage ne te fait pas défaut!

Plus qu'une porte. Tiens, ils sont tous devant la télé. On ne les changera pas. Aucun signe ne montre qu'ils m'ont vu entrer dans la cuisine. Même les scrouts à pétards de Hagrid sont plus courtois et aimables!

- « Oncle Vernon, puis-je te parler un instant? »

Il lève son énorme tête vers moi. Ses petits yeux porcins me fixent.

-« Quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore? »

Encore? Mais il n'est pas bien celui-là! Je ne lui ai rien demandé moi! Faut le faire soigner, ça devient urgent là!

- « Je voulais juste te prévenir que le père de mon ami Ron va passer me chercher à 10 h. Tu le connais déjà. C'est M. Weasley, celui qui était venu par la cheminée... »

Je réprime un fou rire en repensant à cette arrivée plus que fracassante.

-« Quoi? Comment? Ici? Un... un... comme toi... Ici! Qui t'a permis de l'inviter d'abord? »

- Je ne l'ai pas invité, c'est le directeur de mon école qui l'a permis à venir me chercher pour le reste des vacances! »

Je serre les poings, mes ongles s'enfoncent dans mes paumes. Je dois rester calme. Zen, Harry, zen!

- « Et comment ce... ce... cette personne compte-t-elle venir ici cette fois? En balai volant? En soucoupe spatiale?

- Non, il va transplaner. »

L'incrédulité s'affiche largement sur son visage. Je continue.

- « Qu'importe comment il arrive. Il vient à 10 h précise, je devais juste te prévenir. »

Retourner dans ma chambre, je veux juste retourner dans ma chambre et ne plus voir ces... ces… Je les hais!

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Il ne devrait plus tarder. Quelqu'un sonne. Je sors et regarde qui est sur le pas de la porte. Cheveux roux : c'est lui! Il lève la tête, il m'a vu.

- « Harry! Je suis heureux de te revoir. Tu es prêt à partir?

- Oui, je vais juste chercher mes affaires. »

J'attrape ma valise, la cage d'Hedwige et hop! En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Quidditch », je suis auprès de M. Weasley. Il ne sait vraiment pas où se mettre. Les Dursley le surveillent du coin de l'œil. Le dégoût se lit sur leur visage. Plus étroit d'esprit il n'y a pas!

- « Je suis prêt, M. Weasley, on peut partir.

- Bon, allons-y alors. Nous allons transplaner d'ici, si tu veux bien. »

Je hoche la tête. Il me prend le bras et, après avoir rétréci mes bagages et les avoir mis dans sa poche, c'est parti. Je déteste toujours autant ce moyen de transport. Quelle sensation désagréable! Mes pieds touchent enfin la terre ferme. Il était temps...

Mme Weasley nous attend à l'entrée. En quelques enjambées, on arrive à sa hauteur. Je parie qu'on peut voir son sourire à trois kilomètres à la ronde!

- « Harry chéri! Comment vas-tu? Tu veux peut-être manger quelques choses? »

Elle me relâche doucement de son étreinte maternelle. J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait m'étouffer.

- « Non merci, Mme Weasley, j'ai mangé avant de venir. »

Ce n'est pas vrai, mais tant pis. Elle va tellement me nourrir pendant ces deux semaines... Arrivé dans la cuisine, je vois Hermione et Ron côte à côte se tenant par la main. Qu'ils sont mignons! En face se trouvent Ginny et son plus beau sourire. Elle est la première à arriver vers moi.

- « Harry, comme je suis contente de te revoir! Tu m'as vraiment manqué, tu sais? Ça va?

- Toi, aussi... Enfin, vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué. Et oui, je vais bien. Maintenant que je suis ici, je me sens déjà plus libre. Je suis de retour chez moi, je vous retrouve tous. Que demander de plus?

- Je ne sais pas moi, peut-être que Tu-Sais-Qui s'avada kedavérise lui-même?

- Ron chéri... tu n'es vraiment pas drôle et tu gâches l'arrivée d'Harry.

- Laisse Mione. En plus, il a raison, ça serait sympa qu'il me fasse ce petit cadeau. Je ne sais pas, pour Noël peut-être. »

À peine arrivé, je suis déjà plié de rire avec eux. Enfin, sauf Hermione qui essaie tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux. Elle n'arrive cependant plus à nous cacher ce léger sourire. Que c'est bon de retrouver ses amis!

- « Au fait, je suis content pour vous deux. Depuis le temps que Cupidon essaie de vous réunir. »

Mes deux amis rougissent tandis que Ginny pouffe à nouveau de rire.

- « Merci, vieux frère.

- Oui, merci Harry. »

Mione me prend dans ses bras à son tour. Quelques larmes de joie apparaissent dans ses yeux noisette, mais elles sont vite refoulées. Quant à Ron, il me donne une tape sur l'épaule. Pas aussi expressif que Mione.

Je me sens chez moi. Avec Poudlard, le Terrier est ma vraie maison... Enfin, sauf si je dois compter le square Grimmaurd.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Dans l'après-midi, nous sommes tous les trois installés dans la chambre de Ron.

- « Ma mère a vraiment eu du mal à convaincre Dumby de te laisser venir ici.

- C'est vrai, Harry. Il a accepté à une condition, que les défenses autour du Terrier soient renforcées. Mais quand il a accepté, je peux te dire que Mme Weasley était folle de joie.

- Folle, c'est exactement le mot! »

Ron et son humour... Du moins, je crois que c'est de l'humour. Faudrait que je lui demande un jour.

- Harry... euh... on s'est inquiété pour toi. Tu ne nous as pas beaucoup écrit et avec ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère... Tu peux en parler si tu veux. On est là, ne l'oublie pas.

- Merci Mione. C'est gentil, mais je ne préfère pas. J'ai juste besoin de temps, tu comprends certainement. Je vous remercie vraiment de me soutenir malgré tout ce qui nous arrive. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans vous. »

Mione a les larmes aux yeux. Ron lui tend un mouchoir et passe son bras autour des épaules de sa désormais petite amie. Il l'embrasse finalement sur la joue. Je suis réellement content pour eux. Au moins, eux, ils sont heureux, c'est déjà ça.

- « Ça ne vous gêne pas si je vais faire un tour dehors? Je suis resté enfermé pendant toutes les vacances. Question de sécurité. J'aimerais juste prendre l'air cinq minutes.

- Non Harry, vas-y. On peut venir si tu veux?

- Non Ron, c'est bon. Je vais juste me dégourdir les jambes dans le jardin. Je reviens tout de suite. À plus! »

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Ah, l'air frais et le silence! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils me parlent de Sirius? Les larmes commencent à s'accumuler aux coins de mes yeux. Je sens que j'étouffe. Je me sens oppressé et je vois à nouveau cette scène, encore et encore... Assis à l'abri des regards indiscrets, je sors un petit objet de ma poche. Petit objet qui ne me quitte plus depuis le début des grandes vacances. Un couteau de poche, mon nouvel ami depuis que tu es parti. Je ne peux plus m'en passer. J'en ai besoin, c'est vital. Aussi vital que respirer.

Je lève la manche de ma veste, puis celle de mon tee-shirt. Je pose délicatement la lame sur mon bras et c'est parti. Une coupure, puis deux, encore... encore... J'en perds le compte. Pas grave. Heureusement que je sais les dissimuler. Ça sera plus pratique une fois à Poudlard. Là, je pourrai de nouveau utiliser la magie. Mais là, pas besoin, j'ai réussi, plus ou moins, à garder le contrôle. Les coupures sont superficielles. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de perdre trop de sang, pas ici...

Après quelques minutes, le sang ne s'écoule plus de mes nouvelles coupures. Avec un mouchoir, je nettoie les dernières traces de mon acte de mon bras. Je me sens déjà un peu mieux. Reste plus qu'à redescendre mes manches, afficher un sourire et rentrer comme si de rien était. Vivement le 1er septembre, le retour à Poudlard.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Je suis au terrier depuis deux jours déjà.

- « Mione chérie, calme-toi, voyons!

- Me calmer! Tu me demandes de me calmer! On aurait dû les recevoir hier! Ils sont en retard.

- Mais Mione, c'est bon, on les aura, ne t'inquiète pas pour si peu.

- Harry a raison ma puce et...

- Les enfants! Vos résultats sont arrivés! »

Une tornade brune nous passe devant. Elle est vraiment pressée. Bon, allons-y nous aussi. Mme Weasley me tend une enveloppe après en avoir donné une à Ron. Hermione est déjà en pleine lecture.

- « Alors Mione? Tes résultats? Satisfaite?

- Oui, ça peut aller. J'aurais pu mieux faire. »

Ron lui prend le parchemin des mains et le parcourt.

- « Mieux faire! Tu plaisantes, j'espère... Tu as 10 Optimals et un Efforts Exceptionnels en DCFM.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, j'aurai pu mieux faire en DCFM. Je suis un peu déçue. Et toi Ron, fais-moi voir?

- Non, je regarde en premier. »

Il ouvre, fébrile, son enveloppe et un sourire apparaît sur son visage.

- « Bon, j'ai eu 7 BUSES en tout: Acceptable en Astronomie, en Soins aux créatures magiques (soit SACM) et en Botanique. Ensuite j'ai eu Efforts Exceptionnels en Sortilèges, DCFM, Potions et Métamorphoses. Par contre, j'ai eu Désolant en Histoire de la magie et en Divination. Et toi, Harry? »

J'ouvre mon enveloppe :

_BREVET UNIVERSELDE SORCELLERIE ÉLÉMENTAIRE._

_Le candidat est admis  
_

_s'il a obtenu l'une des  
_

_notes suivantes :  
_

_Optimal: (O)  
_

_Effort exceptionnel: (E) _

_Acceptable: (A) _

_Le candidat est recalé_

_s'il a obtenu l'une des_

_notes suivantes :_

_Piètre: (P)_

_Désolant: (D)_

_Troll: (T)_

_Harry James Potter a obtenu:_

_Astronomie A_

_Soins aux créatures magiques E_

_Sortilèges E_

_Défense contre les forces du mal O_

_Divination P_

_Botanique E_

_Histoire de la magie D_

_Potions E_

_Métamorphoses E_

- « Bravo les enfants. Demain, on ira au Chemin de traverse pour acheter vos manuels.

- Bravo, vieux frère! Bon, au moins on en a fini avec Trelawney. C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. On en a aussi fini avec Binns et ses cours soporifiques. Par contre, il est hors de question que je continue d'aller aux cours de SACM. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je compte arrêter.

- Tu as raison, c'est juste qu'il faudra annoncer ça à Hagrid et ça ne va pas être facile. On était les seuls élèves qui écoutaient son cours... enfin ceux qui arrivaient le mieux à imiter des élèves attentifs. Et toi, Hermione, que comptes-tu faire?

- Je pense aussi arrêter les cours de SACM. Pauvre Hagrid, ça ne sera pas facile pour lui. Et d'après la lettre, je dois arrêter un autre cours si je veux pouvoir suivre tous les autres. Je pense donc arrêter l'astronomie.

- Par contre, Harry, Rogue ne nous acceptera pas vu qu'on n'a pas obtenu O à l'examen. Sauf qu'on en a besoin pour devenir Auror. Comment va-t-on faire?

- Je ne sais pas. On verra ça à la rentrée avec McGo ou Dumby. Profitons plutôt des quelques jours de liberté qu'il nous reste. »

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Lundi 1er septembre. Les vacances touchent à leur fin. Retour à Poudlard. J'espère que les cours m'aideront à penser un peu moins à... à toi, mon parrain. On traverse un par un le mur séparant les deux mondes.

- « Prenez soin de vous! »

Dernier conseil de Mme Weasley. Elle nous serre une dernière fois dans ses bras. Elle ajoute finalement à l'adresse de Ron et d'Hermione :

- « Et vous deux, soyez sages! Pas trop de bêtises, compris? »

Écrevisse... Ils sont tous les deux d'un beau rouge écrevisse. Un dernier au revoir de la main par la fenêtre et le train est déjà en marche.

- « Bon, on ferait mieux de chercher un compartiment où s'installer. À moins que vous comptiez rester dans les couloirs? »

Ginny a raison. Occupé... occupé... occupé. Le dernier est aussi occupé, mais seulement deux personnes y sont installées.

- « Ça ne vous dérange pas si on s'installe avec vous?

- Pas du tout Harry! Vous êtes évidemment les bienvenues. »

Luna, elle, n'a pas changé. Elle est toujours aussi... ben Luna quoi! Elle porte ce qui ressemble à un chapeau, mais on dirait qu'il est fait de feuilles de salade. Peut-être pour éloigner les nargolles? Qui sait après tout…

- « Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances? Moi, c'était génial. Grand-mère m'a fait visiter le plus grand jardin botanique sorcier de Grande-Bretagne. Vous vous rendez compte. »

Il a vraiment l'air heureux.

- « Je suis vraiment content pour toi, ça devait vraiment être génial. En plus, tu adores les plantes. »

Ils continuent leur discussion sur les vacances. Moi, j'ai envie de pleurer. J'aimerais être seul. Je n'ai pas le droit, je ne dois pas craquer, pas devant eux alors que je leur dis que tout va bien. J'appuie discrètement ma main droite sur mon bras gauche. Les dernières coupures datent d'hier. Ces coupures sur ma chair me permettent de garder le contrôle. Elles me permettent d'oublier. Oublier cette douleur. Oublier toutes ces douleurs qui me lancent.

Ça va mieux. Petit à petit, je me calme. On aperçoit au loin les hautes tours du château.

- « Harry! Harry! Ça va? »

Mione me parle. Depuis combien de temps m'appelle-t-elle et qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore?

- « Oui, Mione?

- Ça va? Tu n'as pas dit un mot de tout le voyage.

- Oui, ça va. Au fait, quelqu'un sait qui est le nouveau prof de DCFM. »

Ouf, je suis arrivé à détourner l'attention d'Hermione.

- « Non, c'est vrai, je n'y avais même pas pensé.

- On verra ça ce soir au banquet. Allons-y sinon on va arriver en retard le premier jour. Et Ron, en tant que préfets, ce serait mal vu de louper la répartition des premières années.

- Oui Mione, je sais. Mais pourquoi suis-je préfet? »

Nous entrons tous les cinq dans une calèche tirée pas les sombrals. Rien n'a changé ici. Le château s'approche peu à peu. Que c'est bon de rentrer chez soi!


	3. Retour au château

Un grand merci à Summer-cat75 qui à bien voulu me corriger. Me connaissant le travail à du être long…mais grâce à elle je peux reposter ce chapitre avec les fautes en moins!

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**Chapitre 3 : Retour au château**_

_**POV Harry**_

Nous entrons dans le château. Arrivés dans la grande salle, nous nous installons. Pour une fois, nous ne sommes pas en retard. La répartition va commencer. En effet, le professeur McGonagall fait entrer les premières années. Ils ont l'air terrifié. Je ne me rappelle que trop bien ma propre première année. Tout était si nouveau pour moi. La première élève s'installe sur le tabouret. « Serdaigle! » Applaudissements de la part de ses futurs camarades.

La répartition se termine finalement sur une petite Poufsouffe répondant au nom de Chloé O'Brien. Le professeur Dumbledore se lève et un silence de cathédrale envahit alors la grande salle. Il n'a même pas besoin de demander le calme ou de faire un signe, le silence vient de lui-même.

- « Chers nouveaux élèves, bienvenue à Poudlard. Quant aux autres, je suis ravi de vous revoir tous ici. Je suis heureux de remarquer que personne n'a pris de vacances prolongées. J'ai moi-même pensé en prendre, mais on me l'a interdit. Soi-disant qu'étant directeur, je dois être là. Donc je suis à mon poste. »

Ça commence bien : l'humour est à l'honneur, j'ai l'impression. Ce n'est que maintenant que je réalise que le nouveau prof de DCFM me fixe. Nouveau, façon de parler. Remus J. Lupin a déjà enseigné ici. Comment ai-je pu ne pas le remarquer? Hermione et Ron ont l'air de l'avoir remarqué aussi et me font un grand sourire.

- « Quelque chose me dit que je vais adorer les cours de DCFM, n'est-ce pas Harry? »

Je fais un signe à Ron, lui indiquant ainsi que je suis d'accord avec lui. Personne ne peut être plus compétent que Remus. Il me fait un signe discret de la main et en retour je lui souris. L'année commence plutôt bien.

- « Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, le poste de professeur de DCFM sera de nouveau assuré par le professeur Lupin. Accueillez-le comme il se doit! »

Tonnerre d'applaudissements de la part de tous les Gryffondors, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles. En revanche, c'est plutôt calme du côté des Serpentards. Il fallait s'en douter.

- « Par contre, je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que les cours de SACM ne seront plus dispensés. En tout cas, cette année.

- Génial, on n'aura pas besoin de lui dire qu'on abandonne, c'est plutôt bien. »

Hermione me fait signe de me taire.

- « Pour finir, je tiens à préciser que la Forêt interdite, comme son nom l'indique, est bel et bien interdite. Je sais que quelques-uns d'entre vous aimeraient s'y aventurer, s'ils ne l'ont pas déjà fait... »

Quelque chose me dit qu'il s'adresse plus à moi qu'aux autres.

- « ... et que tout élève se promenant dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu fera perdre des points à sa maison et aura l'immense plaisir de se trouver en retenue. Enfin, pour ceux ou celles qui sont assez bêtes pour se faire attraper. »

Nouveau fou rire dans la salle. Dumbledore nous pousse presque à sortir en douce, tant que l'on ne se fait pas pincer. Sympa, je retiens ça pour mes prochaines insomnies.

- « Sur ce, mes chers élèves, je vous souhaite à tous un bon appétit. Régalez-vous! »

Pas besoin de se faire prier. À peine la nourriture sur la table, Ron se jette dessus. On dirait presque qu'il n'a pas mangé depuis au moins trois jours. Quel goinfre!

Tout le monde mange de bons appétits. Chacun se racontant des anecdotes de vacances. Le dîner terminé, Hermione et Ron doivent remplir leur tout nouveau rôle de Préfet. Si Hermione en est fière, Ron en est complètement démoralisé.

- « Moi... pourquoi moi? Le mauvais sort s'acharnerait-il sur moi. Harry, tu ne veux pas me remplacer? S'il te plaît!

- Tu peux toujours rêver, Ron. C'est toi qui as été choisi, alors assume. On se retrouve dans la salle commune. »

À peine sorti de la grande salle, je croise Remus.

- « Comment vas-tu, Harry?

- Ça va. Félicitations, professeur! »

J'accentue le dernier mot.

- « Merci. Ça me fait bizarre de revenir ici pour enseigner de nouveau. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment Dumbledore a pu persuader le ministre de m'engager en sachant que je… enfin que… Tu me comprends.

- Oui, je comprends. En sachant que tu es allergique à la pleine lune.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. J'ai l'impression que le petit discours sur l'interdiction d'aller dans la forêt interdite t'était tout particulièrement adressé Harry?

- Tu crois? J'ai eu la même impression.

- Je suis désolé Harry, mais je vais devoir te laisser. Tu ferais mieux d'aller dans la salle commune si tu ne veux pas une retenue dés le premier soir.

- Oui, j'y vais. Bonne nuit, Remus.

- Bonne nuit, Harry. »

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Première journée de cours. Le petit-déjeuner à peine fini, McGonagall nous passe notre emploi du temps. Aujourd'hui, on commence par Sortilèges.

- « Harry, regarde l'emploi du temps. On a des cours de Potions alors qu'on n'a pas eu Optimal a l'examen. Comment va-t-on faire pour assister au cours vu qu'on n'a pas de manuels?

- Je ne sais pas trop. En tout cas, on ne l'a pas aujourd'hui, ça devrait aller. On pourra bien se procurer des livres entre temps. On pourra aller voir le professeur McGonagall après le déjeuner, regarde, on ne reprend qu'à 16 h 30.

- Pas moi, les garçons. Moi, j'ai Études des runes. Je ne pourrai pas vous accompagner. Il est bientôt 8 h, on ferait mieux d'aller en cours. »

Commencer avec Sortilèges. Ça aurait pu être pire. Flitwick fait partie des profs les plus appréciés.

- « Bonjour à vous tous. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances. Je suis ravi de voir que vous avez réussi votre examen de Sortilèges. Cette année est une année importante. N'oubliez pas que vous aurez vos ASPICS l'année prochaine, alors je vous conseille vraiment d'être attentif. Plus encore que vous ne l'avez été les années précédentes. On va commencer aujourd'hui par voir le programme de l'année. La première heure devrait suffire. Pour la seconde, je vous donnerai un devoir écrit pour voir si vous n'avez rien oublié. Nous pouvons commencer! »

Cette année promet d'être chargée. En plus, commencer par un devoir-surprise, ce n'est pas vraiment sympa. Les deux heures sont enfin terminées.

- « Sympa de sa part de nous donner un devoir le premier jour! Je n'avais même pas révisé!

- Ron, personne n'avait révisé!

- En fait, moi oui...

- Mione! Tu te doutais qu'il nous donnerait un devoir-surprise?

- Non, pas du tout, Harry, c'est juste qu'avec les vacances, j'avais peur d'oublier deux ou trois détails. Mais tout va bien, le devoir était vraiment très facile.

- Très facile! Tu te fous de moi, Mione! Je ne suis même pas sûr de la moitié de mes réponses!

- Ron, je t'avais dit de réviser. Tu ne m'as pas écoutée, tant pis pour toi.

- Mouais. On a quoi comme cours après la pause?

- Botanique. »

On se retourne. Neville vient d'arriver, plutôt ravi d'aller en Botanique on dirait.

- « Alors Neville, ce devoir s'est bien passé?

- Ma grand-mère m'a forcé à réviser pendant les vacances, donc oui, je pense ne pas l'avoir trop loupé. Enfin, moins que d'habitude en tout cas.

- Bon, on peut déjà aller vers les serres. On évitera le retard. »

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

La matinée s'est plutôt bien déroulée. Le déjeuner à peine terminé, Mione se dirige déjà vers la bibliothèque.

- « J'y vais, les garçons. J'irai directement à mon cours, on se retrouve donc au cours de DCFM. N'oubliez pas d'aller voir le professeur McGonagall!

- Oui, Mione, on y va tout de suite. À tout à l'heure.

- À tout à l'heure ma puce. »

Un baiser échangé et on se sépare.

- « Tu crois qu'elle est déjà dans son bureau?

- Je ne sais pas. Allons voir, on sera fixé. »

Le professeur McGonagall est bel et bien dans son bureau. Elle a plutôt l'air surprise de nous voir.

- « Ne me dites pas que vous avez déjà une retenue! La première journée de cours n'est même pas finie!

- Non, Professeur, nous n'avons aucune retenue et nous n'avons fait perdre aucun point. Pour le moment en tout cas…

- Vous m'en voyez ravie! Puis-je savoir pour qu'elle raison vous êtes ici?

- Eh bien... ça concerne les cours de potions. Le professeur Rogue nous avait dit l'année dernière qu'il n'acceptait que les élèves ayant Optimal et Ron et moi avons seulement eu Efforts Exceptionnels, donc on pensait que nous ne serions pas acceptés à son cours...

- Oui, normalement vous n'auriez pas dû être acceptés. Mais le directeur a persuadé le professeur Rogue de vous prendre. Vous voulez toujours devenir Auror, non?

- Oui, ça n'a pas changé, mais le problème est que nous n'avons pas de manuels de Potions vu qu'on ne savait pas qu'on suivrait le cours.

- Je vois. Suivez-moi, nous allons vous trouver deux manuels. Le professeur Rogue doit en avoir dans sa salle de cours. Par contre, vous avez intérêts à en commander de toute urgence, suis-je claire?

- Oui, madame.

- Bon, venez avec moi. »

Direction les cachots. La salle de cours est vide. Le professeur McGonagall se dirige vers l'armoire et revient avec deux manuels en piteux état.

- Tenez, prenez-en soin. Si j'étais vous, je ne resterais pas là. Si vous avez le malheur de croiser le chemin du professeur Rogue, quelque chose me dit que Gryffondor perdra des points dès le premier jour. Bonne journée messieurs.

- Oui, merci professeur. Vous aussi, bonne journée. »

À peine est-elle partie que je tire Ron par la manche et l'emmène le plus loin possible des cachots et surtout de Rogue.

- « On va faire un tour dehors.

- Ok. Tu as entendu, « prenez-en soin ». Ils sont déjà dans un état lamentable!

- Il faudra se dépêcher de commander le manuel.

- Oui, je vais demander à maman de le faire. Par contre, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra. »

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- « Bonjour à tous. D'abord, je tiens à vous féliciter pour l'obtention de vos BUSES. J'ai entendu parler de vos cours de l'année dernière, ou plutôt de vos « non-cours ». Cette année sera donc chargée étant donné que je vais devoir combler vos lacunes. Nous allons donc démarrer par un devoir pour que je puisse savoir à quel point vous êtes en retard sur le programme. Je ne pense pas consacrer plus de deux semaines aux connaissances que vous êtes censées avoir acquises. Nous commencerons, à la fin de ces deux semaines, le programme de cette année. Celui-ci est très chargé comme vous pouvez le deviner. Rangez vos affaires et ne gardez qu'une plume. Bonne chance, c'est parti! »

On a droit à un autre devoir. Et moi qui pensais que ce serait une journée tranquille. Encore heureux que l'on n'ait pas eu Potions aujourd'hui! Nous restons un peu à la fin du cours.

- « Comment s'est passée votre première journée de cours?

- Plutôt bien, à part le fait qu'on ait eu droit à DEUX devoirs dans la même journée. Tu parles d'une surprise.

- Il faut bien évaluer votre niveau et voir si vous n'avez rien oublié pendant vos vacances.

- Ouais, je sais, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que j'adore. Bon, passons. Et toi, ta première journée?

- Bien, merci Harry. J'ai appris que vous étiez ensemble vous deux. Depuis longtemps? »

Ron devient écarlate. Hermione baisse timidement la tête, mais répond.

- « Non, quelques semaines en fait.

- Je vous libère. Il est bientôt 19 h, ça va être l'heure d'aller dîner.

- Très bien, on y va. Bonne soirée.

- Merci, bonne soirée à vous aussi. »

On se dirige vers la sortie, quand :

- « Au fait, Harry, j'aimerais que tu passes vite fait dans mon bureau après le repas. Je t'attends vers 20 h. À tout à l'heure. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut? Mystère.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Toc toc toc.

- « Entre Harry.

- Tu voulais me parler?

- Oui, assieds-toi. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile, mais nous devons parler de… de Sirius.

- Je suis désolé… mais il n'y a rien à dire. Je peux y aller?

- Non Harry, tu restes. Nous devons parler de ce qui s'est passé. Tu en as besoin, même si tu penses le contraire. Et je dois te prévenir que nous avons trouvé le testament de Sirius. Évidemment, tout te revient, mais uniquement quand tu seras majeur. En attendant, c'est moi qui dois gérer tes biens. C'était sa volonté. J'espère que cela te convient.

- Oui, bien sûr. Je peux partir maintenant?

- Harry… s'il te plait, ne complique pas les choses. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi?

- Non, je… je n'ai pas dit ça… c'est seulement que je ne veux pas en parler. Tu peux comprendre?

- Oui, je comprends parfaitement, mais c'est justement pour ça que je veux qu'on en parle. Il ne faut pas que tu laisses cette soirée et ce qui s'est passé te hanter. Ça pourrait te détruire complètement. Je ne veux pas te laisser souffrir sans rien faire. Je m'en voudrais trop. »

Je n'en peux plus. Il faut que je sorte. De l'air. J'étouffe. Et toutes ces voix dans ma tête. Je me lève en vitesse et me précipite vers la porte.

Je suis désolé, Lunard, mais c'est déjà trop tard, je suis allé trop loin. Tu ne peux rien y faire… Pardon.

Direction les toilettes. Dans celle de Mimi, je serai tranquille. Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'effondre le long du mur et ne peux plus contenir mes larmes. Je sors mon couteau et d'un geste rapide, je me taillade les bras. Je n'aurai jamais cru que c'était si simple… si réconfortant. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas une solution, que je ne suis pas sur la voie de la guérison. Au contraire, je m'en éloigne. Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas voir ce que je fais comme une solution, mais comme un nouveau problème. Je ne sais plus comment j'ai commencé, mais c'est une nouvelle erreur de parcours. Pourtant, maintenant que j'ai commencé, je ne sais plus comment m'en passer…

Le sang coule le long de mes bras, avant de former de petites marre de chaque côté de mes jambes. Allez-y petites gouttes, sortez de moi et emportez avec vous mes souffrances, mes regrets, mes peines… Emportez ce poison qui me tue de l'intérieur, celui qui brûle mes veines et mes entrailles

Une fois que je contrôle un peu mieux mes larmes et que les voix se sont tues, je nettoie les plaies, lance un sort de dissimulation. La douleur apaisante sera là, à portée de main, mais personne ne le sera. C'est un secret…

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

La vie. Routine sans fin. Je pensais que revenir ici me ferait le plus grand bien, mais qu'importe où je suis, ce vide me pourchasse. Je fais encore ces rêves... ou plutôt ces cauchemars. Sirius, pourquoi? Dans moins d'une demi-heure, je serai de retour dans les cachots. Rogue, moi qui pensais que j'en avais terminé de ses cours! Enfin, plutôt de ses sarcasmes. Faut croire que le destin s'acharne contre moi, encore.

- « On devrait peut-être y aller. Harry, tu n'as rien mangé, tu n'es pas malade?

- Non, Mione, j'appréhende simplement le cours de Potions. C'est Dumbledore qui l'a persuadé de nous prendre Ron et moi. Je sens qu'il va me le faire payer!

- Raison de plus pour qu'on y aille tout de suite. Arriver en retard lui donnerait une occasion de nous retirer des points. »

Direction les cachots. Sinistre. Aucun autre mot ne peut décrire cet endroit noir et glacial, à l'image de son seul habitant, Severus Rogue. Le plus Serpentard des Serpentards (enfin, après Salazar Serpentard lui-même).

Commencer par un double cours de Potions avec mes chers amis les Serpentards, rien ne pouvait plus me combler!

- « Installez-vous en silence! Le premier qui aura l'audace ou plutôt la bêtise de parler et de m'interrompre sera exclu des cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je ne sais vraiment pas par quel miracle certains d'entre vous ont réussi leurs BUSES. Cela voudrait dire que certains d'entre vous auraient, je dis bien auraient des capacités dans cette matière. Personnellement, j'en doute. Pour d'autres, c'est simple, ils se sont plaints auprès de monsieur le directeur. Lamentable! Aujourd'hui, vous répondrez simplement à un petit devoir concocté exprès pour vous. Je verrai ainsi ce que vous valez et quelles sont vos connaissances. Enfin, si vous en avez bien sûr! Cela me permettra aussi de voir ceux qui n'ont pas leur place ici. Vous pouvez commencer! »

Je me sens bizarrement visé. Normal? Oui, toutes ces gentillesses sont pour moi. Pour qui d'autre autrement.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Tu parles d'une matinée! Après le cours de Potions, celui de Sortilèges. On peut dire qu'on commence fort. La leçon du jour : les sortilèges informulés. Quelle galère! Même Hermione a eu du mal. Elle a réussi dans les dernières minutes du cours, mais son sort manquait de puissance.

À la sortie du cours, je me suis éclipsé discrètement et je suis allé à la tour d'Astronomie. Personne ne viendra me chercher ici. J'ai été dur avec Remus, je le sais bien. Mais je ne peux pas en parler. Je dois penser à autre chose. Heureusement que mes plaies ne sont pas cicatrisées. J'ai bien fait de les garder intactes. Il suffit que je frôle mon bras pour ressentir cette décharge électrique qui me permet de continuer comme si de rien était, qui me permet de retrouver mon calme en mettant en pause toutes les autres douleurs. Souffrir pour garder le contrôle, quelle idiotie! Si Ron, Hermione ou même Remus découvraient ce que je fais, je sais bien que ça leur ferait du mal. Je sais bien qu'ils sont là pour moi, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il est trop tard maintenant…

Je ne suis retourné que très tard au dortoir. Le dîner était terminé. Par contre, je me suis bien fait remonter les bretelles par une Hermione Granger plus qu'en pétard.

Jeudi matin. Les cours, des devoirs qui pleuvent encore, encore et encore… L'avertissement répété des profs sur les ASPICS qui approchent. Le déjeuner. Je mange pour faire plaisir à Mione, mais le cœur n'y est pas. C'est l'heure d'aller en cours. DCFM. Je redoute la confrontation.

Le cours commence. Pas un mot, ni un regard, ni même un signe en ma direction. La fin du cours. Tout le monde sort. J'attends qu'il remarque ma présence. Il lève la tête et m'aperçois.

- « Que veux-tu? Quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris pendant le cours?

- Non, c'est par rapport à hier, je… je voulais te dire que… que je…

- Laisse tomber, Harry. Ce n'est pas la peine. Tu ne veux pas m'en parler. J'ai compris.

- Mais attends, ce n'est pas contre toi! Je ne suis pas prêt, c'est tout!

- Je comprends. Quand tu seras prêt à parler, viens me voir. Tu seras le bienvenu. Si c'est tout, tu ferais mieux d'aller au cours suivant. On se voit la prochaine fois. »

Il part dans son bureau et me laisse seul. Il m'a abandonné à son tour. Il m'en veut, c'est sûr. Il m'en veut et je le comprends.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Vendredi. Potions. La vie. Continuer. Souffrir. Silence. Mutilations. Moi. Le héros du monde magique. Solitude alors que je suis entouré. Quel paradoxe!

La potion d'aujourd'hui : l'Amortencia. Génial, on commence par un philtre d'amour. Comment préparer cette potion avec ce vieux livre. L'ancien propriétaire ne savait vraiment pas prendre soin de ses affaires! D'accord, c'est un livre de potions, mais quand même! Même les instructions de l'auteur sont indéchiffrables. L'ex-propriétaire de ce vieux machin n'était pas du même avis. Bon, je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir… Et qu'est-ce qui se passerait si je suivais les indications de cet ancien élève? Je suis un Gryffondor, je suis courageux. De toute façon, soit cela fonctionne et la potion sera réussie, soit c'est du n'importe quoi et je la loupe. De toute façon, ça ne serait pas la première fois… Allons-y!

Deux heures plus tard.

- « Harry! Tu as parfaitement réussi ta potion. Bravo!

- Merci Mione, mais c'était juste un coup de chance.

- Attends Harry, Hermione et toi êtes les seuls à l'avoir réussi. Vous êtes aussi les deux seuls à ne pas avoir de devoir supplémentaire!

- Ouais, j'en suis plutôt ravi. L'année a à peine débuté et on croule déjà sous une tonne de devoirs. Vous avez vu la tête de Rogue en voyant la fiole de potion que je lui ai apportée? J'ai cru qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque!

- Ouais, j'ai adoré! Ça n'a duré que deux secondes. Après, il est redevenu impassible, il a repris ses esprits et son masque de froideur.

- Les garçons, vous avez intérêt à faire vos devoirs pendant le week-end. Je n'ai pas envie que vous me demandiez de jeter un coup d'œil aux miens dimanche soir. Compris?

- Compris! , dirent en chœur Harry et Ron. »


	4. Discussions et révélations

Un grand merci à Summer-cat75 qui à bien voulu me corriger. Me connaissant le travail à du être long… mais grâce à elle je peux reposter ce chapitre avec les fautes zn moins!

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**Chapitre 4 : Discussions et révélations**_

_**POV Harry**_

Premier weekend. Enfin un matin où l'on peut faire la grasse matinée. Il est quelle heure? Déjà 10 h. C'est loupé pour le petit-déjeuner. Quel drôle de rêve quand même. Allez, à la douche, paresseux. Oups! Je n'avais pas vu ça! Harry James Potter présentant une érection digne des anales! Les contrecoups de mon rêve sûrement.

Vite, dans la salle de bain avant que quelqu'un se réveille. L'eau chaude coule doucement sur mon corps. Des flashs de mon rêve me reviennent en mémoire : une chambre que je ne connais pas, moi, un homme dont je ne vois pas le visage. Nous sommes nus. Je sens son torse contre mon dos. Sa main descend le long de mon corps, jusqu'à mon entrejambe. Son autre main titille délicatement mes tétons durcis de plaisir. Il s'empare de ma virilité tendue et, de sa main agile, commence de douces caresses. De lents va-et-vient qui me font gémir. Je sens son souffle sur ma nuque. Sa main se fait plus rapide, mes jambes tremblent, j'ai l'impression de n'être que plaisir et gémissements. La jouissance approche. Je me libère finalement… dans ma main. Je suis sous la douche plus frustré que jamais. Ce n'est pas mon premier rêve érotique avec cet homme. J'aimerais tellement savoir qui il est. Est-ce que je le connais ou est-ce le simple fruit de mon imagination d'adolescent plein d'hormones en folie?

Je réveille Ron.

- « Je t'attends dans la salle commune.

- Ok, je prends une douche et j'arrive. »

Arrivé en bas, je suis accueilli par Hermione.

- « Salut Harry, bien dormi?

- Oui et toi?

- Parfaitement. Ce matin, en allant prendre mon petit-déjeuner, j'ai croisé le directeur. Il m'a demandé de te remettre ceci dès que je te verrais. Tiens. »

Je prends le parchemin qu'elle me tend et le lis :

« _Cher Harry, _

_J'espère que tes premiers jours se déroulent bien. Je me doute bien que ces vacances n'ont pas dû être de tout repos avec ce qui s'est passé au ministère et ce que je t'ai raconté par la suite._

_C'est justement à cause de notre discussion d'avant les vacances que j'aimerais que tu viennes dès que tu pourras dans mon bureau. Je compte sur toi pour passer aujourd'hui _

_Je te dis donc à tout à l'heure_

_P.-S. Le mot de passe est révélation_ »

- « Qu'est-ce que ça dit?

- Il veut me voir. J'y vais tout de suite. Tu expliqueras à Ron où je suis et on se retrouve au déjeuner. On se rejoint directement dans la Grande salle.

- Bien à tout à l'heure dans ce cas. »

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

-« Entrez.

- Vous vouliez me voir monsieur?

- Oui, Harry. Entre et assieds-toi. Du thé? Un bonbon au citron?

- Non, merci.

- Bien. D'abord, comment vas-tu?

- Ça va. Je vous remercie.

- Si quelque chose ne va pas, tu sais que je suis là. Si tu veux parler. Tu n'es pas seul. Tes amis sont là et tes professeurs, tout comme moi-même, sommes là aussi.

- Je sais bien, mais je ne vois pas de quoi je suis sensé parler.

- Bon, je voulais aussi te prévenir qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine tu suivras des cours particuliers de défenses avancées, de combat, de potions, de magie noire et, bien sûr, d'occlumencie. Ces cours te seront donnés par les professeurs Lupin et Rogue. Tu alterneras de professeurs chaque semaine. Tu commenceras dès la semaine prochaine avec le professeur Rogue.

- Avec Rogue? Ce n'est pas possible!

- Le professeur Rogue, Harry, et si c'est possible. Tes cours auront lieu les mercredis après-midi et les weekends, sauf en cas de matchs ou pour les entraînements de Quidditch. Cela te convient?

- Je ne pense pas pouvoir refuser, je crois.

- Non, c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas. En ce qui concerne ce que je t'ai dit sur les horcruxes, en dehors du journal que tu as détruit au cours de ta seconde année, je tenais à te prévenir que j'en avais trouvé un autre. Cette bague que tu vois appartenait au grand-père de Tom Jedusor Jr., plus précisément, au père de sa mère. Elle a été retrouvée dans les ruines de sa maison. Comme je te l'ai dit avant les vacances, je pense que les autres horcruxes sont les emblèmes des maisons de Poudlard, sauf celui de Gryffondor qui est là. Il reste Nagini, mais ça, le professeur Rogue s'en occupe lui-même.

- Comment va-t-il faire?

- Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, tu demanderas directement à ton professeur. Comment se déroulent tes cours sinon?

- Bien, hormis la tonne de devoirs qui m'attendent déjà.

- Oui, je me doute. Tu dois commencer à avoir faim, je suppose. Je vais donc te libérer. Tu peux mettre tes amis Hermione et Ron au courant de cette conversation.

- Je suppose qu'ils ne peuvent pas assister aux cours particuliers que j'aurai?

- Non, ils ne peuvent pas. Et avant que tu me demandes pourquoi, sache que c'est ainsi et qu'importe ce que tu diras, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

- Mais pourquoi? Cela pourrait leur être utile?

- Bon appétit, Harry. »

Son ton plus sec et ses yeux moins amusés m'indiquent que je n'aurai pas de réponse et que l'entretien est terminé.

- « Merci. Bonne journée.

- À toi aussi, Harry. »

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Je n'en reviens pas. Des cours supplémentaires avec Rogue! Les derniers cours particuliers avec lui ont été un vrai désastre, et encore, c'est un euphémisme! Il pense réellement que ces cours-ci vont mieux se dérouler? Il perd la tête. Et Rogue, il va me tuer… si ça ne me fait pas plaisir j'imagine à peine le calvaire que ça va être pour lui. Il pensait s'être débarrassé de moi pour les cours de potions et à cause du directeur, il m'enseigne encore en Potions, et maintenant, également à cause de Dumby, il va devoir me supporter en cours particuliers. J'ai intérêt à me faire petit, mais vraiment minuscule, microscopique. J'ai beau être un courageux Gryffondor, je ne suis pas suicidaire. Je dirai presque que Voldemort m'apprécie plus que Rogue! Dans quelle galère je suis!

J'arrive dans la Grande salle. Hermione et Ron me font signe. Je m'installe en face de Ron, Hermione est à ses côtés.

- « Il te voulait quoi?

- M'annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

- C'est vrai?

- Bien sûr que non, Ron. Il vient de me dire que j'aurais des cours particuliers les mercredis après-midi et les weekends. Et deviner avec qui? Avec Lupin et Rogue. Génial non?

- J'ai été ravi de te connaître, vieux frère. Ravi. Je pourrais récupérer ton éclair de feu?

- Merci de ton soutien, Ron, et pour l'éclair de feu, c'est d'accord. Je marquerai ça dans mon testament.

- Merci, Harry! Tu es vraiment un frère!

- Vous avez fini avec vos bêtises?

- Pardon, Mione chérie…

- Bon, passons. Tu dois suivre des cours de quoi exactement?

- En fait, j'alternerai de prof chaque semaine. Je commence mercredi prochain avec Rogue. Je dois suivre des cours de défense avancée, de combat, de magie noire, de potions et d'occlumencie. Et par rapport aux horcruxes… »

Je prononce à peine ce dernier mot, obligeant mes deux amis à le lire sur mes lèvres. Une fois la situation résumée, Hermione décide d'aller à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches sur les horcruxes. Espère-t-elle réellement trouver un livre nous indiquant où Voldemort les a cachés? Elle rêve!

Ron et moi décidons de laisser nos devoirs pour demain et d'aller voler un peu. L'air frais ne peut que me faire du bien. Nous passons préalablement à la volière pour que Ron envoie un mot à sa mère lui demandant de nous commander deux manuels. J'espère juste qu'ils arriveront assez vite, si Rogue découvre que nous ne les avons pas, on risque d'être collés jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Un peu avant le dîner, nous retournons dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pour nous changer. Après avoir retrouvé notre petit rat de bibliothèque préféré, nous nous dirigeons tous les trois vers la Grande salle. C'est la première fois depuis la rentrée que j'ai réellement faim. Au détour d'un couloir, nous faisons une rencontre, comment dire, dont on se serait bien passé. Malefoy et ses gardes du corps. Ces gorilles ont le QI d'une huître, et encore, c'est insultant pour ces dernières. Être comparées à Crabbe et Goyle ne doit pas vraiment leur faire plaisir.

- « Potter et ses larbins. Dis Weasel, ça doit vraiment être un travail bien payé de servir de petit toutou à monsieur l'Élu.

- Pourquoi, la fouine, ça t'intéresse? Et sache pour ta gouverne que moi, je n'ai pas besoin de payer des gens pour avoir des amis, contrairement à toi.

- Te servir d'esclave? Plutôt mourir! Moi, je possède quelque chose qui s'appelle dignité. Mais je suppose que tu ne dois pas connaître ce mot, pauvre petit Potter…

- Toi? Laisse-moi rire. Tu es comme ton père, tu seras marqué comme un mouton par ton maître Voldemort, sauf qu'un berger, lui, respecte son bétail, contrairement à ton futur patron. Et tu me dis faire preuve de dignité? C'est la meilleure ça…

- La ferme Potter! »

D'un geste rapide du poignet, Drago s'empare de sa baguette et la dirige droit vers son némésis.

- « Je t'interdis de me comparer à mon père. Je vaux mieux que lui, tu entends. Tu ne sais rien de ma vie. Alors la ferme, tu entends, LA FERME! »

Des étincelles jaillissent du bout de sa baguette, je vais pour m'emparer de la mienne quand…

- « M. Malefoy, veuillez ranger immédiatement votre baguette. J'enlève 20 points à Serpentard. Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau à 20 h pour votre retenue, est-ce clair?

- Oui, Monsieur, lui répond le jeune Serpentard d'une voix emplie de mépris.

- Vous pouvez partir dîner.

- Merci, Remus. Heureusement que tu es arrivé.

- Oui, j'ai vu ça. Vous n'avez rien, j'espère.

- Non, c'est bon. Bon, on te laisse, on va aller manger. À la prochaine. »

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**POV Drago**_

20 h. Toc toc toc.

- « Entrez. »

J'espère vraiment que cette retenue ne durera pas trop longtemps. Je n'ai pas envie de rester avec ce… cet… enfin, avec lui quoi. C'est un loup-garou sans le sou, c'est un sous-homme. Je ne veux pas avoir à faire à lui.

- « Assoyez-vous et sortez vos affaires. Avant de commencer votre retenue, j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

- Rien, quelqu'un devait remettre ce Potter à sa place et j'allais le faire avant d'être interrompu par… euh… par vous, professeur. »

Ce denier mot est prononcé avec un sarcasme évidemment.

- « Si un élève doit être, comme vous dites, remis à sa place, ce n'est en aucun cas votre rôle, mais celui de vos professeurs. Comme punition, vous allez me rédiger trois parchemins sur l'importance du respect des règles en société, ici, on ciblera Poudlard comme référence, et dans quel but celles-ci ont été mise en place. Vous avez deux heures. C'est compris.

- C'est stupide comme punition. Puis-je au moins la faire dans la salle commune des Serpentards?

- Cela n'est pas stupide, peut-être arriverez-vous à comprendre que s'il y a un règlement intérieur, ce n'est pas pour vous déranger, ceux-ci ont des raisons d'exister. Et non, vous faites votre retenue avec moi, à moins que ma présence ne vous dérange…

- Est-ce une question?

- Non. De toute manière, que ma présence vous dérange ou non, ce sera la même chose. Vous pouvez commencer »

Quel enfoiré! Bon, autant se débarrasser au plus vite de cette corvée. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça? Ouais, retourne à tes copies. Il a une écriture plutôt rapide… Non, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire? Alors, des règles sont mises en place dans le but de… Tiens, je n'entends plus le bruit de sa plume? Allez, un petit coup d'œil ne peut pas faire de mal.

Les coudes sur le bureau, il a le visage dans les mains et le regard dans le vague. On dirait presque qu'il a oublié ma présence. Un léger sourire est dessiné sur son visage. À quoi peut-il bien penser? Mais je m'en fous… Respire et… de faciliter la cohabitation des personnes d'une même communauté… J'aime bien la manière dont ses yeux pétillent. Et ce sourire… Quel goût peut bien avoir ses baisers? Il mange souvent des chocolats à voir sa corbeille remplie d'emballages de sucrerie. Ont-ils le goût de chocolats? Mais ça ne va pas la tête! Qu'est-ce qui me prend? Voilà que je commence à perdre la tête, je me fous complètement de savoir quel goût ont ses baisers. Je me frappe légèrement le front pour revenir à la réalité.

- « Un problème, M.. Malefoy?

- Non… Rien du tout… J'étais ailleurs… euh… c'est tout.

- Votre devoir avance?

- Oui, professeur. »

Tu parles, j'ai à peine écrit la moitié d'un parchemin. J'étais bien trop occupé à t'observer. Et merde, depuis quand je le tutoie, et depuis quand je pense autant à quelqu'un qui n'est pas moi?

- « Un chocolat?

- Hein? Quoi?

- Je voulais juste savoir si vous vouliez un chocolat.

- Euh… non… enfin si, je veux bien. Merci. »

Voyons voir, plutôt bon ce chocolat. Qu'il est mignon quand il mange du chocolat! Mon dieu, je perds la tête. Voilà que je trouve cet homme mignon. Je savais déjà que j'étais gay, mais là, ça devient grave…

_**Fin POV Drago**_

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**POV Remus**_

20h. Toc toc toc.

- « Entrez. »

Pile à l'heure. J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop discuter les ordres. Je ne suis pas la personne qu'il préfère, loin de là. Bon, allons-y.

- « Assoyez-vous et sortez vos affaires. Avant de commencer votre retenue, j'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure.

- Rien, quelqu'un devait remettre ce Potter à sa place et j'allais le faire avant d'être interrompu par… euh… par vous, professeur. »

Merci bien pour le sarcasme Drag… euh Malefoy. Faisons comme si je n'avais rien remarqué. Je dois garder mon calme.

- « Si un élève doit être, comme vous dites, remis à sa place, ce n'est en aucun cas votre rôle, mais celui de vos professeurs. Comme punition, vous allez me rédiger trois parchemins sur l'importance du respect des règles en société, ici, on ciblera Poudlard comme référence, et dans quel but celles-ci ont été mise en place. Vous avez deux heures. C'est compris.

- C'est stupide comme punition. Puis-je au moins la faire dans la salle commune des Serpentards?

- Cela n'est pas stupide, peut-être arriverez-vous à comprendre que s'il y a un règlement intérieur, ce n'est pas pour vous déranger, ceux-ci ont des raisons d'exister. Et non, vous faites votre retenue avec moi, à moins que ma présence ne vous dérange…

- Est-ce une question? »

Alors ça, je ne m'y attendais pas. Si je lui réponds oui, il va dire que ma présence le gêne et ça, je ne veux pas. Il prendrait l'ascendant dans la conversation.

- « Non. De toute manière, que ma présence vous dérange ou non, ce sera la même chose. Vous pouvez commencer »

Il sort ses affaires. Il a un drôle de regard. On dirait qu'il est légèrement surpris. Mince, il doit se demander pourquoi je le fixe comme ça. Bon corrigeons quelques copies, ça m'occupera l'esprit. Grrr, je n'arrive pas à rester concentré. J'aimerais bien passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Ils ont l'air si soyeux. Et ses yeux. Semblable à deux petites perles grises.

Je déraille complètement. Voilà que je fantasme sur un de mes élèves. Et pas n'importe lequel, il faut que je craque pour le jeune Malefoy, fils d'un des pires mangemorts. Pourtant, tout à l'heure, il a dit à Harry qu'il n'était pas comme son père… Ne rêve pas trop, il te méprise encore plus que les moldus. Je ne suis rien pour lui et ça ne risque pas de changer.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, voilà maintenant qu'il se met à se frapper!

- « Un problème, M.. Malefoy?

- Non… Rien du tout… j'étais ailleurs… euh… c'est tout.

- Votre devoir avance?

- Oui, professeur. »

Pourtant, à ce que je peux voir sur sa table, il en est toujours à son premier parchemin. Il n'a pas l'air concentré. Si je lui proposais un chocolat. Peut-être que ça pourrait lui donner de l'énergie. Profitons de l'occasion pour voir s'il acceptera quelque chose venant de moi.

- « Un chocolat?

- Hein? Quoi?

- Je voulais juste savoir si vous vouliez un chocolat.

- Euh… non… enfin si, je veux bien. Merci. »

Il a hésité, mais il a finalement accepté. D'accord ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais demandé de m'épouser et qu'il avait accepté, mais c'est déjà ça. Poudlard ne s'est pas construit en un jour après tout. Au fait, est-il gay? Faudra que je me renseigne. Ça va être dur d'avoir l'information, mais je ne suis pas un membre de l'Ordre du phénix pour rien!

_**Fin POV Remus**_


	5. Le début des ennuis

Un grand merci à Summer-cat75 qui à bien voulu me corriger. Me connaissant le travail à du être long… mais grâce à elle je peux reposter ce chapitre avec les fautes zn moins!

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**Chapitre 5 : Le début des ennuis**_

_**POV Harry**_

Lundi. Une nouvelle semaine qui commence. Je la sens mal. Ma première séance de cours particuliers aura lieu mercredi, avec Rogue en plus. Quel malheur!

- « Je ne veux pas y aller! Non, je ne veux pas! Il va me tuer…

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Harry. Allez, il faut y aller, le cours commence dans 5 min.

- D'accord, il ne va peut-être pas me tuer, mais Mione, je sais bien qu'il va être encore plus… plus… plus Rogue quoi!

- Un connard graisseux, un bâtard, un…

- Merci Ron, c'est exactement ça!

- Bon, maintenant vous arrêtez vos enfantillages et vous me suivez, compris? Et pas un mot! On y va. »

À peine sommes-nous arrivés dans les cachots, la porte s'ouvre en grand laissant apparaître mon cauchemar vivant. Je me demande de quelle humeur il est. D'humeur « je jette un regard qui tue et j'enlève 5 ou 10 points » ou d'humeur « j'enlève 50 points et donne une semaine de retenue en bonus »?

Par précaution, on s'installe au fond de la classe, le plus proche possible de la porte. Comme ça, dès que le cours sera fini, je pourrai filer le plus vite possible loin de ce lieu. J'espère juste m'en sortir aussi bien avec la potion d'aujourd'hui qu'avec celle de la dernière fois.

- « Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer une potion de sommeil. Vous avez deux heures. Et je veux du silence. Allez-y! »

Bon, page 143. Voyons voir. Ouf, je devrais m'en sortir, enfin, si toutes les annotations de ce fameux étudiant sont encore justes.

30 min plus tard. Tout à l'air normal, en tout cas, elle est de la même couleur et de la même consistance que celle d'Hermione. Pauvre Neville, il a déjà réussi à faire exploser deux chaudrons et il n'a pas l'air d'être en bonne posture. Plus qu'une heure et demie à tenir. Plus qu'une heure et demie et je pourrai partir. Oh non, le voilà. Vite, je dois cacher le livre.

- « 10 points en moins, M. Potter, pour votre maladresse. J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de bruits. Même pas capable de tenir un livre sans le faire tomber. Pitoyable. »

Ouf, il s'éloigne. Tu parles, il doit être ravi d'avoir pu me retirer des points. Bon, reste concentré. La sonnerie. C'est fini… et je suis vivant. Bon, reste plus qu'à lui apporter nos fioles de potion.

- « Ron, tu veux bien lui apporter la mienne. Je vous attends dehors.

- Euh… Ouais, si tu veux. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas le voir. Allez, donne. »

J'attrape mon sac, me retourne. J'ai à peine fait deux pas que:

-« M. Potter, vous restez ici. »

NON! Pourquoi moi!

- « Dommage, vieux frère. Bon, ben nous, on t'attend dehors. Bonne chance.

- Bien. Je suppose que le directeur vous a parlé des cours que vous devrez suivre.

- Oui, monsieur.

- Vous viendrez ici mercredi à 14 h. Et je ne veux aucun retard. Je commencerai par évaluer votre niveau en ce qui concerne votre défense. Vous pouvez disposer. »

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Après le cours de Potions, on a eu droit à un cours de Métamorphoses avec une McGonagall plus qu'en forme. Celle-ci nous rappelle toutes les deux minutes l'enjeu de cette année. Tu parles! Les ASPICS ne sont que l'année prochaine, il ne faut pas trop en faire non plus. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient la semaine prochaine…

Le repas est plutôt calme. Hermione est déjà plongée dans ses habituels bouquins. Quant à Ron, lui, il est absorbé par le repas. Puis direction le cours de DCFM, que je redoute un peu. Depuis la fois où j'ai refusé de lui parler de la mort de… enfin… J'ai l'impression qu'il m'en veut un peu, qu'il pense que je ne lui fais pas confiance, ce qui est totalement FAUX!

Le cours commence normalement.

- « Ron, tu ne trouves pas qu'il m'évite?

- Qui? Lupin?

- Non, Voldemort! Bien sûr, Lupin. Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il agit différemment…

- M. Potter et M. Weasley, avez-vous des questions? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous prierais d'être plus attentifs au cours.

- Euh… Oui, monsieur. Désolé.

- Je crois que tu as raison. C'est bien la première fois qu'il nous parle comme ça. On dirait presque qu'il ne nous connaît pas. »

Les pensées se bousculent dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Dois-je aller lui parler? Mais pour lui dire quoi? Dois-je patienter? Mais si rien ne change et, qu'au contraire, il m'en veuille encore plus?

_**Fin POV Harry**_

Plongé dans ses réflexions, Harry ne remarqua pas les fréquents coups d'œil inquiets de son deuxième parrain. La fin de l'heure sonna finalement, pour le plus grand plaisir de la classe.

- « On se retrouve dans la salle commune, les garçons, moi, j'ai un autre cours.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure, ma puce.

- Ron, ça ne te gêne pas de m'attendre dehors? Je voudrais parler à Remus un instant.

- Comme tu veux. Mais dépêche-toi, j'ai promis à Mione de commencer mes devoirs. »

Une fois Ron sorti, Harry s'approcha de son professeur qui rassemblait ses affaires.

- « Un problème, Harry? J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas vraiment l'air concentré aujourd'hui.

- Oh, euh… Oui, c'est vrai. Désolé. En fait, j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux pour… enfin… pour la rentrée. Quand tu voulais me parler et que je suis parti d'un coup. Je…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Harry. Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu ne voulais pas de mon aide. C'est bon, je l'accepte. Tu sais bien que, si par hasard tu as l'envie de me parler, je t'écouterai. Le sujet est clos, il n'y a rien à dire. Maintenant, tu m'excuses, mais je dois y aller. »

_**POV Harry**_

Je rejoins finalement Ron et nous partons tous les deux rejoindre notre salle commune. La rencontre avec Remus tourne en boucle dans ma tête.

- « Bon, quand faut travailler, bien, il faut travailler! Je dois faire mon devoir supplémentaire de Potions. Et toi, Harry?

- Désolé Ron, mais je vais me reposer un peu. J'ai mal à la tête. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vous rejoindrai dans la Grande salle pour le dîner. »

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Une fois dans le dortoir, je me jette sur mon lit. Je ne peux plus empêcher les larmes de couler. D'un coup de baguette, je ferme les rideaux. Au moins, personne ne me dérangera. Un sort d'insonorisation et le tour est joué!

Il a beau dire qu'il ne m'en veut pas, je vois bien qu'il agit différemment. Il m'évite. Et puis, pourquoi est-il si distant? Avait-il besoin de me parler de la sorte? Aussi froidement? Je lui ai juste dit que je n'étais pas prêt pas que je ne lui parlerai jamais!

Tout se mélange. Tout se bouscule. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Sans même m'en rendre compte, de nouvelles coupures apparaissent sur mes bras. Le sang s'écoule et atterrit sur mon lit, maculant mon drap de mon sombre secret. Ce flot rouge, le long de mon bras, semble inépuisable, au contraire de mes larmes qui se tarissent peu à peu…

J'ai la sensation d'être ailleurs, comme si j'avais perdu le contrôle de mon corps. Mes gestes sont machinaux. Je les fais plus par réflexe qu'autre chose…

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

J'ouvre les yeux. Je me suis endormi sans m'en rendre compte. Il fait sombre. J'attrape ma baguette et… 4 h 37! Je crois que j'ai un peu loupé le dîner. Je sens que je ne pourrai pas échapper à un interrogatoire au petit déjeuner. Je regarde mon bras et souris. De nouvelles cicatrices qui mettront bien une à deux semaines à cicatriser sont présentes. Ne pas oublier le sortilège de désillusion pour que personne ne les voie.

Tiens, c'est quoi ça? Un morceau de parchemin est coincé dans les draps. C'est mon écriture…

_Je regarde autour de moi_

_Je ne fais que te chercher,_

_Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu étais là_

_Maintenant, le vide t'a remplacé,_

_J'ai l'impression de me noyer_

_Personne pour me repêcher,_

_Aucune étoile pour me guider_

_Je n'ai plus la force d'espérer…_

_Je me sens perdu ici bas_

_Sans ton regard, sans ta voix_

_J'ai finalement succombé_

_À un terrible péché,_

_Mes bras gardent le souvenir_

_De ces jours où j'aimerais mourir,_

_Mon âme tourmentée_

_Ne sait plus où aller…_

C'est moi… J'ai écrit ça? Je ne m'en souviens même pas! Bon, mieux vaut le cacher… si quelqu'un avait le malheur de le trouver… Non, mieux vaut ne pas imaginer les prises de tête que cela engendrerait. Il me reste quelques heures de sommeil, mieux vaut en profiter…

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- "Harry? Harry? Tu m'entends…

- Hein… Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Si tu ne veux pas être en retard, faudrait penser à se lever.

- Ok, c'est bon Ron. Je me lève. »

Bon, c'est parti pour une nouvelle journée. Heureusement que j'ai levé le sort d'insonorisation… Direction la douche! Oh, j'ai faim… C'est vrai que je n'ai pas mangé hier soir. Après avoir rejoint Hermione dans la salle commune, nous descendons pour le petit-déjeuner…

- « Harry, ça va? Hier, on t'a attendu pour le dîner.

- Désolé, Mione. Je me suis endormi. Mais il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter, vraiment, je vais bien.

- Tu sais que si ça ne va pas, on est là? Je pense que ça ta ferait du bien de parler de ce qui s'est passé au ministère avec…

- Mione, c'est bon, j'ai compris! Je ne veux pas en parler un point c'est tout. Je te dis que ça va, alors arrête avec tes questions, s'il te plait, et allons déjeuner. Si ton interrogatoire est terminé, bien sûr?

- Harry, c'est bon. Mione et moi, on s'inquiétait, c'est tout. On est arrivé, alors, maintenant on mange et puis c'est tout! On arrête avec les questions. Harry sait qu'on est là s'il en a besoin. Super! Il reste des gâteaux! »

Hermione ne semble pas vraiment convaincue de ce que je lui ai dit. Je ne supporte pas les regards qu'elle me lance. Je n'aime pas être surveillé comme ça, mais si je m'énerve et que je les laisse en plan, elle va être encore plus sur mon dos. Conclusion : faisons comme si de rien était et gardons le sourire.

_**Fin POV Harry**_

La journée se passa plutôt calmement. Entre le cours de Sortilèges et celui de Botanique, le matin, et entre les devoirs et le cours de DCFM, l'après-midi. Hermione quant à elle, observa Harry aussi discrètement qu'elle put. Elle voyait bien que son ami cachait quelque chose et que la disparition de son parrain l'affectait bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Harry savait que le lendemain serait une dure journée pour lui. Il allait avoir son premier cours particulier, et ce, avec le charmant et agréable professeur Severus Rogue. Quelle chance!

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Mercredi matin. Pour bien commencer la journée, rien de mieux qu'un bon petit cours de Potions pour se mettre de bonne humeur et être d'attaque pour le reste de la journée. Harry continuait d'utiliser les annotations de ce mystérieux étudiant, et cela sous le regard surpris de ses amis et de son enseignant. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas comment ce vaurien de Potter pouvait d'un coup réussir à préparer parfaitement des potions aussi délicates que compliquées.

Les minutes, les heures passaient avec une lenteur inimaginable. La journée semblait s'éterniser au grand dam de notre héros. Puis, l'heure tant redoutée arriva.

- « Bon, je vous laisse. Mon cours avec Rogue va commencer dans une dizaine de minutes. Si j'arrive en retard, il va en profiter…

- Bonne chance Harry. Si on ne te voit pas au dîner, j'enverrai des secours. Ne t'inquiète pas, on te sauvera.

- Merci, Ron, mais j'espère quand même ne pas avoir besoin de renforts.

- À tout à l'heure, Harry. Et ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien.

- Mouais, on parle de Rogue, Mione. »

Direction les cachots.

_Papa, maman, Sirius, si vous m'entendez protégez-moi! Je vous conjure de venir à mon aide. Donnez-moi la force de tenir le coup…_

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**POV Harry**_

Toc toc toc.

- « Entrez. »

Et voilà, je ne peux plus m'échapper maintenant. Allons Harry, rentre la tête haute. Ne lui montre pas que tu as peur.

- « Vous êtes en retard d'une minute, M. Potter. Mais pour une fois, je me montrerai clément. Avancez-vous et placez-vous au centre de la pièce. »

Attends… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Lui? Clément? Là, ce n'est pas possible, j'ai dû me tromper de salle… Ce n'est pas Rogue en face de moi…

- « Comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois, je vais évaluer votre niveau en défense. Je vais juste vous jeter plusieurs sorts, c'est à vous de les dévier, de les contrer. Vous ne devez en aucun cas attaquer. Suis-je assez clair?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Bien. Commençons. »

Il ne perd pas de temps. Il vient juste de finir sa phrase que j'ai déjà droit à une averse de sorts de tous genres. Se défendre. Ne pas attaquer. Se défendre. Ne pas attaq… Aïe! Putain, ça fait mal un mur!

_**Fin POV Harry**_

Harry n'avait pas su contrer un expelliarmus. Cela faisait à peine une dizaine de minutes que le cours avait commencé, qu'il était déjà à terre. Son professeur n'avait même pas utilisé de sortilèges dangereux.

- « Debout, Potter. Plus vite.

- Oui, c'est bon. Deux secondes… »

_Et mince, mon bras. Les cicatrices, elles saignent de nouveau. Putain, les blessures d'hier se sont rouvertes. J'espère qu'il ne le remarquera pas. Tout sauf ça._

Harry leva finalement la tête vers son professeur, une fois debout. Il remarqua alors l'air étonné de son vis-à-vis. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça? Ne pas le laisser pénétrer dans mon esprit… Vite, détourne le regard…

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**POV Severus**_

Toc toc toc.

- « Entrez. »

Bon, maintenant que Monsieur Saint Potter est là, je vais pouvoir me défouler un peu. Bien sûr, ne pas trop l'abîmer, je ne veux pas entendre ce vieux fou de Dumbledore me sermonner : « Soyez plus indulgent, Severus. Ce n'est qu'un adolescent! » Mais bien sûr!

- « Vous êtes en retard d'une minute, M. Potter. Mais pour une fois, je me montrerai clément. Avancez-vous et placez-vous au centre de la pièce. »

Tu parles, si je lui retire des points pour une broutille, encore une fois, j'aurai droit à la visite de McGonagall. Encore!

- « Comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois, je vais évaluer votre niveau en défense. Je vais juste vous jeter plusieurs sorts, c'est à vous de les dévier, de les contrer. Vous ne devez en aucun cas attaquer. Suis-je assez clair?

Ici, c'est moi qui m'amuse.

- « Oui, monsieur.

- Bien. Commençons. »

Allez, c'est parti! Plus vite, Potter. Ce ne sont que de simples sorts après tout. Une petite mise en bouche. Aucun n'est dangereux… pour le moment en tout cas.

BAM! Potter qui se prend le mur. Incapable! Ne pas arriver à éviter un simple expelliarmus et c'est lui qui doit sauver notre monde?

- « Debout, Potter. Plus vite! »

Pas besoin d'une demi-heure non plus. Il ne faut pas abuser, ma clémence a ses limites après tout.

- « Oui, c'est bon. Deux secondes… »

Il se relève enfin. Attends, qu'est-ce que… Du sang? Je sens l'odeur du sang. Comment peut-il saigner avec les sorts bénins que j'ai utilisés? Il me fixe. Détourne finalement le regard.

_**FIN POV Severus**_

- « M. Potter, êtes-vous blessé par hasard? »

_Comment… comment le sait-il? Il est entré dans mon esprit?_

- « Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer dans mon esprit sans ma permission et…

- Je ne suis pas entré dans votre esprit! Je n'en ai pas besoin. Et j'en conclus donc que vous êtes bel et bien blessé. »

D'un simple Accio, le professeur Rogue fait venir à lui un baume cicatrisant.

- « Faites voir. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre votre directrice de maison et le directeur se plaindre que j'ai blessé leur cher Potter.

- Non! Pas besoin. Ce… ce n'est rien de grave.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, il me semble. Alors, obéissez!

- Non! »

_Où se croit-il cet insolent? pensa le professeur._

Un collaporta, quelques pas et Rogue attrapa l'adolescent par le bras.

Harry sursauta au contact. Lui qui voulait s'échapper, c'est loupé. Le professeur Rogue le lâcha finalement, regarda sa main désormais couverte du sang de son élève.

- « Relevez vos manches, Potter.

- Non, je refuse. Je préfère partir. »

Le directeur des Serpentards n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Il reprend son élève par le bras et lui relève les manches.

Sur le bras de son élève apparaissent de nombreuses coupures. Celles-ci sont récentes, mais après vérification, d'autres cicatrices sont également visibles. Des cicatrices remontant à plusieurs semaines, voir quelques mois.

- « Qu'est-ce que… »


	6. Le livre des potions

Un grand merci à Summer-cat75 qui à bien voulu me corriger. Me connaissant le travail à du être long… mais grâce à elle je peux reposter ce chapitre avec les fautes zn moins!

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**Chapitre 6 : Le livre des Potions**_

Il faisait nuit depuis quelques heures déjà, mais Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer son « cours » avec le professeur Rogue. Un « cours »? Ce n'en était pas vraiment un. En effet, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à peine, l'Élu était déjà à terre. Les blessures qu'il s'était infligées la veille avaient alors eu le malheur de se rouvrir. Par on ne sait quel hasard, le professeur Rogue s'en était rendu compte. Le problème pour Harry restait de savoir comment il l'avait su. Il ne voulait pas faire la même erreur avec ses amis, ou pire, avec un autre membre du corps enseignant.

Ses blessures n'étaient pas visibles, alors comment? Rogue lui a pourtant dit ne pas être entré dans son esprit… Alors comment? Plus Harry réfléchissait et moins il comprenait. De plus, il gardait un vague souvenir de ce qu'il c'était passé après que Rogue ait découvert ses blessures. Il n'était même plus vraiment sûr de savoir comment il avait finalement réussi à quitter la salle de classe et rejoindre la salle commune.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

FLASH BACK

- « Qu'est-ce que…

- Lâchez-moi immédiatement! »

Harry parvint finalement à dégager son bras. Enfin libéré, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se retirer.

- « Un instant M. Potter, vous ne croyez quand même pas que vous allez partir comme ça?

- Bien sûr que si. Je le prouve. »

Il ne s'était même pas retourné pour répondre à son enseignant. Il pointait désormais sa baguette vers la porte, prêt à la déverrouiller. Le professeur Rogue s'interposa alors entre la sortie et son élève. Il lui tendit le baume cicatrisant, sous les yeux plus qu'étonnés de ce dernier.

- « Soignez-vous immédiatement. »

Harry n'arrivait pas à quitter des yeux le maître des Potions. Pourquoi n'était-il pas en train de l'engueuler comme jamais? Pourquoi ne l'insultait-il pas, le rabaissant plus bas que terre? L'occasion était pourtant parfaite pour se moquer du jeune héros, alors pourquoi?

- « Soit vous le faites, soit c'est moi. Je ne peux pas vous promettre de ne pas vous faire mal si c'est moi qui venais à le faire. Alors décidez-vous : vous ou moi?

- C'est bon, je peux le faire tout seul. »

Il prit le pot de crème et en appliqua une bonne couche sur son bras. Comme par miracle, les plaies cicatrisèrent. Une fois le sang nettoyé, il ne restait que des cicatrices parfaitement soignées. Un silence s'installa. Harry n'osait pas lever la tête et croiser le regard du professeur Rogue. Pourtant il désirait plus que tout sortir. Au bout de quelques minutes qui ressemblaient à une éternité pour le plus jeune, Rogue finit par rompre le silence :

- « Vous n'avez rien à dire?

- Non.

- J'ai donc imaginé ces blessures sur votre bras? C'est ça?

- Je… Non.

- Et je suppose que personne n'est au courant, n'est-ce pas?

- Ça ne regarde personne. J'aimerais pouvoir sort…

- Je n'ai pas fini! Écoutez-moi bien, Potter, je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois : je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. Oui, vous avez bien entendu. En contre-parti, vous avez une semaine pour en parler à un adulte. Si vous ne le faites pas, mercredi prochain au soir, je serai dans l'obligation d'en informer le directeur. Suis-je clair?

- Ou… oui, Monsieur.

- Une semaine. Et j'ai dit un adulte : professeur ou membre de l'Ordre. Vos amis ne sont en aucun cas considérés comme des adultes.

- Bien. Je peux sortir?

- Je suppose que, pour aujourd'hui, nous allons en rester là. Le prochain cours ne se passera pas comme celui-ci. J'ai bien l'intention de vous faire travailler la prochaine fois. »

Le professeur Rogue leva le sortilège et s'avança vers son bureau. Harry, la main sur la poignée, finit par demander :

- « Comment l'avez-vous su, que j'étais blessé?

- Ça n'a aucune importance. Vous pouvez disposer.

- Pour moi, c'est important! Et puis, qui me dit que vous n'allez pas le dire au directeur quand je serai sorti… ou… ou tirer avantage de cette information?

- Je n'ai nullement besoin de cette information pour avoir l'avantage sur vous, Potter. Enfin, je vous ai dit que je vous laissais une semaine, je le ferai. Si vous avez si peur que je ne tienne pas parole et que je révèle votre secret, allez vous-même chez le directeur le lui raconter!

- Je… Au revoir. »

Harry était finalement sorti de la pièce et retournait dans la salle commune. Que diraient-ils à ses amis? « Bah, je trouverais bien! » pensa Harry.

FIN FLASH BACK

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

La journée du jeudi passa à une allure affolante. Harry avait l'impression que la journée commençait à peine, alors que l'heure du dîner était déjà arrivée.

Hermione ne lâcha pas Harry du regard de toute la journée. Elle demanda même à Ron de le surveiller à sa place pendant qu'elle serait à son cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Harry ne sembla même pas se rendre compte du comportement de ses amis. Finalement, l'heure de se coucher arriva.

- « Je vais me coucher. À demain.

- Attends, Harry, tu es sûr que ça va? Tu as vraiment agi bizarrement aujourd'hui. On aurait dit un vrai zombie! C'est à propos d'hier? De Rogue?

- Hermione je… Bonne nuit. »

Il se rendit au dortoir des garçons en se demandant comment il ferait, demain en potions, face à Rogue, le seul au courant pour son secret.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le réveil. Se lever. Une douche. Rejoindre ses amis. Petit déjeuner. Courrier.

- « Ah, regarde Harry, je crois qu'on a reçu nos livres de potions. »

En effet, Hedwige apporta à son propriétaire un paquet contenant deux manuels de potions.

- « C'est très bien. Comme ça, vous pourrez rendre ces livres au professeur.

- Enfin, un livre en bon état. L'autre, j'avais peur qu'en tournant les pages le livre tombe en poussière… On les lui rendra à la fin du cours, n'est-ce pas Harry?

- Oui, le cours… On y va. »

Pendant le cours de Potions, Harry surveillait de près son professeur. Lui qui voulait partir le plus vite possible à la fin du cours, c'était loupé. Il utilisait, contrairement à Ron, le livre du professeur. Les annotations lui étaient bien trop utiles. Ainsi, sans vraiment être concentré, il arrivait à faire une potion parfaite. Sachant qu'il devrait tôt ou tard rendre le livre, il avait fait une copie des pages, gardant ainsi les précieuses recommandations de l'ancien propriétaire.

C'est bien connu, quand on redoute un moment, on a l'impression que celui-ci arrive bien plus vite que prévu. C'est ainsi que le cours toucha à sa fin. Les fioles sur le bureau, les élèves sortis, Ron et Harry s'approchèrent du bureau du directeur des verts et argent.

- « Heu Monsieur… On est venu pour vous rendre les manuels que le professeur McGonagall avait pris dans votre réserve pour nous. »

Ron tendit son manuel. Harry en fit finalement de même.

- « Comment se fait-il que vous n'aviez pas les vôtres? J'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor et… »

Le professeur Rogue venait de s'interrompre? Il venait de jeter un coup d'œil aux livres.

- « M. Weasley, vous pouvez partir. M. Potter, vous restez. »

Ron n'en demanda pas plus et sortit attendre son ami dans le couloir.

- « M. Potter, était-ce votre manuel? Celui que vous utilisiez depuis la rentrée?

- Heu… Oui.

- Bien. Je comprends mieux maintenant.

- Je… Je peux partir?

- Oui, et j'enlève 20 autres points à votre maison. Vous n'avez pas fait les potions vous-même, vous avez reçu de l'aide, que les autres n'ont pas eue. Vos potions ne reflètent en aucun cas vos capacités. Nous verrons vos réelles connaissances aux prochains cours. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Harry avait envie de le frapper, mais en même temps il voulait éviter que celui-ci lui reparle de sa découverte. Il décida donc qu'il était préférable pour lui de ne pas répondre et de partir. Il ne restait que quelques pas le séparant de la sortie.

- « Il me semble que vous n'avez toujours pas parlé de votre… voyons, petit souci, n'est-ce pas, M. Potter?

- Non, pas encore.

- Attention M. Potter, mercredi arrivera plus vite que vous ne le pensez. Tic… Tac… Tic… tac… L'horloge tourne, ne l'oubliez pas. »

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

La vie continuait lentement son cours au château. Entre cours, devoirs et repas, les élèves n'avaient pas le temps de s'ennuyer. Harry, lui, voyait les heures, mais surtout les jours, passer avec une angoisse grandissante.

En effet, on était déjà lundi matin et les Gryffondors ainsi que les Serdaigles sortaient de Potions. Bien sûr, le professeur Rogue ne s'était pas gêné pour faire remarquer que mercredi approchait de plus en plus. Le cours n'avait été que pure théorie, ainsi Neville n'avait pu faire exploser aucun chaudron.

Sur le chemin les menant à leurs cours de Métamorphose, Hermione questionna à nouveau Harry.

- « Harry, tu sais pourquoi le professeur a dit "Tic... Tac..." En passant à tes côtés?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que c'était par hasard ou bien peut-être que ça signifiait "Attention, je vais bientôt vous retirer des points!"

- Oui, c'est franchement possible venant de lui… »

Au contraire de son petit ami, Hermione ne semblait guère convaincue par la réponse d'Harry. Pourtant, elle n'insista pas. Celle-ci devinait qu'il n'ajouterait rien et, qu'au contraire, elle risquait de s'attirer les foudres du garçon. Elle avait bien vu qu'il était ailleurs, et ce, pendant tout le weekend. Il semblait bien trop anxieux et, dès que le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivotait pour laisser entrer un élève, il sursautait comme s'il avait peur de la visite de quelqu'un. Mais si c'est bien ça, qui craignait-il de voir à ce point? Un professeur? Le directeur? Mais pourquoi? Que pouvait-il bien leur cacher? Finalement, Hermione s'était promise que « foi de Hermione Granger, élève de Gryffondor » elle résoudrait le mystère. Elle était une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, après tout…

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Mercredi était enfin arrivé, au grand dam du garçon à la cicatrice légendaire. Il ne lui restait même pas douze heures pour faire ce que Rogue lui avait demandé : se confier et révéler son terrible secret. Il était 14 h, l'heure de son cours avec Remus et ça aussi, il le redoutait un peu…

_Bon, calme-toi, Harry! Respire calmement : inspire… expire… inspire… expire… J'ai la tête qui tourne… J'arrive en même temps que Remus devant la salle où je vais devoir m'entraîner._

« Bonjour Harry. Tu vas bien? J'espère que tu es en forme…

- Bonjour. Oui, ça va, je suis prêt.

- Viens, entre. Bon, tu dois sûrement te demander ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui.

- Euh… Oui, c'est vrai.

- Vous avez dû commencer les sortilèges informulés dans les autres cours, mais je sais d'expérience qu'au début, il faut un certain temps avant de réussir à coup sûr. On va donc travailler dessus. Il faudrait qu'à la fin du cours tu sois capable de lancer, en simulation de combat, entre cinq et dix sorts successifs. Des sorts de défense et d'attaque. Tout est clair?

- Oui, ça va.

- Bien, alors sort ta baguette et commençons… C'est parti! »

Harry faisait de son mieux pour rester concentré. Il lui arrivait, bien sûr, par réflexe, de prononcer la formule. Heureusement que les sorts n'étaient pas trop dangereux : en tout cas, rien de mortel ou risquant de le faire sombrer dans l'inconscient. La fatigue commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

_**POV Harry**_

Je n'en peux plus… Bon, à la fin du cours, je lui avoue tout. Essayons d'imaginer comment ça pourrait se passer… Protego… Reste concentré par Merlin… Hey Remus! J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Depuis la mort de Sirius, je m'automutile! Non, mais ça va pas la tête! Il risque de tomber dans les pommes et ce n'est pas vraiment le but recherché… Je lui montre mes bras par accident? Non, pas vraiment possible. Pourquoi je me déshabillerais d'abord, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire un strip-tease non plus! Il ne faut pas rêver…

Et si j'en parlais à quelqu'un d'autre? Voyons voir… McGo? Non, mauvaise idée, elle ira directement le dire au directeur. Hagrid? Trop bavard, il risquerait d'en parler sans faire attention. Les autres profs, je ne les côtoie pas tant que ça…

Voyons, pourquoi pas un membre de l'Ordre… Mme Weasley? Non, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter plus que ça. Tonks? Non, trop maladroite, elle pourrait faire une gaffe. Maugrey? Kingsley? Rrrrr! À qui pourrais-je en…

- « Mais bien sur!

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry? Un problème?

- Non… Je… Il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un… je…

- Bien, il est 18 h 23. Tu peux y aller. N'oublie pas de t'entraîner sur les informulés.

- Ok, à plus Remus! »

Ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'Harry partait déjà vers les cachots.

Toc toc toc.

- « Entrez. »

Je l'ai ma solution! Pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt? Non, mais quel crétin je suis!

- « Ah… Potter… Alors? Je m'apprêtais justement à rendre une petite visite à notre cher directeur. Vous m'accompagnez?

- Non, pas besoin.

- Vous en avez donc parlé à un adulte, je présume?

- Oui, un adulte est bien au courant de la situation

- Bien, puis-je savoir qui?

- Bien sûr… C'est vous.

- Je vous demande pardon? »


	7. Confidences d'un serpentard

_Un grand merci à Summer-cat75 qui à bien voulu me corriger. Me connaissant, le travail du être assez long..._

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**Chapitre 7 : Confidences d'un Serpentard**_

_**POV de Drago**._

Mercredi. J'ai enfin réussi à échapper à la surveillance de mes « amis ». Je suis près du lac, le seul endroit où je me sens bien, où je me sens enfin libre. Toujours devoir dire où je vais, ce que je fais… s'ils le pouvaient, ils surveilleraient même mes pensées. Une marionnette, voilà ce que je suis vraiment. Une simple marionnette qui aimerait couper ses fils et avancer seule…

Je me sens perdu et, surtout, je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire. À qui puis-je réellement faire confiance? Devant qui puis-je ôter ce masque? Je ne veux pas devenir comme Père. Tout sauf ça! Il ne cesse de me répéter qu'un Malefoy ne se laisse jamais dominer, qu'un Malefoy donne les ordres, mais n'en reçoit aucun. Alors pourquoi va-t-il à l'encontre de ses règles? Pourquoi se prosterne-t-il devant cet être infâme qui ne le respecte même pas? Pourquoi se laisse-t-il faire? Pourquoi obéit-il aussi facilement? Pourquoi veut-il que je devienne comme lui? Il veut que je suive ses règles et, en même temps, me demande d'aller à l'encontre de ces mêmes règles. Se rend-il compte du paradoxe? De la contradiction de ses ordres?

Et Mère… Elle ne semble guère se réjouir à l'idée que je puisse un jour rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si je refuse… qu'adviendra-t-il pour elle? Serai-je en mesure de la protéger si jamais Père ou quelqu'un d'autre souhaitait s'en prendre à elle? Après tout, je ne suis qu'un élève de sixième année. Un Serpentard, un Malefoy, certes, mais un élève. Je suis loin de leur arriver à la cheville… Alors comment pourrai-je la protéger?

- Un problème M. Malefoy?

Je relève la tête, et là se tient le professeur Lupin. J'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver.

- Premièrement, cela ne vous regarde pas, et deuxièmement, non, je n'ai aucun problème.

- Bien, j'avais pourtant l'impression que ça n'allait pas, à vous voir pleurer… mais bon, j'ai dû me tromper.

Je me lève d'un bond et lui rétorque :

- Un Malefoy ne pleure jamais, vous avez compris, JAMAIS!

- Je veux bien vous croire… Ce que je vois couler le long de vos joues n'est donc pas des larmes…

Quoi? Je porte mes mains au niveau de mes joues, et, effectivement, elles sont mouillées. J'ai pleuré sans même m'en rendre compte. Décidément, je suis tombé bien bas. Me voilà en train de pleurer… et devant lui. Il doit déjà me prendre pour un mangemort, et maintenant il va me prendre pour une mauviette.

- Je vais vous laisser et terminer ma promenade. J'en avais besoin après ce cours…

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de me raconter sa vie? Et puis, quel cours d'abord? On est Mercredi et je sais bien qu'à cette heure il n'y avait aucun cours. Il commence à s'éloigner… mais je ne veux pas rester seul…

- Quel cours?

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Vous avez dit que vous aviez eu un cours, alors lequel?

- Oh… Je… Ça n'a pas d'importance.

Qu'il est mignon quand il est gêné! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces pensées? Drago Lucius Malefoy, reprends toi voyons. En plus, quelque chose me dit que Potter à un rapport avec tout ça…

- Vous devriez rentrer, M. Malefoy, l'heure du dîner approche.

- Je… Oui, je vais y songer.

- Souhaitez-vous faire le chemin avec moi?

Quoi? Oui, bien sûr! Non, ne pas dire ça… pas assez Serpentard, et puis, un Malefoy avec un moins que… non, je veux dire avec un loup-garou… Je pourrais toujours dire que si je ne rentrais pas, il m'aurait retiré des points… Oui, si on me surprend avec lui, je dirai qu'il m'a surpris en train d'aller dans la forêt interdite! Bien, l'excuse est trouvée.

- Comme si j'avais le choix. Nous allons au même endroit après tout.

Je passe à côté de lui sans un regard. Il me suit finalement. Bon, dois-je engager la conversation? Non, ce n'est pas mon genre. Et puis, je suis sûr qu'il va parler en premier.

- M. Malefoy, puis-je connaître la raison de ces larmes qui n'ont évidemment pas été versées?

Je le regarde, il me fixe avec un sourire empli de malice. Garde ton sang-froid, ne souris pas devant ce… ce… oh comme quoi un sourire peu tout changer, je craque.

- Non, il n'y avait pas de larmes, il n'y a donc pas de raison à donner.

Un sang-pur ne montre pas ses faiblesses. Un sang-pur n'a, de toute façon, aucune faiblesse. Un sang-pur est parfait, à tout point de vue… Alors comment se fait-il qu'une sang-de-bourbe soit plus intelligente que moi? Qu'un sang-mêlé soit plus apprécié que moi? Même Weasel est populaire! Pourquoi? Lui qui est si pauvre et qui a renié ses origines de sang-pur… Un sang-pur est-il obligatoirement meilleur? En tout cas, c'est-ce que Père m'a appris.

Mais comment le sang pourrait-il faire en sorte qu'une personne soit supérieure à une autre? La logique voudrait que ce soient les connaissances, les capacités magiques qui rendent une personne supérieure…

- Je dois vous laisser, M. Malefoy, mais sachez que ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte en cas de problèmes.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais besoin de vous!

- Ne sait-on jamais? Vous savez, je ne pense pas que vous soyez comme votre Père. Bonne soirée.

Il est parti. Pourquoi a-t-il dit ça? Il le pense vraiment? Il est bien la première personne à me le dire. Tout le monde ne cesse de me rappeler à quel je suis le portrait craché de mon Père… C'est rassurant qu'il me trouve différent… Peut-être que je peux encore éviter d'être comme Père après tout…

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le repas vient de finir. J'ai encore du temps avant le couvre-feu. Tiens, Granger et Weasley s'en vont. Ils ont fini par abandonner Potter? Non, ce n'est pas possible…

- Dray chéri, on retourne à la salle commune?

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler ainsi!

- Mais… Dray chéri… Je…

- Pansy, laisse tomber. Et puis, je ne rentre pas avec toi…

- Pourquoi? Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre? Tu vois une autre fille que moi ?

- Premièrement, on n'est et on ne sera jamais ensemble. Et deuxièmement, un professeur m'a convoqué dans son bureau. Il… il m'a vu aller en direction de la forêt interdite. Si tu ne veux pas que l'on perde de points, je ferai mieux d'y aller.

- Bien, à tout à l'heure, Dray. Je t'attendrai avant de me coucher.

- Ouais, c'est ça, à tout à l'heure.

Sorti de la grande salle, je n'ai plus qu'à aller chez un professeur. S'ils apprennent qu'aucun enseignant ne m'a convoqué, ils risquent de me surveiller un peu plus. Je ne vais pas allez voir Rogue, il ne m'aurait jamais convoqué pour ça. McGo? Jamais, en plus si je vais la voir, sans raison, elle risque de se poser des questions. Je n'ai plus le choix…

Toc toc toc

- Entrez.

Les dés sont jetés. J'entre, heureusement qu'il est dans son bureau.

- M. Malefoy, quelle bonne surprise! Du thé?

- Je… Je veux bien.

- Je vous en prie, entrez, installez-vous.

Bon, maintenant je ne peux plus faire marche arrière…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici?

Trouve une excuse. Tu es plutôt doué pour ça. Ah oui, c'est vrai…

- Vous pensez vraiment que je suis différent de mon père? Parce que si c'est vraiment votre avis, sachez que vous êtes le seul à le penser.

- Oui, je le pense. Mais le plus important est de savoir si vous, vous pensez être différent de votre père. Il est important de savoir si vous souhaitez lui ressemble.

- Sûrement pas! Ne m'insultez pas de la sorte!

Je me suis levé d'un bond. Et puis, d'abord, quelle personne saine d'esprit voudrait lui ressembler ?

- Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire.

Je me rassois finalement.

- Vrai… vraiment ?

- Bien sûr. Vous dites ne pas vouloir lui ressembler, c'est un bon point. Votre père prône la pureté du sang et est prêt à sacrifier des innocents pour l'obtenir. Torturer un enfant, juste parce qu'il n'est pas un sang-pur, ne lui ferait rien. Pourriez-vous faire la même chose, M. Malefoy ?

- NON! Ce n'est pas la faute de cet enfant, il n'a pas choisi d'être ou de ne pas être de sang pur.

- Vous comprenez que je sois ravi de vous entendre dire que vous ne souhaitez en aucun cas être comme votre père, M. Malefoy ?

- Oui, je suppose.

- Avez-vous autre chose qui vous tracasse, M. Malefoy ?

- Arrêtez. Arrêtez avec vos "M. Malefoy"… C'est mon Père, moi, c'est Drago! Je ne veux pas qu'on m'appelle comme lui. Quand on dit "M. Malefoy», c'est à mon Père que l'on pense, pas à moi… Alors, alors…

- Bien, y a-t-il autre chose dont vous aimeriez parler, Drago ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je me suis emporté, mais au moins, je me sens un peu mieux d'avoir dit ce que je voulais vraiment. J'ai pu imposer mes choix. Je ne veux plus être "M. Malefoy", je veux juste être "Drago"… C'est tout.

- C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit que je suis différent de Père… Vous êtes bien le seul à le penser…

- Vous vous trompez, M. Mal… Drago. Le directeur, les autres professeurs, tout comme moi, pensent que vous êtes différent.

- Très bien, peut-être que certaines personnes nous trouvent des différences, mais la majorité des gens ne voit que nos similitudes…

- Peut-être tout simplement qu'en présence de ces "gens", tout dans votre comportement rappelle votre père.

- Mais je suis bien obligé, si j'agis différemment de ce que Père attends de moi et qu'il venait à l'apprendre… Rien que le fait que je sois là, il… il… Je serais vraiment en très mauvaise posture s'il apprenait que je suis venu de moi-même. J'ai même dit à Pansy que vous m'aviez convoqué.

- Pourquoi ?

- Soi-disant que vous m'aviez surpris en train d'aller dans la forêt interdite…

- Non, vous m'avez mal compris Drago. Pourquoi lui avoir menti?

- Je… je ne voulais pas retourner tout de suite dans la salle commune, je voulais être seul. Ils passent leur temps à satisfaire tous mes désirs, je n'ai pas une minute à moi.

- Je vois. Vous êtes libre de venir ici, si le besoin d'être seul vous revient. À condition, bien sûr, que je sois là. Vous comprenez que je ne puisse pas laisser un élève seul dans mon bureau, cela ne serait guère prudent… On ne sera pas obligé de parler chaque fois, rassurez-vous.

- Je… Merci, je vais y penser.

- Vous pouvez rester si vous le souhaitez, mais il faudra partir avant le couvre-feu, le temps de retourner dans votre salle commune… Moi, j'ai quelques copies à corriger.

- Je veux bien, merci.

Un silence s'installe. Il se met à corriger ses copies. Je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé de ce qui me tracassait, mais le peu que j'ai dit, ça m'a fait du bien. Je me sens libéré d'un poids. Si un jour on m'avait dit que je me confierais de la sorte, à un loup-garou de surcroît…

En plus, je peux l'observer autant que je le veux. Il est si sérieux là, ça change de tout à l'heure sur le chemin du retour. S'il n'avait pas toutes ces cicatrices, il serait encore plus sexy. Bon, moi, ça ne me gêne aucunement, ça lui donne même un côté rebelle… Non, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte? Je suis en plein délire. Les hormones? La fatigue? Le thé? Mais non, il n'a rien mis dans mon thé, vraiment là, il faut que je dorme un peu.

- Je vais retourner dans ma salle commune avant que certains de mes camarades viennent me chercher. Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir à vous, Drago. Bonne nuit et n'oubliez pas, revenez quand vous voulez.

- Heu… Merci. Bonne nuit professeur.

Pour une fois que je l'appelle ainsi sans y mettre mon sarcasme habituel, j'espère qu'il l'a remarqué… Je crois bien que oui, vu le sourire à tomber par terre qu'il me lance. S'il savait ce que son sourire provoque chez moi…

_**Fin POV de Drago**_

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**POV de Remus**_

Parti. Il est parti. Que j'ai bien fait d'aller prendre l'air! Après le brusque départ d'Harry, j'avais vraiment besoin de réfléchir et quand je l'ai vu, là, près du lac… Il semblait tellement perdu. Il ne m'a même pas entendu approcher. Et je l'ai finalement surpris à pleurer, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais. Je ne sais pas ce qui le tracassait à ce moment-là, mais j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras pour le rassurer, le consoler… Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il aurait réagi : un simple « Doloris » ou bien directement « l'Avada »?

Il a pourtant accepté de rentrer avec moi. Il est même venu dans mon bureau… D'accord, pour échapper à la surveillance de ses camarades, mais quand même… Il est resté, il s'est même un peu confié, et quelque chose me dit que c'est une première pour lui. Il est allé jusqu'à me demander, d'une certaine manière, de l'appeler Drago. Peut-être y a-t-il de l'espoir et qu'il ne me voit plus comme un monstre, un moins que rien…

Et cerise sur le gâteau, il n'a pas cessé de m'observer pendant que je corrigeais mes copies… Bon, d'accord, je ne sais pas à quoi il pensait, mais ça devait être quelque chose qu'il apprécie pour afficher ce petit sourire. Un sourire à damner un saint. Mais reprends-toi Remus, il s'agit d'un élève et, en plus, il n'est même pas majeur…

Tant pis… Bon, allons dormir.


	8. Vous garderez mon secret ?

_Un grand merci à Summer-cat75 qui à bien voulu me corriger. Me connaissant, le travail du être assez long... _

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**Chapitre 8 : Vous garderez mon secret?**_

Le soleil faisait doucement son apparition en ce jeudi 18 septembre. Poudlard s'éveillait peu à peu. La plupart des professeurs étaient déjà prêts à débuter cette journée. D'autres finissaient de se préparer. Les élèves, quant à eux, émergeaient peu à peu de leur sommeil, mettant fin à leurs doux rêves… ou à leurs mauvais rêves. Un certain Harry Potter était plutôt heureux de voir que la nuit était enfin finie. Ce dernier n'était pas parvenu à empêcher l'accès de ses rêves à un certain professeur. Depuis leur discussion de la veille, il s'était attendu à voir débarquer les professeurs Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue… Mais ils ne vinrent jamais.

Harry avait dit au professeur Rogue que l'adulte qui connaîtrait son secret ce serait lui. C'était le seul moyen qu'Harry avait trouvé pour ne pas avoir à le dire au directeur. Mais avoir Rogue pour confident, sachant la haine qu'il éprouvait à son égard, Harry n'était plus vraiment sûr que c'était une si bonne idée…

Harry regarda l'heure.

- Ron! Debout, il faut se préparer… Allez, dépêche-toi!

- Mais, maman, laisse-moi dormir.

- Très bien… mais prépare-toi à avoir des devoirs supplémentaires de la part de McGo.

Aucune réaction.

« Ron, je vais dire à Mione que tu ne veux pas la voir…

- Mione? Elle est où?

Ron s'était levé d'un bond après avoir entendu le prénom de sa bien-aimée. Les autres garçons se moquèrent gentiment de lui.

- Au moins, on sait comment te réveiller maintenant.

Les garçons se préparèrent tout en parlant de leur passe-temps préféré : le Quidditch. Fin prêts, Ron et Harry rejoignirent Hermione pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Harry remarqua immédiatement le regard scrutateur de son amie.

Arrivés à leur table, ils s'installèrent. Harry observa la table des professeurs. Son regard croisa celui de son professeur de Potions. Il replongea immédiatement son nez dans son bol de céréales.

Hermione parut étonnée et chercha du regard ce que son ami avait bien pu voir, mais tout semblait normal.

***FLASH BACK***

- Ah! M. Potter… Alors? Je m'apprêtais justement à rendre une petite visite à notre cher directeur. Vous m'accompagnez?

- Non, pas besoin.

- Vous en avez donc parlé à un adulte, je présume?

- Oui, un adulte est bien au courant de la situation

- Bien, puis-je savoir qui?

- Bien sûr. C'est vous.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Vous. Vous êtes un adulte et vous êtes au courant.

Le professeur Rogue ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réponse. Il mit quelques secondes à réagir.

- Moi? Vous avez perdu l'esprit, Potter?

- Non, pas… pas du tout. Vous aviez dit que si un adulte était au courant, vous ne le diriez pas au directeur. C'est le cas donc…

- Donc rien du tout!

- Vous avez donc menti!

- Je ne suis pas un menteur, Potter!

- Où est le problème alors?

- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, vous entendez!

Harry respira calmement pour retrouver son calme, il prenait des risques énormes et il ne devait surtout pas faire de bêtises… S'il voulait que Rogue garde son secret, il valait mieux ne pas l'énerver davantage.

- Vous allez le dire au directeur, Monsieur ?

- Honnêtement, vos petits problèmes ne m'intéressent nullement, mais là, c'est votre santé que vous mettez en danger. Ce n'est pas en étant blessé que vous parviendrez à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Déjà en pleine forme, je ne sais pas combien de minutes vous pourriez tenir, alors blessé…

- Vous êtes comme tout le monde, en fait… Vous voulez juste que je vous débarrasse de Voldemort. Le reste, vous n'en avez rien à faire.

Le professeur de Potions paru surpris d'entendre autant de désarroi dans la voix de son élève. Harry reprit :

- Faites ce que vous voulez. J'ai rempli ma part de l'accord, vous êtes au courant, mais libre à vous de ne pas tenir votre accord. Au revoir.

Harry commença à partir quand le directeur des vert et argent l'interrompit :

- Pour le moment, j'accepte de garder votre petit secret… mais il y a des conditions.

Harry se retourna brusquement.

- Lesquelles?

- Je pourrai vérifier quand bon me semble si vous vous êtes ou non blessé.

- Heu… Bien.

- Ensuite, si je vous demande des explications sur telles ou telles blessures, j'attends une réponse, et bien évidemment, la vérité.

- Mais ça ne vous regarde pas!

- Vous préférez peut-être en parler au directeur, Potter?

- Non.

- Donc, on est d'accord?

- Oui. C'est tout?

- Non. Si je juge qu'il est nécessaire que le directeur soit au courant, je le lui dirai, avec vous bien sûr. Suis-je clair?

- Oui. C'est tout maintenant?

- Oui, c'est tout.

- Bien. Au revoir.

Harry posa la main sur la poignée quand :

- Vous êtes-vous coupé cette semaine, Potter?

- Non.

- Permettez que je vérifie par moi-même.

En disant cela, le professeur Rogue était arrivé derrière Harry. Ce dernier lui tendit ses bras et, en effet, il n'y avait pas de nouvelles blessures. Dans le doute, le professeur Rogue jeta quelques sorts supplémentaires.

- Bien, vous pouvez y aller.

Harry quitta enfin les cachots, un poids en moins sur les épaules. Le cours de Remus s'était assez bien passé et Rogue acceptait, pour le moment, de ne rien dire de sa découverte… en tout cas c'est-ce qu'il avait dit.

***FIN DU FLASH BACK***

Après le cours de Métamorphose, Ron et Harry allèrent à la bibliothèque, laissant leur amie rejoindre son cours d'Histoire de la magie. Ils s'installèrent rapidement.

- Heu, Harry…

— Oui? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Harry voyait bien que Ron semblait mal à l'aise, comme s'il n'osait pas lui poser une question.

- En fait, Hermione te trouve bizarre et elle voudrait savoir si cela a un rapport avec la mort de Sirius…

- Je vais très bien. Merci.

- Ne t'énerve pas, on s'inquiète juste pour toi. Cette semaine, tu sursautais au moindre bruit, depuis qu'on est revenu à Poudlard, tu as déjà sauté plusieurs repas et…

- Vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autre à faire que de me surveiller! Si je ne mange pas, c'est tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas faim. Et puis, laisser moi tranquille avec… avec Sirius.

N'y tenant plus, Harry rassembla rapidement ses affaires et quitta précipitamment la bibliothèque, laissant en plan son ami.

- Je lui avais pourtant dit à Mione qu'il s'énerverait, mais, bien sûr, mademoiselle ne m'a pas écouté… comme d'habitude.

Ron avait tenu sa parole, il espérait juste qu'Harry ne leur en voudrait pas trop de s'inquiéter autant pour lui. Après tout, ils ne voulaient que son bonheur et, en tant qu'amis, c'étaient leur rôle.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Harry s'était à nouveau réfugié dans les toilettes de Mimi et, heureusement pour lui, cette dernière semblait absente. Il se mit à tourner en rond, parlant à voix haute :

Mais pour qui ils se prennent! Me surveiller 24h sur 24, comme si j'étais encore un gamin. Et puis, si je n'ai pas faim, je ne vais quand même pas me forcer à manger… tout ça pour leur faire plaisir.

La baguette en main, il décida de verrouiller la pièce et de l'insonoriser. Manquerait plus que quelqu'un vienne le déranger.

Et pourquoi… pourquoi tout le monde veut que je parle de… Sirius. Il n'est plus là et…

Harry croisa son reflet dans le miroir et fut étonné d'y voir ruisseler autant de larmes. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elles avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues désormais trempées. Il ne put supporter plus longtemps l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir. Il leva le bras, la baguette toujours en main, et la dirigea vers le miroir qui explosa. Harry tomba à genoux, son corps secoué par les sanglots qu'il avait trop longtemps retenus. Par réflexe, il releva ses manches et s'empara d'un morceau de verre et le fit lentement glisser sur son bras, laissant apparaître une traînée écarlate.

Il ne put s'arrêter. Il fallait qu'il continue, il le devait pour faire taire ces voix dans sa tête… Les voix qui lui disaient que tout était de sa faute. Il devait faire partir cette douleur qui le brûlait de l'intérieur, qui coulait dans ses veines tel un poison. Il devait continuer… Il le devait, il n'avait aucun autre moyen de se calmer.

Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il avait commencé son macabre rituel : deux minutes? Cinq? Dix ou peut-être quinze? En tout cas, ses bras, le sol, son pantalon, et même sa chemise étaient maculés de ce liquide si vital. Même ses mains en étaient recouvertes. Il se releva maladroitement, se lava les mains et les bras, puis lança un sort de nettoyage sur le sol et ses vêtements.

Il s'installa contre le mur et commença à réfléchir. Il ne savait même plus comment tout avait commencé et il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cela lui permettait de supporter le poids de la vie et de toutes ses erreurs passées. Cela lui permettait de retrouver un semblant de calme, ces petites coupures lui faisaient du bien… Il était maintenant en paix, les voix étaient parties bien loin… Mais pour combien de temps cette fois-ci?

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Hermione sortit de la salle de cours. Elle fut heureuse de voir que son petit-ami était venu l'attendre, mais surprise de voir qu'il était seul. Où était donc encore passé Harry?

- Alors, tu lui as demandé ce qui n'allait pas?

- À ton avis, pourquoi n'est-il pas là? Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, qu'on s'inquiétait et…

- Il s'est énervé, je présume.

- Oui et il est parti. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

- Bien. Il est peut-être dans la Grande salle. Allons manger et, s'il n'est pas là, on ira à sa recherche. »

Bien évidemment, Harry n'était pas là. À la fin du repas, ils décidèrent d'aller le chercher : le premier lieu à vérifier était la salle commune et les dortoirs.

- Il n'est pas là, on dirait. Je vais voir dans la chambre.

- Bien, je vais prendre mes affaires de cours pour cette aprèm. Je te rejoins en haut. »

Hermione se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires et rejoignit Ron dans le dortoir des garçons.

- Alors, il est là?

- Chuuttt…

Hermione s'approcha de Ron et fut étonnée, mais soulagée, de voir qu'Harry était en train de dormir. Il avait encore les joues légèrement humides et un mouchoir en main.

- Viens Ron, laissons le dormir.

Une fois de retour dans la salle commune, Ron demanda :

- Et pour les cours, on dira quoi?

- Qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Ce qui est le cas après tout.

- Bien, allons-y.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Quand Harry se réveilla, il remarqua que l'heure du dîner approchait à grands pas. Il alla dans la salle commune et aperçu Ron et Hermione. Cette dernière lui sourit gentiment. Il décida de les rejoindre, craignant légèrement leur réaction et se préparant mentalement à une avalanche de questions.

- Bien dormi? lui demanda Ron.

- Heu… Désolé.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Et voilà les cours que tu as manqués.

- Merci. Je… Je vais les ranger.

- OK. Après on va manger. Tu viens, n'est-ce pas?

- Bien sûr, Mione. Je meurs de faim.

Hermione sembla assez heureuse de cette réponse et Harry s'en voulut de lui mentir ainsi. Devant cette absence de questions, Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Ils avaient peut-être enfin compris qu'il voulait être en paix. Le dîner se passa calmement, sans qu'aucune question concernant les raisons de cette petite « sieste » ne soit posée. Harry en fut plutôt soulagé et en remercia mentalement ses amis.

Vendredi arriva. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était attendu, le professeur Rogue ne lui posa aucune question et le cours passa assez calmement, si on oubliait les 175 points que sa maison avait perdus.

Le weekend ne fut que devoirs pour Hermione et Quidditch pour les deux garçons. Le début de la semaine passa tout aussi rapidement. La liste des devoirs ne cessait de grandir de jour en jour, d'heure en heure…

Harry essayait tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil, mais la perspective du lendemain l'empêchait d'y parvenir. Demain, il aurait cours particuliers avec Rogue : son cauchemar ne faisait que continuer…


	9. A la découverte des souvenirs

_Un grand merci à Summer-cat75 qui à bien voulu me corriger. Me connaissant, le travail du être assez long... _

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**Chapitre 9 : À la découverte des souvenirs.**_

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Une nouvelle fois Voldemort avait perturbé sa nuit. Un à un, il avait ôté la vie de tous les gens que Harry aimait. Une nouvelle fois, il avait vu ses parents tombés, inertes, puis ce fût le tour de son parrain, Lupin, Ron, Hermione, Ginny… Toute la famille Weasley s'était fait torturer parce qu'elle ne voulait pas lui dire où se cachait Harry. Si ça continuait, cela risquait d'arriver pour vrai.

Il était un peu plus de cinq heures du matin, mais Harry savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Pas après un tel cauchemar. Il avait été tellement réaliste qu'il en avait encore la chair de poule. Il décida de prendre une bonne douche, espérant se décontracter avant que ne débute cette nouvelle journée.

L'eau ruisselait doucement sur son corps. Il leva le sort de camouflage de ses bras. De nouvelles blessures étaient là, accompagnant les plus vieilles. Il les frôla délicatement avant de se gratter violemment, mettant ses plaies à vif. Il s'en voulait de faire ça. Il s'en voulait de se blesser, sachant que ça ferait du mal aux gens qu'il aime… Il s'arrêta subitement, ayant entendu du bruit venant de la chambre. Son sang se mêlait à présent aux gouttes d'eau. Il ferma le robinet, replaça le sort de camouflage par précaution, ne sait-on jamais… Il s'habilla en vitesse et retourna dans la chambre.

Tous les autres dormaient encore à poings fermés. Il avait rêvé, personne ne serait venu le déranger… Il prît ses affaires et alla attendre dans la salle commune que tout le monde se réveille enfin. Il s'installa dans un des fauteuils en face de la cheminée et commença à feuilleter un livre sur l'histoire du Quidditch. Harry perdit vite la notion du temps.

- Tu es déjà levé? Harry? Harry, tu m'entends?

Harry leva alors la tête, étonné de voir Hermione devant lui.

- Mione… Déjà réveillée?

- Bien oui, comme la plupart des élèves à cette heure-ci. Regarde, Ron arrive aussi.

- Harry, tu étais là? On était inquiet quand on a vu ton lit vide.

- Oui, désolé. Je me suis réveillé et impossible de me rendormir.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard peu discret.

- Je vais bien… Juste un cauchemar. Tout le monde fait des cauchemars. Rappelle-toi, Ron, quand tu as pensé que des araignées voulaient que tu fasses des claquettes… Ou toi Hermione, quand tu as cru que tu avais eu T à tes résultats de BUSE…

- Bien, alors de quoi parlait ton cauchemar?

- Moi? Et bien… Rogue faisait de moi son cobaye à Potions… L'horreur totale vous pouvez me croire!

- Ah, mon pauvre, je te plains… Mais à l'avenir, évite de me reparler de ces araignées danseuses. En fait, évite simplement de me parler d'araignées, ça serait sympa. »

Hermione paraissait peu convaincue par les propos tenus par Harry, mais s'abstint de tous commentaires. Il avait l'air de meilleure humeur que les jours précédents, et ça, ça lui faisait plaisir à voir.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur, mais le sourire des Gryffondors disparut bien vite quand l'heure du cours de Potions avec les Serpentards sonna.

Harry eut l'impression que leur professeur l'observait plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Était-ce le fruit de son imagination? ou était-ce vraiment le cas? Sa potion se passa pourtant merveilleusement bien. Il avait bien fait de faire une copie du livre qu'il avait rendu. Ces annotations étaient plus que géniales. Harry se demandait parfois qui pouvait bien être ce génie des potions. Il aurait bien aimé le remercier. Grâce à lui, ses cours avec Rogue se passaient mieux. Finalement, après trois explosions et 120 points en moins, les Gryffondors purent enfin quitter les cachots. Direction le cours de sortilèges. Ils s'installèrent rapidement, tout comme les Poufsouffles.

- Harry, tu t'es vraiment amélioré en potions, c'est impressionnant!

- Merci, Mione, mais j'essaye juste d'éviter les foudres du prof, donc je fais peut-être un peu plus attention qu'avant, c'est tout. Et puis, si je loupe tout, il risque de me virer. Normalement, je n'aurais pas dû assister aux cours, n'ayant pas eu un O…

- C'est vrai, mais Mione a raison, tes potions sont parfaites.

Le cours continua. Les élèves s'entraînaient une nouvelle fois aux informulés. Beaucoup n'y parvenaient pas encore. Ron commençait maintenant à les maîtriser, comme ses deux amis qui y arrivaient déjà…

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°oO°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

L'heure du déjeuner arriva enfin. Ron pressa ses amis.

- Allez, j'ai faim moi!

- C'est bon, Ron, on arrive. Tu sais, il y aura assez à manger pour tout le monde, pas besoin d'aller aussi vite.

En chemin, Ginny et Neville les rejoignirent.

- Vous avez entendu? Il devrait bientôt y avoir un week-end où on pourra à nouveau aller à Pré-au-Lard.

- Je ne savais pas. Et ça serait quand?

- Normalement, le premier week-end d'octobre. Mais je ne suis sûre de rien. Des élèves de Serdaigle me l'ont dit ce matin en cours de Botanique.

- C'est cool ça. J'espère que c'est vrai…

Après le repas, le trio retourna dans la salle commune. Bien évidemment, Hermione se mit immédiatement à ses devoirs. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron faisaient une partie d'échec. Une partie qui s'acheva sur la défaite de l'Élu.

- Désolé Harry, mais tu es échec et mat.

- Ouais, comme d'habitude.

- On en refait une autre?

- Pourquoi pas, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire avant d'aller rejoindre Rogue de toute façon.

Hermione toussota, rappelant aux garçons sa présence.

- Tu as donc fini ton devoir de Métamorphose? Et celui de Sortilèges? Ah, et j'oubliais, celui de Botanique et de DCFM?

Ron devint livide.

- Quoi? Il y en a tant que ça? Je me souviens seulement de celui de Métamorphose pour lundi.

- Heu Ron… Il est pour demain.

- Mione… Ma petite Mione, est-ce que...

- Même pas en rêve! Fais-le tout seul… comme le grand garçon que tu es.

- Bon Harry, on fait une dernière partie et je fais mon devoir pour McGo.

Le rouquin oublia vite son devoir. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à jouer aux échecs. Jusqu'au moment où :

Harry! Il ne te reste même pas cinq minutes pour te rendre aux cachots…

- Quoi? Eh merde! Il va me tuer sur place. À tout à l'heure!

Harry se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la sortie, quand :

- On se rejoint où?

- Grande salle.

Ces derniers mots à peine prononcés, il disparut derrière le tableau. Harry se mit à courir aussi vite que possible. Il faillit renverser plusieurs personnes en chemin, mais personne ne fut blessé. Par chance, il ne croisa aucun professeur pour lui ôter des points pour oser courir dans les couloirs…

- Vite! Vite! J'y suis presque.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte et vérifia l'heure. Deux minutes trente-sept secondes de retard… Il allait se faire massacrer. Il leva la main, prêt à frapper, quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur son professeur de Potions.

- Vous comptiez rester combien de temps devant ma porte comme un imbécile?

- Je m'apprêtais justement à frapper.

- Dépêchez vous d'entrer, M. Je-Ne-Suis-Jamais-À-l'Heure.

Harry entra dans la pièce sans rien ajouter. S'excuser n'aurait servi à rien, sauf peut-être à mettre son professeur encore plus en rogne.

- Bien, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit la dernière fois, aujourd'hui nous reprendrons l'occlumencie.

- Génial… murmura Harry pour lui-même.

- Si vous croyez que ça me fait plaisir de perdre mon temps avec un élève qui ne cherche même pas à apprendre. Vous pensez que tout va vous être apporté sur un plateau parce que vous êtes Harry Potter! Et bien, vous vous trompez!

- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça! Et en cours, je m'en sors…

- Suffit! Commençons.

Ils se placèrent tous les deux au centre de la pièce, baguette en main. Le professeur Rogue leva rapidement sa baguette vers son élève.

- Legilimens.

Harry tenta de résister, mais des images de son passé commencèrent à défiler malgré lui :

Il venait d'arriver au Terrier, Hermione le prenait dans ses bras. Puis le suivant surgit, plus ancien cette fois-ci. Son oncle lui prenait son matériel scolaire et les enfermait dans un placard. Puis un autre : il venait de servir son oncle, sa tante et son cousin, mais lui s'installa dans la cuisine avec pour seul repas une tranche de jambon et quelques feuilles de salade. Harry tenta de repousser l'enseignant et qui sortit finalement de sa tête.

- Vous ne me résistez pas beaucoup. C'est vraiment un jeu d'enfant d'entrer dans votre esprit…

Harry avait les jambes qui tremblaient légèrement. Le cours ne faisait que commencer, mais celles-ci menaçaient déjà de le lâcher.

- J'essaie…

- Pas assez. Vous ne résistez qu'une fois que je suis déjà entré. Faites plus d'efforts, si vous savez au moins ce que cela signifie.

Harry reprit calmement son souffle. Ne pas répondre à ses attaques, se concentrer, seulement se concentrer. Sans prévenir, le professeur de Potions lui jeta à nouveau le sortilège. Pendant quelques secondes, Harry pensa avoir réussi, mais finalement, la barrière protégeant son esprit vola en mille morceaux.

Cette fois, les souvenirs dataient d'avant son entrée à Poudlard. Il était enfermé dans un placard et pleurait pendant qu'une voix lui criait : « Tu resteras enfermé pendant les trois prochains jours. » Le décor changea. Il était dans le salon et ne semblait pas avoir plus de six ans. Son cousin déballait une pile de cadeaux. Quand il demanda si lui aussi avait des cadeaux, sa tante lui rétorqua : « Seuls les enfants sages en ont, pas les monstres comme toi… »

- Stop!

Le professeur fut soudainement repoussé de l'esprit de son élève. Il regarda l'adolescent tombé à genoux, tremblant légèrement.

- Bien, vous avez finalement réussi. C'est un début.

Harry fut stupéfait. L'avait-il indirectement félicité? C'était une première. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, cette remarque lui fit chaud au cœur. Il se releva péniblement.

- La prochaine fois, essayez de m'empêcher d'accéder à vos souvenirs. Legilimens.

Son cousin et toute sa bande se moquaient de ses vêtements beaucoup trop grands pour lui. Il désherbait le jardin sous un soleil de plomb. Son oncle l'insultait, disant que personne ne voudrait d'un enfant comme lui, qu'il aurait mieux fait de mourir avec ses « sales bons à riens de parents.

Les larmes coulèrent doucement sur le visage d'Harry. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il leva sa baguette vers son professeur.

- Protego… murmura-t-il.

Le professeur Rogue fut brutalement rejeté en dehors de sa tête et Harry vit défiler des images d'un passé qu'il ne reconnut pas.

Un garçon d'environ neuf ans courait alors que tout un groupe d'enfants de son âge lui jetait des pierres. Il était maintenant dans une maison et un homme frappait une femme. Cette dernière protégeait de son corps le même petit garçon.

- Suffit!

Harry fut brutalement projeté en arrière et heurta une armoire. Plusieurs livres lui tombèrent sur la tête. Il mit plusieurs secondes à revenir à lui. Comprenant qu'il venait de voir les souvenirs de son enseignant, il n'osa pas bouger.

- Debout, on reprend.

Harry se releva, mais retomba immédiatement. Il releva la tête et vit son enseignant quitter la pièce. Celui-ci revint quelques minutes après, un baume dans une main et dans l'autre… du chocolat!

- Il me semble vous avoir demandé de vous lever. Venez vous asseoir. Plus vite!

Les jambes encore légèrement tremblantes, il s'installa sur une chaise. Le professeur Rogue lui tendit le chocolat.

Mangez. Je n'ai pas envie que votre directrice de maison se plaigne…

- Heu… Merci.

Une fois le chocolat englouti, son professeur lui ordonna :

- Levez vos manches!

- Non… pas besoin. Je vais bien.

- Ce n'était pas une question. De plus, il me semble que nous avons passé un accord, l'auriez-vous déjà oublié?

- Non.

- Bien. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire alors.

Harry releva lentement ses manches. Son professeur leva le sortilège masquant ses blessures.

- Depuis mercredi dernier, combien de fois l'avez-vous fait?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Deux, peut-être trois fois.

Une fois soigné, l'entraînement reprit comme si de rien n'était. Harry n'osa plus utiliser sa baguette de peur de voir d'autres souvenirs de son enseignant. Par contre, ce dernier entra encore plusieurs fois dans son esprit, sans qu'Harry ne puisse l'en empêcher. Il avait beau se concentrer, son professeur était le plus fort.

Une nouvelle fois, Harry s'effondra, à bout de force.

- On va arrêter le massacre. Vous ne faites aucun effort pour me repousser. Vous pouvez partir, mais samedi, revenez à 14 h, et vous avez intérêt à avoir fait des progrès. Entraînez-vous avant de dormir.

Harry se releva et commença à partir.

- Je ne veux aucun retard, Potter. J'ai dit 14 h, est-ce bien clair?

- Oui.

Il put enfin quitter la pièce après plus de trois heures d'entraînement (ou de torture) intensif. En chemin vers la salle commune, il croisa Ginny.

- Ça va, Harry? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

- Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste fatigué. Par contre, tu pourrais dire à Ron et à Hermione que je suis désolé, mais que je n'irai pas manger? Je vais directement aller me coucher.

- Bien sûr, je leur dirai. J'allais justement manger.

- Merci, tu es un ange.

- De rien… Bonne nuit!

- Merci. Bon appétit!

Ils se séparèrent finalement. Une fois dans les dortoirs, Harry se jeta sur son lit, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Il s'endormit de suite.


	10. Au delà des préjugés

lamatadora = merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

Okawa = merci, ta review m'a vraiment fait plasir. Contente que l'histoire te plaise. En ce qui concerne le nombre de review, j'espère que j'en aurais plus avec le temps. Voilà, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.

lalala1995 = et oui c'est inhumain de couper comme ça, mais là j'ai mis la suite plus rapidement que d'habitude... c''est pour me faire pardonner. J'espère que je le suis.

stormtrooper2 = merci à toi aussi pour ta review. J'espère ne pas décevoir avec ce chapitre n°10

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_Un grand merci à Summer-cat75 qui à bien voulu me corriger. Me connaissant, le travail du être assez long... _

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**Chapitre 10 : Au-delà des préjugés**_

_**POV Severus**_

Le professeur Rogue regarda son élève quitter la pièce tout en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer.

_Comment ce vieux fou peut-il penser que je puisse lui apprendre quelque chose? S'il ne fait aucun effort, le seigneur des Ténèbres ne fera de lui qu'une bouchée… Monsieur se pense sûrement trop supérieur pour prendre la peine d'écouter mes conseils._

Le professeur de Potions se remémora alors les souvenirs qu'il avait vus.

_Comment fait-il pour étudier si ses affaires sont enfermées? Pourquoi ne fait-il rien? Cet homme doit être son oncle, alors pourquoi semble-t-il ne pas apprécier le gamin? Pourquoi ne mange-t-il pas en même temps que sa famille? Et puis, pourquoi mange-t-il si peu? Il n'est pourtant pas gros… pas comme l'autre gamin._

Le directeur des vert et argent se gifla mentalement.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend de m'inquiéter pour ce morveux. Il l'avait sûrement cherché. Oui, c'est ça, il doit encore être pire chez lui… Arrogant comme il est, il devait sûrement être puni… Mais de là à l'enfermer dans un placard pendant trois jours… surtout qu'il y avait des affaires, comme si… il y vivait. Potter, vivre dans un placard? Lui? L'élu vivre dans un minable petit placard à balai?_

L'adulte se leva et commença à faire les cent pas tout en se posant mille et une questions sur son élève_._

_C'est vrai que Potter est désobéissant, irrespectueux, insolent, mais de là à priver un enfant de cadeaux en lui disant que les monstres comme lui ne pouvaient en avoir... Il avait l'air si vulnérable… comment peut-on traiter un si jeune enfant ne cette manière._

Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un frappait à la porte de son bureau. La personne finit par entrer.

- Severus, tout va comme vous le voulez?

Ce dernier sursauta au son de la voix de son employeur.

- Qu'est-ce que… Oui, je vais très bien.

Dumbledore pouffa de rire pendant que le professeur Rogue se réinstallait à son bureau.

- Que me vaut le _plaisir_ de votre visite?

- Je venais prendre des nouvelles. Comment se débrouille Harry? C'était l'occlumencie aujourd'hui… enfin, si je ne me trompe pas.

- C'était effectivement le cas. Si vous voulez vraiment savoir comment ça s'est déroulé… et bien, c'est encore pire que dans mes souvenirs.

- Vous exagérez, comme d'habitude.

- Pas du tout.

Le professeur Rogue réfléchit de nouveau à ce qu'il avait appris sur le passé de l'étudiant pendant que Dumbledore arrangeait sa barbe. Ce dernier observait discrètement son employé.

- Quelque chose vous tracasse?

- Potter vit chez son oncle et sa tante, non?

- Oui.

Le professeur Rogue hésita à continuer.

- Comment est-il traité là-bas?

- Je ne savais pas que le bien du jeune Harry vous tenait tant à cœur? Pourquoi ne pas demander au concerné?

- Comme s'il allait me répondre, il me hait.

- Que dites-vous? Vous êtes la bonté même.

Le professeur Rogue lui lança un regard noir. Il aurait mieux fait de ne rien demander. Il vit Dumbledore se lever.

- Tout ce que vous avez vu est vrai. Disons que, pour son oncle et sa tante, tout ce qui concerne la magie est monstrueux.

Le professeur Rogue se souvint alors que l'oncle avait dit à l'enfant que personne ne voudrait de quelqu'un comme lui, qu'il aurait mieux fait de mourir avec ses parents. Harry était-il si méprisé?

- Mon cher Severus, il est peut-être temps de le voir comme la victime qu'il est… tout comme vous l'avez été.

- Une victime…, répéta-t-il sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Bien, sur ce, je vous laisse. Je vous le confie, je sais qu'il est entre de bonnes mains avec vous… mais ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son employé de répondre, il avait déjà franchi la porte.

C'est sur cette pensée que le professeur Rogue quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers son bureau. Il avait encore du travail à faire.

_J'aurai toutes mes réponses, même si je dois employer la force pour fouiller dans ses souvenirs…_

Il s'arrêta soudainement, la main sur la poignée.

_Mes souvenirs… Il a vu mes souvenirs! Si cet abruti en parle à qui que ce soit, il est mort et le seigneur des Ténèbres n'y sera pour rien!_

_°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°_

_**POV Harry**_

Le lendemain, Harry eut beaucoup de mal à se réveiller. C'est les yeux encore à moitié fermés qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Bien évidemment, il dut ensuite subir l'interrogatoire d'Hermione.

- Ça va, Harry? Comment ça s'est passé hier? Tu n'es pas venu manger. Tu dois mourir de faim, n'est-ce pas?

- Doucement, Mione, je ne suis pas totalement réveillé… mais je vais bien. J'étais juste trop crevé après le cours et oui, je meurs de faim. Si tu n'as plus de questions, on peut aller manger.

- Bien sûr.

Harry s'installa à côté de Ginny, Ron et Hermione leur faisaient face. Il remarque immédiatement l'absence de son professeur de Potions.

_J'espère que samedi se passera mieux qu'hier. Si seulement j'arrivais à lui résister ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Une seule petite fois suffirait à lui montrer que j'en suis capable. Et puis, j'en ai marre de lui laisser voir mon passé. Ça me rappelle que…_

Harry lâcha inconsciemment sa tartine.

- Harry, ça va? Tu es tout pâle!

- C'est… ce n'est rien.

_Moi aussi, j'ai vu son passé et vu la manière dont il a réagi la première fois que j'ai vu ses souvenirs… je suis un homme mort._

- Tiens, voilà la chauve-souris.

- Ron, n'oublie pas que c'est ton professeur, tu lui dois le respect.

Effectivement, le professeur Rogue venait de faire son entrée. Harry l'observa s'installer quand son professeur se tourna vers lui, faisant se croiser leur regard. Harry déglutit difficilement face à un regard signifiant "Je vous aurai, Potter!"

_Aïe, aïe, aïe! Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir faire pour m'en sortir cette fois-ci? Lui dire que je ne m'en souviens plus? Non, il ne me croira pas…_

Il releva la tête, observant discrètement son professeur. Il ne remarqua donc pas les yeux malicieux du directeur se poser sur lui, puis sur le professeur Rogue, pour finalement sourire avant de reprendre sa discussion avec sa voisine.

_J'ai du mal à croire que l'enfant si fragile que j'ai vu soit vraiment lui. Il semblait si fragile, si vulnérable, si… triste. Alors que maintenant il est plein de haine, de rancœur… Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu vivre pour le changer autant? Pourquoi préfère-t-il rester seul? Et surtout, qu'est-ce qui me prend de m'inquiéter pour lui…_

C'est sur ces pensées qu'Harry se dirigea, en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, vers son premier cours de la journée.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer, bien trop obnubilé par son professeur de Potions. Il fut rappelé à l'ordre plusieurs fois dans la journée.

- M. Potter, auriez-vous l'amabilité de cesser de rêvasser et de commencer à écouter mon cours?

- Oui, désolé professeur.

_Ça m'énerve de penser à lui, surtout qu'il ne s'inquiète jamais pour moi… Bon, concentrons-nous, je n'ai pas envie de perdre des points ou d'avoir une retenue…_

_**FIN POV Harry**_

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

La fin des cours arriva enfin, au grand bonheur de l'Élu. Il avait réussi à ne perdre aucun point malgré son manque de concentration plus que flagrante. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher son esprit de repenser à son cours d'occlumencie de la veille, se posant mille et une questions sur son professeur. Le professeur Rogue avait été d'une humeur encore plus exécrable que d'habitude, en tout cas, c'était ce que tous ceux qui l'avaient eu aujourd'hui disaient. Personne ne pensait que c'était possible, pourtant il l'avait fait. Toutes les maisons, hormis celle des Serpentards, avaient perdu un nombre record de points en une journée.

Hermione, Ron et Harry venaient de rejoindre la salle commune après un dîner des plus revigorants.

- Mione, est-ce que tu voudrais m'aider avec la dissertation de Sortilèges à remettre demain?

- Bien sûr que non, qu'attends-tu de moi?

- Je voudrais juste que tu relises mon brouillon. Je voulais déjà te le demander hier, mais avec le cours de Rogue… et après, j'étais bien trop fatigué.

- Fais-moi voir.

Harry lui tendit son brouillon, sous le regard étonné du rouquin.

- Pourquoi tu l'aides lui et pas moi?

- Ron, toi, tu me demandes presque de faire ton devoir alors que Harry me demande seulement mon avis sur son devoir qu'il a fait tout seul.

- Ce n'est pas du jeu quand même.

- Alala… Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi. Je lis ça et je t'aide pour la Métamorphose. Sors déjà tes affaires.

Un sourire illumina le visage du garçon. Il attira alors la jeune fille vers lui et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Cette dernière ne s'était pas attendue à une telle réaction. Ses joues rosir légèrement et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Elle commença finalement sa lecture, ajoutant quelques annotations par-ci par-là, raturant quelques phrases. Elle rendit ensuite son devoir à Harry.

- C'est pas mal du tout. Il manque quand même quelques détails et tu pourrais être plus précis à certains endroits. Il y a juste unepetite erreur, je te l'ai corrigée à côté.

- Merci Mione. Je n'ai plus qu'à le recopier au propre et dodo!

- Encore fatigué?

- Ouais, ce cours était plus que fatiguant et sachant que je dois recommencer normalement samedi, autant prendre des forces tout de suite.

- Est-ce que tu t'entraines le soir à fermer ton esprit? Si tu ne le fais pas, ça ne sert à rien, tu sais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est aussi pour ça que je me couche maintenant, je vais essayer avant de dormir. Mais bon, c'est peine perdue…

- Ne te décourage pas, Harry. Ron et moi, on est là si tu en as besoin.

- Je sais, merci.

Il commença à monter, Ron se tourna vers la demoiselle.

- Enfin seul…

- N'y pense même pas, Ron. Tu as des devoirs.

- Même pas un petit câlin?

Hermione eut du mal à résister à la mine de chien battu de son petit-ami.

- On verra comment tu travailles… et les notes que tu auras.

- C'est du chantage ça!

- Oui, mais c'est ça ou rien du tout.

- Bon, on attend quoi? Au travail, allez, dépêche-toi, Mione.

Pendant ce temps, dans les dortoirs, Harry était assis en tailleur sur son lit et tentait par tous les moyens de fermer son esprit. Les yeux fermés, il essayait de se concentrer.

_Allez, Harry, concentre-toi… Ferme ton esprit, je sais que tu peux le faire. Non, on ne pense pas à demain et au cours de Potions où une certaine personne voudra me tuer. Ferme ton esprit!_

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux.

_- _Je veux bien fermer mon esprit, mais que quelqu'un me dise comment faire avant!

Évidemment, seul le silence lui répondit. Il alla prendre une douche, pensant se relaxer et vider son esprit.

_Bon, pour ce soir, on va dire que ça suffit…_

Il ferma les yeux et plongea peu à peu dans les limbes du sommeil. Son esprit se perdit dans les souvenirs de son enfance. Lui, simple enfant, persécuté par la bande de Dudley… Rabaissé et humilié par ceux qui auraient dû l'aimer, le protéger… À ces images se mêlaient celles du passé du professeur Rogue : sa mère utilisant son corps comme bouclier, le protégeant ainsi des coups de son père, le protégeant de celui qui aurait dû le chérir. Ces enfants lui jetant des pierres, le considérant comme une bête de foire, comme un monstre…

Ces images se mélangeaient, se confondaient pour former finalement un kaléidoscope informe rempli de larmes, de peines, de douleur, de peur… et d'une infime trace d'espoir… L'espoir que quelqu'un viendra un jour les sauver. L'un, de son oncle et de sa tante, l'autre, d'un père alcoolique et froid comme la glace. Deux enfants que beaucoup de différences opposaient, mais qui étaient pourtant si semblables au fond. Deux victimes du destin.

Les larmes coulèrent doucement sur les joues d'Harry, mais ce dernier ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Quand Ron monta, celles-ci s'étaient taries. Pourtant, les plaies de son cœur, elles, étaient à vif et saignaient à flots ininterrompus. Le reste de la nuit fut tout aussi agitée pour le jeune héros et le matin arriva bien trop vite pour ce dernier. Mais comme chaque jour, il fallait donner le change et sourire, encore et encore… même si le cœur n'y était pas, ou plutôt, n'y était plus…


	11. Un week end sans fin

Luxile = Merci, voilà la suite.

Okawa = Je te remerci, je suis ravie que ça te plaise... voilà la suite tant attendu . Kiss

lamatadora = Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.

stormtrooper2 = Tu as entièrement raison, mais la "normalite" risque d'être pessante à son tour. J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite. :)

Iroko = C'est sur que pour eux s'inquiéter de l'autre risque de leur faire bizarre... Quand à la réction de Dumbledore, et ben, je ne la connaîs pas encore...

lalala1995 = Voilà la suite. Déolé si mes chapitres te paraissent trop court.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous :)

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_Un grand merci à Summer-cat75 qui à bien voulu me corriger. Me connaissant, le travail du être assez long... _

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**Chapitre 11 : Un week-end sans fin**_

Harry se leva plus par obligation que par envie. La nuit lui avait paru bien trop courte et la journée, elle, s'annonçait bien trop longue… surtout vu leur premier cours. Potions dés le réveil, une telle torture ne devrait pas être permise. Neville aussi ne semblait pas vraiment ravi en ce vendredi. Combien de points Rogue allait-il lui enlever? Combien de fois comptait-il le rabaisser aujourd'hui? Combien d'erreurs allait-il faire pour cette potion?

Les Gryffondors se dirigeaient tous, déprimés, vers les cachots, une seule question en tête : pourquoi les cours de potions avec Rogue étaient-ils obligatoires?

Harry, lui, commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Comment leur professeur allait-il lui faire payer son intrusion dans ses souvenirs?

- Harry? Tout va bien? Tu es tout pâle. Ce n'est pas la première fois…

- Je vais bien, sûrement la fatigue.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'infirmerie. Je t'accompagne si tu veux.

- Ron, tu n'essaierais pas par hasard de louper le cours de Potions?

- Mais pas du tout, Mione. Je m'inquiète seulement pour Harry. Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça. Que tu doutes ainsi de mes intentions me blesse… vraiment.

Hermione fixa son petit ami, qui finalement baissa les yeux. Hermione avait encore vu juste. "Pardon" fut tout ce qu'il eut le temps de dire avant que la porte ne s'ouvre.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

- Si vraiment ça ne va pas, tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie.

- Merci, mais je pense que ça ira. Je dormirai mieux cette nuit.

Ils s'installèrent silencieusement et le cours put commencer. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, le professeur Rogue l'ignora totalement, se concentrant totalement sur le pauvre Neville. Ce dernier n'osait plus ajouter le moindre ingrédient dans sa potion de peur de s'attirer encore une fois les foudres de son enseignant.

Harry put donc se détendre légèrement et se concentrer sur sa potion, qui était encore une fois parfaite… Il ne remarqua pas les nombreux coups d'œil du professeur vers lui. Étonnamment, la seule personne qui s'en rendit compte fut Ron. Celui-ci en fit part à son amie. Après quelques minutes :

- Tu as raison… Il s'inquiète peut-être pour Harry.

- Rogue? S'inquiéter? Tu as dû respirer les d'émanations de ta potion pour dire ça.

Hermione n'apprécia pas du tout cette remarque et retourna à sa potion, laissant le rouquin en plan. Après tout, ses déductions étaient quasiment toujours justes…

À la fin du cours, la jeune fille se dirigea immédiatement vers son prochain cours, laissant ses amis.

- On se retrouve dans la Grande salle…

- À tout à l'heure. On fait quoi, Harry?

- Je ne sais pas. On va dans la salle commune?

Ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce quand le professeur Rogue interpela Harry.

_J'aurais dû m'en douter que je ne m'en sortirais pas aussi facilement._

- Je t'attends dehors. Courage.

Il s'approcha finalement du bureau, la peur au ventre.

- Bien, je suppose que vous savez de quoi je veux vous parler.

- Oui, je crois.

- Si vous parlez de ce que vous avez vu la dernière fois, c'est exact. Si j'apprends que quelqu'un a eu vent de cette histoire, ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit détail, vous pouvez me croire, vous regretterez d'avoir mis les pieds ici et vous préfèreriez sûrement être face au seigneur des Ténèbres plutôt que moi. Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair?

- Très clair, monsieur, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, valait mieux éviter de l'énerver davantage.

- En ce qui concerne le cours de samedi, on reverra les bases de potions. L'occlumencie sera pour le prochain cours. Vous pouvez partir.

Harry se pressa de sortir rejoindre son ami.

- Alors?

- J'ai vu ma vie défiler sous mes yeux…

- À ce point-là… Mon pauvre.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Après un déjeuner assez animé, le trio rouge et or se dirigea vers le cours suivant, Harry n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il n'avait qu'une envie depuis le début de la journée : dormir.

- M. Potter, pouvez-vous rester concentré pendant mon cours? À moins que…

- Pardon, Madame.

- Bien, poursuivons. Comme je le disais…

Hermione ne quitta plus Harry des yeux. Celui-ci lui paraissait bien trop préoccupé depuis quelques jours. À la fin du cours, le professeur demanda à parler à Harry.

- M. Potter, êtes-vous sûr que tout va bien?

- Oui, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Harry commençait à être un peu exaspéré. Toujours les mêmes questions, et ce, tous les jours. Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas qu'il voulait qu'on le laisse en paix?

- Il me semble que vous avez cours demain avec le professeur Rogue. Il serait peut-être préférable de le remettre à une prochaine fois. Il est impératif que vous restiez concentré pendant vos heures de cours.

- Non, c'est bon. Je vous remercie, mais ça ira.

Il put finalement quitter la pièce et aller à son cours de Sortilèges. La journée touchait à son terme. À la fin du cours, celui-ci s'éclipsa discrètement pour aller se coucher. Le lendemain, il devrait sûrement avoir une autre leçon de morale d'Hermione sur le fait de sauter encore un repas… Mais bon, il s'en fichait un peu compte tenu de son état de fatigue.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Des sorts fusaient de toutes parts. Des cris… Du sang… C'était le chaos partout où il posait son regard. Ses amis étaient là, tous sains et saufs. Une lueur verte… Sirius… Il tombe… Le voile…

- Non! Attends…

Harry se réveilla, le corps couvert de sueur et encore légèrement tremblant. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil dans la chambre et, par chance, tout le monde dormait encore. Harry se précipita dans la salle de bain. Ce cauchemar lui avait paru tellement réel… Au-dessus des toilettes, il commençait enfin à calmer les tremblements de son corps. Il se leva péniblement et alla se rincer la bouche.

Harry vit son reflet dans le miroir. Vert. Comme ce maudit sort…

- Sirius… Pardon, je ne voulais pas…

Il se laissa tomber au sol. Inconsciemment, il releva la manche gauche de son T-shirt et commença à gratter. À gratter encore et encore… Il gratta jusqu'à en saigner, rouvrant au passage les plaies qui commençaient à peine à cicatriser. Le sang coulait lentement le long de son bras.

- Taisez-vous… Je ne veux plus y penser… Je ne veux plus revivre ça encore et encore, j'en peux plus…

Il s'empara une nouvelle fois du couteau qu'il gardait sur lui, comme un trésor… ou plutôt comme une issue de secours pour son esprit trop fatigué. Il ne se contrôlait plus vraiment et, voyant que son bras était déjà rouge, il souleva la manche droite et continua… Les larmes coulaient elles aussi, silencieusement, essayant d'emporter son chagrin, sa lassitude et ses peurs aussi.

Il était plus de 2 h du matin et Harry était dans la salle de bain, les bras et le pantalon couverts du même liquide rouge qui s'écoulait toujours de ses nombreuses et nombreuses plaies.

Il y avait de plus en plus de coupures. Il mettait beaucoup plus de temps qu'auparavant à retrouver un semblant de calme. Il resta là, prostré, attendant que ses larmes se tarissent et que son esprit se calme pleinement.

Doucement, il se releva et fut pris de vertige. Il se rattrapa au lavabo. Il attendit quelques secondes que tout arrête de tourner autour de lui et nettoya les traces de sang au sol, rinça ses bras et, quand il vit l'étendue de ses blessures, il soupira.

- J'en ai besoin…

Une fois les saignements arrêtés, il plaça un sortilège d'invisibilité sur ses blessures. Personne ne pourrait savoir ce qu'il cachait. Il devait absolument se changer et nettoyer ses vêtements. Quand tout fut remis en ordre, il se recoucha, enfin il pourrait dormir, il savait que là, son sommeil serait plus calme. Il ne remarqua pas que Neville l'avait suivi du regard…

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

En ce samedi matin, le soleil brillait et aucun nuage n'était présent, une journée parfaite pour la détente…

- Harry? Harry, debout.

- Pas maintenant… Je suis fatigué…

- Tu as oublié ton cours avec Rogue?

Il se releva d'un bond, sauta du lit et se précipita sur ses vêtements. Une douleur au niveau des bras lui rappela ce qui s'était passé dans la nuit.

- Et merde, je vais être en retard.

Hermione, qui était assise sur le lit de Ron, ajouta :

- Il te reste une heure. Tu as le temps pour un bon petit-déjeuner.

Il l'a regarda, l'air visiblement soulagé et répondit :

- Merci, je meurs de faim. Hier j'étais tellement crevé que je me suis endormi tout de suite…

- On a vu ça, répondit Ron, on a préféré te laisser dormir, mais… Neville dit t'avoir vu te lever cette nuit, c'est vrai?

Harry blêmit légèrement.

- Oui… C'est juste, je veux dire que c'était simplement un mauvais rêve.

Hermione parut contrariée, mais ne posa aucune question.

- Évite quand même de sauter_ encore_ des repas.

Celle-ci avait volontairement accentué le mot encore.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était pas mon intention. Bon, on va manger?

-Ben là, je ne suis pas contre.

Une fois installée dans la grande salle, Hermione s'occupa personnellement du petit-déjeuner de son ami.

- Il te faut de l'énergie pour la journée, alors mange.

- Mione, je ne pourrai jamais tout manger, je ne suis pas Ron moi…

-Hé!

- Quoi? Tu ne pourrais pas avaler tout ça?

- Bien sûr que si, mais quand même…

La bonne humeur était présente à la table des Gryffondors, mais Harry dut finalement se rendre à l'évidence : il devait les quitter et se rendre dans les cachots. Quelle joie!

Il arriva finalement devant la porte. Il inspira profondément et frappa à la porte avant d'entrer… même si son cerveau, lui, lui hurlait de faire demi-tour et de prendre la fuite.

- Ravi de voir que pour une fois vous êtes à l'heure.

Harry s'efforça de ne pas répondre. Il devait à tout prix garder son sang-froid. Le professeur Rogue observa Harry, concentré, avant de soupirer :

- Je vois, vous avez recommencé…

Harry sembla perplexe. Comment pouvait-il le savoir?

- Comment est-ce que…

- Commençons la leçon. Aujourd'hui ce sera donc les potions uniquement : révision des bases et des potions les plus élémentaires.

Harry avait plus de connaissances que ce que le professeur Rogue semblait penser au début. Il en fut légèrement étonné.

- En sachant tout cela, vous n'avez quasiment jamais réussi vos potions, vous le faisiez exprès?

- Je dois répondre à ça?

- Allez-y, répondit son enseignant, légèrement sur la défensive.

- Peut-être que si vous arrêtiez d'être après moi et que vous retiriez des points aux Serpentards qui ajoutent « accidentellement » des ingrédients dans ma potion, j'en aurais réussi plus.

- Je vois. Surveillez mieux votre chaudron la prochaine fois et tout se passera bien alors.

Harry s'était attendu à perdre des points, mais rien. Rogue était-il malade? C'était légèrement inquiétant et déroutant, en tout cas, du point de vue d'Harry. Finalement, un peu plus tard, le professeur Rogue mit fin à la leçon.

- Une dernière chose avant de partir. Vos manches.

- Quoi?

- Vos manches. Relevez-les.

- Je…

Devant le regard de son professeur, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Le sort levé, Harry n'osa plus regarder son professeur dans les yeux. Ce dernier soupira avant d'ajouter :

- Pourquoi?

- Heu… Parce que.

- Vous faites ça juste pour vous amuser?

- Bien sûr que non!

- Alors pourquoi?

- En quoi ça vous regarde d'abord?

- Vous êtes mon élève.

Harry était de plus en plus déstabilisé par les paroles de l'adulte.

- C'est la première fois que vous semblez "inquiet" à mon sujet.

- Pensez ce que vous voulez.

Le professeur Rogue étala une bonne couche de son baume, le faisant pénétrer doucement. Harry fut plus que surpris devant la douceur dont faisait preuve le professeur Rogue. Il répondit alors, sans même savoir pourquoi :

- J'en ai besoin, c'est tout.

Le maître des potions fixa son regard dans celui de son étudiant.

- Il y a assurément d'autres moyens, vous ne pensez pas?

- Comme quoi?

- Parler.

- Bien sûr et à qui? Il est hors de question que je raconte ça à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je suis prêt à vous écouter.

- Quoi?

Devant l'étonnement et la légère inquiétude de son élève, il ajouta :

- C'est terminé, vous pouvez y aller. Je vous attends à 14 h tapantes pour la suite de la leçon. Et pas de retard.

Une fois Harry dehors :

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire que l'étais là pour l'écouter. Comme si j'avais le temps pour l'entendre se plaindre de sa petite vie parfaite. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire…

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_Je n'en reviens pas! Ce n'était pas Rogue là, c'était son frère jumeau, le gent__il. Oui, ça ne peut être que ça. Comme s'il allait m'écouter lui déballer mes problèmes quand je ne vais pas bien. Et puis, comme si j'avais envie de parler d'abord._

Évidemment, Hermione contrôla également son déjeuner. L'après-midi se passa plus calmement que le matin. Il n'y eut pas de discussions sur ses blessures, au grand soulagement du Gryffondor.

Le lendemain, il put se reposer et ainsi entamer une nouvelle semaine un peu plus en forme que celle passée. Pourtant, Harry était plus que préoccupé par le comportement de son enseignant et par le retour de quelques rêves plus qu'osés.

Le professeur Rogue était lui aussi inquiet de son propre comportement. Pourquoi le sort de ce Potter l'inquiétait-il de plus en plus? Pourquoi voulait-il à ce point le protéger, le consoler, le rassurer? Il comprenait de moins en moins…


	12. Première sortie à Pré au Lard

stormtrooper2 = Pour avoir les réponses il va falloir patienter encore un peu, désolé... mais voilà la suite. :)

Luchun = Merci, j'espère que ça plaira...

Lalala1995 = Moi aussi j'ai hâte que ça avance, mais il ne faut surtout pas précipiter les choses... Il faut savoir être patient, même si c'est très dur parfois .

lamatadora = Ravie de voir que ça te plaît de plus en plus, j'espère ne pas te décevoir.

xxxhermyxxx = C'est vrai tout le monde à des défauts, même le grand Harry Potter. Je suis contente de voir que l'idée de départ te plaise. Oui, je vais reprendre certains points des livres (comme les horcruxes ou encore sur la composition des équipes de Quidditch et quelques petits détails) et en ce qui concerne les Horcruxes c'est vrai que je les aient mis de côter pour le moment, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'y revenir, ne t'inquiètes pas je ne les ai pas oubliés. Ensuite désolé si le couple Remus/Drago te dérange, mais là je crains de ne pouvoir rien faire pour y remedier :). C'est vrai que j'aurais pu inventer un prof de toute pièce, c'est vrai qu'il avait démissioné mais on peut imaginé que Dumbleodre lui ai demandé de revenir pour Harry, ayant perdu Sirius il a besoin de soutien... et puis il me très bien dire aux parents qui sont contre comme quoi il a déjà enseigné un an et qu'il ne sait jamais rien passé et beaucoup soutienne les idées de Dumbledore (bon peut-être du côté de Fudge, mais bon). Donc voilà voilà... Enfin, pour le Snarry j'esaaie de respecter le plus possible leur personnélité ce qui est plutôt stressant parfois pour moi. J'ai toujours un peu peur de faire quelque chose qui ne leur correspond pas... comme les 175 points, je ne me rappelait pas en avoir déduit autant... Je vais finir par être plus sévère que Rogue lui-même si ça continue. Un grand merci pour ta première review... maintenant j'arrête de t'ennuyer et te laisse lire ce nouvau chapitre.

Asherit = Merci, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours après avoir lu ce chapitre.

calimero = Merci à toi je tr laisse lire la suite... alors bonne lecture !

mizuki2502 = Merci à toi aussi pour ton petit message et bonne lecture aussi !

J'apprécie énormément les commentaires qu'on me laisse mais en même temps ça me stresse de plus en plus. Ben oui, plus j'ai de review et plus j'ai peur de commencer à ennuyeuse, que ça ne plaise plus autant, que les personnages sont un peu éloigné de leur personnalité, que ça commence et être trop lent... Rhalalala, j'espère que ça n'arrivera pas et que tout le monde continuera de l'apprécier.

Sur ce Bonne lecture à tout le monde (je vais essayer de mettre le prochain chapitre mercredi ou jeudi prochain, au moins là je vous prévient à l'avance)

Kiss

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_Un grand merci à Summer-cat75 qui à bien voulu me corriger. Me connaissant, le travail a du être assez long... _

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**Chapitre 12 : Première sortie à Pré-au-Lard**_

La vie suivait son cours dans l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Le mois d'octobre pointait déjà le bout de son nez et la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard allait enfin avoir lieu. Harry était exceptionnellement exempté de ses cours particuliers pour cause de pleine lune. Et oui, il fallait que celle-ci tombe le week-end de ses cours avec Lupin. Il pouvait donc sortir avec ses amis, qui espéraient ainsi lui changer les idées.

Nos trois amis venaient juste te passer le portail. Juste derrière eux, à quelques pas, se tenait le jeune Malefoy.

- Drago, attends-nous!

Drago s'arrêta et fit face à ses « amis ». Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabe et Grégory Goyle.

- Vous n'en avez pas marre de me suivre? Et puis je croyais que vous deviez rester ici?

- Oui, mais vu que tu sors, on vient. À moins que l'on te dérange? demanda Blaise.

De ses trois suiveurs, il était le plus intelligent. Il était même parfois un peu trop malin aux goûts de Drago. Celui-ci savait pertinemment que ses dires risquaient d'être rapportés à son père. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire un seul geste sans être épié?

_**POV Drago**_

- Pourquoi cela me gênerait-il d'abord? Je n'ai pas envie de perdre des points et vu le nombre de devoirs en retard que vous avez… mais venez, s'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir.

_Laissez-moi en paix. Pourquoi vous ne comprenez pas que j'ai besoin d'être seul? Pourquoi perdez-vous votre temps à me suivre? Que gagnez-vous à faire cela?_

_- _Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne perdra pas de points. Bon, on y va?

- Bien évidemment, on ne va pas rester ici indéfiniment, rétorqua Drago.

_Adieux moment de liberté, bonjour sortie surveillée. On dirait presque un gamin avec ses gardes du corps… Eux? Des gardes du corps? Même Weasel pourrait facilement s'en débarrasser. Sauf peut-être Zabini, il risquerait d'avoir un peu plus de mal avec lui. Et pourquoi je pense à lui maintenant? Quitte à penser à quelqu'un, je préfère à mon Lupin. Mon?_

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette pensée.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse Drago?

Blaise suivit le regard de son ami, espérant ainsi deviner à quoi il pensait. Un peu plus loin, il remarqua la présence d'Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Qu'as-tu prévu de leur faire cette fois-ci?

Drago revint alors sur Terre, comprenant qu'on lui parlait.

- Hein?

D'un mouvement de tête, Blaise lui montra les Gryffondors.

- Vu ton sourire, tu as dû prévoir quelque chose, n'est-ce pas?

_Mais de quoi il parle? Je ne les avais même pas vus. Mes pensées étaient bien plus intéressantes._

_- _Bien évidemment que je leur réserve quelque chose. Tu verras le moment venu…

-Je suis pressé de voir ça, te connaissant…

Les trois Serpentards qui accompagnaient Drago s'en frottaient presque les mains, au grand désespoir du blond qui devait maintenant élaborer un mauvais plan contre le trio des rouge et or.

Arrivé chez Honeydukes, Drago préféra attendre dehors.

- Je n'ai besoin de rien.

- Bien, on se dépêche.

_Enfin, je respire. Revenons à nos moutons. Lup… le professeur Lupin n'avait pas l'air bien cette semaine. Le surmenage? Le stress? La fatigue?_

Il leva les yeux au ciel et compris immédiatement.

_La pleine lune, mais bien sûr. Il risque vraiment d'être fatigué après. J'espère qu'il a fait le plein de chocolat…_

Il se releva d'un bond, entra dans la boutique et acheta alors une douzaine de boîtes de chocolat : deux de chaque sorte.

Lorsqu'il sortit avec les autres, il eut évidemment droit à un interrogatoire.

- Je croyais que tu n'avais besoin de rien?

- J'ai changé d'avis.

- Et c'est pour qui ces chocolats?

- Pour moi.

- Pour toi?

- Oui, ça te pose un problème?

- Non, mais…

- Alors, arrête avec tes questions. Et puis, je suis fatigué, je rentre.

Les autres s'apprêtaient à lui emboîter le pas quand :

- Non! Vous me laissez tranquille!

_En quoi ça les regarde d'abord? J'ai très bien pu avoir une envie soudaine de chocolat. Mouais, ça ne me ressemble pas vraiment en fait. Pas que je n'aime pas le chocolat, mais pas sur un coup de tête comme ça. Et autant…_

_Vont-ils faire un rapport pour ça? Y a de grandes chances. Ils ont vraiment beaucoup de temps à perdre…_

_**FIN POV Drago**_

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Pendant que le jeune Serpentard prenait son temps pour retourner au château, profitant ainsi du peu de liberté qu'il pouvait avoir, le professeur Rogue, lui, se dirigeait vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Évidemment, une fois dans le bureau, il eut droit à l'habituelle tasse de thé.

- Non merci, je suis plutôt pressé.

- Des potions sur le feu?

- Évidemment, rétorqua le professeur Rogue.

- Comment vous portez-vous, mon cher Severus?

- Bien. Puis-je?

- Vous venez à peine d'arriver. Et Harry?

- Potter? Comment le saurais-je? Demandez-le-lui, ça sera plus simple.

Le professeur Rogue le fixa de son éternel regard amusé. Son vis-à-vis cachait parfaitement son malaise. Qu'il détestait ce regard et ce petit sourire qui signifiait « je sais que tu mens »!

- Et les leçons particulières?

-En retard, trop lent, ne fait aucun effort, n'écoute pas ce que je lui dis… Je continue?

-Non, j'ai compris. Continuez tout de même. Je vous fais confiance.

-Bien, sur ce…

-Une dernière chose, ne vous inquiétez pas trop, il n'est pas si fragile que ça.

Severus se retourna, fixa le directeur et ajouta :

- Si vous le dites.

_**POV Severus**_

Il put enfin sortir. C'était bientôt l'heure du déjeuner. Il se dirigea finalement vers la Grande salle.

_Pas si fragile? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de faire _ça _s'il n'était pas fragile? Pourquoi ce maudit directeur ne fait-il rien pour aider Potter? Il adore pourtant fourrer son nez où il ne devrait pas._

En chemin, il croisa le jeune Malefoy. Ce dernier se dirigeait vers les cachots.

_On dirait qu'il a enfin pu échapper à la surveillance de son père. À quoi peut bien penser Lucius pour le surveiller ainsi? A-t-il peur qu'il ne suive pas ses traces et qu'il se détourne du seigneur des Ténèbres?_

_**FIN POV Severus**_

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

À Pré-au-Lard, tous profitaient pleinement de leur première sortie. Hermione venait d'entraîner ses amis pour l'aider dans ses emplettes. Harry, lui, se sentait de trop…

- Je suis désolé, mais je vais rentrer. Je vais allez voir comment va Remus. Amusez-vous bien.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à ses amis de répondre qu'il était déjà parti, direction le château. Contrairement à Drago, il se dépêcha de rentrer. Il n'en pouvait plus de faire semblant d'aller bien, il n'en pouvait plus de leur mentir ainsi, il n'en pouvait plus, un point c'est tout… Il se sentait si seul, qu'importe que ses amis soient là, au fond, il était terriblement seul et il en souffrait. Il se dépêcha, voulant se trouver un endroit tranquille quand :

- Faites un peu attention…

Il venait de rentrer de plein fouet dans le professeur Rogue.

- Pardon.

Il commença à partir :

- Potter…

Le professeur le retint par le bras, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Harry détourna rapidement le visage. Il ne voulait pas entendre le professeur se moquer de lui.

- Suivez-moi.

- Non, je…

- Soit vous me suivez de votre plein gré soit je vous donne une retenue à faire immédiatement. Vous choisissez quoi?

- J'ai besoin d'être seul alors…

- Non, vous venez.

_**POV Severus**_

Rogue le traîna presque derrière lui, jusqu'à son bureau. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'installa tranquillement à son bureau.

_- _Assis.

- Je ne suis pas un chien.

_Quelle tête de mule! Alors que je prends la peine de m'inquiéter pour lui!_

Le professeur Rogue prit une profonde inspiration. Que ce gamin pouvait être chiant quand il voulait!

- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de vous asseoir?

- Avec plaisir. Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici?

- Où comptiez-vous aller tout à l'heure?

Harry fut étonné de la question.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment… mais pourquoi cette question? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde.

- Ça me regarde si c'était pour faire ce que je pense.

C'est vrai qu'il y avait pensé… Il en avait besoin. Vraiment besoin, c'était la seule chose qui l'aidait à tenir.

- Et alors, je fais ce que je veux de toute façon.

- C'est vrai. Mais voulez-vous continuer toute votre vie à le faire, à mentir à vos amis? Vous en êtes fier? Je savais que vous étiez stupide, mais à ce point là…

- Je ne suis pas stupide! répondit Harry, se relevant brusquement.

- Vous pensez que ce que vous faites est intelligent?

Après quelques secondes, Harry se réinstalla.

- Non, mais… il le faut.

_Il le faut? Comme s'il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Ça lui plaît tant que ça de jouer les pauvres victimes? Pourquoi aller aussi loin pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un?_

_- _Et vos amis, ils font quoi?

- De quoi vous parlez, ils ne sont pas au courant?

- Vous êtes toujours ensemble et ils ne l'ont toujours pas remarqué? Les Gryffondors ne sont vraiment pas très perspicaces.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne veux pas les inquiéter, c'est tout. C'est mon problème. Je peux y aller maintenant?

- Non. Vous êtes vraiment égoïste. Si ce sont vos amis, ils devraient comprendre.

Harry était de plus en plus étonné des paroles de son enseignant. Pourquoi semblait-il prendre cela autant à cœur?

_Pourquoi est-ce que je m'implique autant pour ce gamin? Je m'en fous complètement des problèmes de ce gosse alors pourquoi est-ce que je veux autant qu'il aille mieux? »_

_- _Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, qu'ils me surveillent. Ils ont leur vie aussi. Eux, ils ont le droit d'être heureux.»

_Eux? Pourquoi seulement eux?_

- Et vous non?

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Je peux y aller? Je suis fatigué.

- Avez-vous l'intention de vous couper une fois que vous aurez quitté ce bureau?

- Je… Je ne sais pas.

- Bien. Aimeriez-vous pouvoir arrêter d'en éprouver le besoin?

- Ce n'est pas si simple…

- À chaque fois que vous en ressentirez le besoin, venez me voir.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui me prend? Je ferais mieux de l'envoyer à sa directrice de maison ou même au directeur. Ce n'est pas à moi de faire ça…_

_- _Pardon!

- Si vous ne voulez pas, ne venez pas, mais vous voulez vraiment arrêter… Je ne vous demanderai pas de déballer vos soucis.

- Encore heureux.

- Exactement. C'est à vous de choisir ce que vous voulez vraiment. Bien sûr, vous avez la possibilité d'aller en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, vous pouvez y aller… sauf si vous préférez rester, dans ce cas, restez…

Le professeur Rogue sortit des copies d'élèves qu'il commença à corriger, sous le regard perplexe de son élève.

_**FIN POV Severus**_

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**POV Harry**_

_Je veux juste ne plus penser, ne plus rien faire…_

- Faites un peu attention…

_Et mince, il faut que je tombe sur lui._

- Pardon.

_Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça? Et puis, qu'il me lâche d'abord._

_- _Suivez-moi.

- Non, je…

- Soit vous me suivez de votre plein gré soit je vous donne une retenue à faire immédiatement. Vous choisissez quoi? »

_Tu parles, comme si j'avais le choix._

- J'ai besoin d'être seul alors…

- Non, vous venez.

_Il compte m'emmener où comme ça? Et puis, j'ai dit que je voulais être seul._

- Assis.

- Je ne suis pas un chien.

_Et puis quoi encore, il va me demander de lui donner la patte ensuite._

- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de vous asseoir?

- Avec plaisir. Pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici?

- Où comptiez-vous aller tout à l'heure?

_Attends, il m'a emmené juste pour ça? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça le regarde de toute façon._

- Je ne sais pas vraiment… mais pourquoi cette question? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde.

- Ça me regarde si c'était pour faire ce que je pense.

_C'est vrai que j'y ai pensé… mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que ça l'inquiète vraiment?_

- Et alors, je fais ce que je veux de toute façon.

- C'est vrai. Mais voulez-vous continuer toute votre vie à le faire, à mentir à vos amis? Vous en êtes fier? Je savais que vous étiez stupide, mais à ce point là…

- Je ne suis pas stupide! répondit Harry, se relevant brusquement.

- Vous pensez que ce que vous faites est intelligent?

_Il me prend vraiment pour un idiot. Je sais bien que je n'aurais jamais dû commencer… mais c'est trop tard maintenant._

- Non, mais… il le faut.

_Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière, le mal est fait. Et puis si je ne le fais pas, comment je vais faire pour tenir moi…_

_- _Et vos amis, ils font quoi?

- De quoi vous parlez, ils ne sont pas au courant?

- Vous êtes toujours ensemble et ils ne l'ont toujours pas remarqué? Les Gryffondors ne sont vraiment pas très perspicaces.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne veux pas les inquiéter, c'est tout. C'est mon problème. Je peux y aller maintenant?

- Non. Vous êtes vraiment égoïste. Si ce sont vos amis, ils devraient comprendre.

_Ils ont leur vie, leur famille… je ne veux pas les ennuyer avec ça. En plus, ils risqueraient de culpabiliser, de penser qu'ils auraient pu faire quelque chose même si c'est faux… Ils n'auraient rien pu faire pour moi. _

_Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a l'air de prendre tout ça autant à cœur? C'est vraiment de plus en plus bizarre, surtout venant de lui. On dirait presque que mon sort l'inquiète… Est-ce possible?_

- Je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent, qu'ils me surveillent. Ils ont leur vie aussi. Eux, ils ont le droit d'être heureux.

_Moi je dois m'occuper de Voldemort. Je suis né juste pour ça…_

- Et vous non?

- Je… Je ne sais pas. Je peux y aller? Je suis fatigué.

- Avez-vous l'intention de vous couper une fois que vous aurez quitté ce bureau?

- Je… Je ne sais pas.

- Bien. Aimeriez-vous pouvoir arrêter d'en éprouver le besoin?

- Ce n'est pas si simple…

_J'ai déjà essayé, qu'est-ce qu'il croit._

- À chaque fois que vous en ressentirez le besoin, venez me voir.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Comme si j'allais venir à chaque fois. Même, comme si j'allais venir le voir lui!_

_- _Pardon!

- Si vous ne voulez pas, ne venez pas, mais vous voulez vraiment arrêter… Je ne vous demanderai pas de déballer vos soucis.

- Encore heureux.

_Manquerait plus que ça. Je lui en ai déjà trop dit._

- Exactement. C'est à vous de choisir ce que vous voulez vraiment. Bien sûr, vous avez la possibilité d'aller en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, vous pouvez y aller… sauf si vous préférez rester, dans ce cas, restez…

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Rester? Partir? Je ne sais pas… Je peux rester, juste assis, pendant qu'il corrige ses copies? Rester juste avec lui, comme ça? Ca fait vraiment bizarre, lui qui ne peut pas me supporter…_


	13. Un admirateur anonyme

Princesse Saeko = Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action pour le moment, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça viendra... Merci d'avoir continué :)

kisis = Merci, c'est gentil et ça m'encourages à continuer.

lamatadora = Moi aussi je trouve que Drago est trop mimi quand il pense à _son _Remus.

adenoide = C'est sur que Dumby ne prends pas soin de son arme... C'est sur que Harry et James n'ont pas du tout eu la même enfance. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

stormtrooper2 = Normal que le probmème de Harry ne va pas disparaître par un simple coup de baguette magique... Et oui, Drago fais ses propres choix, c'est un homme.

Okawa = Merci ! J'espère que celui-là aussi te plaira.

Je suis désolé. J'avais dit que je posterais mon chapitre la semaine dernière, mais ma bêta n'avais plus internet, alors elle n'a pas pu m'envoyer la correction avant.

Un grand pardon... mais voilà enfin la suite !

Bonne lecture a tous et toutes.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_Un grand merci à Summer-cat75 qui à bien voulu me corriger. Me connaissant, le travail a du être assez long... _

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**Chapitre 13 : Un admirateur anonyme**_

En ce lundi matin, le professeur Remus Lupin se remettait à peine de la dernière pleine lune. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait permis de prendre deux ou trois jours de repos. En fait, ce dernier l'avait presque obligé à les prendre. Remus avait bien évidemment fini par céder et il en était en fait plutôt ravi.

Il fut réveillé par un hibou grand-duc qui frappait à sa fenêtre. Quand il lui ouvrit, il vit que ce dernier portait un paquet assez volumineux. Le paquet à peine dans ses mains, le hibou fit demi-tour.

- Qui a bien pu ?

Il ouvrit le paquet et y découvrit six boîtes différentes de chocolats, et pas n'importe lesquels : son chocolat préféré. Aucune carte n'accompagnait ce présent.

- Je me demande qui a bien pu m'envoyer tous ces chocolats. J'aurai aimé remercier cette personne au moins…

°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°O°O°o°

Harry et ses amis venaient de quitter la salle commune et se dirigeaient maintenant vers la Grande salle où le petit déjeuner les attendait. Encore une fois, Harry s'éclipsa discrètement et partit en direction des cachots. Il espérait inconsciemment pouvoir croiser son professeur. Malheureusement, ce dernier n'était pas dans les parages. Il s'installa devant la salle de cours attendant que le reste des Gryffondors et les Serdaigles arrivent pour leur premier cours de la semaine.

Harry n'avait plus revu le professeur Rogue depuis le samedi précédent. Il était finalement resté dans le bureau, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle était la meilleure solution : rester ou partir. Son professeur n'avait pas essayé d'engager la conversation, et, d'une certaine manière, Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Il n'était parti qu'un peu avant le début du dîner. Évidemment, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà dans la salle commune se demandant où pouvait bien se cacher leur ami. Harry leur expliqua simplement qu'il était parti faire un tour dans le parc de Poudlard et qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

Ron commençait à partager l'avis de sa petite amie : Harry leur cachait bien quelque chose et cela l'inquiétait, sans vraiment en connaître la raison. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, Hermione et lui, c'était qu'Harry semblait de moins en moins s'amuser. Il souriait, riait avec eux, mais on aurait dit qu'il se forçait.

- Hermione, tu crois qu'on devrait s'inquiéter de son comportement? Il va finir par être malade à sauter autant de repas.

- Je sais, on devrait peut-être en parler à un professeur.

- Pourquoi pas Lupin ?

- C'est ce que je pensais faire, mais on va attendre quelques jours à cause de la pleine lune qui était ce week-end, il va sûrement devoir se reposer quelques jours. On ira le voir mercredi ou jeudi. On verra aussi comment va Harry entre-temps.

Un peu avant de rejoindre Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent quelques gâteaux pour leur ami, avant de se diriger à leur tour vers les cachots.

- Tu étais là… Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec nous? demanda Ron.

- Je devais passer à la bibliothèque et puis j'ai préféré venir directement ici.

Hermione dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas le sermonner. Ron lui tendit les gâteaux qu'ils lui avaient emmenés.

- Merci, je les mangerai à la fin du cours, je n'ai pas très faim.

Cette fois, Hermione ne pouvait se retenir. À l'entendre, il n'avait jamais faim.

- Harry…

La porte s'ouvrit. Elle lança un regard noir à leur professeur. Il arrivait vraiment au pire moment celui-là. Aujourd'hui, leur professeur leur avait réservé un devoir-surprise.

- Je n'ai pas révisé! Je n'ai pas révisé! Comment je vais faire, Mione?

Ron était en pleine crise de panique.

- Ron, logiquement, tu es censé revoir tes cours de temps en temps. Les devoirs-surprises servent justement à démasquer les imbéciles dans ton genre qui ne révisent que pour les devoirs officiels. Sans vouloir te vexer, s'empressa d'ajouter Hermione.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais bien que c'est la vérité. Promis, je réviserai mieux la prochaine fois. Tu voudras bien m'aider?

- On verra.

Le contrôle commença alors. Le silence dans la classe était plus que pesant. De temps à autre, le professeur Rogue arpentait la pièce, passant entre les élèves. Harry avait du mal à se concentrer sur son devoir. Il se sentait plutôt bien en se levant, mais là, depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, il était pris de vertiges.

Il avait l'impression que les mots de son devoir dansaient sous ses yeux. Normal? Pas vraiment. Il respira calmement, espérant ainsi que ça passerait rapidement. Finalement, il perdit connaissance et s'écroula au sol.

- Harry! Harry, réponds-moi, ouvre les yeux…

Hermione, les larmes aux yeux, essayait de le faire revenir à lui. Le professeur Rogue les écarta et commença à s'occuper du Gryffondor.

- Retournez tous à vos devoirs. M. Malefoy, surveillez la classe pendant que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à profiter de mon absence pour tricher…

Il quitta la pièce : direction l'infirmerie!

°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°O°O°o°

Quand Harry reprit connaissance, il était à l'infirmerie, seul. Il allait se lever quand :

- Où comptez-vous aller, M. Potter? Allongez-vous, allez, plus vite!

Harry dut retourner dans le lit qu'on lui avait attribué.

- Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'étais en classe de potions quand j'ai été pris de vertiges et…

- Vous avez perdu connaissance. Vos amis sont déjà passés et, d'après eux, vous ne mangez pas assez.

Elle fit apparaître un plateau par un elfe et poursuivit :

- Vous allez me faire le plaisir de tout manger, sans broncher, et vous vous reposerez pour le reste de la journée.

- Je ne peux pas partir après ?

- Non, je préfère vous garder jusqu'à demain. Je vais vous faire manger, M. Potter.

Elle commença à s'éloigner quand il lui demanda :

- Comment suis-je arrivé ici? Qui m'a emmené ?

- Le professeur Rogue lui-même. En général, il n'emmène les élèves lui-même que pour de graves blessures… habituellement, il demande à des élèves de le faire.

_Génial, _pensa Harry, _il a fallu que je perde connaissance pendant son cours. C'est parfait, vraiment parfait… Faites qu'il ne me pose pas de questions._

Un peu plus d'une demi-heure après son réveil, Hermione et Ron firent leur apparition.

- Vous n'êtes pas dans la Grande salle ?

- T'es bête ou quoi? On est venu prendre de tes nouvelles avant. Alors? répondit Ron

- Elle me garde jusqu'à demain.

- Je te l'avais bien dit, Harry, que ça finirait mal tout ça.

Hermione avait à nouveau les larmes aux yeux.

- Je suis désolé, Mione, je ne voulais surtout pas t'inquiéter. Je ferai attention, c'est promis.

- Tu as intérêt, sinon tu auras à faire à moi, Harry.

Devait l'air déterminé de son amie, Harry sourit et ajouta simplement :

- Merci.

Hermione se détendit légèrement, il avait l'air sincère. Elle voulait tellement pouvoir l'aider. Mme Pomfresh vint cependant les mettre à la porte, Harry avait besoin de repos. Ils lui dirent au revoir, enfin pour le moment, ils avaient bien l'intention de repasser ce soir.

Il sombra peu après dans un profond sommeil.

°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°O°O°o°

Après un petit déjeuner des plus copieux, Harry put enfin quitter son lit et rejoindre ses amis. La routine allait enfin recommencer. Les cours, ses amis, faire semblant, manger… enfin, ça, c'était plus pour faire plaisir à Hermione. Les heures s'écoulaient trop lentement. On était maintenant mercredi, mais Harry avait l'impression que la semaine avait commencé il y a bien plus longtemps.

Il se dirigeait vers les cachots pour son nouveau cours d'occlumancie. Ce matin, son professeur avait agi normalement, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé lors du dernier cours. D'une certaine manière, Harry en était plutôt ravi, mais en même temps, il aurait aimé que son enseignant soit plus inquiet pour sa santé. Pourquoi? Il ne le savait pas vraiment lui-même…

- Entrez.

Il s'exécuta, un peu anxieux : comment allait agir le professeur Rogue? Comme le bâtard qu'il a toujours été ces cinq dernières années ou comme il agissait depuis quelque temps déjà?

- Bien, nous allons reprendre l'occlumancie aujourd'hui et ce week-end. J'espère que vous vous êtes entraîné au moins.

- J'ai essayé.

- Essayé? Je suppose que c'est mieux que rien. Et alors?

- Ben… Je ne sais pas trop comment faire donc…

- Je vois. On reverra ça un peu avant la fin de la leçon. On va pouvoir commencer… mais avant, avez-vous correctement mangé aujourd'hui?

- Oui.

Le professeur Rogue lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

- C'est la vérité, reprit Harry. Hermione me surveille de près depuis que je suis sorti de l'infirmerie.

- Parfait. Préparez-vous… _Legilimens_. »

Et voilà, encore une fois, Harry sentait le professeur envahir son esprit. Il se revoyait face à Quirell qui essayait de l'étrangler. Les images changèrent, il menaçait son oncle et sa tante de sa baguette, avant de quitter précipitamment la maison… un peu après que sa tante ait brusquement gonflé comme un ballon…

_Non! Sortez de ma tête! C'est ma vie, ça ne regarde que moi. Sortez!_

Les images devenaient de plus en plus floues et il réussit finalement à reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées. Il avait enfin réussi à la repousser.

- Vous êtes trop lent. Réagissez plus vite, bon sang… À moins que ça vous plaise tant que ça que quelqu'un fouille dans vos souvenirs!

- Bien sûr que non! Je fais des efforts, même si vous pensez le contraire.

- On reprend. Souvenez-vous comment vous avez réussi à me repousser de votre esprit, rappelez-vous de ce que vous avez ressenti. Vous devez m'empêcher d'entrer cette fois-ci. _Legilimens_.

Harry se concentra comme il put, mais ce fut encore un échec. Ron et lui étaient dans la forêt interdite, entourés, ou plutôt cernés, par d'énormes araignées… Ils étaient maintenant à l'infirmerie devant le corps complètement pétrifié d'Hermione. Puis les images changèrent à nouveau. On pouvait entendre le bruit de l'eau coulé. Il était sous la douche avec… il ne voyait pas le visage de la personne qui se trouvait avec lui… contre lui…

_Non, pas ça! Pas ce maudit rêve. Je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder en face s'il voit la suite… Non! _

Le professeur Rogue fut brutalement éjecté de l'esprit de son élève et recula de plusieurs pas à cause du choc.

- Vous semblez enfin faire des efforts.

Le rouge aux joues, il n'osa pas répondre, mais il était plutôt heureux que son professeur reconnaisse enfin ses efforts. Ils continuèrent, encore et encore. Le reste de la leçon ne fut pas vraiment brillante. Une demi-heure avant la fin de la leçon, Rogue lui demanda de s'asseoir et lui donna de quoi manger.

- Heu, merci.

Il attrapa un sandwich et commença à manger pendant que son professeur lui donnait enfin quelques conseils pour fermer son esprit. Il l'écouta attentivement, ce qui n'échappa pas au professeur Rogue.

- Bien, on verra samedi si vous avez progressé. Je vous veux, ici, à 9 h tapantes. Compris?

- Oui, monsieur.

- Je vous veux en forme, il est donc formellement interdit de sauter ne serait-ce qu'un seul repas, suis-je clair?

- Oui, parfaitement.

°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°O°O°o°

Pendant qu'Harry était en train de suivre son cours, Hermione et Ron étaient partis voir leur professeur de DCFM.

- Installez-vous. Vous vouliez me parler?

- De Harry, répondit Hermione. Il a fait un malaise lundi.

- Je suis au courant. Je suis passé le voir, mais il dormait, je n'ai donc pas pu lui parler.

- En fait, poursuivit Hermione, je suis sûre qu'il nous cache quelque chose. Il saute souvent les repas. Des fois, il disparait soudainement pendant plusieurs heures…

- … et il revient comme si de rien n'était. Et si on lui pose des questions, il s'énerve, enchaîna Ron.

- C'est pour ça que vous êtes là. Vous pensez que je pourrais le faire parler ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione. On sait qu'il tient beaucoup à vous et vous à lui. Donc…

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais il risque de ne pas apprécier que vous fassiez cela dans son dos. Je ne vous promets rien, mais je vais lui parler. Demain, je reprends les cours, on verra ça à ce moment-là.

Les deux étudiants parurent déjà soulagés. Hermione demanda alors :

- Sinon, vous allez mieux? Vous avez pu vous reposer ?

- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter… enfin, de vous inquiéter pour moi. Merci, ça va mieux.

Ils allaient partir quand Hermione posa une dernière question :

- Est-ce que Harry est venu vous voir samedi ?

- Non, pourquoi?

- Pour rien, j'ai dû me tromper.

°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°O°O°o°

La matinée du lendemain se passa plutôt bien. Harry se débrouillait toujours aussi parfaitement pour ses potions, sous le regard de plus en plus soupçonneux du professeur Rogue. C'était maintenant l'heure du déjeuner.

- Hermione, tu peux arrêter de me dire ce que je dois manger et quand. Tu es mon amie, tu sais que je te t'apprécie énormément, mais là, ta surveillance m'énerve vraiment. Laisse-moi respirer.

- Mais Harry, je fais ça pour toi, répondit timidement Hermione. Je m'inquiète, c'est tout.

- Tout ça me fatigue, je ne t'ai rien demandé. Laisse-moi tranquille.

Il quitta la table, une nouvelle fois, l'estomac vide. Les professeurs Rogue et Lupin n'avaient rien loupé de cette petite querelle. Les cours de l'après-midi finir par commencer. Comme promis, à la fin du cours de DCFM, le professeur Lupin retint Harry.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, parle moi.

- Mais non, ça va.

- Alors pourquoi Hermione et Ron pensent-ils le contraire? Pourquoi sautes-tu autant de repas? Pourquoi ?

- Arrête, l'interrompit Harry. J'ai compris. Ils se font des idées, et puis j'en ai plus qu'assez d'être surveillé comme un gamin. Foutez-moi la paix.

Il quitta brusquement le bureau, sans un mot pour ses deux amis qui l'attendaient dans le couloir. Il se dirigea vers le parc, sans remarquer le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier le suivit discrètement.

Harry faisait les cent pas près du lac.

- Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça? Ça ne les regarde pas, d'abord, c'est ma vie…

Il s'assit avant de se relever après quelques secondes à peine, et puis se rassit de nouveau.

- Ils peuvent s'occuper de leurs affaires… Pourquoi m'ont-ils fait ça ?

- Il me semblait que vous aviez cours, M. Potter?

Au son de la voix de son professeur de potions, il sursauta légèrement sans toutefois se retourner. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier le voie dans un état aussi pitoyable.

- Aucun mensonge comme excuse ?

- Non, je…

Inconsciemment, Harry passa sa main sous sa manche gauche et commença à gratter, encore et encore. Le professeur Rogue s'empara brusquement de son bras droit, le remettant sur ses pieds par la même occasion.

- Je vous interdis de faire cela en ma présence. Si je suis là, c'est pour vous aider, aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, alors vous allez vous calmer. Compris ?

Harry le fixa, ne sachant plus quoi faire, quoi dire, ni même quoi penser.

_Pour m'aider__… Il veut m'aider? J'ai mal, tellement mal… Et j'ai peur. Peur de perdre leur confiance, peur qu'il pense que je suis faible, peur de l'être, peur de tellement de choses… Ne me laissez pas seul, je vous en supplie, ne m'abandonnez pas…_

Harry ne dégagea pas son bras, mais finit par poser son front sur la poitrine de son professeur, laissant libre cours à son chagrin. Il n'essayait même plus de retenir ses larmes. Son corps était secoué par des sanglots qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir et son enseignant ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

- Pardon… Pardon… Je suis tellement désolé, étaient les seules choses que Harry parvenait à dire, la voix entrecoupée par ses pleurs.

°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°O°O°o°

La nuit venue, Harry ne retourna pas au dortoir. L'infirmière accepta, après la demande du professeur Rogue, qu'Harry passe la nuit à l'infirmerie. Tôt le lendemain, il alla chercher ses affaires pour la dernière journée de cours de la semaine, mais il n'adressa la parole à personne. Il passa la journée seul, dans son coin. Le weekend était plus que proche.

Samedi signifiait à nouveau un cours d'occlumancie. Son enseignant lui fit prendre un copieux petit déjeuner avant la leçon. Harry n'était pas concentré et même les remarques acerbes de son professeur n'y faisaient rien. Le weekend passa rapidement, Harry n'avait toujours pas adressé la parole à Ron et Hermione. En fait, il n'avait parlé à aucun de ses camarades. Il avait pourtant dû rejoindre les dortoirs pour y dormir. L'infirmière ne l'avait accepté que pour deux nuits.

Harry était au plus mal, et là, il était vraiment seul…


	14. Premier pas

lamatadora = C'était du rapide ta reviw, j'ai posté le chapitre y a pas longtemps !

Je poste un deuxième chapitre pour me fire pardonner du retard, par contre je ne sais pas quand je mettrais le prochain... Désolé.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_Un grand merci à Summer-cat75 qui à bien voulu me corriger. Me connaissant, le travail a du être assez long... _

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**Chapitre 14 : Premier pas**_

Harry venait de finir de se préparer. Hermione et Ron l'attendaient dans la salle commune. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis jeudi dernier.

- Harry, on… on pourrait te parler un instant? demanda timidement la jeune fille.

- Oui, mais rapidement. Je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard.

- On est désolé. On n'aurait pas dû aller voir Lupin dans ton dos, mais on s'inquiétait, Harry, commença Ron.

- On a l'impression que tu nous caches quelque chose, on veut juste t'aider, poursuivit Hermione.

- Vous voulez m'aider? Et bien, arrêtez de me surveiller comme un gamin et faites-moi confiance. Si j'ai besoin de vous, je viendrai vous le demander. C'est tout?

- Non, ajouta Ron, tu déjeunes avec nous? Ginny et Neville sont partis devant. Alors?

- C'est votre manière de surveiller ce que je mange?

- Non. On veut vraiment que tout redevienne comme avant.

- Bien, allons-y.

Hermione fut vraiment heureuse de la réponse de son ami. Ron aussi en fut soulagé. Bien sûr, il mettrait sûrement quelque temps à leur pardonner totalement, mais ils attendraient, tout en continuant de prendre soin de lui.

_Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Je me suis tellement senti trahi quand ils sont allés voir Remus, et la seule personne qui m'a aidé à ce moment-là c'est Rogue. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Il a même demandé la permission à Pomfresh pour que je reste à l'infirmerie. Il n'est peut-être pas si mauvais que ça. Il est peut-être vraiment inquiet pour moi…_

Le petit déjeuner fut plutôt calme. Personne ne fit de remarques sur le peu de nourriture que prit Harry. Qui disait lundi, disait nouveau cours de potions.

Aujourd'hui ne fut que théorie sur les herbes médicinales : comment les utiliser, les erreurs à ne surtout pas faire, et bien plus encore. Harry ne quitta pas son enseignant des yeux. Il le détailla des pieds à la tête comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Bien évidemment, le professeur Rogue sentit son regard sur lui, mais l'ignora complètement.

- Au fait, Harry, commença Ron, comme tu n'étais pas aux deux dernières heures de cours jeudi, j'ai prévenu la prof que tu ne te sentais pas bien et voilà les cours.

- Merci, Ron. Ça ne vous ennuie pas de m'attendre dehors à la fin du cours. Je dois parler à Rogue.

- D'accord. C'est au sujet des cours particuliers? questionna Hermione.

- Oui. Chut, on va se faire repérer.

À la fin du cours, comme promis, il alla voir son enseignant.

- Un problème, Potter ?

- Heu, en fait… Par rapport à la dernière fois, je voulais… en fait…

- Oui?

- Merci, finit-il par dire dans un murmure.

Le professeur Rogue s'était attendu à tous sauf à ça. Il mit quelques secondes à réagir.

- Et bien, de rien. Si j'étais vous, je me dépêcherais pour ne pas être en retard.

- Oui, monsieur… Bonne journée.

Heureusement qu'il était bien assis, sinon il se serait retrouvé au sol.

- Vous aussi…

C'est les joues légèrement rosies et un sourire aux lèvres qu'Harry se dirigea au cours suivant : Métamorphose.

Quant au professeur Rogue, il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter face à une telle politesse envers lui, surtout venant de Potter.

- Alors là, si je m'étais attendu à ça! Potter qui me remercie…

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

À cette heure-ci, les Serpentards de sixième année n'avaient pas cours. Drago arpentait les couloirs un peu au hasard. Il avait reçu une lettre de son père quelques jours plus tôt. Ce dernier avait entendu dire qu'il avait un comportement plutôt bizarre. Bizarre? Il évitait juste de trop côtoyer les enfants de mangemorts et voulait juste qu'on le laisse vivre. En quoi cela était-il bizarre?

Il entendit des bruits de livres qui tombent. Quand il se retourna, il aperçut le professeur Lupin, les bras chargés d'énormes bouquins. Il le rejoignit en quelques enjambées et ramassa les livres qu'il avait échappés.

_**POV Drago**_

_J'ai bien fait de passer par là moi._

_- _Merci, M. Malefoy… Je veux dire…

- C'est bon, c'est mon nom, je n'y peux rien. Besoin d'aide?

_Il n'a pas intérêt à refuser, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je propose mon aide. Je suis même incapable de dire quand je l'ai fait pour la dernière fois…_

_- _Avec plaisir, répondit le professeur Lupin, un grand sourire dessiné sur le visage.

Drago eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas sourire en retour. Il accompagna alors son enseignant jusqu'à son bureau. Il remarqua immédiatement la boîte de chocolat sur son bureau. Il était sûr que c'était une des boîtes qu'il lui avait envoyées.

- Vous en voulez un? Ils sont vraiment délicieux.

- Je… je veux bien, merci.

Lupin était en train de ranger les livres, et ce, sous le regard de son élève, mais étant de dos, il ne pouvait remarquer le léger sourire que Drago avait aux lèvres.

_Il a vraiment l'air craquant, dommage qu'il porte des vêtements si… si vieux. Ça ne le met vraiment pas en valeur._

Il reprit un visage impassible quand son professeur se tourna vers lui.

- Sinon, tout va bien ?

- Heu, oui. Mon père me surveille toujours autant, la routine quoi…

- Je vois. N'oubliez pas, ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte en cas de besoin.

- Merci, répondit le blond.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous mettre à la porte, mais je dois aller voir le directeur.

- Ah, d'accord. Je vais y aller. Merci pour le chocolat. Bonne journée, professeur.

- Bonne journée à vous aussi, Drago.

Devant l'utilisation de son prénom, Drago ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Un vrai sourire se dessinait maintenant sur le visage du jeune Malefoy. Il quitta à contrecœur le bureau de son professeur. Il n'entendit pas ce dernier ajouter pour lui-même.

- Il est vraiment à tomber par terre quand il sourit comme ça…

_**FIN POV Drago**_

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Bien qu'ils se soient réconciliés, l'atmosphère était encore légèrement tendue. C'est ainsi que le dîner à peine terminé, le jeune Potter quitta ses amis, direction les dortoirs. Il passa une demi-heure à s'entraîner à l'occlumancie avant de se coucher et de partir vers le pays des rêves.

Des mains qui glissaient le long de son corps, laissant des traînées de feu sur leur passage. Un souffle chaud sur la nuque, de tendres baisers dans son cou… Il sentait la peau douce de l'inconnu contre son dos, ses mains habiles lui arrachant quelques gémissements au passage. Elles étaient partout : sur son torse, son ventre, ses hanches et son entrejambe. Le rythme était lent et sensuel à la fois… Il en voulait plus, bien plus que cette douce torture. La cadence fut soudainement plus rapide, les souffles plus saccadés…

Il se réveilla en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Encore… Si seulement je pouvais voir son visage.

C'était presque l'heure où tout le monde se lève, il s'éclipsa donc rapidement dans la salle de bain, voulant vite soulager une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Les cours s'enchaînaient, comme chaque jour, encore et encore. Harry voulait s'excuser auprès de Remus. Il alla donc rapidement le voir avant le dîner.

- Je peux te parler un instant ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Lupin, entre.

- C'est juste pour m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Je suis désolé de m'être énervé alors que vous étiez simplement inquiet, mais je vais bien.

- Harry, si tu as un problème, tu sais…

- Oui, je sais que tu es là, coupa Harry. Hermione et Ron m'attendent pour le dîner. Encore désolé. À demain… 14h ?

- Oui, 14 h. On continuera l'entraînement avec les informulés.

Le dîner se passa dans la bonne humeur générale. Ginny, qui avait eu cours de potions, racontait comment le professeur Rogue s'était retrouvé avec une substance jaune fluo dans les cheveux.

- J'aurais bien aimé voir ça, parvint à dire Ron avant d'éclater à nouveau de rire.

- Oui, poursuivit Ginny, sauf que Jason a eu 100 points en moins pour sa maison et deux semaines de retenue.

- Oh, ça, c'est déjà beaucoup moins drôle, ajouta Neville.

- Tu l'as dit.

Il commençait à se faire tard et la plupart des élèves commençaient déjà à retourner dans leur salle commune. Dans un coin de celle des rouges et or, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient concentrés : le trio était en pleine révision pour leur devoir de sortilèges du lendemain. Hermione était fier de son petit ami qui était plus studieux depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Il était plus de minuit quand ils se couchèrent enfin.

Si la veille les rêves d'Harry étaient assez… tranquilles, ce ne fut pas le cas cette nuit-là. Voldemort faisait son retour. Il y avait une maison en feu, la marque des ténèbres y flottait déjà. Du sang, des cris, des pleurs…

- On ne me défit pas sans en subir les conséquences…

Puis un dernier hurlement déchira le ciel de la nuit. Il vit le corps d'une petite fille d'environ huit ans tombé… inerte.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux. Il était complètement emmêlé dans les draps. Les jambes encore tremblantes, il parvint à atteindre la salle de bain. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de retourner se coucher. Il revoyait encore le visage de cette enfant, ses yeux bleus encore baignés de larmes. Il tourna encore et encore dans son lit.

Il était près de 3 h du matin quand il s'habilla et quitta discrètement la salle commune. Une petite ballade lui ferait peut-être du bien. Il marcha sans but, errant simplement dans les couloirs. Il ne savait même pas où il allait, il voulait juste oublier cette fillette : ses larmes, son regard empli par la peur… Il commença à avoir froid, ce qui était normal vu l'heure et surtout vu qu'il était maintenant dans les cachots.

- Il fait froid ici… murmura Harry.

- Vous n'êtes pas censé être là de toute façon.

Harry se retourna brusquement et sut tout de suite qu'il risquait d'avoir des problèmes : le professeur Rogue se trouvait à quelques pas de lui.

- Combien de points dois-je retirer ? 20 ? 30 ? 50 ?

- Faites comme vous voulez, moi j'y vais, rétorqua Harry avant de passer à côté de lui, prêt à retourner dans la salle commune.

- Que faisiez-vous ici?

Harry s'arrêta et finit par répondre :

- Je ne sais pas…

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Rogue s'approcha d'Harry et le força à se retourner. Il était désormais face à face. Harry gardait le regard baissé.

- Voldemort… Il les a tués.

C'était à peine un murmure, mais le peu qu'il avait entendu lui glaça le sang. Le seigneur des Ténèbres. Encore lui. Finalement, Severus emmena Harry par le bras. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte. De nombreuses arabesques plus compliquées les unes que les autres y étaient sculptées. Le seul problème était l'absence de poignée.

Le professeur Rogue murmura un mot de passe, mais celui-ci fut inaudible pour le jeune homme.

- Entrez.

Harry entra timidement. Il se trouvait désormais dans les appartements de son professeur. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il viendrait ici un jour. Les couleurs étaient plutôt sombres, beaucoup de noir en fait, mais l'appartement n'était pas triste pour autant. Bon, il n'était pas des plus chaleureux non plus.

- Heu… pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici? demanda Harry.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- J'ai besoin de savoir, il faudra que j'en parle au directeur par la suite.

Harry s'approcha de la sotie.

- Assoyez-vous, ordonna son enseignant.

- Non merci, répondit Harry.

- Bien, continua Severus, je vais prévenir le professeur Dumbledore et vous verrez avec lui directement…

- Non! Je vous interdis d'aller le voir! Je ne veux pas lui en parler…

- Alors, assis. Je sais, vous n'êtes pas un chien, mais vous allez vous asseoir et me raconter ce rêve.

Encore légèrement tremblant de colère, il alla finalement s'asseoir. Il raconta la maison qui prenait feu, les paroles de Voldemort, le cri de la petite fille… Les larmes coulaient doucement.

- Ne bougez pas, je reviens dans un instant.

Malgré l'heure, le professeur Rogue alla voir le directeur et lui raconta le rêve d'Harry. Quand il revint dans ses quartiers, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry s'était endormi, complètement recroquevillé sur lui-même. Le professeur Rogue posa une couverture sur son élève et s'installa dans le fauteuil, un livre en main.

- Maudit directeur… C'était un hasard.

Le professeur Dumbledore ne s'était pas gêné pour lui faire remarquer qu'il était surprenant qu'il soit la première personne à le savoir. Potter était venu dans les cachots parce que… parce que…

- Il n'était peut-être pas conscient qu'il voulait vous voir, lui avait rétorqué le directeur.

- N'importe quoi. Comme s'il voulait me voir… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il passa le reste de la nuit dans le fauteuil, attendant que son élève daigne enfin ouvrir un œil. Les cours allaient maintenant commencer dans moins d'une heure et Harry dormait toujours. Le professeur Rogue se décida à réveiller le jeune homme.

- Potter, les cours commencent dans deux minutes…

Harry ouvrit les yeux, l'information montant à son cerveau. Une fois celle-ci enregistrée, il se leva d'un bond!

- Quoi? Deux minutes? Pas possible! Vous? Pourquoi vous êtes là? Où suis-je d'abord? Qu'est-ce que…

Le professeur Rogue réussit difficilement à rester impassible devant l'air complètement désorienté du Gryffondor.

- J'ai menti. Il vous reste un peu moins d'une heure. Vous êtes dans mes appartements, mais il serait temps que vous retourniez dans votre salle commune si vous ne voulez pas arriver en retard à mon cours et ainsi perdre des points. Essayez d'être discret, je ne voudrais pas que l'on vous voie sortir d'ici.

Harry retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits. Il se souvenait de tout : son rêve, sa ballade, sa rencontre avec le professeur Rogue. Dire qu'il l'avait laissé dormir ici. Rien que le fait qu'il l'ait emmené dans ses appartements le surprenait beaucoup. Harry se dirigea vers la sortie, la main sur la poignée :

- Désolé de vous avoir dérangé… et encore merci.

Il quitta rapidement les cachots et retourna dans la salle commune. Il fut accueilli par ses amis complètement paniqués.

- Où étais-tu? Ron m'a dit que ton lit était vide…

- Du calme, Hermione. Je me suis réveillé plus tôt et je suis sorti pour me balader. J'allais revenir, mais j'ai préféré prendre mon petit-déjeuner tout de suite… Donc, voilà, je vais prendre mes affaires et on se retrouve en cours.

Encore un mensonge, mais il avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer : sur lui, sur Rogue, sur ce qu'il ressentait depuis quelque temps maintenant.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Harry venait d'arriver pour son cours avec Lupin.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée, Harry ?

- Bien, on a eu un contrôle de sortilèges, mais je pense m'en être sorti.

- Je suis désolé que notre dernière leçon ait dû être annulée, poursuivit Remus, mais tu as pu profiter de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard au moins. Bon, comme je te l'ai dit, on va continuer avec les informulés. On va pouvoir commencer.

Ils se placèrent face à face, baguette en main. Lupin commença avec des sorts assez simples, mais le rythme augmenta doucement. Harry se débrouillait de mieux en mieux avec les informulés même s'il lui arrivait encore de prononcer la formule à haute de voix.

- On fait une pause si tu veux ?

- Je ne suis pas contre, je suis mort.

Après deux grands verres d'eau et quelques gâteaux, Harry commençait à se sentir revivre.

- On reprendra dans une dizaine de minutes. J'ai vu que Ron, Hermione et toi vous vous étiez réconciliés, c'est une bonne chose.

- Ouais… fut la seule réponse de Harry.

- Harry, je sais que je ne serai jamais Sirius, mais j'espère que tu pourras un jour me faire autant confiance qu'à lui.

- Mais c'est le cas! » s'écria Harry tout en se levant brusquement.

Il se réinstalla finalement :

- Je te fais confiance, mais…

- Tu ne veux pas en parler. Je veux juste savoir; tu caches bien quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

Vu la réaction, ou plutôt l'absence de réaction, Lupin comprit qu'il avait raison.

- J'espère juste qu'il y a au moins une personne avec qui tu peux en parler, même si ce n'est pas moi. Tu ne peux pas tout garder pour toi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais c'est bon. On peut reprendre s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr.

_Quelqu'un avec qui en parler? Oui, le professeur Rogue, mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas. Tu ne comprends pas ce que je ressens, personne ne comprend. C'est trop dur à dire et aller le voir… lui… C'est trop soudain, du jour au lendemain, il s'inquiète pour moi. Comment pourrais-je lui faire confiance et lui parler si facilement?_

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Harry n'avait plus beaucoup de force une fois la leçon terminée. Il s'était péniblement traîné jusqu'à la salle commune avant de se laisser tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. La fin de la semaine fut beaucoup plus calme que celle de la semaine précédente : aucune dispute, aucune larme, mais à la place, beaucoup de questions… sans réponse pour la plupart. Son professeur de potions l'obsédait et cela l'énervait un peu.

Il en venait même à le chercher du regard à peine la porte de la Grande salle franchie. Il avait même été un peu déçu de ne pas le voir à la table des professeurs le vendredi soir. Cette situation ne pouvait pas durer, penser autant à Rogue n'était pas normal. Après tout, ils se détestaient mutuellement et tout le monde pouvait l'attester.

_Alors pourquoi en fait-il autant pour m'aider? Compte-t-il se servir de tout ça plus tard? Cherche-t-il à avoir l'avantage sur moi? Non, ça ne tient pas la route, mais pas du tout. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense autant à lui? Et la semaine prochaine, c'est avec lui les cours particuliers. J'espère que ça ne sera pas l'occlumencie, je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'il voie la fin de mon rêve… Manquerait plus que ça._


	15. Pourquoi lui ?

mp = Merci, et oui j'ai bien l'intention de la finir... mais je ne peux pas dire quand je l'aurais terminé. Désolé.

Princesse Saeko = Mais de rien, voilà la suite !

Okawa = Merci, ravie de voir que ma fic te plaît toujours ce qui concerne les rêves sensuels d'Harry... on verra plus tard . :)

kisis = Merci à toi aussi, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Le couple Drago/Remus va bouger un peu... mais vraiment un touuuuut petit peu. C'est sur que c'est une bonne chose que Harry craque enfin... et dans les bars de Severus, c'est encore mieux...

Chat34 = Tu peux te féliciter de m'avoir foutu la trouille. Non mais sérieux, c'est quoi ça de commencer par "Alors pour faire simple je n'aime pas ta fic" ? J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque! Ce qui aurait mis fin à cette fic, tu te rends compte... heureusement qu'après j'ai pu respirer de nouveau avec : "mais je l'ADORE !". Voilà la suite.

CyBer D'ArDant = Merci pour ta review, àa fait toujours plaisir.

Mia-vie-ou-meurt = Merci à toi aussi, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.

adenoide = Et oui, peu à peu Harry se pose de plus en plus de question concernant son prof de Potions...

lamatadora = C'est sur que Remus et Drago sont vraiment trop chou... ravie de voir que tu penses comme moi. Et pour les rêves d'Harry, ben, patience...

stormtrooper2 = En ce qui concerne Harry, oui, il s'attache de plus en plus à son prof ce qui doit être plus que troublant pour lui vu la relation qu'ils ont eu jusqu'à présent : que de la rancoeur et de l'animosité. Pas facile d'accepter ce genre de sentiments... En tout cas voilà un petit chapitre pour vous !

lalala1995 = Voilà la suite tant attendu... enfin par certains. :)

Vraiment un grand merci à ceux et celles qui me laissent une reviw à chaque chapitres, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de voir dans mes messages que j'ai une nouvelle review... même si j'ai toujours peur que ça déplaise. ce qui me fait plaisie aussi c'est de voir que j'ai de plus en plus de review... Par contre je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas encore écrie la chap suivant. J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, mais je vais essayer de l'écrire et de l'envoyer pour la correction pour la fin de la semaine. Ensuite plus qu'à attendre le retour de mon chapitre.

Bon, je vous ais assez ennuyer, place à la lecture !

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_Un grand merci à Summer-cat75 qui à bien voulu me corriger. Me connaissant, le travail a du être assez long... _

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**Chapitre 15 : Pourquoi lui ?**_

En ce lundi matin, Drago était de bonne humeur, et encore, c'était un euphémisme. Il se leva, un léger sourire aux lèvres et le cœur en joie. Direction la salle de bain. Plus d'une demi-heure après, le prince des Serpentard était fin prêt à entamer sa journée de cours. D'abord un bon petit déjeuner et quoi de mieux que commencer par deux heures de DCFM…

_**POV Drago**_

C'est en chantonnant, dans sa tête, qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de cours. Heureusement qu'il avait cours avec les Poufsouffles et non avec ces abrutis de Gryffondors. Zabini s'installa à ses côtés.

- Tu te rends compte, une créature qui nous fait cours sur d'autres créatures.

_Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça, espèce de strangulot sans cervelle._

_- _Oui, c'est risible. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus pitoyable…

Le professeur Lupin leur demanda de ranger leurs affaires et de ne garder qu'une plume.

- Sympa, commencer la semaine par une interro-surprise, pesta Blaise.

Le contrôle commença enfin. Drago se dépêcha de le finir au plus vite, il voulait pouvoir avoir du temps pour… Le professeur Lupin se leva et arpenta la salle. Drago ne put s'empêcher de le suivre du regard, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'enseignant.

_J'espère qu'il va bientôt retourner à son bureau… S'il reste au fond de la salle, je ne pourrai pas le voir… Si Père savait, je ne resterais pas en vie bien longtemps. Tout comme le professeur Lupin._

Lupin revint finalement prendre place à son bureau pour le plus grand bonheur du jeune homme qui put ainsi l'observer tout à sa guise. Malheureusement pour lui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. C'était maintenant l'heure pour lui de quitter la salle de cours…

- Drago, tu viens? On va dans la salle commune.

Le jeune Malefoy suivit du regard son enseignant.

- Désolé, mais j'ai autre chose à faire. Je vous rejoins après.

Il suivit aussi discrètement que possible Remus. Ce dernier, qui se rendait à la bibliothèque, remarqua immédiatement le manège de son élève.

_**FIN POV Drago**_

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, beaucoup d'élèves parlaient déjà du premier match de Quidditch de l'année : Gryffondor vs Serpentard. Les sélections étant déjà passées, tout le monde attendait de voir de quoi étaient capables les nouvelles recrues. Gryffondor pouvait compter sur leur capitaine et attrapeur : Harry Potter. Mais que valait le reste de l'équipe?

Le nouveau gardien n'était autre que Ronald Weasley. Du favoritisme? Sûrement pas, il était seulement celui qui avait encaissé le moins de buts, même si son adversaire, McLaggen, continuait de dire que le dernier tir avait subitement changé de direction en plein vol. Les poursuiveurs étaient Katie Bell, qui était heureuse de réintégrer l'équipe, Demelza Robins et Ginny Weasley, qui évitait les cognards avec une aisance plutôt spectaculaire, qui était de loin la meilleure en vol et surtout qui avait marqué le plus de buts. Le plus dur avait sans doute été la sélection des batteurs. Personne ne pouvait en effet rivaliser avec les jumeaux Weasley… mais Harry avait pourtant dû faire un choix : Jimmy Peaker et Ritchie Coote. Le premier, bien que petit, avait une force plutôt incroyable et le second visait plus que mieux.

Harry se souvenait de cette journée comme l'une des pires qu'il avait eues… Les entraînements avaient déjà commencé, mais il n'avait pu avoir le terrain que pour ce week-end. Harry était plutôt ravi, cela lui permettrait de louper ses cours avec le professeur Rogue.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Mardi ressembla beaucoup à la veille pour le jeune Malefoy. Il profitait au maximum des occasions qu'il avait de croiser son professeur de DCFM. Bien sûr, ce dernier n'était pas dupe, loin de là, et il appréciait plutôt de voir le jeune homme, même s'il se demandait ce que cela pouvait bien cacher.

Drago appréciait un peu moins les mercredis. Avoir cours de potions avec ses décérébrés de Gryffondors n'était pas vraiment une partie de plaisir, loin de là… Il devait supporter Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, M. Prétention Potter, M. Catastropha Ambulante Londubat et le stupide rouquin. Quel cruel destin que le sien!

Le cours de potion terminé, Drago sorti sans attendre ses camarades et Harry fut une nouvelle fois retenu par leur enseignant.

Une fois la classe vide, le professeur Rogue put enfin commencer.

- M. Potter vous allez être ravi d'apprendre que je vais être dans l'impossibilité d'assurer le cours de cette après-midi…

- Et pourquoi ? l'interrompit Harry.

- Premièrement, je n'avais pas fini de parler et, deuxièmement, ce ne sont pas vos affaires que je sache. Par contre, ce week-end, les cours seront maintenus.

- Heu, je suis désolé, mais non.

- Comment ça non ?

- Il y a les entraînements pour le match de Quidditch.

- Je vois, répondit son enseignant. Vous pouvez disposer.

Harry ne se fit pas prier. C'est vrai que cela lui faisait plaisir de ne pas avoir de cours cette semaine, mais pourquoi son professeur annulait la leçon? Une réunion? Un rendez-vous? Professionnel? Privé? Cela lui prenait vraiment la tête et il n'appréciait pas, surtout qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais très mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet.

Les cours de la matinée étaient enfin finis et Harry, Ron et Hermione venaient de quitter la Grande salle.

- Je vais à la bibliothèque, vous venez avec moi ? demanda la jeune fille.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard avant de répondre en chœur :

- Non, merci.

Hermione s'éloigna tout en marmonnant que ça ne serait pas de sa faute s'ils avaient du retard dans leurs devoirs. Harry et Ron profitèrent de leur après-midi dans le parc, en compagnie de Neville, Dean, Seamus et Ginny. Un après-midi de pure détente était ce qui avait de mieux. Même Harry sembla en profiter au maximum. Pourtant au fond de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose allait se passer.

Lors du dîner, Harry remarqua immédiatement l'absence de son professeur de potions et du directeur. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la table des professeurs.

- Harry, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Ginny.

- Non, rien, je suis juste fatigué. Je vais aller me coucher. À demain…

- Déjà ? ajouta la jeune fille en se tournant vers son frère et Hermione.

Les deux autres hochèrent les épaules. Harry n'était pas le seul à observer la table des professeurs, Drago Malefoy en faisait de même. Encore une fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer leur professeur de DCFM.

Pendant ce temps, dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, Harry tentait tant bien que mal de trouver le sommeil. Il n'avait pas menti, enfin, à moitié. Il n'avait juste pas voulu leur dire qu'il s'inquiétait pour Rogue. Tout le monde le prendrait certainement pour un fou.

_Tout était poussiéreux, les rideaux étaient déchirés par endroits et on pouvait entendre crépiter un feu dans une cheminée, pas loin. Severus Rogue fit finalement son apparition et s'approcha de lui._

_- Comment ça s'est passé Severus ? questionna le seigneur des Ténèbres tout en caressant négligemment Nagini._

_- Tout s'est passé comme vous le vouliez. M. Crowford et sa famille ont bien reçu le message, ils savent à quoi s'attendre en s'opposant à vous._

_- Bien, très bien. Concernant Potter, je suis… déçu._

_Le dernier mot fut suivi d'un Doloris._

_- Après tout ce temps, Potter est toujours loin de m'appartenir. C'est comme cela que tu me remercies? En ne m'apportant aucune information intéressante? Et moi qui pensais qu'il serait bouleversé d'avoir perdu son traître de parrain et qu'il y aurait là une occasion parfaite… et tu me dis qu'il va bien!_

_Les reproches continuèrent de pleuvoir, comme de nombreux sorts, sur Severus. Ce dernier endurait en silence, attendant patiemment que Voldemort se calme. S'excuser ne servirait à qu'à l'énerver encore plus. Attendre… Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre que la tempête passe._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le corps couvert de sueur. Il fut pris d'un haut le cœur et se dirigea précipitamment vers la salle de bain. Une fois calmé, il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage.

- Je dois faire quelque chose… Je dois prévenir quelqu'un…

Il s'habilla en vitesse et quitta la salle commune. La Grosse dame n'apprécia pas trop d'être réveillée ainsi en pleine nuit, mais Harry s'en fichait éperdument.

_**POV Harry**_

_Pas lui… Je vous en supplie, faites qu'il aille bien, faites que ça ne soit pas si grave. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose alors qu'on commence enfin… Il est le seul à savoir pour mon secret et à m'aider…_

Il courait dans les couloirs. Il était proche du bureau du directeur quand il crut apercevoir une silhouette par la fenêtre. Il changea de direction et se dirigea vers l'entrée du château. Personne. Il allait sortir quand la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer son enseignant. Ce dernier remarqua immédiatement son élève qui semblait inquiet. Inquiet? Pourquoi, pour lui?

_Il est là. Il est vivant. Il n'a pas l'air si mal en point… pourtant avec tout ce qu'il s'est pris, il devrait être plus gravement blessé…_

- Que faites-vous en dehors de votre lit, Potter? Avez-vous oublié le règlement… encore une fois ?

- Non, je voulais juste… J'ai tout vu.

Le professeur Rogue referma la porte et s'approcha de son élève, tout en ajoutant :

- Tout vu quoi ?

- Qui sont les Crawford? Que leur est-il arrivé? Pourquoi Voldemort…

- Assez! Cela ne vous regard pas. Retournez dans votre salle commune. Immédiatement!

Le professeur Rogue passa devant lui avant de prendre la direction des cachots.

- Mais… et vous ? demanda Harry, sans oser se retourner et ainsi faire face à l'enseignant.

Ce dernier s'arrêta et fixa Harry qui s'obstinait à lui tourner le dos.

- Comment ça "et vous" ? finit-il par ajouter.

- Il vous a… Vous n'êtes pas trop blessé ?

Severus remercia mentalement Harry de ne pas lui faire face. En effet, Severus était étonné des dernières paroles de son élève et cela était visible. Il reprit vite le contrôle de lui-même et finit par répondre :

- Comme vous le voyez vous-même, je vais bien. Je ne sais pas si vous étiez vraiment inquiet…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Harry s'était brusquement retourné tout en s'écriant :

- Bien sûr que j'étais vraiment inquiet! Je vous signale que, depuis ce matin, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment vous concernant et je n'ai fait que penser à ça toute la journée!

Le professeur Rogue n'en revenait vraiment pas. Potter s'était vraiment inquiété pour lui, et ce, toute la journée ?

_Et mince, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire tout ça. De toute façon, est-ce qu'il va me croire? Après tout, je ne m'étais jamais vraiment inquiété pour lui jusque-là._

_- _Je vous remercie. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir cru, commença Severus espérant calmer le Gryffondor, mais maintenant, vous devriez rejoindre votre dortoir et vous coucher avant que je retrouve mes esprits, que j'ai visiblement perdus, et que je vous donne une semaine de retenue. Est-ce clair ?

- Oui, monsieur.

Harry se dirigea vers les escaliers avant d'ajouter :

- Bonne nuit, professeur, reposez-vous bien.

- Merci, Potter, bonne nuit à vous aussi.

_J'espère vraiment qu'il n'a pas menti. Bien, maintenant j'espère que j'arriverai à me rendormir._

_**FIN POV Harry**_

Le professeur Rogue, quant à lui, regagna ses appartements. Après tout, le Directeur pouvait bien attendre quelques heures pour son compte rendu.

- C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un s'inquiète autant pour moi… finit-il par se dire pour lui-même, et ce n'est pas désagréable… même venant de Potter.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Les cours du jeudi après-midi étaient sur le point de commencer. Pendant que les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles rejoignaient les serres, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards allaient en DCFM. Harry pensait encore à sa rencontre nocturne avec le professeur Rogue, tandis que Malefoy pensait à sa prochaine rencontre avec le professeur Lupin. Bien qu'ils soient à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, aucune insulte ne fusa entre les deux jeunes hommes.

_**POV Drago**_

Le cours se passa sans anicroche. Certains élèves vert et argent se plaignaient tout de même de la longueur du devoir qu'il devait rendre au prochain cours. Si tout le monde se dépêchait pour ne pas être en retard, ce n'était pas le cas du jeune Malefoy. Il était désormais seul dans la salle de cours, en plus de l'enseignant. Ce dernier lui tournait encore le dos. Il s'approcha de lui, le cœur battant si fort qu'il se demanda si son professeur ne l'entendait pas aussi… mais vu son manque de réaction, ça ne devait pas être le cas. Heureusement pour lui.

_Je veux juste être plus près… encore plus près de lui. Le toucher, juste passer ma main dans ses cheveux, son visage… Pouvoir sentir son souffle ne serait-ce qu'un instant… Je veux juste être important à ses yeux…_

Le professeur Lupin se retourna et se retrouva quasiment nez à nez avec son élève.

- M. Mal… Drago, vous m'avez fait peur. Un problème ?

- Heu… en fait, pour le devoir je voulais…

_Il est là, juste à quelques centimètres de moi. J'ai juste à m'approcher un peu, combler cet espace et je pourrais enfin…_

Remus n'avait sûrement pas prévu ce qui venait de se passer. Drago avait finalement comblé l'espace qui les séparait et avait ainsi scellé leurs lèvres par un baiser. Un simple baiser, chaste et doux à la fois, qui ne dura que quelques secondes à peine. Il s'éloigna doucement, les mains toujours sur la poitrine de son professeur. Devant l'air surpris de ce dernier, il se rendit compte de son geste et ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Pardon, je… je dois y aller.

Il ne laissa pas le temps au professeur Lupin de dire quoi que ce soit. Il était déjà loin.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris! J'ai vraiment perdu la tête cette fois… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va penser de moi, ce n'est pas possible. Je ne suis qu'un abruti, agir sans réfléchir…_

_**FIN POV Drago**_

Pendant ce temps, dans la salle de classe, le professeur Lupin revenait peu à peu à lui. Son cerveau assimilait doucement ce qui venait de se passer : Drago Malefoy venait de l'embrasser, lui, un loup-garou… mais pourquoi?

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Les cours de la journée étaient enfin terminés et tous les élèves se dirigeaient vers leur salle commune pour enfin se débarrasser de leurs affaires de cours. Harry, Hermione et Ron croisèrent leur directrice de maison.

- M. Potter, vous tombez bien. Le directeur aimerait vous voir. Il vous attend dans son bureau.

Une fois l'information transmise, elle les laissa.

- On t'attend dans la salle commune et donne tes affaires, on les posera en même temps, lui proposa Hermione.

- Merci, je vous raconterai après » ajouta Harry avant de partir voir le directeur.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau, il attendit quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il fut finalement autorisé à entrer.

- Bonsoir, Harry. Désolé de te faire venir à peine les cours terminés…

- Ce n'est rien.

Harry s'installa face au directeur.

- Bien, d'abord, comment se passent tes cours avec les professeurs Rogue et Lupin? commença le vieil homme.

- Bien, ça peut aller… ça pourrait être pire, je pense.

- Le professeur Rogue m'a prévenu de votre rencontre de cette nuit…

- J'allais venir, mais… le coupa Harry.

- Je sais et je t'en remercie. Comme tu as pu le constater toi-même, il va bien. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour lui, reprit Dumbledore.

- Je n'étais pas inquiet pour lui.

Le professeur Dumbledore sourit devant ce mensonge plus que visible, mais il ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet.

- Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses, continua le directeur. Je t'avais promis de te tenir au courant concernant les horcruxes.

- Vous en avez trouvé un autre? demande Harry.

- Oui, il semblerait bien que ce soit le cas. D'après mes recherches, il se trouverait dans une caverne, sur la côte. C'est assez loin d'ici par contre. Je dois tout de même avouer qu'il m'aura fallu du temps pour enfin le localiser… mais j'y suis enfin parvenu.

- Je peux venir ? demanda Harry tout en se relevant.

- Je suis désolé, Harry, mais je vais devoir refuser.

- Pourquoi? répliqua aussitôt le jeune homme.

- Tout simplement parce que tu as mieux à faire. Il me semble que tu as entraînement ce week-end… Je ne peux pas t'emmener.

- Mais…

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Le ton était plus dur et Harry comprit que cela ne servirait à rien de discuter plus longtemps. Il se réinstalla et ajouta :

- Vous y allez seul ?

- Non, répondit Dumbledore, le professeur Rogue à gentiment accepter de m'accompagner. Ses cours avec toi étant annulés, il avait donc du temps libre. Bien évidemment, on en reparlera une fois que je serais revenu… enfin, peut-être pas tout de suite après mon retour. Disons mardi soir à la fin de tes cours. Cela te convient-il Harry ?

- Bien sûr.

Après tout, même si cela ne lui plaisait pas d'être tenu à l'écart, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Se plaindre ne le fera sûrement pas changer d'avis, au contraire, il risquerait de le considérer comme un gamin et de ne plus l'impliquer qu'en dernier recours. Il voulait être au courant de l'avancement des recherches… il était donc mieux d'être d'accord.

- Bien, j'ai assez pris de ton temps et je suppose que Miss Granger et M. Weasley doivent commencer à s'impatienter. Bon appétit, Harry.

- Merci, vous de même. Bonne soirée.

Il se dirigea vers la salle commune et le portrait à peine franchi, Hermione et Ron étaient à ses côtés. Il leur raconta la discussion qu'ils avaient eue avec le directeur sur le chemin les menant à la Grande salle.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le vendredi se passa plutôt calmement. Harry fut soulagé de voir que le professeur Rogue agissait tout à fait normalement et ne semblait garder aucune séquelle de sa dernière rencontre avec Voldemort. Quant à Drago il fut soulagé de ne pas avoir cours de DCFM aujourd'hui. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment allait se passer leur prochaine rencontre, si elle finissait par se produire.

Le week-end fut sous le signe de Quidditch pour les Gryffondors… et surtout sous le signe de la pluie. Ils devaient absolument être synchro les uns avec les autres et ce n'était pas encore gagné. Il ne restait plus qu'à s'entraîner encore le week-end prochain, en espérant avoir une météo plus clémente.

Harry n'avait pas pu empêcher son esprit de ne pas être concentré à 100 % sur l'entraînement. Dumbledore et Rogue avaient-ils vraiment trouvé l'horcruxe ? L'avaient-ils déjà détruit ? Et surtout, étaient-ils blessés ?


	16. Le médaillon

Chat34 = Merci pour ta review... J'espère que chapitre te plaira et que je n'ai pas était trop longue :). Par contre après tu devras prendre ton mal en patience pour la suite...

kahlan = Merci, en espérant que la suite te plaire aussi.

stormtrooper2 = Et voui, les choses avancent doucement... ça doit pas être facile pour Harry d'avouer qu'il s'inquiète pour Rogue. Quand à Drago et Remus, ben, tu verras bien la suite...

adenoide = C'est bien vrai, il a trop de choses en tête qui l'empêche d'être 100% concentré.

lamatadora = Voui, c'est bon je suis partie le soigner... :)

Je n'aurais pas du me vanter du nombre de review qui augmentait au fur et à mesure, là j'en ai eu moins... Tant pis.

Le chapitre 17 est en cours de correction.

Bonne lecture !

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_Un grand merci à Summer-cat75 qui à bien voulu me corriger. Me connaissant, le travail a du être assez long... _

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**Chapitre 16 : Le médaillon**_

En ce lundi matin, Harry était plus que nerveux. Il n'avait qu'une envie : que la journée se termine et qu'il soit déjà mardi pour enfin retourner voir le directeur. Ce dernier ainsi que le professeur Rogue avaient-ils trouvé l'horcruxe? Il quitta le dortoir, accompagné de Ron pour rejoindre Hermione. Enfin réunis, ils partirent prendre leur petit déjeuner.

- Harry, calme-toi, demanda la jeune fille. Je suis sûr que tout s'est bien passé. Et puis, s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose, on le saurait depuis le temps.  
- Tu as raison Hermione. Désolé, je vais essayer de me calmer.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer mille et un scénarios et ils ne finissaient pas tous bien. La Grande salle était bien plus animée que d'habitude. Une fois installés, ils comprirent vite qu'elle en était la raison. Ils entendirent la conversation d'élèves de deuxième année :

- C'est génial ! On n'aura donc pas cours de potions…  
- Oui, et à ce qu'il paraît, c'est la première fois qu'il annule tous ses cours de la journée.  
- Quoi ! s'exclama Ron. J'ai fait mon devoir pour aujourd'hui pour rien ! J'aurais pu le faire pour mercredi… J'ai gâché mon dimanche soir.  
- Oui, peut-être, mais au moins, c'est fait… même si ça aurait pu être mieux, ajouta sa petite amie.

Harry se tourna vers les deux élèves et leur demanda :

- Vous savez pourquoi il a annulé ses cours ?  
- Non, répondit une des jeunes filles, tout intimidée. Le professeur McGonagall a prévenu tout le monde il y a quelques minutes.

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers ses amis, mais ne mangea rien. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Rogue. Hermione et Ron voyaient bien que ce dernier était plus préoccupé qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Finalement, Hermione lui demanda :

- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas le voir ?  
- Hein ? Tu veux qu'il aille voir Rogue ? fut la réaction de Ron.

Hermione le fit taire d'un mouvement de la main, ce qui ne fit pas vraiment plaisir au concerné d'être ainsi ignoré.

- Si tu es si inquiet, va le voir, continua la jeune fille. C'est le seul moyen… ou bien tu vas voir Dumbledore. C'est toi qui vois.  
- Il va me tuer si je le dérange.  
- Ça prouvera qu'il va bien alors.  
- Je ne sais pas trop… Et puis zut, j'y vais. Je saurai peut-être s'ils l'ont trouvé comme ça.  
- Ne sois pas en retard…  
- Bonne chance, Harry ajouta Ron avant de le voir quitter la pièce.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**POV Severus**_

Dans ses appartements, le professeur Rogue repensait à ce qui s'était passé ce week-end. Quand le directeur lui avait parlé de sa « petite excursion », il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde. Détruire les horcruxes était devenu sa priorité depuis qu'il avait eu connaissance de leur existence. Pourtant, il ne s'était pas attendu à cela… Et dire que normalement c'était Potter qui devait y aller, il avait bien fait de persuader le directeur de l'emmener à sa place.

Dès le début, ils avaient dû plonger dans une eau glacée pour pouvoir atteindre l'intérieur de la grotte. Bien évidemment, il avait tout de suite remarqué que de la magie avait été pratiquée, ce qui leur laissait penser qu'ils étaient au bon endroit…

Les épreuves allaient pouvoir commencer : il leur fallut verser quelques gouttes de sang pour « payer l'entrée ». Il savait que c'était plutôt ridicule. Dumbledore s'en était chargé, pourtant il avait bien essayé de l'en dissuader, de le persuader qu'il devrait le faire, mais le directeur ne l'avait pas écouté. Encore une fois, il faisait comme bon lui semblait.

Ils purent continuer leur petit voyage. Là se trouvait un immense lac noir, qui ne donnait pas vraiment envie de s'y baigner, bien au contraire. La caverne était d'une taille exceptionnelle. Tout était sombre excepté au centre du lac d'où provenait une lumière verdâtre, en plus de la lumière de leurs baguettes. Ils trouvèrent rapidement un bateau caché dans le lac par de nombreux maléfices.

_Encore heureux qu'il y en ait un_, avait été la première pensée du professeur Rogue une fois le bateau sorti. _Manquerait plus qu'il faille y aller à la nage._

Le seul problème était qu'un seul sorcier à la fois pouvait y aller. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait alors demandé de prendre sa forme d'animagus et il avait lui-même espéré que cela fonctionnerait. Par chance, ce fut le cas. Ils purent ainsi traverser le lac. Voyant un cadavre à la surface de l'eau, il s'était félicité d'avoir pris la place de Potter : il n'avait vraiment rien à faire ici.

Une fois arrivés sur l'île qui se trouvait au centre du lac, ils y trouvèrent un bassin rempli d'un liquide émeraude. Ils étaient vite venus à la conclusion qu'ils devraient la boire. Dumbledore fit apparaître une coupe en cristal et lui demanda alors s'il était prêt lui faire boire la potion de force si nécessaire. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde :

- Non, je la boirai. Vu ma condition, je risque moins…

Il s'était attendu à une protestation, mais au lieu de ça, Dumbledore avait, après quelques minutes d'hésitation, accepté.

- Je suis désolé, Severus, avait ajouté le directeur.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis habitué aux tortures du Maître.

C'est sous le regard désolé de son employeur qu'il avala la première coupe. Sa gorge le brûla instantanément. Tout son corps le faisait horriblement souffrir. S'il avait dû choisir, il aurait même préféré un _Doloris_ à cette potion. Il emplit à nouveau la coupe, préférant se dépêcher. Puis une troisième et une quatrième fois. Il commençait à chanceler dangereusement, mais parvint à s'agripper au rebord du bassin. Dumbledore dut, à contrecœur, prendre le relai et lui faire boire la potion. Jamais il n'avait vécu pareille torture, pourtant cela faisait des années maintenant qu'il était habitué aux tortures de Voldemort. Il se demanda même comment un humain pouvait supporter cela… et si c'était le cas.

Le professeur Dumbledore l'aida à boire le reste, lui remplissant la coupe et la lui faisant boire. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de causer autant de souffrance à Severus, surtout sachant ce qu'il avait déjà dû vivre jusqu'à présent. Pourtant, il devait continuer et savait très bien que Rogue serait entièrement de son avis s'il n'avait pas été en proie à tant de tourments. Son corps fut rapidement parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables. Il n'avait même plus la force de tenir sur ses jambes.

Une fois le bassin enfin vidé, le professeur Dumbledore lui donna de l'eau avant de s'emparer du médaillon qui résidait encore au fond du bassin. Il eut à peine le temps de le mettre dans une de ses poches que plusieurs _Inféris_ firent enfin leur apparition. D'un mouvement fluide de la baguette, il les éloigna. Le feu éclairait désormais une bonne partie de la grotte. Il aida Severus qui s'était péniblement retransformé. Ils purent à nouveau prendre le bateau et ainsi sortir de la caverne.

Dumbledore avait même dû l'aider à retourner dans ses appartements et il avait mis plusieurs heures à mettre fin à sa transformation tellement il était épuisé. Dumbledore lui avait ordonné de se reposer et de prendre son lundi. Pour une fois, il n'avait même pas cherché à discuter.

- J'ai bien fait de prendre la place de Potter, oui, j'ai vraiment bien fait… murmura-t-il en ce lundi matin.

_**Fin POV Severus**_

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Harry avait pris la direction des cachots, mais malheureusement pour lui, la salle de classe était vide. Il alla dans le bureau du directeur des verts et argent, mais il n'y était pas non plus. Il ne restait plus qu'un endroit à vérifier : ses appartements personnels. Le problème était de retrouver leurs emplacements. La dernière fois, il était venu dans les cachots sans même s'en rendre compte et c'est le professeur Rogue qui l'y avait ensuite emmené. Il n'avait donc pas vraiment fait attention au chemin qu'ils avaient pris ce soir-là.

Après presque une demi-heure de recherche intensive, il se trouva enfin devant la porte de son enseignant. Arrivé à destination, il se demanda finalement s'il avait fait le bon choix.

_**POV Harry**_

_Quelque chose me dit qu'il risque de ne pas apprécier d'être dérangé et encore moins dans ses appartements. Je ferai peut-être mieux de faire demi-tour… Quoi qu'il m'ait dit que, si ça n'allait pas, je pouvais venir le voir… Je vais pouvoir vérifier s'il le pensait sincèrement. Allez, courage Harry, frappe à la porte, et surtout, ne t'enfuis pas juste après._

Harry prit finalement son courage à deux mains, comme tout Gryffondor qui se respecte, et frappa à la porte. Après plusieurs secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un professeur Rogue plus pâle que la normale.

- M. Potter, quelle surprise! Vous êtes-vous perdu ?  
- Oui, deux ou trois fois en faite. On devrait donner une carte détaillée des cachots, c'est un vrai labyrinthe.  
- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, que faites-vous ici ? Les cours de potions vous manquent déjà ?  
- Non, répondit Harry du tac au tac.  
- Bien heureux de l'entendre. Alors ?  
- Je… En fait, je voulais savoir pourquoi… Enfin, s'il s'était passé quelque chose quand vous êtes parti avec le professeur Dumbledore, finit par demander Harry, ne prenant même pas le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Le professeur Rogue soupira et hésita longuement avant de s'écarter.

- Vous avez cinq minutes, pas plus.

_Il veut bien me laisser entrer? Il ne m'a même pas menacé de m'enlever des points ou de retenue… J'ai fait le plus dure. En tout cas, il a vraiment l'air épuisé._

- Merci.

Il passa à côté de son professeur et s'installa dans le canapé pendant que son enseignant prenait place dans le fauteuil, comme lors de sa première visite ici.

- Bien, reprit le professeur Rogue, que voulez-vous savoir ?  
- Que sait-il passé ? demanda finalement Harry.  
- Le directeur n'est-il pas censé vous le raconter demain ?  
- Oui, poursuivit Harry, mais pourquoi vous avez annulé tous vos cours ? Il vous est arrivé quelque chose ? C'est grave ?

Devant l'air perplexe de son vis-à-vis, Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'était relevé sous l'intensité de ses paroles. Il reprit place, n'osant pas regarder le directeur des Serpentards.

_Et mince, pourquoi j'ai dit tout ça moi! J'étais inquiet pour lui, mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir._

_- _L'annulation de mes cours est un ordre du directeur. Selon lui, j'ai besoin de repos, mais selon moi, les élèves devraient avoir plus d'heures de cours, et non, ce n'est pas grave. C'est tout ?  
- Heu, vraiment ? demanda le Gryffondor.  
- Vous ne me croyez pas, Potter ?  
- Bien, ce n'est pas ça, mais je suis sûr que si c'était grave, vous me diriez le contraire, donc…  
- Je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas. Il me semble que vous disiez la même chose concernant vos blessures, que ce n'était pas grave, n'est-ce pas ?

_C'est vrai que j'ai dit la même chose, mais ça ne regarde personne. Bon, en même temps, ça ne me regarde pas ce qui lui arrive, normal qu'il refuse de me le dire…_

Le professeur Rogue avait marqué un point. Ils mentaient tous les deux. Devant l'absence de réponse d'Harry, il poursuivit :

- Les cours de potions reprendront demain. Si c'était si grave, vous pensez vraiment que le directeur me laisserait assurer mes cours ? Et puis, si c'était le cas, je serais déjà allé voir l'infirmière, ce que je n'ai pas eu besoin de faire.

_Ça tient la route. Tant mieux si ce n'est pas trop grave. J'aurais bien aimé y aller tout de même, après tout, ça me concerne de près cette histoire._

- Et l'horcruxe ? demanda alors Harry.  
- Vous verrez tout ça avec le directeur. Les cinq minutes sont écoulées depuis un moment, je vous signale.  
- Bien, je vais y aller.

Harry se leva, plutôt déçu de devoir déjà partir.

_Je ne serai pas resté longtemps._

- Avant de partir, faites-moi voir vos bras.

Harry recula et mit instinctivement ses bras dans le dos, comme si faire cela allait vraiment empêcher Rogue de vérifier s'il s'était blessé ou pas.

_Et pourquoi maintenant ? Et sans prévenir en plus ? Non, non, non, ça ne va pas dut tout ça. Je m'inquiète pour lui et il ne me fait même pas confiance… En même temps, il ne m'a jamais fait confiance._

- J'attends, ajouta Severus.

Harry releva finalement ses manches et leva le sortilège masquant ses blessures. Son professeur partit un instant et revint avec le baume cicatrisant en main.

- Pourquoi vous ne me faites pas confiance ? finit par demander Harry.

Severus remarqua immédiatement qu'Harry semblait blessé par cette absence de confiance. Pourquoi voulait-il qu'il lui fasse confiance? Surtout après toutes ses années de haine mutuelle.

- C'est ce que vous pensez ? Vous pensez réellement que je ne vous fais pas confiance ? Et puis, il me semble que c'est plutôt vous qui n'avez pas confiance en moi, après tout, je ne suis qu'un traître, un sale mangemort.  
- Je suis désolé, fut la seule réponse d'Harry.

Il était sur le point de partir quand le professeur Rogue ajouta.

- Je vous fais confiance, alors pas un mot de cette discussion. Même pas à Granger et Weasley. Et c'est la dernière fois que je vous le propose, mais je suis là si vous en avez besoin, Potter. Sur ce, bonne journée.  
- Merci, bonne journée et… je crois que je vous fais un peu confiance maintenant.

Il quitta la pièce, laissant à nouveau le professeur Rogue seul.

- Il m'étonnera toujours… mais de là à ce qu'il me fasse confiance, même un peu, ajouta le professeur Rogue pour lui-même.

Harry prit la direction de la bibliothèque, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il était sûr qu'Hermione y avait traîné son petit ami.

_Il me fait confiance, il m'a dit qu'il me faisait confiance. C'est promis, la prochaine fois j'irai le voir, je ne veux plus continuer à m'enfoncer comme je le fais… mais je n'y arriverai pas seul. Je dois le faire. Oui, je dois le faire…_

_**FIN POV Harry**_

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Harry, une fois rassuré sur l'état de santé de son professeur, put se concentrer pleinement sur le reste de sa journée. Il eut même l'impression que mardi soir vint plus vite que prévu. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre le bureau du directeur.

- Assis toi. J'ai appris que tu avais rendu une petite visite-surprise au professeur Rogue hier… commença le directeur.

Harry préféra éviter le regard de son interlocuteur. Il devinait que celui-ci devait afficher son habituel sourire amusé.

- … il va beaucoup mieux. Il avait juste besoin de repos, mais bon, tu as pu le constater par toi-même.  
- Je voulais juste savoir pour l'horcruxe. Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'il lui est arrivé.  
- Mais bien sûr. Concernant l'horcruxe, il était bien là…  
- C'est vrai! coupa Harry, le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Oui, mais je crains que nous soyons arrivés trop tard.  
- Comment ça ? demanda le jeune homme.  
- Voilà ce qu'il y avait à la place.

Le professeur Dumbledore lui tendit un médaillon ainsi qu'un morceau de parchemin :

_Au Seigneur des Ténèbres,  
Je sais bien que je ne serai plus de ce monde __bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui ai découvert votre secret.  
J'ai volé le véritable horcruxe et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je pourrai.  
J'affronte la mort dans l'espoir que lorsque vous rencontrerez un adversaire de votre taille vous serez redevenu mortel.  
R.A.B._

Une fois sa lecture finie, Harry reposa le tout sur le bureau directorial.

- Ça veut dire que c'est un faux ?  
- Je le crains, Harry.  
- Et le vrai, il a été détruit ou pas ? Et qui est R.A.B. ?  
- Pour ta première question, il va falloir faire quelques recherches supplémentaires. Pour la deuxième, je pense savoir… mais on en reparlera la prochaine fois, si tu veux bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur McGonagall fit son apparition et le directeur libéra Harry. Ce dernier alla rejoindre ses amis et Hermione promit de faire des recherches sur ce fameux R.A.B.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Harry fut plus que soulagé qu'il ne l'aurait cru quand il vit apparaître le professeur Rogue pour leur cours de potions du mercredi matin. Il fut bien le seul. L'après-midi venu, Harry eut droit à un nouveau cours avec Lupin, son seul de la semaine pour cause d'entraînement de Quidditch. Si Harry se concentrait à 100 % sur ses informulés, ce n'était pas le cas du professeur Lupin. Depuis le baiser de la semaine passée, Drago semblait l'éviter le plus possible. Même lors des cours, il évitait de croiser son regard. Le problème était de savoir pourquoi Drago Malefoy l'avait embrassé. Est-ce que cela pouvait signifier quelque chose pour le jeune homme? Ce n'était pas possible, Remus ne pouvait pas y croire, connaissant sa condition. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir à tout prix une réponse du jeune homme.

_**POV Drago**_

Le jeudi après-midi, à la fin de leur cours de DCFM, le professeur Lupin lui demanda de rester un moment. Il hésita un instant, mais finalement, il resta. Une fois tous les autres élèves sortis, un silence gênant emplit la pièce.

- Hmm, vous… Savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai demandé de rester ?  
- Oui, je… m'en doute. Mais je n'ai rien à dire alors je peux…  
- Non, j'aimerais comprendre votre geste. Si c'était juste une plaisanterie de votre part, je vous demanderais de trouver autre chose pour vous divertir.

_Une plaisanterie ? Pour me divertir ? Il me prend pour qui ? Il pense vraiment que je pourrais faire ça juste pour m'amuser… Et moi qui pensais qu'il avait confiance en moi. Il me croit vraiment capable d'une telle idiotie ?_

Devant son air blessé, le professeur Lupin ajouta :

- Et si ce n'est pas le cas, pourriez-vous me donner une explication dans ce cas ?

Drago s'entêtait à ne pas répondre. Il avait gardé le regard baissé depuis le début de la discussion.

_La raison n'est-elle pas évidente ? Il faut vraiment être stupide pour ne pas comprendre. Qui embrasserait quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas? Pas moi en tout cas._

_- _Drago, commença Remus, si ce n'est pas une plaisanterie, vous ne voulez quand même pas me faire croire que vous étiez sérieux ?

Drago leva enfin le regard vers son interlocuteur :

- Et pourquoi donc ?  
- Pourquoi ? répéta son enseignant. Tout simplement que ce n'est pas possible.

_Pas possible ? Mais c'est lui qui n'est pas possible… Je vais lui montrer que j'étais sérieux._

Sans rien ajouter, il s'approcha de l'enseignant et scella à nouveau leurs lèvres. Cette fois, le baiser n'avait rien de chaste, il était passionné. Drago passa timidement le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres de son professeur. Ce dernier reprit ses esprits et repoussa doucement son élève.

- Vous ne pouvez pas… commença le professeur.  
- Pourquoi ? Vous ne me croyez toujours pas, c'est ça ?  
- Je veux bien vous croire, mais vous êtes mon élève et mineur de surcroît.  
- Vous croyez que ces deux excuses m'empêcheront de continuer ? Et puis, je suis sûr que vous en avez autant envie que moi.

_Enfin, je le suppose et j'espère vraiment que c'est le cas. Manquerait plus que j'aie jeté la dignité d'un Malefoy pour rien. Mais vu la rougeur sur ses joues et son regard fuyant, je pense avoir visé juste._

- Là… là n'est pas la question.  
- J'ai vu juste et d'une manière ou d'une autre, je vous ferai changer d'avis… Vous serez à moi et je n'accepterai aucune excuse quelles qu'elles soient.

Remus n'en revenait pas. Drago Malefoy, prince des Serpentards, lui faisait clairement du rentre-dedans.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, essaya d'argumenter le plus âgé des deux.  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je vous… je vous aime, avoua timidement Drago, rougissant de l'avoir dit à haute voix. Et vous m'aimez aussi.

Ce fut au tour de l'enseignant de rougir. Drago poursuivit :

- Vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis. Sur ce, je dois y aller. Si je ne veux pas perdre de points pour retard…

Il allait partir quand le professeur Lupin lui tendit un mot pour excuser son retard. Avant de partir, Drago embrassa une dernière fois Remus. Il quitta la salle de classe, le sourire aux lèvres.

_J'ai bien fait de rester à la fin du cours. J'ai gagné… Bientôt, Remus Lupin sera enfin à moi…_

_**Fin POV Drago**_

Remus se passa l'index sur les lèvres, se remémorant leur baiser.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin…

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le week-end fut ensoleillé et les Gryffondors purent ainsi s'entraîner dans de meilleures conditions. Le match était prévu le week-end prochain. Harry allait enfin pouvoir voir ce que valait son équipe dans un vrai match…


	17. Gryffondor Versus Serpentard

Bon ben, je ne répondrais plus au review dans mon chapitre (on m'a dit que se n'était pas autorisé, et je n'étais pas au courant). Merci pour les review et désolé du retard.

Bonne lecture !

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_Un grand merci à Summer-cat75 qui à bien voulu me corriger. Me connaissant, le travail a du être assez long... _

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**Chapitre 17 : Gryffondor versus Serpentard**_

La nouvelle semaine commença calmement. Le beau temps du weekend semblait avoir fait ses valises et avait laissé place à de gros nuages menaçants. Les sixièmes années avaient de plus en plus de mal à se trouver du temps libre. La pile de devoirs semblait ne pas vouloir diminuer. Seule Hermione semblait s'en sortir mieux que les autres.

Depuis qu'Harry leur avait raconté pour le faux horcruxe, elle avait commencé à faire des recherches sur le fameux R.A.B.

Ron, quant à lui, semblait sur le point de craquer. Si sa petite amie n'avait pas été là pour le soutenir, il se serait bien rendu malade lui-même pour avoir quelques jours de repos bien mérités. Hermione lui avait même fait un emploi du temps sur mesure, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment au goût du jeune homme. Pourtant, pour ne pas blesser la jeune fille, il se retint de tous commentaires.

La pause déjeuner était le seul moment où ils pouvaient enfin souffler un peu.

- Vivement la fin de la semaine. Je n'en peux déjà plus des cours, se plaignit le rouquin.  
- Ne te plains pas, Ron, ce n'est pas toi qui dois en plus supporter les cours supplémentaires. J'ai dû passer la nuit à finir mes devoirs de botanique et de sortilèges pour demain, ajouta Harry.  
- Ce n'est pas faux. Je te plains, devoir supporter l'autre chauve-souris. En tout cas, j'ai hâte d'écraser ses serpents pendant le match. Je suis sûr qu'on va gagner…  
- Ron, calme-toi… tu en mets partout. Et puis, rien n'en encore joué.  
- Tu vas nous porter la poisse, Hermione, ajouta Ginny tout en s'installant en face de la jeune fille.  
- N'importe quoi…

Mardi matin, Remus eut le plaisir de recevoir à nouveau le hibou grand duc de la dernière fois. Le paquet contenait de nouvelles boîtes de chocolats, mais, cette fois, la carte était signée :

_J'espère que ces nouvelles boîtes vous plairont autant que les précédentes. Pensez à moi en les mangeant…_

_ Drago Malefoy_

Le professeur Lupin ne put s'empêche de sourire en prenant un des chocolats. Il allait avoir du mal à gérer le jeune Malefoy qui était plutôt… entreprenant.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Harry venait juste d'arriver pour son cours d'occlumencie. Il s'était évidemment entraîné, mais il ne savait pas si cela suffirait pour empêcher son professeur de rompre ses barrières mentales. Harry trouvait aussi que Rogue était moins « Rogue » que les années précédentes, et ce n'était pas pour le déplaire.

- Bien, commença le professeur Rogue, nous allons pouvoir commencer._ Legilimens_.

Les images de son passé défilaient à nouveau sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Encore une fois, il laissa son professeur envahir son esprit sans opposer la moindre résistance. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il n'avait toujours pas réussi. Le professeur Rogue se pinça l'arête du nez, puis demanda :

- Est-ce que vous vous êtes _réellement _entraîné, Potter ?  
- Bien sûr que je l'ai fait! Répliqua de dernier.  
- Bien, apprenez à vous concentrer davantage.

Harry reprit calmement son souffle, essayant de se détendre au maximum. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : fermer son esprit et ainsi prouver au professeur Rogue de quoi il était capable. Il rouvrit les yeux au même moment où le professeur de potions lançait à nouveau le sort.

- _Legilimens_.

Harry ancra ses yeux dans ceux de son enseignant tout en essayant de garder le contrôle de son esprit. Après environ une vingtaine de secondes, voyant que rien ne se passait, Harry demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pourquoi il ne se passe rien ?  
- Tout simplement parce que vous avez _enfin _réussi à fermer correctement votre esprit.  
- J'ai… j'ai réussi? demanda Harry le sourire aux lèvres.  
- Oui, mais cela ne suffira pas de ne réussir qu'une fois. On continue… _Legilimens_.

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il recommence si vite et son premier réflexe fut de lancer un sortilège de protection :

- _Protego._

Le même phénomène que les deux autres fois se produisit : il entrevit des images du passé de Rogue. Ce qu'il était loin de lui plaire. Le professeur Rogue le fit rapidement sortir de son esprit.

- C'était moi qui devais l'accompagner pour aller chercher l'horcruxe? Vous avez pris ma place ?  
- Vous vous calmez immédiatement, Potter. Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton.  
- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Vous n'aviez pas le droit!  
- Bien au contraire. Je vous signale aussi que votre place n'était pas là-bas. Vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé, il me semble. Si vous aviez été là, le professeur Dumbledore ne vous aurait jamais laissé boire cette potion. Il l'aurait bu, c'est ce que vous auriez voulu ?

Harry repensa à ce qu'il avait entrevu. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un cacher aussi bien ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait. Pourtant, là, il l'avait vu souffrir le martyre, une douleur telle qu'il ne la souhaiterait pas même à son pire ennemi… enfin peut-être seulement à Voldemort.

- Non… répondit finalement Harry dans un murmure.  
- Il était donc préférable que vous restiez sagement au château. Après tout, ce n'est pas si grave, ce n'est que moi qui ai dû boire cette infâme mixture. Ce n'est pas si important…  
- N'importa quoi! s'emporta Harry. Vous avez menti. Je vous ai demandé si c'était grave et, vu ce que je viens de voir, ça l'était.  
- Non, ça ne l'était pas. Juste un peu de repos à suffit à ce que tout rentre dans l'ordre et…  
- Mais vous avez souffert, le coupa Harry. Ce n'est pas parce qu'avec un peu de repos tout rentre dans l'ordre que ce n'était pas important… Vous vous trompez, pour moi ça l'était.

Harry se rendait parfaitement compte qu'il s'inquiétait plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit. Il n'avait besoin que d'une chose : être seul. C'est tout ce qu'il lui importait et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il quitta la salle de cours sans demander son reste. Le professeur Rogue ne chercha même pas à le retenir, lui aussi avait besoin d'être seul pour assimiler tout ce qui venait de se passer et surtout, tout ce qui venait d'être dit.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**POV Harry**_

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi faut-il que je m'inquiète autant pour lui? Ce n'est que le professeur Rogue, celui qui me déteste depuis mon arrivée en première année… Alors pourquoi ça m'énerve autant qu'il m'ait menti, qu'il m'ait caché ses blessures? Si j'y avais été comme prévu, il ne lui serait rien arrivé…_

_C'est toujours les autres qui souffrent à ma place. C'est toujours eux qui sont blessés ou pire… Mes parents m'ont protégé et ils en sont morts. Et Cédric… Si je ne lui avais pas dit de prendre la coupe en même temps que moi, il serait toujours en vie. Sirius… Si j'avais appris à fermer mon esprit plus tôt, si je m'étais plus concentré à m'entraîner comme me disait Hermione… Ils devraient tous être en vie, si seulement j'avais fait ce qu'il fallait au bon moment…_

Harry était une nouvelle fois allé dans les toilettes de Mimi et tournait en rond, encore et encore, ressassant toujours les mêmes pensées. Il donna un coup de poing dans un des miroirs qui se brisa en plusieurs morceaux sous le choc. Sa main saignait légèrement, mais il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Il était désormais obnubilé par ses morceaux de verre… la tentation était trop grande, le besoin trop ancré en lui… Il ne pouvait pas résister, il n'en avait pas la force… Il avait si mal… Pourquoi cette douleur ne le laissait jamais tranquille?

Il ne connaissait qu'un moyen pour apaiser avec cette maudite douleur. Il pressa doucement un des morceaux de verre sur sa peau où quelques gouttes de sang commencèrent à perler. Très lentement, il l'abaissa. Le sang coulait doucement, accompagné par quelques larmes…

_Pardon, _se répéta-t-il, _pardon de ne pas avoir pu vous sauver. Pardon d'être si faible. Pardon pour tout ce que vous endurez à cause de moi. Pardon…_

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, l'image du professeur Rogue lui vint alors à l'esprit :

- Et c'est la dernière fois que je vous le propose, mais je suis là si vous en avez besoin, Potter.

Il lâcha le morceau de verre qui se brisa en deux une fois au sol. Il regarda alors son bras… Il avait recommencé alors qu'il s'était promis d'arrêter… Il nettoya rapidement le lavabo, réparant le miroir et baissa sa manche, sans même prendre le temps de nettoyer sas blessures.

_J'avais promis que j'irais… Il a dit qu'il me faisait confiance… Je veux vraiment arrêter, je veux que tout redevienne comme avant…_

_**Fin POV Harry**_

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**POV Severus**_

Peu après le départ de son élève, le professeur Rogue s'installa à son bureau.

- Jamais je ne le comprendrai…

_Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il s'inquièterait autant de mes blessures. Pourquoi s'est-il emporté de la sorte? Je ne sais vraiment plus ce que je dois faire le concernant. Il serait peut-être temps d'en parler au directeur, après tout, il le connaît mieux._

_- _Mauvaise idée, murmura-t-il.

Quand il l'avait vu partir, il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir réapparaître à peine une demi-heure après. Pourtant, il était là, sur le pas de la porte… Il leva les yeux vers lui. La douleur, la tristesse, la culpabilité… tout semblait se mélanger dans ses yeux verts.

- M. Potter…

Harry entra lentement, s'approchant du bureau. Il leva la manche gauche de sa robe de sorcier puis celle de son T-shirt, laissant ainsi apparaître son bras encore en sang. Ses manches en étaient imprégnées.

- Pardon…

Rogue soupira, mais finit par se lever.

- Suivez-moi.

C'était la troisième fois depuis le début de l'année qu'il se retrouvait dans les appartements du maître des potions. Rapidement le professeur Rogue s'occupa de ses blessures, sans un mot.

_Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il viendrait de lui-même. Il a l'air si vulnérable… si loin de l'image que tout le monde se fait de lui… Tellement loin de ce que je pensais. Je me serais vraiment trompé à son sujet? _

Une fois complètement soigné, il lui tendit un flacon :

- Buvez ça.

Harry but la potion sans même demander ce que c'était.

- C'est une potion calmante, ça devrait agir rapidement, expliqua Severus.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes.

_Bon, je le force à parler ou j'attends? Je le laisse faire le premier pas ou je le fais? Techniquement, il a déjà fait le premier pas : il est venu de sa propre initiative…_

- Vous avez bien fait de venir, même s'il avait était mieux… Laissez tomber, vous êtes venu, c'est le plus important.  
- Je suis désolé.  
- Et de quoi exactement? demanda le directeur des verts et argents.  
- D'être moi…  
- Voulez-vous en parler ?  
- Je suis obligé de le faire? demanda Harry.  
- Non, c'est à vous de voir.  
- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler… Pas aujourd'hui.  
- Bien, comme vous voudrez.

À nouveau, le silence s'installa et dura jusqu'au moment où Harry décida de partir. Ils avaient tous les deux loupé l'heure du dîner, mais aucun des deux n'avait vraiment faim.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Samedi matin, la plupart des élèves étaient déjà en train de rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch. Les deux équipes, elles, étaient déjà dans les vestiaires. Les capitaines encourageaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient leurs coéquipiers.

Les équipes firent finalement leur apparition sur le terrain. Madame Bibine était déjà en place, attendant l'arrivée des deux capitaines, prête à lâcher les balles.

- Serrez-vous la main, enfourchez vos balais… À mon coup de sifflet : trois… deux… un…

Le sifflet retentit enfin. Tous les joueurs purent enfin décoller, les gardiens se dépêchant de rejoindre les buts.

Drago et Harry arpentaient le terrain à la recherche de la petite balle dorée tant convoitée.

- Le premier match de l'année a enfin commencé. Qui des Gryffondors ou des Serpentards gagnera ce match…

Jason Spark, élève de sixième année à Serdaigle, était aux commentaires.

- Et la première attaque revient aux Gryffondors et… un but! Ginny Weasley vient de marquer son tout premier but!

Les applaudissements des Gryffondors, ainsi que ceux des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles couvrirent les sifflets des Serpentards. Vaisey, l'un des poursuiveurs des verts et argents, s'approchait dangereusement des buts adverses.

Hermione était encore plus nerveuse qu'avant. Elle avait agrippé le bras de Neville qui commençait à regretter de s'être installé à côté d'elle.

- Et voici un bel arrêt du tout nouveau gardien des Gryffondors. Katie Bell s'empare du souaffle… Bell passe à Robins… Attention, elle esquive de justesse un cognard. Elles approchent… encore un peu… Passe à Bell et… nouveau but!

Harry était fier du début de match de son équipe.

- C'est bien, continuez comme ça... leur cria-t-il.

Drago s'approcha de lui :

- Si j'étais toi, je chercherais le vif… à moins que tu aies oublié ton rôle…

Il ne laissa pas à Harry une chance de répondre qu'il s'élança dans son dos. Harry se retourna, mais rien. Le vif était encore introuvable. Il passa entre les joueurs, cherchant la balle dorée.

- On est maintenant à plus de trois quarts d'heure de jeu et Gryffondor mène 70 à 10. Les attrapeurs cherchent désespérément le vif, à moins que… Potter plonge, l'aurait-il enfin repéré ?

Malefoy chercha rapidement Harry du regard. Il essaya de le rejoindre, mais trop tard. Harry avait déjà le vif en main. Toute l'équipe des rouges et ors se précipita sur le capitaine. Premier match et première victoire… et quelle victoire!

Hermione se pressa de rejoindre ses amis. Dès qu'elle aperçut Ron, elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Bravo Ron! Bravo à tous!  
- Tu as vu, Mione! Tu as vu comment j'ai joué comme un dieu!

Ron était rayonnant et Hermione était fier de lui. Elle l'embrassa, pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune homme.

- Et moi ? les taquina Harry.  
- Même pas en rêve, répondit Ron. Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre.

Hermione prit Harry dans ses bras. Ils retournèrent tous au château. Ils avaient une victoire à fêter après tout.


	18. Evasion

Merci pour vos review et désolé pour le temps que ça a pris.

Bonne lecture !

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_Un grand merci à Summer-cat75 qui à bien voulu me corriger. Me connaissant, le travail a du être assez long... _

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**Chapitre 18 : Évasion**_

Les Gryffondors avaient passé le weekend à fêter leur victoire, mettant ainsi de côté leurs devoirs. Pour ne pas gâcher le bonheur de son petit ami, Hermione se retint même de faire tous commentaires à ce sujet. Quant à Harry, il avait semblé être ailleurs tout le weekend. Le lundi venu, ils durent faire preuve d'énormément de courage pour se lever et se diriger vers les cachots. Rogue n'avait sûrement pas apprécié de voir sa maison perdre aussi facilement : il risquait d'être d'une humeur exécrable.

Drago Malefoy s'était remis de sa défaite. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas perdu la coupe; ce n'était que le début. De plus, il avait mieux à faire : comme faire admettre à Remus Lupin qu'il l'aimait aussi. Dans quelques minutes, son cours de DCFM allait commencer et, ensuite, il n'avait pas cours… Tout comme son professeur. Il n'allait sûrement pas louper l'occasion.

_**POV Drago**_

Drago se rendait parfaitement compte que ses sentiments allaient à l'encontre de tout ce que son père lui avait enseigné.

_Père ferait sûrement un malaise… Je suis un sang-pur après tout, pas Lupin… Lui, il est bien pire qu'un sang-de-bourbe aux yeux de Père. D'après lui et… et le seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne mérite même pas de vivre._

Drago se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il avait vu le professeur Lupin.

_Il avait l'air si fatigué, si mince. On aurait vraiment dit qu'il était malade… ce qui est finalement le cas. Pourtant, même avec ses vêtements usés et miteux, il dégageait une telle aura de douceur, de gentillesse… Il avait un petit quelque chose en plus qui faisait que j'avais déjà du mal à le quitter des yeux. Mais surtout, c'était son regard… J'ai toujours aimé son regard plein de bonté tout en ayant ce petit côté triste… Un regard que je n'avais encore jamais vu auparavant… Puis finalement, il avait dû partir. Après tout, personne ne voulait d'un loup-garou comme professeur. L'année s'était pourtant bien passée, aucun incident vu que le professeur Rogue lui apportait sa potion… Même Père était venu faire une scène quand il avait su que j'avais eu un loup-garou comme professeur._

_Les sangs-purs, les sangs-purs… Il n'a que ce mot à la bouche. Mais moi, je ne veux pas la même vie de servitude que lui, je veux être libre de mes choix, de mes actions. Je veux juste vivre comme bon me semble… Et puis, je ne vois pas vraiment ce que ça change d'être né sang-pur. On est puissant ou on ne l'est pas, la pureté du sang n'a rien à voir là-dedans… même Mère est d'accord, mais ce n'est qu'une marionnette entre les mains de Père._

À la fin du cours, le jeune Malefoy suivit son professeur jusqu'à son bureau.

- Je peux rester, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que vous avez dit, que je pouvais venir si j'en ressentais le besoin…

Remus n'en revenait pas : il comptait utiliser tout ce qu'il avait dit contre lui ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas le mettre à la porte…

Finalement, il le fit entrer, ce qui fit plaisir au blond : il avait marqué un point, il pourrait revenir quand il voulait maintenant, il était sûr qu'il l'accepterait toujours.

Remus s'installa à son bureau pendant que Drago partit vers la fenêtre, derrière son enseignant.

- Vous avez des copies à corriger ? demanda Drago tout en l'observant discrètement du coin de l'œil.  
- Oui, quelques-unes, mais je dois ensuite faire quelques modifications à un cours des septièmes années. Pourquoi cette question ? répondit l'enseignant.  
- Juste pour savoir…

_Je ne vais quand même pas l'empêcher de faire son travail. Manquerait plus qu'il se fasse renvoyer parce qu'il n'a pas fini son programme… Je veux qu'il reste moi._

Drago vit une chouette passer et il se tourna immédiatement vers son professeur. Avait-il aimé les chocolats ? Il se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre tout en demandant timidement :

- Vous… Vous avez aimé les chocolats ?

La plume que tenait Remus s'arrêta immédiatement, mais ce dernier mit quelques secondes avant de se décider à répondre.

- Oui, merci, mais il vaudrait mieux éviter cela à l'avenir. Quelqu'un risquerait de remarquer quelque chose si ça continue.

Devant l'absence de réaction de son élève, il se tourna légèrement vers ce dernier. Il put ainsi observer quelques secondes le reflet du blond. L'avait-il blessé ? Il ajouta alors :

- J'ai vraiment apprécié le geste Drago, et je suis très touché que vous ayez pensé à moi, vraiment.

Il put ainsi voir un sourire se dessiner sur le visage du jeune homme. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, le plus jeune rompit le silence :

- Irez-vous à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?  
- Je ne sais pas… Si j'ai du temps libre, j'irai peut-être. Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ?  
- Oh, pour rien… Vous pourriez peut-être vous prendre une nouvelle robe de sorcier, et… je pourrais vous aider à choisir… Enfin, si vous voulez bien.  
- Je suis désolé, Drago, mais il y a une certaine limite à ne pas franchir. Je suis professeur et vous êtes mon élève.

Drago se tourna vers l'adulte :

- Et alors ? s'emporta-t-il. Je vous ai déjà dit que ça ne changerait rien !  
- Cela n'aboutira à rien… commença Remus avant de se lever. Vous devriez trouver quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui vous mérite, que votre famille pourra accepter… et surtout quelqu'un de normal.

Drago se jeta dans les bras de son enseignant :

- Je vous interdis de dire ça! Et puis, je m'en fiche si ma famille est contre. C'est ma vie, je choisis avec qui je veux être et c'est vous que je veux… personne d'autre.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de serrer le corps du blond contre lui. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas céder, mais comment résister au regard du jeune Malefoy. Doucement, il baissa son visage, faisant se rapprocher dangereusement leurs lèvres. Remus put ainsi goûter à la douceur des lèvres du jeune Malefoy. Rapidement leurs langues se cherchèrent et finirent par se rencontrer. Ce ne fut qu'un léger frôlement au départ, qui les électrisa, avant de se caresser, se frôler, se taquiner… Drago laissa échapper un gémissement qui n'échappa pas aux oreilles du Remus. Ce dernier mit immédiatement fin au baiser.

- Il ne faut pas. Je suis désolé, mais je n'aurais pas dû… dit-il en s'éloigna du blond.  
- Non, c'est ce que je veux, c'est… commença Drago.  
- S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin d'être seul. Même s'il est vrai, comme vous l'avez déjà fait remarquer, que j'ai bel et bien des sentiments à votre égard…

Le jeune Malefoy afficha son plus beau sourire, ravi d'entendre ces mots de la bouche même de Remus.

- … mais cela ne change rien. Vous êtes mineur, je n'ai pas le droit.  
- Mais…  
- Drago… S'il vous plaît.

Devant le regard empli de tristesse de Remus, il ne put se résoudre à continuer.

- Ça veut dire que vous ne voulez pas de moi ? demanda Drago la peur au ventre.  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Je veux juste ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour vous, Drago, expliqua le plus âgé.  
- Dans ce cas, c'est vous qu'il me faut. Mais, poursuivit-il voyant que son enseignant allait répliquer, j'accepte de vous laisser. Pour le moment, en tout cas. Mais avant…

Il s'approcha à nouveau de l'adulte et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Pour que vous ne m'oubliiez pas.  
- Ça ne risque pas.  
- J'espère bien ! Sur ce, je vous laisse.  
- Merci…

Il quitta finalement la pièce. Certes, Remus l'avait repoussé, mais ce n'était pas définitif. Il devait juste lui faire comprendre à quel point il l'aimait.

_**FIN POV Drago**_

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Qu'il le veuille ou non, Harry prenait conscience que le professeur Rogue comptait de plus en plus pour lui. Il avait besoin de lui, même s'il avait encore du mal à l'accepter. Après tout, il n'y avait pas longtemps encore, ils ne pouvaient pas être dans la même pièce sans se lancer des piques. Automatiquement, ils s'en prenaient verbalement l'un à l'autre.

Pour Severus aussi, il lui fallait aussi un certain temps d'adaptation. Se rendre compte que le portrait qu'on a d'une personne est totalement faux n'est pas si simple à accepter.

Comme chaque mercredi, Harry devait se rendre à son cours. Cette semaine, c'était de nouveau avec Remus. Aujourd'hui, son professeur devait lui apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges de défense, bien sûr, les informulés étaient obligatoires. C'était même exigé dans tous les cours désormais. On pouvait même voir un peu partout, des élèves, baguette en mains, s'efforçant de jeter un sort sans dire un mot.

Pendant la leçon, Harry remarqua que son presque parrain était ailleurs. Il se retint de poser de le questionner, sachant pertinemment que ce dernier ne lui répondrait pas, en tout cas, pas pour lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Après tout, cela ne le regardait pas…

Qui disait mercredi disait aussi sortie à Pré-au-Lard. C'est ainsi que Poudlard se vida cet après-midi-là. Les premières et deuxièmes années n'étant pas autorisées à se rendre au village, seules les troisièmes et les quatrièmes années étaient de sorties. Les cinquièmes et septièmes années devaient déjà se préparer pour leurs examens de fin d'année et les sixièmes années croulaient sous une pile de devoirs. Ils n'avaient donc pas vraiment de temps pour sortir s'amuser… même s'ils en mouraient d'envie.

Vendredi matin arriva vite. Harry, Ron et Hermione prenaient leur petit déjeuner quand les hiboux firent leur entrée. Comme à son habitude, Hermione commença sa lecture de la Gazette des sorciers. Elle l'avait à peine déplié que :

- Comment ?

Ron regarda rapidement et pâlit à son tour.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Harry, soudainement inquiet.

Son amie lui tendit le journal à regret :

_Grande évasion à Azkaban  
Ce jeudi 13 novembre, la prison d'Azkaban a vu un grand nombre de ses prisonniers s'évader. Après Sirius Black, se sont maintenant au tour d'autres mangemorts de prendre la fuite. Parmi ces fugitifs se trouvent Antonin Dolohov, Stanley Jugson, Thorfinn Rowle ou encore Bellatrix Lestrange…_

Le journal trembla légèrement entre les mains d'Harry.

- Elle s'est échappée ? murmura Harry, le ton haineux.

Il feuilleta rapidement le journal, cherchant plus d'informations sur cette évasion. Il trouva finalement un petit encadré qui l'interpella :

_Sirius Black, le retour ?  
Certains le pensaient mort, d'autres simplement caché auprès du seigneur des Ténèbres, pourtant, tout laisserait penser que c'est bel et bien lui l'instigateur de cette évasion massive._

Il parcourut rapidement l'article, mais tout ce qu'il retint, c'est que tous accusaient son parrain. C'est lui qu'ils accusaient pour la mort de ces moldus et non Pettigrew. C'est lui qui avait organisé et aidé pour cette évasion. Aux yeux du monde magique, Sirius Black n'était qu'un meurtrier, un mangemort, un traître…

Harry lança le journal sur la table :

- C'est n'importe quoi ! s'écria-t-il, avant de quitter la Grande salle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent évidemment vers lui, cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

- Harry, attends… tenta Hermione en vain.  
- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait le rattraper ? demanda Ron.  
- Allons-y. Va vite voir dans la salle commune et les dortoirs, je m'occupe des autres endroits possibles. On se retrouve dans une demi-heure devant la salle de cours.

Ron courut dans la salle commune des Gryffondors pendant qu'Hermione demandait à tous ceux qu'elle croisait s'ils n'avaient pas vu Harry passer. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils se retrouvèrent devant la salle de potions au moment où le professeur Rogue faisait son apparition.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ron.

Hermione s'approcha de leur professeur :

- Professeur, commença-t-elle, Harry ne se sentait pas bien donc…  
- Il ne sera pas utile de continuer votre mensonge. Je l'ai bien vu ce matin. Entrez et 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Pendant qu'ils s'installaient, Ron ne put s'empêcher d'insulter son enseignant, Hermione, elle, s'inquiétait pour son ami.

Le professeur Rogue ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter aussi. Il avait vu le journal et avait espéré que ce ne serait pas le cas de Potter. Malheureusement, ses prières n'ont pas été exaucées et, quelques minutes après, Potter quittait la Grande salle.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**POV Harry**_

Harry venait de quitter la Grande salle et prit la direction du parc. À peine sorti, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire apparaître une petite lame, étroitement serrée dans sa main droite.

_Des mensonges… Ce ne sont que des mensonges… Un ramassis de mensonges… Comment osent-ils accuser Sirius! Il n'a rien fait, il est innocent… mais personne ne connaîtra la vérité, il n'est plus là maintenant. Comment osent-ils tous mettre ça sur son dos? Et cette… cette garce de Bellatrix, elle, est toujours en vie! Elle est libre alors que… alors que lui…_

Sous le coup de la colère, Harry donna un coup de poing dans un arbre. La lame s'enfonça un peu plus dans la paume de sa main. Il savait très bien que s'énerver ainsi n'y changerait rien. Sirius ne reviendrait pas, son nom ne pourra pas être lavé et Bellatrix restera libre, détruisant la vie d'autres innocents. Et lui? Lui, il continuait de mener sa petite vie d'étudiant, comme si de rien n'était.

Il continuait de parcourir le parc, de long en large, essayant de sa calmer.

_Je ne peux rien faire… Je suis censé être « l'élu », mais je ne peux rien faire à part laisser les autres mourir à cause de moi… de mon incompétence. Après tout, Rogue me l'a assez répété, je ne suis qu'un gamin qui se croit supérieur. Je pensais que je pourrais les aider et, chaque fois, je ne fais qu'aggraver les choses._

En pensant à Rogue, il se rendit compte que le cours avait commencé et qu'il allait sûrement perdre des points. Il devrait s'attendre à un interrogatoire en bonne et due forme.

Il regarda alors l'intérieur de sa main droite où une coupure d'environ cinq centimètres apparaissait. Elle était plutôt profonde… mais sinon il n'avait aucune autre blessure. Venant de lui, c'était plutôt impressionnant surtout vu son état d'esprit actuel.

_Je dois résister, cela ne changerait rien au problème. Bien au contraire, je ne fais que tout compliquer. Je ne dois pas continuer…_

Il contempla plusieurs minutes sa main avant de se diriger vers le château, se rendant aux cachots. Il s'installa devant la porte.

_Autant attendre ici. J'irai lui parler à la fin du cours, ça ne sert à rien d'y aller maintenant, et puis… je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache…_

La porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant ainsi apparaître son professeur de potions. Harry ne s'était pas attendu à devoir lui faire face avant la fin du cours. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de préparer ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Le professeur Rogue referma la porte, faisant désormais face à son élève. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur la main blessée de ce dernier. Le professeur Rogue lui tendit finalement la main. Après plusieurs secondes d'hésitation, Harry lui donna la lame :

- Je n'ai rien fait… Enfin, à part la coupure dans ma main, c'est promis, je n'ai pas… commença Harry, cherchant à se justifier.

Le professeur Rogue l'interrompit :

- Je vous crois, mais cela ne vous permettra pas d'échapper à votre retenue demain matin. Je vous veux ici à 8 h tapantes. C'est compris ?  
- Oui.  
- Pour votre main, allez à l'infirmerie et revenez directement. Le cours n'est pas encore terminé.

Il s'apprêtait à rentrer quand Harry lui demanda :

- Mais si elle me demande comment je me suis blessé ? Je dis quoi ?

Le professeur de potion soupira, avant de répondre :

- Il me semblait que vous étiez plutôt doué pour les mensonges ? Dites-lui que vous vous êtes blessé pendant le cours, répondit-il finalement. Je vous veux en classe dans un quart d'heure alors dépêchez vous.

Il retourna dans la salle de cours pendant qu'Harry se dépêcha d'aller à l'infirmerie.

_Ça s'est mieux passé que prévu. Moi qui pensais qu'il me donnerait au moins une semaine de retenue…_

_**FIN POV Harry**_

L'infirmière ne lui posa aucune question et il eut même le temps de passer par la salle commune chercher ses affaires avant de retourner en cours. Hermione et Ron furent soulagés de le voir apparaître. Le professeur Rogue lui donna un devoir écrit à faire pour son retard.

_Il faut vraiment mettre les choses aux clairs une bonne fois pour toutes. Avec tout ce sang qu'il perd… Ce n'est plus possible. Et ce n'est sûrement pas comme ça qu'il pourra vaincre le seigneur des Ténèbres,_ pensa Severus, observant discrètement le jeune homme.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

À la fin du cours, le professeur Rogue demanda évidemment à Harry de rester. Hermione partit pour son cours d'études des moldus et Harry prévint Ron qu'il le retrouverait dans la salle commune une fois qu'il aurait fini ici.

Il était enfin seul avec son enseignant et il s'attendait au pire.

- Bien, Potter, je n'irai pas par quatre chemins : ça ne peut plus durer.  
- Je… commença Harry.

Le professeur Rogue continua de parler.

- Je dois admettre que vous avez fait des progrès, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Si vous continuez ainsi, ça risque vraiment de mal se terminer. Vous souffrez, certes, mais il va falloir mettre fin à ce problème, et ce, au plus vite.  
- Je sais, fut la seule réponse de Harry.  
- Ravi que vous soyez d'accord. Vous vous souvenez que je garde votre secret à certaines conditions ?

Harry hocha faiblement la tête, craignant un peu la suite du discours :

- Je vais en rajouter une : je veux vous voir _tous_ les soirs dans mon bureau pour vérifier que vous n'avez aucune blessure.  
- Bien, c'est tout ?

Severus s'était attendu à devoir le menacer d'aller voir le directeur, mais rien, il avait accepté sans broncher. Après quelques minutes de silence, Harry demanda :

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Vous me détestez…

Son enseignant ne s'était pas attendu à cette question.

- Ça va être dur à accepter, mais je m'inquiète réellement pour vous. Mais ne vous en faites pas, j'en suis moi-même étonné. De plus, vous n'êtes pas aussi détestable que votre père ou votre… parrain (préférant éviter le terme "cabot"). Maintenant, c'est à vous de me répondre : comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez qu'une légère blessure à la main ? Je m'étais attendu à pire vu ce qu'il s'est passé.

Harry n'osa pas répondre, après tout, s'il avait pu se retenir, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il avait pensé au professeur Rogue. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire que c'est en pensant à lui qu'il avait pu résister.

- J'attends, Potter, reprit l'enseignant.  
- Je… J'ai pensé à quelque chose et… du coup, j'ai réussi à me contrôler et je suis venu.  
- Bien et c'était quoi ce "quelque chose" ? Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, je ne cherche qu'à vous aider.

Harry réfléchit le plus vite possible, cherchant un mensonge pouvant tenir la route. Bien évidemment son professeur s'y attendait.

- Je n'accepterai aucun mensonge, Potter. Je vous l'ai déjà dit : je ne veux que la vérité.  
- Je suis obligé de répondre ? demanda Harry.  
- Oui.  
- Vraiment ? continua-t-il.  
- Oui.  
- Maintenant ?  
- Oui, et si vous ne voulez pas perdre de points, vous devriez vous dépêcher.  
- Vous… répondit-il finalement dans un murmure.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le weekend fut plutôt calme. Le soleil se faisait de plus en plus rare. Dans les couloirs, certains faisaient déjà leur pronostic pour le match opposant Poufsouffle à Serdaigle qui devait avoir lieu à la fin du mois. D'autres pensaient déjà aux vacances de Noël qui approchaient maintenant à grands pas.

Quant à Harry, son weekend fut une nouvelle fois chargé. Samedi matin eut lieu sa retenue avec Rogue qu'il passa à nettoyer les chaudrons et l'après-midi, ses cours de défense avancée avec Lupin. Son dimanche fut rempli de devoirs : métamorphose, sortilèges, botanique… il y en avait tellement qu'il crut qu'il n'en verrait jamais la fin…


	19. L'homme de mes rêves

_**Merci pour vos review et désolé pour le temps que ça a pris.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Un grand merci à Summer-cat75 qui à bien voulu me corriger. Me connaissant, le travail a du être assez long... **_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Chapitre 19 : L'homme de mes rêves**_

De gros nuages couvraient le ciel et la pluie n'avait toujours pas cessée de tomber depuis la veille au matin. Tous les élèves avaient déjà sorti pulls, écharpes et gants pour combattre le froid qui se faisait de plus en plus mordant. Dans les salles communes, les places près de la cheminée étaient toujours les plus demandées.

Tous les élèves étaient encore aux pays des rêves. Harry, lui, était dans un rêve des plus… chaud. Deux corps entremêlés dans des draps… Harry pouvait sentir un souffle chaud contre sa nuque, pendant que les mains malicieuses de la deuxième personne caressaient son torse et sa virilité. Il ferma les yeux, ne pouvant que gémir sous ces douces caresses. Il se tourna finalement, s'allongeant sur le dos, avant d'avoir ses lèvres capturées pour un baiser des plus passionnés. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, souhaitant enfin voir le visage de cette personne. Il se retrouva alors nez à nez avec… Severus Rogue.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Ce n'était pas possible. Non, ce n'était vraiment pas possible. Il n'avait pas pu rêver de lui ? Il n'avait quand même pas rêvé qu'il couchait avec Rogue ? Rogue ne pouvait pas être l'inconnu qui hantait ses rêves… érotiques ? Il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain. Une douche froide lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il le regretta rapidement vu la température qu'il faisait déjà. Il retourna finalement sur son lit, une fois habillé, et repensa à sa discussion avec Rogue lors de sa retenue il y a deux jours de cela.

_**FLASH-BACK **_

Cela faisait déjà une vingtaine de minutes que sa retenue avait commencé, et Harry était en sueur à force de nettoyer les chaudrons. Hier, le professeur Rogue ne lui en avait pas demandé plus quand il lui avait avoué que c'est en pensant à lui qu'il ne s'était pas scarifié. Il en avait était soulagé.

- Potter, commença soudainement l'enseignant, avez-vous réfléchi à ma question d'hier ?

Le professeur Rogue lui avait en effet demandé de trouver un autre exutoire pour se calmer. Il devait absolument arrêter de se scarifier.

- Oui, mais… je ne sais pas trop, répondit Harry.  
- Vous n'avez vraiment aucun autre moyen pour évacuer ce "trop-plein d'émotion" ? Vraiment désespérant.

Harry préféra ne rien dire, après tout il n'avait pas entièrement tort. En fait, Harry avait bien une idée, ça l'avait déjà aidé à deux ou trois reprises, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait la lui dire.

_Et puis zut, _pensa Harry, _au point où j'en suis._

- Écrire ? Tenta Harry, brisant ainsi le silence.  
- Écrire… répéta l'enseignant. Pourquoi pas, si ça vous empêche de continuer vos conneries. Avez-vous déjà essayé ?  
- Ou… oui, répondit Harry, tout en s'occupant d'un nouveau chaudron, essayant ainsi de masquer sa gêne.  
- Bien, pour le moment, vous ferez cela dès que vous en ressentirez le besoin. Je ne sais pas si ça fonctionnera longtemps, mais bon… c'est mieux que rien je suppose. Par contre, ça ne va pas être pour vous plaire, mais je me réserve le droit de lire à tout moment ce que vous écrivez. Je n'accepterai évidemment aucun refus, est-ce clair ?  
- Quoi ! s'emporta Harry. Mais c'est personnel, je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde !  
- Vous préférez peut-être voir ça avec le directeur peut-être, Potter ?  
- Vous comptez me faire chanter à chaque fois que je ne serai pas d'accord ? rétorqua le Gryffondor.  
- Je vous signale, petit insolent, que je fais ça uniquement pour vous aider. Vous préférez peut-être vous scarifier jusqu'à la fin de vos jours ? lui demanda Severus.  
- Non.  
- Bien, dans ce cas, on fera comme je viens de le dire. Compris ?

Harry hocha finalement la tête à contrecœur. Il se vengea alors sur les chaudrons. Un peu avant le déjeuner, le professeur Rogue le libéra enfin, sans ajouter un mot.

_**Fin du FLASH-BACK**_

Harry eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur sa potion. En effet, dès que le professeur Rogue passait près de lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son rêve. Le pire était qu'il devait désormais aller le voir tous les soirs à partir de maintenant. Ça allait être compliqué de rester seul avec lui maintenant qu'il savait qu'il fantasmer sur lui, en rêve.

Le professeur Rogue remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son élève : ce dernier ne venait-il pas de rougir au moment où leurs regards s'étaient croisés ?

Quelques étages plus haut, en salle de DCFM, le professeur Lupin était en pleine explication quand il fut interrompu par l'apparition d'un elfe de maison. Ce dernier disparut peu après lui avoir tendu un mot. Après avoir lu le message :

- Bien, lisez le chapitre 9 et faites un résumé. Mr Malefoy, pouvez-vous venir un instant, s'il vous plaît ?

Drago, étonné, le rejoignit au bureau.

- J'ai fait quelque chose ? demanda le blond.  
- Non, pas du tout. Le professeur Dumbledore vous demande dans son bureau, dit-il en lui tendant le message. Votre père vous y attend.

À ces mots, l'élève de Serpentard pâlit légèrement. Il parcourut rapidement le morceau de parchemin avant de quitter silencieusement la salle de classe, sous le regard inquiet de son professeur.

Dans le bureau du directeur, Lucius Malefoy attendait l'arrivée de son fils.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ici, si soudainement, M. Malefoy ? demanda le directeur.  
- Je dois parler de choses importantes à mon fils, en privé, bien évidemment.

Le professeur Dumbledore hocha faiblement la tête, signe qu'il acceptait. Quelques minutes après, le jeune Malefoy fit son entrée.

- Mr le Directeur, Père, salua Drago une fois entrée.  
- Vous savez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir, M. Malefoy, demanda le directeur.  
- Oui, le professeur Lupin m'a prévenu.

Drago se tourna vers son père.

- Bien, nous parlerons en chemin. Cette conversation est privée.  
- Où allons-nous ? s'inquiéta Drago, sans pour autant le montrer.  
- Pour le moment, tu restes à Poudlard. Je n'ai que quelques minutes à t'accorder. Je dois partir, nous parlerons donc en chemin.

Lucius se tourna vers le directeur et le salua, avant de se diriger vers la sortie, suivi de son fils.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

De retour en cours, Drago s'installa et ouvrit son livre au hasard. Blaise lui demanda à plusieurs reprises ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il n'obtînt aucune réponse, tout comme Pansy qui se demandait s'il ne voyait pas quelqu'un d'autre. Remus, lui, ne le quittait pas des yeux depuis son retour et se demandait s'il devait oui ou non lui demander de rester à la fin du cours. Vu la pâleur de son visage et son regard vide, il n'avait pas dû avoir de bonnes nouvelles, mais… il ne pouvait pas vraiment le forcer à lui en parler. Devait-il le laisser venir à lui ? Devait-il faire le premier pas et aller à la rencontre de son élève ?

Le cours prit fin, les élèves apportèrent leur résumé et Lupin n'avait toujours pas pris de décision. Drago venait de finir de ranger ses affaires et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

- Mr Malefoy, un instant, s'il vous plaît, finit-il par dire.

Personne ne sembla remarquer le soupir de soulagement du jeune Malefoy. Une fois tous les élèves partis, Remus put commencer :

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'en parler, mais… je suis là si vous en avez besoin, Drago.

Le jeune homme sourit faiblement avant de répondre :

- Il veut que je devienne comme lui.  
- Pardon ?  
- Il a dit que je devais me tenir prêt, que bientôt je _Le _verrais, continua Drago.  
- _Le _ ? Vous voulez dire Vol… Vous-Savez-Qui, finit-il par dire voyant son élève faire un pas en arrière.

Drago préféra hocher la tête ne sachant pas si sa voix tiendrait le coup.

- Il n'a pas donné plus d'indications ? demanda le professeur.  
- Non. Il a juste dit que, pour le moment, il était occupé et que ma mère devait s'occuper de ma tante. Il a dit que ça serait pour bientôt… que j'aurai… la marque… Mais je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas, moi…

Le professeur Lupin ne réfléchit même pas une seconde à ce qu'il devrait faire pour le rassurer et le prit immédiatement dans ses bras, au grand étonnement du blond qui apprécia tout de même le geste.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûr que nous trouverons une solution. On peut encore faire quelque chose pour empêcher cela.

Drago se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Remus, alors que la main de ce dernier lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être inquiet en apprenant la présence de son père, mais là, dans les bras de Remus, il se détendit légèrement, profitant au maximum de cette étreinte.

- Vous n'êtes pas tout seul Drago, ne l'oubliez jamais.  
- Hmm, merci…

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, quelques élèves parlaient encore de l'évasion des mangemorts. Hermione et Ron se doutaient bien que même si Harry paraissait calme, intérieurement, cela ne devait pas être le cas, loin de là…

Il avait beaucoup de mal à garder son calme. Mais il devait prouver à Rogue qu'il en était capable. Maintenant qu'il était obligé d'aller le voir tous les soirs, s'il venait à craquer, son professeur lui ferait sûrement regretter. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir. Rogue l'aidait, était prêt à l'écouter et puis, il prenait beaucoup sur son temps libre pour ça. Penser que Rogue en ferait autant pour lui, jamais il ne l'aurait cru, mais cela lui faisait énormément plaisir. Il commençait enfin à l'accepter : il tenait à Rogue et ça allait bien au-delà du lien professeur-élève, mais ça, personne ne devait l'apprendre. Encore moins son enseignant, il ne voulait pas le faire fuir.

En ce mercredi matin, les Serpentards et les Gryffondors étaient tous concentrés sur leur devoir de potions. Comme à son habitude, le professeur Rogue faisait de temps à autre un passage parmi ses élèves. Harry, lui, n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces questions plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Il avait déjà répondu à plus des trois quarts des questions et il séchait complètement pour les autres.

Il s'était alors mis à griffonner, laissant son esprit vagabonder où bon lui semble.

_C'est bientôt Noël, je me demande ce que je vais faire. Rester ici ? J'aurais tellement voulu le passer avec… Non, ne pense pas à ça, je dois penser à autre chose… Vite, autre chose…_

Le professeur Rogue se leva à nouveau, faisant sursauter Harry et le ramenant à la réalité. Il commença un ultime passage entre les tables avant la fin du cours.

_Maudit rêve… Est-ce que ça veut dire quelque chose ? Non, pas possible. Moi, avoir le béguin pour lui ?_

Il retourna la feuille et se remit à griffonner sans même s'en rendre compte.

_Il est vrai que je l'apprécie beaucoup plus, mais de là à craquer pour lui. S'il venait à découvrir pour mes rêves, je crois bien que ma fin viendrait plus tôt que prévu…_

_- _C'est fini, posez vos plumes, dit finalement le professeur Rogue, faisant sursauter Harry.

_Quoi ? Ça fait longtemps qu'il est juste derrière moi ?_

Leurs regards se croisèrent et, une nouvelle fois, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Le professeur Rogue ramassa sa copie en même temps que son brouillon. Harry venait alors de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait écrit :

- Non, pas ça. Je… tenta Harry.  
- Un problème, Potter ?

_Vu son regard, vaut mieux ne pas insister et tenter le diable… ou plutôt le Rogue._

- Non, rien du tout, monsieur.  
- Parfait, vous pouvez y aller. Ne soyez pas en retard cette après-midi.  
- Oui.  
- Allez, Harry, dépêche-toi, l'appela Hermione.  
- J'arrive !

Pendant que les verts et argent se dirigeaient vers les serres, les rouges et or, eux, se rendaient au cours de sortilèges.

- Tu as réussi, Harry ? Parce que moi, je ne suis même pas sûr de la moitié de mes réponses.  
- Je ne sais pas trop… et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me louperais en potion.  
- Ouais, pas faux… répondit Ron.  
- Ce n'est pas une raison, s'emporta Hermione, bien au contraire, vous devriez être plus sérieux. Vous n'êtes plus des gamins ! Je…  
- Pardon, Mione chérie, la coupa Ron avant de l'embrasser.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, prête à continuer de les sermonner, mais Ron lui sourit avant d'accélérer le pas et ainsi prendre un peu d'avance sur ses amis.

- Ah l'amour… la taquina Harry.  
- Tais-toi, lui lança Hermione les joues écarlates.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le cours de potions des premières années de Serdaigle venait à peine de commencer. Tous s'activaient autour de leur chaudron, préférant éviter d'énerver leur enseignant. Ce dernier, pourtant, ne leur prêtait pas attention.

Il relisait encore une fois ce que Harry avait écrit. Pas sur sa copie, évidemment. Quelques minutes avant la fin du cours, il avait remarqué l'air rêveur du jeune homme et il s'était alors posé une question : que pouvait-il bien gribouiller depuis tout à l'heure ? La curiosité avait été la plus forte. Qui avait dit que seuls les Gryffondors étaient curieux ? Les Serpentards le sont tout autant, mais ils sont beaucoup plus subtils dans leurs actions…

Il avait ainsi pu voir Potter sursauter avant de retourner sa feuille et recommencer. Mais qu'écrivait-il ? Arrivé à quelques pas derrière lui, Potter ne sembla pas le remarquer. Une bonne chose pour lui, une mauvaise pour le gamin. Potter était loin d'être vigilant. À la fin du cours, il s'était enfin emparé de cette fameuse feuille, même si Potter ne semblait pas très enclin à la lui laisser au départ. Et puis, n'avait-il pas rougi quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés ?

Sur le recto de la feuille, on pouvait lire, entre ses gribouillages :

_Je me sens perdu  
Parmi tous ces inconnus,  
Juste de trop  
Juste un fardeau._

_Je veux juste en finir  
Douleur sans fin…  
Je n'en peux plus de mentir  
En disant que tout va bien…_

_Ils ne voient pas que c'est faux  
Que je meurs en dedans,  
Ils ne voient pas que derrière mes mots  
Se cachent mes peurs, mes tourments ?_

_Pleurer dans le noir,  
Entouré par le désespoir.  
Souffrir en silence,  
Quand la douleur lance._

_Crier sans faire de bruit  
Pour ne pas vous faire de soucis.  
Mes souffrances, je dois les cacher.  
Personne ne doit être concerné_

Il retourna à nouveau la feuille et poursuivit sa lecture. Il put ainsi y lire au verso :

_Je ne peux te détester  
Mais je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer,  
Quel doit alors être ce sentiment  
Que je ressens si souvent ?  
J'aimerais enfin découvrir  
Ce qui me fait tant souffrir,  
Pourquoi est-ce que je tiens tant à toi ?  
Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens cela ?_

Le professeur Rogue se posait mille et une questions. Potter souffrait donc à ce point ? Pourquoi personne ne semblait le remarquer ? Et puis, de qui parlait-il à la fin ? Aimait-il quelqu'un ?

Cela ne plut guère au professeur de potions qui, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, s'emporta légèrement à cette éventualité.

- Mlle Baxter, 10 points en moins pour Serdaigle.

Cette dernière ne sut jamais la raison de cette perte de points. Elle avait juste été là, au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

C'est la peur au ventre que Harry s'était rendu à son cours avec le professeur Rogue. Aujourd'hui, le cours ne fut que pure théorie sur la différence entre la magie blanche et la magie noire. Il avait d'abord cru que ce serait évident, mais il devait admettre que c'était assez subtil sur certains points. Le professeur Rogue lui avait même donné un devoir d'au moins trois rouleaux de parchemin. Bien évidemment, il devait le faire seul. Le point positif était qu'il avait deux semaines pour le faire.

- Avant que vous ne partiez, j'aimerais vous parler, commença le professeur Rogue.  
- Maintenant ? Parce que j'ai…  
- Oui, maintenant. Tout d'abord, vous ne vous êtes pas blessé ?

Harry secoua légèrement la tête, au grand soulagement de l'aîné.

- Très bien, vous m'en voyez ravi.

Cette remarque fit énormément plaisir à Harry, qui réussit parfaitement à la dissimuler.

- Maintenant, venons-en aux choses sérieuses. Je vous rends d'abord ceci, dit-il en lui tendant sa feuille. Pensez-vous réellement être un fardeau ? demanda enfin son professeur.

Harry hésita et ne sut finalement pas quoi répondre. Face à l'absence de réaction du jeune homme, Severus soupira, se pinçant l'arête du nez avant de poursuivre :

- Que les choses soient claires : vous êtes un gamin insolent qui ne respecte aucun règlement, quel qu'il soit, mais vous n'êtes en aucun cas un fardeau. Pour finir, si vous avez quelque chose à dire, je vous l'ai assez répété, faut croire que ça ne rentre pas dans votre tête, mais je suis prêt à vous écouter. Que se soit pour vous plaindre ou je ne sais quoi. Et je suppose que c'est la même chose en ce qui concerne vos amis, Potter. Ce chapitre est clos, retenez bien ce que je viens de vous dire, je n'ai nullement l'intention de me répéter.  
- Heu… bien, monsieur.

Harry était vraiment touché par ce que venait de dire son professeur. Ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait sûrement pensé qu'il disait ça pour lui faire plaisir, mais Rogue n'était pas ce genre de personne, loin de là. Il disait ce qu'il pensait, même si cela devait blesser son vis-à-vis.

- Avez-vous quelques choses à ajouter ?  
- Non, répondit Harry.  
- Bien, dans ce cas, vous pouvez partir, le cours est fini.

Harry s'apprêtait à partir quand il ajouta finalement :

- Heu, merci, monsieur.

Il quitta enfin la pièce sombre et partit rejoindre ses amis avant d'aller enfin dîner.

- Je ne me reconnais plus parfois…, ajouta le professeur Rogue pour lui-même avant de partir à son tour.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Harry ne refit pas d'autres rêves de son enseignant du reste de la semaine, ce qui, d'une certaine manière, n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Lupin, quant à lui, gardait discrètement un œil sur le jeune Malefoy depuis la visite-surprise de son père. Malgré la discussion qu'il avait eue avec son élève, ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, ce qui est assez normal.

Remus avait bien évidemment parlé de ce problème avec le professeur Dumbledore. Le problème majeur était le fait que Drago était encore mineur et que, du point de vue de la loi, son père avait tous les droits sur son fils. Il était donc difficile pour eux d'agir. Difficile, certes, mais pas impossible pour autant.

Les équipes de quidditch de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle avaient peaufiné durant tout le week-end leur jeu et étaient désormais fin prêt pour leur match du week-end prochain. Harry passa son samedi et son dimanche entre son cours avec Rogue, le devoir que ce dernier lui avait demandé et son entraînement à l'occlumencie. Il n'avait en effet aucune envie que son professeur de potion sache pour ses rêves et pour les sentiments qu'il commençait enfin à accepter à son égard… petit à petit en tout cas.


	20. Douloureux souvenirs

_Voilà enfin la suite... Désolé du temps que ça à mis, mais je devais attendre que ma bêta me renvoie les chapitres corriger. Encore merci à elle de me corriger, et bonne lecture à vous !_

_°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**  
**_

_**Chapitre 20 : Douloureux souvenirs**_

Encore un lundi pluvieux à Poudlard. Les élèves commençaient même à penser que le soleil avait finalement pris des vacances. Vacances que beaucoup attendaient avec impatience. Le seul qui s'en moquait un peu était Harry Potter. Après tout, il n'avait pas de famille avec qui les passer. Bien sûr, les Weasley allaient certainement l'inviter et il ne pourrait pas refuser… mais il n'aimait pas vraiment s'incruster comme ça. C'est le moral presque à zéro qu'il se dirigea vers la Grande salle.

Hermione passa la moitié du trajet à bâiller. Cette dernière avait passé tout son week-end à la bibliothèque à faire des recherches sur ils ne savaient pas quoi. Elle avait promis de leur en parler le soir même. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore bien pu trouver ? Ron aussi paraissait fatigué et il y avait de quoi : Hermione l'avait aussi emmenée à la bibliothèque, le forçant à faire _tous_ ses devoirs en retard. Ce dernier avait tenté de fuir à plusieurs reprises, mais sans grands succès. Hermione avait encore une fois été plus forte… ou plus maligne.

Toute l'école était prête pour le match de ce week-end, avec d'un côté, ceux qui voyaient la victoire de Poufsouffle et de l'autre, la victoire de Serdaigle. De ce fait, on ne pouvait pas faire un pas dans le château sans entendre parler du match. Harry semblait encore une fois être l'exception. La seule chose que ce dernier avait en tête était encore et toujours son professeur de Potions. Il avait fini par admettre l'impossible : Severus Rogue ne le laissait pas si indifférent.

Outre ce petit "souci", Harry devait faire face à un autre problème : il ressentait le besoin de se scarifier. Il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de le faire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, ressentir une nouvelle fois cette sensation. Ce sentiment de liberté, cette impression que tous ses problèmes, ses douleurs, ses peurs disparaissaient pendant ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever cette image de la tête. Il dormait très peu ces derniers temps…

La journée de cours venait de se terminer et Harry se dirigea, une nouvelle fois, vers les cachots. Après s'être assuré, comme tous les jours, que son élève ne s'était pas blessé, Severus demanda :

- Il se passe quelque chose ?  
- Hein ? Heu non, rien… balbutia maladroitement Harry.

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire la vérité et lui mentir était encore pire comme solution.

- Hermione… Hermione doit nous parler à Ron et moi des recherches qu'elle a faites. Elle a dit que c'était urgent. C'est tout.

Le professeur Rogue prit quelques instants avant de lui demander :

- Est-ce vraiment tout ?  
- Oui, mais… je suis obligé de venir tous les jours ? Je ne sais plus quoi trouver comme excuses.

Après quelques minutes de silence, son professeur finit par répondre :

- Lundi, mercredi et samedi à la même heure. Vous pouvez y aller si c'est tout.

Le Gryffondor ne se fit pas prier.

Après le dîner, Hermione s'installa près de la cheminée avec Harry et Ron.

- Bon, je vous ai dit que j'avais fait des recherches, vous vous souvenez du message dans le médaillon? Les initiales R. A. B. ?

Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête. Évidemment qu'ils s'en souvenaient.

- Bien, j'ai essayé de retrouver qui était ce fameux R. A. B. et…  
- Tu as trouvé? l'interrompit Harry.  
- Je ne suis pas sûre, mais j'ai trouvé trois personnes qui pouvaient correspondre. En fait, plus d'une cinquantaine, mais j'ai réussi à réduire la liste à ces trois noms seulement.  
- Whaou ! Tu es vraiment impressionnante, Mione… la complimenta Ron.  
- Tu as fait comment ? lui demanda Harry.  
- C'était relativement simple en fait. Je me suis dit qu'il y avait une grande probabilité que cette personne soit un sorcier ou une sorcière d'ici et qu'elle ait étudié à Poudlard. Chaque maison possède un livre qui lui est propre avec son histoire, celle de son fondateur, ses légendes, ses caractéristiques et bien plus encore… mais il y a aussi la liste des élèves qui sont passés par cette maison et ce qu'ils sont devenus, leur date d'entrée à Poudlard, leur métier et leur date de décès.  
- Attends, ça veut dire que tu as dû parcourir les autres livres ? demanda Harry.  
- Oui, j'ai mis du temps à me les procurer.  
- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Ron.  
- Heu… Longue histoire. Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai trois noms qui peuvent correspondre.

Elle leur tendit une feuille :

_Poufsouffle : Rebecca Amanda Baxter_

_Serpentard : Regulus Arcturus Black_

_Serpentard : Roger Alexandre Brown_

- Pourquoi ces trois-là seulement ? demanda Ron.  
- Ils ont étudié après Vous-Savez-Qui, au moment où les mangemorts gagnaient de plus en plus en puissance, et ils ont aussi tous les trois disparus mystérieusement… entre autres.  
- Black… finit par dire Harry.  
- Apparemment, Sirius avait un frère. C'était… il est devenu mangemort, tout comme Roger. Rebecca, par contre, a vu sa famille se faire tuer par des mangemorts et a promis de retrouver ceux qui avaient fait ça et, malheureusement, personne ne sait ce qu'elle est devenue. Ça fait bien une vingtaine d'années que plus personne n'a de nouvelles d'elle.

Harry finit par se lever et quitta la salle commune.

- Il a besoin de digérer la nouvelle, dit Hermione.

_°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°_

Harry s'était dirigé, à peine sortie de la salle commune, vers la tour d'astronomie sachant qu'il n'y aurait personne et qu'il y serait tranquille.

Sirius avait un frère. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il ignorait sur son parrain et qu'il ne saurait probablement jamais maintenant.

Plusieurs étages plus bas, un autre n'avait pas le moral. Severus avait encore une fois été appelé par son "maître" la veille. Jamais il n'avait pensé que sa haine pouvait être plus forte, et pourtant, depuis cet été, c'était le cas. Depuis cet été où Voldemort lui avait offert ce "cadeau" empoisonné.

- Tu es le seul en qui je puisse avoir confiance, lui avait-il dit. Jusqu'à présent, tu m'as été le plus utile et je sais que tu me remercieras plus tard…

Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il pourrait le remercier un jour ? Comment avait-il pu imaginer qu'il serait heureux d'avoir été choisi ? Après tout ce qu'il lui avait déjà fait subir, il continuait pourtant à lui gâcher la vie… ou ce qui lui en restait. Après tout, le peu d'humanité qui lui restait s'était envolé au moment où ses deux crocs avaient transpercé sa chair, le transformant en un de ces êtres de la nuit, une créature assoiffée de sang.

Heureusement pour lui que Dumbledore l'ait gardé. Ce dernier était pour le moment le seul au courant de sa nouvelle condition. Il parvenait à lui procurer du sang d'animaux la plupart du temps, et de mauvais goût. Il devait pourtant s'en contenter…

Et ce maudit Potter qui passait son temps à le tenter en se blessant. Cette douce odeur de sang le tourmenta pendant plusieurs heures. Il devait absolument aider son élève…, et ce, pour leur bien à tous les deux.

_°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°_

La journée du mardi avait été plutôt calme. Ron et Hermione avaient préféré éviter le sujet du médaillon et du frère de Sirius. Cette nuit là encore, Harry avait très peu dormi.

C'est l'estomac vide et le cerveau à moitié endormi qu'il se dirigea en ce mercredi après-midi vers son cours avec Lupin.

- Bonjour Harry, j'espère que tu es en forme parce qu'aujourd'hui va être une journée fatigante.  
- Heu oui, je suis en forme. On va faire quoi exactement ?  
- On va combattre, mais un vrai combat. On va mettre en pratique les nouveaux sortilèges que tu as appris depuis le début des cours. Tu vas devoir utiliser la pièce à ton avantage, te servir de tout ce que tu trouves… Tu le sais, évidemment, mais pas de sortilèges trop dangereux.  
- Oui, bien sûr, et puis, comme si j'allais m'en servir contre toi, ajouta Harry.

Ils commencèrent immédiatement. Le rythme lent du début augmenta rapidement. Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à éviter les sortilèges de Remus et à tenir debout. Son manque de sommeil allait finir par lui porter préjudice… pourtant il réussit miraculeusement à tenir pendant près de quatre heures. Ils avaient fait une pause après deux heures d'entraînement, mais ce petit quart d'heure ne lui avait pas suffi. À la fin, il s'écroula sur le sol.

- Bon travail, Harry, tu as bien progressé depuis le début de l'année, le félicita Remus.  
- Merci… mais tu m'as tué, parvint à articuler Harry.  
- Tu devrais aller prendre une bonne douche et aller manger. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces… moi aussi, j'en ai besoin.  
- J'y vais tout de suite, lui répondit Harry avant de quitter la pièce.

Contrairement à ce qu'il venait de dire, il ne prit pas la direction de la salle commune, mais bien celle des cachots. Et oui, il devait à nouveau aller voir son enseignant.

- Bien, déclara son professeur, aucune blessure. Honnêtement, j'avais pensé que vous auriez craqué depuis longtemps.  
- Sympa.  
- Gardez vos remarques pour vous. De plus, je vous signale que…

Le professeur s'interrompit. Harry avait en effet eu un étourdissement et s'était rattrapé de justesse à une table, gardant ainsi l'équilibre.

- Ce n'est rien, dit immédiatement Harry voyant son professeur venir près de lui. Juste un peu de fatigue. Je peux y aller ?  
- "Juste de la fatigue" ? Un simple entraînement et vous êtes au bord de l'évanouissement ? Vous manquez d'endurance, Potter.

Harry avait eu du mal à ne pas répliquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait d'abord ?

- Je peux y aller maintenant? On m'attend…

Pour une fois, Severus préféra ne pas poser de question. Il le laissa donc partir avant de quitter lui-même la pièce. Potter cachait quelque chose et le forcer à en parler ne servirait à rien. Il devait juste être patient. Facile à dire…

_°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°_

Cette nuit-là fut tout aussi agitée que les précédentes pour le jeune Gryffondor. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus vu en rêves, mais il vit à nouveau Cédric. Ce dernier l'accusait encore une fois de sa mort, ce qui, pour Harry, était fondé. Il était responsable de sa mort, comme celle de beaucoup d'autres encore.

Une nouvelle fois, il fut debout avant les autres. Une nouvelle fois, des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Une nouvelle fois, il avait l'impression d'étouffer, qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps… Il savait évidemment qu'il pouvait chasser tout cela pour un petit moment au moins, mais il n'avait pas le droit. Il devait tenir, ne surtout pas craquer… Il le devait pour le professeur Rogue qui prenait de son temps pour l'aider, qui croyait en lui… Il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

Harry était encore en proie à un débat intérieur quand les autres élèves de sa maison commencèrent à faire peu à peu leur apparition, Hermione en tête. Elle s'apprêtait à le questionner quand Harry la devança :

- Ne dis rien, Hermione, s'il te plaît.

Elle se ravisa alors, laissant le jeune homme quitter la pièce. Elle avait beau voir qu'il n'allait pas bien, elle avait beau être la première dans toutes les matières, elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire pour aider son ami et elle s'en voulait profondément.

- Mione, tu as vu Harry, il n'est plus en haut ? demanda Ron faisant son apparition.  
- Oui, il… il vient de se rappeler qu'il avait oublié son livre à la bibliothèque.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle mentait. Peut-être pour ne pas avoir à avouer son impuissance, son incapacité à aider leur ami. Ron n'était pourtant pas dupe : ils avaient révisé ensemble hier soir pour le devoir de Métamorphose, et ce, dans la salle commune, pas à la bibliothèque.

- On y va, dit finalement le rouquin. Je meurs de faim.

Il prit Hermione par la main, l'entraînant avec lui. Harry ne se montra pas au petit-déjeuner. Ils se retrouvèrent pour le cours de Métamorphose. Le devoir à peine finit, Hermione se dirigea vers son cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Ron l'embrassa avant de la laisser partir. Cette dernière lui murmura alors :

- Surveille Harry pour moi…

Neville, Dean et Seamus se joignirent à eux.

- On fait quoi ? demanda Dean.  
- Aucune idée… lui répondit Ron haussant les épaules.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune à parler une nouvelle fois de Quidditch. Seul Harry ne prit pas vraiment part à la conversation. Il ne cessait de toucher son bras gauche comme si quelque chose le gênait.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt calmement, si on oubliait évidemment que Harry quitta une nouvelle fois le dîner bien avant ses camarades, ce qui n'échappa pas à un certain de ses professeurs. Ce soir-là, Harry parvint enfin à dormir plus de trois heures d'affilée, ce qui lui fit du bien. Demain, il devrait une nouvelle fois faire face à son professeur de Potions.

_°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°_

Sur le chemin les menant à leur dernier cours de la journée, Hermione surveillait encore Harry. Ce dernier le remarqua encore une fois, mais ne dit rien pour ne pas blesser la jeune fille. Il essaya cependant de la distraire.

- Mione, j'ai un service à te demander ?  
- Bien sûr, vas-y, dit-elle soulagé de pouvoir lui être utile.  
- J'ai un devoir pour Rogue, mais je ne sais pas vraiment quels livres seraient les plus intéressants. Pourrais-tu me dire quels livres choisir ?  
- Avec plaisir. Quand ? demanda-t-elle, et sur quoi porte ton devoir ?  
- Après le dîner. Je t'expliquerai tout en même temps. En tout cas, merci, j'ai passé la semaine à chercher et je n'ai rien trouvé de vraiment génial. Je suis crevé…

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, ni complètement faux.

- C'est pour ça que tu étais si fatigué ? demanda la jeune fille.  
- Oui, j'ai même jeté un coup d'œil dans la réserve… mais je ne peux y aller qu'en pleine nuit.

Ça, par contre, c'était un mensonge : il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Il s'en voulait de lui mentir, mais c'était mieux de les laisser en dehors de tout ça, pensait le jeune homme.

Le cours de sortilèges enfin terminés, ils purent aller dîner avant de rejoindre la bibliothèque au grand désespoir de Ron qui ne pensait pas y remettre les pieds de si tôt.

Pendant qu'Hermione aidait son ami, Severus Rogue prenait la direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

Rogue regretta presque d'être venu, mais répondit finalement.

- Potter, évidemment. Il serait peut-être temps de le rappeler à l'ordre.  
- Et pourquoi ça ? continua le directeur.  
- Vous l'avez vu ces derniers jours ?  
- Oui, il avait l'air un peu fatigué, c'est vrai.  
- Un peu fatigué… Il ne mange presque pas, ne suit pas totalement les cours… il a même failli s'évanouir mercredi dernier.  
- Je suis ravi de voir que vous vous inquiétez autant pour lui, mais vous ne croyez pas que vous en faites un peu trop ? Après tout ce qui lui est arrivé, c'est normal qu'il ait un peu de mal à suivre ou qu'il soit fatigué de temps en temps. C'est bientôt les vacances, je suis sûr qu'il reviendra en forme.

Severus avait beau garder son calme, il était en fait indigné. Indigné qu'il ne remarque rien de la détresse de son élève, ou, en tout cas, qu'il l'ignore totalement, préférant trouver des excuses.

- C'est tout? Vous n'allez rien faire à ce que je comprends, reprit Severus.  
- Bien, je peux lui en toucher un mot demain si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Il y a d'autres choses qui vous tracassent Severus ?  
- Non, je vous laisse.

Aucun mot ne fut ajouté. Severus retourna vers ses cachots laissant Dumbledore à ses pensées, et elles étaient nombreuses.

_°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°_

Le match de Poufsouffle contre Serdaigle put enfin avoir lieu. Serdaigle eut rapidement l'avantage et menait déjà 70 à 20 à peine dix minutes après le début du match. Les deux attrapeurs cherchaient tant bien que mal le vif d'or quand ce dernier apparut près de Cho Chang, toujours attrapeuse des Serdaigles. Cette dernière était tellement concentrée sur la petite balle dorée qu'elle ne vit pas le cognard qu'un des batteurs de l'équipe adverse lui envoya. La chute fut inévitable et c'est finalement Summerby, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, qui mit la main sur le tant espéré vif. À peine dix-neuf minutes après le coup de sifflet, Poufsouffle gagnait 170 à 70.

Tout le monde retourna au château, assez content que le match n'ait pas duré longtemps. La neige avait commencé à tomber à gros flocons, recouvrant ainsi le paysage d'un manteau blanc.

- Ça l'aura été rapide comme match, remarque Ron.  
- Ce qui m'étonne surtout, c'est le manque d'attention de Cho. Elle a toujours eu un excellent niveau, mais là… ajouta Ginny.

Ils venaient à peine de faire leur entrer dans le château que Dumbledore appela Harry.

- Tu nous rejoins dans la salle commune, lui dirent ses amis avant de partir.  
- Oui, monsieur ?  
- Le professeur Rogue est venu me voir te concernant…

Harry blêmit légèrement.

- … Il a remarqué que tu mangeais peu ces derniers temps et que tu n'étais pas très attentif en cours.  
- J'ai mal dormi au début de la semaine, mais ça fait deux jours que ça va mieux.  
- Harry, si ça ne va pas, tu peux venir quand tu veux et, si tu as des problèmes de sommeil, tu peux toujours aller voir l'infirmière.  
- Oui, merci, mais ça va déjà mieux.  
- Bien, tu peux y aller.  
- Merci, monsieur.

Il attendit que le directeur s'éloigne avant de prendre la direction des cachots. Il entra sans frapper.

- Potter, auriez-vous oublié la politesse ?  
- Vous êtes allé voir le directeur ! s'emporta Harry. Vous n'aviez pas le droit !  
- Je vous signale que j'ai _tous _les droits et je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, rétorqua son enseignant.  
- Vous n'aviez aucune raison… tenta Harry.  
- Aucune raison ? Vous dormez presque en cours, ne mangez pas et vous étiez sur le point de vous évanouir et ce n'est pas vous ?  
- Ça ne vous regarde pas…  
- Pardon ? Qui garde votre précieux secret ? Qui soigne vos blessures chaque fois ? Qui prend sur son temps pour vous aider ? Qui ?

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il avait réussi à mettre son professeur en colère en quelques mots, et il allait certainement le payer.

- Je n'entends pas, Potter. Qui ? J'attends !  
- Vous, articula faiblement le Gryffondor.  
- Bien, le sujet est donc réglé.

Il se réinstalla à son bureau.

- Comment dormez-vous ? reprit-il.  
- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Harry se retourna prêt à partir. D'un coup de baguette, la porte se referma.

- Assis, on n'a pas fini.

Harry soupira, sachant qu'il ne pourrait s'échapper. Il s'était lui-même jeté dans la gueule du loup. Il s'exécuta, préférant ne pas l'énerver davantage. Il commença à jouer maladroitement avec la manche gauche de son pull.

- Vous avez recommencé ? demanda Severus.  
- Non ! rétorqua Harry. Non, mais…  
- Vous y pensez, c'est ça ? Depuis combien de temps ?  
- Plusieurs jours. Je sais bien qu'il ne faut pas, mais ça tourne dans ma tête. Je me vois le faire, je sais que ça me calmerait pour quelques heures, au moins. Je veux juste oublier, ne plus revoir…

Harry s'interrompit quand il sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue. Puis une autre, encore une… Les larmes s'écoulaient silencieusement sans qu'il puisse les arrêter.

- Revoir quoi ? demanda doucement Severus.  
- Je n'arrête pas de rêver de Cédric et… Sirius, parvint à articuler Harry. Je n'arrête pas de rêver d'eux.

Il s'était pris la tête entre les mains. Bien que ce ne soit qu'un murmure, Severus parvint à entendre :

- Tout est de ma faute…  
- Tant que vous penserez de cette manière, vous ne pourrez pas avancer.

Harry essuya ses larmes sans pour autant relever la tête. Après quelques minutes de silence, son professeur reprit :

- Vous avez cours avec Lupin cet après-midi, vous voulez y aller ou bien rester ici ?

Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il releva la tête et demanda légèrement étonné :

- Je peux ?  
- Puisque je vous le propose, répliqua l'enseignant.  
- Je… préfère rester, mais…  
- Bien. Je m'occupe de Lupin. Officiellement, vous êtes en retenue. Il pourra rattraper sa leçon un samedi où vous aurez cours avec moi.

Ils restèrent dans la salle jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

- Vous devez avoir faim. Allons-y.  
- Où ça ? paniqua légèrement Harry.  
- Dans mes appartements… à moins que vous préfériez aller dans la Grande Salle ?  
- Non ! Ça ira…

Severus demanda à un elfe un repas dans ses appartements et quand ils arrivèrent, le déjeuner était déjà là.

- Manger pendant que c'est chaud.  
- Heu… Vous ne mangez pas ? s'étonna Harry.  
- Je n'ai pas faim, répondit Severus.  
- Quand c'est moi qui le dis… commença Harry.  
- C'est différent, le coupa le professeur de potions.  
- En quoi ?

Severus le fusilla du regard.

- Dé… désolé.  
- Passons.

Il s'installa dans un fauteuil pendant qu'Harry alla manger.

Le reste de la journée fut plutôt tranquille. Son professeur lui permit même de dîner dans ses appartements. Harry savait qu'il voulait surtout s'assurer qu'il mange, mais il ne lui en voulait aucunement. Avant de partir, son professeur lui donna un flacon :

- Ça vous aidera à dormir et sinon… je…

C'était la première fois qu'Harry le voyait hésiter ainsi.

- Je vous félicite de ne pas avoir craqué et d'avoir résisté. Vous n'êtes pas si désespérant que ça.

Ce compliment, car c'en était un, lui alla droit au cœur et, venant de Rogue, ça comptait encore plus pour lui. En même temps, il comprit qu'il ait eu du mal à terminer cette phrase : féliciter un Gryffondor, et lui de surcroît, ne devait pas être facile.

C'est le cœur léger, qu'il alla dans sa salle commune. Ses amis furent surpris de le voir revenir avec l'air aussi joyeux, mais cela leur faisait plaisir même s'ils n'en connaissaient pas la raison. Quant à Harry, il put enfin dormir comme un bébé, et ce, grâce au professeur Rogue.


	21. C'est un rendezvous !

_Pour me faire pardonner je mets deux chapitres aujourd'hui. Le suivant je le mettrais Lundi sans faute. _

_Bonne lecture_

_PS : Encore merci à ma bêta !_

_°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°  
_

_**Chapitre 21 : C'est un rendez-vous !**_

Le début de la semaine sonna en même temps que le début du mois de décembre. De la neige était tombée tout le week-end. Tout était blanc. Les préparatifs de Noël commençaient aussi. Peu à peu, les décorations allaient faire leur apparition. Hagrid apporterait bientôt les douze sapins de Noël destinés à la Grande salle. Le château entier sera décoré de houx, de guirlandes ou encore de branches de gui. Les vacances étaient plus que proches et tout le monde comptait finir leurs achats ce week-end : une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue à cet effet.

- Harry, tu viens à la maison pour les vacances ? demanda Ginny pendant le petit-déjeuner.  
- Évidemment qu'il vient, répondit Ron. On ne va pas le laisser rester ici tout seul.  
- Merci, Ron, mais je ne sais pas vraiment… commença le concerné.  
- Harry, tu viendras fêter Noël avec nous même si je dois t'enfermer dans une de mes valises pour te faire venir, le menaça Hermione un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Oui, madame, c'est d'accord ! plaisanta Harry levant les mains sous la "menace".  
- Je profiterais de la sortie pour finir mes achats de Noël, il ne me manque que deux cadeaux, poursuivit Hermione.

Harry avait l'air de meilleure humeur que la semaine passée, et tout le monde était d'accord avec ça. Bien évidemment personne n'avait encore compris ce qui avait provoqué ce changement soudain d'humeur.

Si Harry semblait aller mieux, ce n'était pas le cas du jeune Malefoy. Depuis la visite de son père, le jeune homme n'était plus vraiment le même. Ses amis, mais surtout le professeur Lupin, s'inquiétaient. Drago le savait parfaitement et, d'une certaine manière, se sentait moins seul. Pour une fois que quelqu'un semblait se soucier réellement de lui; il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il avait même prévu d'aller voir son enseignant, en tête à tête, dans la semaine.

La journée de lundi passa plutôt rapidement. Leur professeur de Potions leur rendit leur dernier devoir et, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, Harry n'avait pas eu un T, mais bien un P. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne note, mais il y avait un léger progrès. Il avait bien l'intention de progresser et son livre allait sûrement l'aider.

Mardi et mercredi passèrent tous aussi rapidement. Pour la énième fois depuis la fin du déjeuner, Harry demanda à Hermione :

- Tu es sûr que mon devoir est assez complet ?  
- Oui, répondit-elle, commençant légèrement à perdre patience. Tu as parfaitement défini la limite entre magie blanche et magie noire, donné de nombreux exemples, dates… Ton devoir est parfait !  
- C'est la première fois que tu t'inquiètes autant pour un de tes devoirs pour Rogue, s'étonna Ron.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver une nouvelle fois en retenue, expliqua Harry.  
- Au fait, reprit Hermione, je n'ai toujours pas trop compris pourquoi il t'en a donné une samedi.  
- Heu, je… Mione, je dois y aller, ajouta-t-il après avoir regardé l'heure.

Il quitta précipitamment la salle, évitant ainsi de répondre à Hermione. Ron ajouta alors :

- Il ne risque pas d'être en retard, son cours commence dans une demi-heure.

Hermione tentait évidemment de trouver une explication à cette fuite.

- On fait une partie d'échecs? proposa soudainement son petit ami.  
- Désolé, mais j'ai un contrôle d'arithmancie demain. J'aimerais encore revoir la leçon.  
- Allez… Je suis sûr que tu auras encore une note parfaite. S'il te plaît, Mione chérie…

Après réflexion, Hermione céda.

- Une partie… parce que tu as bien travaillé ces temps-ci. En tout cas, mieux que d'habitude.

_°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°_

Harry arriva évidemment en avance pour son cours. Il s'installa près de la porte et relut une nouvelle fois son devoir. Il avait fait six rouleaux là où il en fallait minimum trois. Il était plutôt fier de son devoir et espérait que son professeur verrait ses efforts. Il était presque arrivé à la fin de sa relecture quand la porte à côté de lui s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant sursauter.

- Effrayé par une porte, dit tranquillement le professeur Rogue. Vous êtes vraiment en avance. On dirait que vous comprenez enfin ce qu'est la ponctualité.

Harry s'était relevé au début de la tirade et bien qu'il ait eu envie de rétorquer, il n'en fit rien. Le professeur Rogue se décala et lui fit signe d'entrer.

- C'est votre devoir que vous avez en main ? demanda l'enseignant.  
- Oui, répondit Harry en lui tendant son devoir.  
- Puisque vous êtes en avance de près de vingt minutes, je vais le corriger maintenant. En attendant, préparez-vous pour la leçon d'occlumencie.

À ces mots, Harry paniqua légèrement. Il ne s'était pas entraîné régulièrement. Il avait même laissé Voldemort entrer une ou deux fois, peut-être trois, ces derniers temps. Il n'en avait évidemment parlé à personne, après tout, il ne s'était rien passé de particulier. Il essaya alors de faire le vide dans son esprit, mais sa concentration n'était pas totale. Il surveilla de près la correction de sa copie. Après près de longues quinze minutes de correction il reposa enfin sa plume et rendit son devoir à Harry.

- Vous avez été aidé ? demanda-t-il.  
- Non. Enfin, Hermione m'a juste indiqué quelques livres qui seraient utiles… C'est tout.  
- On va faire comme si je n'avais rien demandé, sauf si vous voulez que je baisse votre note ?  
- Non, non… ça ira, ajouta précipitamment le Gryffondor avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa copie.

E… Il avait eu Efforts exceptionnels, ce qui était assez vrai. Il n'avait jamais fait autant d'efforts pour un devoir demandé par Rogue.

- Une dernière chose avant de commencer, si vous pensez que je n'ai pas remarqué que vous avez miraculeusement réussi toutes vos potions depuis le début de l'année, ça prouve votre manque de perspicacité.

Harry blêmit légèrement à cette remarque. Il se souvenait parfaitement comment son professeur s'était emporté en voyant quel livre il avait utilisé au début de l'année. Si son professeur découvrait qu'il en avait fait une copie…

- Legilimens !

Harry n'eut évidemment pas le temps de vider son esprit : sa seule pensée était le livre de potion qu'il avait copié. Il lutta de toutes ses forces pour repousser le directeur des verts et argents, mais sans grand succès.

- Je m'en doutais. Vraiment Potter, vous me décevez grandement. Samedi, vous me remettrez ce live et vous ferez désormais vos potions sans tricherie. Bien évidemment, vous aurez une retenue tous les dimanches matins pendant un mois et j'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor.  
- Mais… tenta Harry.  
- Mais quoi ?  
- C'était le seul moyen que j'avais de suivre les cours. Si vous arrêtiez de rabaisser les Gryffondors et que vous expliquiez mieux vos cours au lieu de déduire des points sans expliquer les erreurs que l'on fait !

Harry savait pertinemment qu'il était allé trop loin. Il avait beau apprécier, voir plus, son professeur, cela n'empêchait pas qu'il était déloyal envers les Gryffondors.

- Je ne vous demande pas comment donner mes cours, Potter. C'est vous qui ne suivez rien, s'emporta Rogue. Vous ne faites aucun effort, vous trichez et c'est de ma faute ? Vous avez une drôle de logique.  
- J'essaie. De plus, c'est la seule matière où j'ai des notes aussi catastrophiques; plaida tant bien que mal le jeune homme.  
- Vous n'essayez pas assez, mais on verra ça la prochaine fois. Vous n'allez pas vous en sortir aussi facilement Reprenons. Legilimens.

Jamais Harry ne s'était autant concentré pour un cours avec Rogue. Il allait lui montrer de quoi il était capable, à un point que même Rogue serait obligé d'admettre qu'il s'était trompé et qu'il n'était pas si "incapable" que ça. La colère fut un excellent stimulant pour ce cours et Harry parvint à plusieurs reprises à fermer son esprit empêchant toute intrusion de son professeur.

Essoufflé, chancelant un peu, Harry attendait la sentence. Le cours était sur le point de finir.

- Même vous, vous êtes capable de faire des efforts à ce que je vois. Vous semblez enfin comprendre comment fermer votre esprit, nous passerons donc à autre chose samedi.  
- Heu… Samedi, il y a la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, prévint Harry.  
- Je le sais parfaitement, mais vous avez cours.  
- J'aimerais pouvoir y aller. C'est la dernière sortie avant les vacances, poursuivit le jeune homme.  
- Dans ce cas, samedi à 8 h.  
- 8 h ! s'écria Harry.  
- Le cours est simplement déplacé au matin. Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais l'annuler juste pour vous faire plaisir ?  
- Non, avoua-t-il. Je peux partir ?  
- Oui. Pas de retard.

Harry sortit et remarqua immédiatement que son professeur ne lui avait pas demandé à vérifier s'il avait de nouvelles blessures. Lui faisait-il confiance sur ce point-là ? Harry ne savait pas vraiment si c'était ça, mais ça lui faisait quand même chaud au cœur.

En chemin, il remarqua que Drago était encore une fois seul. Pas que ça l'intéressait, mais il semblait rester loin de ses camarades depuis quelque temps. Ça cachait quelque chose, mais, là, il n'avait envie que d'une chose : se reposer. C'était vraiment épuisant d'empêcher quelqu'un de forcer son esprit.

_°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°_

Le jeudi et le vendredi passèrent à leur tour. Les cours de DCFM avaient, une nouvelle fois, été annulés et, une nouvelle fois, le professeur Rogue avait pu faire quelques cours en tant que remplaçant. Drago fut encore plus distrait pendant ces deux jours. Comme à son habitude, il ne pensait qu'à son professeur en espérant qu'il n'était pas trop fatigué. Il hésitait un peu à aller le voir, ne sachant pas vraiment comment Remus allait prendre sa visite.

Vendredi soir, pourtant, il décida d'y aller. Il tenta d'abord son bureau, ne sait-on jamais. Il frappa, mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il frappa à nouveau et, n'ayant toujours aucune réponse, il décida de partir. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas qu'il tenta sa chance et abaissa la poignée. La porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il entra silencieusement. Dans le bureau plongé dans le noir, il remarqua que quelqu'un dormait sur le canapé. Le professeur Remus J. Lupin dormait paisiblement.

Les rayons de la lune éclairaient faiblement son visage. Il dégagea délicatement une mèche du visage de l'enseignant. Ce dernier bougea légèrement. Drago retint sa respiration, sa main encore près du visage de Remus, espérant au fond de lui qu'il se réveille.

Quelques étages plus hauts, chez les Gryffondors, Hermione essayait tant bien que mal de faire réviser son petit ami.

- Mais c'est bon, Mione, j'aurais tout le temps de les faire plus tard. C'est le week-end, je te signale, se plaignit Ron.  
- Je sais et je te connais Ronald Bilius Weasley, rétorqua la jeune fille.  
- Arrête, là on dirait ma mère.  
- Ron, demain on va à Pré-au-Lard ce que signifie qu'encore une fois tu ne travailleras pas et encore une fois tu feras tout dimanche soir, au dernier moment.  
- Mais non, tenta Ron, promis, dimanche quand je me lève, je ferai ma dissertation de Sortilèges.  
- Je te signale qu'elle était à rendre aujourd'hui !  
- Heu oui, mais j'ai dit à Flitwick que je l'avais oublié. Et puis, pourquoi tu ne t'en prends qu'à moi, il faut être deux pour jouer aux échecs ! Harry joue aussi, je te signale.  
- Heu, je sais bien… Mais Harry à un cours demain matin, il doit se coucher tôt.

Elle se tourna vers Harry et ajouta :

- Harry, il est tard, tu devrais te coucher.

Harry préféra ne pas froisser son amie et partit donc vers les dortoirs.

- Je vais me coucher aussi, dit Ron.  
- Et tes devoirs ? continua tant bien que mal Hermione.  
- Fatigué, je les ferai dimanche. Bonne nuit, Mione, ajouta-t-il avant d'embrasser sa petite amie.

Il suivit Harry. Hermione soupira. Une nouvelle fois, Ron n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

- Tant pis pour lui, hors de question que je l'aide cette fois-ci.

Elle se réinstalla sur le canapé et poursuivit son devoir. Elle avait une interrogation dans deux semaines et elle ne voulait pas la louper. Elle doutait encore de certains passages…

_°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°_

Harry se leva péniblement. Tous ses camarades dormaient encore paisiblement. Il quitta la chambre le plus silencieusement possible.

- Non, Mione… pas la bibliothèque, murmura Ron dans son sommeil.

Harry regarda le livre qu'il avait entre les mains : sans lui, il était fichu. Il n'arriverait plus à faire ses potions aussi bien. De plus, il y avait de nombreux sorts qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de tester. Il en avait noté quelques-uns, ceux qui l'intriguaient le plus. Il espérait simplement que son professeur ne lui poserait pas plus de questions concernant le manuel. Lui, en revanche, en avait plusieurs en tête : À qui était ce livre ? Il avait essayé plusieurs sorts de révélations et la seule chose qui était apparue était :

_- Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang-Mêlé_

Qui était-ce donc ? Rogue le connaissait-il ? Était-il dangereux ? Pourquoi Rogue gardait-il ce livre ? Était-il important pour lui ? Et si oui, pourquoi ?

Il entra finalement dans la salle de classe. Il avait quelques secondes de retard, mais pour une fois, son professeur se retint de faire toute remarque. Harry lui tendit le livre, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard.

- C'est la seule copie, j'espère.  
- Ou… oui, articula difficilement Harry. - Bon, on va laisser ça de côté, maintenant. On va à nouveau reprendre les bases de potions comme si vous étiez en première année. Je vais vous donner tellement de devoirs que vous regretterez rapidement de suivre mes cours.

Harry soupira. Entre une tonne de devoirs et des semaines de retenue avec Rogue, il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Au début, il avait pensé qu'il serait beaucoup plus en colère contre lui et ça le rassurait que ça ne soit pas le cas. Et puis, peut-être qu'il arriverait enfin à faire correctement une potion du début à la fin, au moins une fois dans sa vie. Il l'espérait vraiment.

_°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°_

Il était presque 9 h quand Drago ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa, essayant de se souvenir de la veille : il était parti voir comment allait son professeur de DCFM. Il regarda brusquement autour de lui : il était désormais assis sur le canapé, le professeur Lupin près de la fenêtre lui faisait désormais face.

- Bien dormi, demanda Remus.  
- Heu oui. Je suis désolé, quand je suis venu… commença-t-il.  
- Je dormais, je devine. Vous auriez mieux fait de retourner dans vos dortoirs, Drago, vos camarades ont dû s'inquiéter.  
- Ça m'étonnerait, répondit tristement le blond.

Le jeune se leva soudainement et poursuivit.

- Il y a la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, vous y allez ?

Lupin savait pertinemment où voulait en venir son élève. Il savait très bien qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser, mais là, face au jeune homme, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à le blesser.

- Ce n'était pas prévu. Je pensais me reposer.  
- Oh, je vois.

Drago avait vraiment l'air déçu de l'entendre. Remus porta son attention sur le lac, tournant le dos à son élève. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, mais il ajouta :

- J'irai peut-être y faire un tour cet après-midi.

Il devina facilement la réaction du blond.

- Je… Je pourrais vous accompagner ? demanda Drago la voix pleine d'espoir.  
- 14 h devant le portail. Je ne resterai pas longtemps à Pré-au-Lard, ajouta-t-il, s'installant à son bureau. Vous le savez déjà, mais vous êtes mon élève. Ça n'ira pas plus loin.  
- Bien sûr, répondit le blond.

Remus devina, au ton du jeune homme, qu'il ne le pensait pas du tout. Il avait répondu ça juste pour lui faire plaisir.

- Vous feriez mieux d'y aller maintenant  
- Oui, à tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il avant de quitter le bureau.

C'est le cœur léger qu'il prit la direction de sa salle commune. Il devait se préparer, tout devait être parfait, même s'il ne restait pas longtemps à Pré-au-Lard.

Dès qu'il entra dans la salle commune, plusieurs Serpentards lui demandèrent où il avait passé la nuit.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas, et oui, Pansy, je vois quelqu'un. Contente ?

Il alla dans les dortoirs, laissant Pansy réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire. Tous étaient étonnés de cet aveu, mais ça expliquait beaucoup de choses. Restait juste à savoir qui était l'heureuse élue.

_°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°_

C'est complètement exténué qu'Harry retourna chez les Gryffondors.

- Alors, comment c'était? Tu t'es bien amusé ? demanda ironiquement Ron.  
- J'ai adoré ! Quel bonheur de parler de mandragores, de corne de bicorne, d'œil de tritons, d'aconit séché et j'en passe.  
- Whaou ! Près de quatre heures de potions, je t'envie… mais pas du tout, ajouta-t-il finalement.  
- Ha ha, très drôle.

Hermione arriva des dortoirs :

- Tu es revenu? On peut donc aller manger et on ira après à Pré-au-Lard. On y va alors ?  
- Allez-y, moi, je vais essayer de faire partir cette odeur de potion loupée. Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais autant maudire cette matière.  
- Bien, répondit Hermione un peu sceptique. Dépêche-toi quand même.

Quand il les rejoignit à la table des Gryffondors, Hermione et Ron avaient quasiment fini leur repas. Harry piocha rapidement dans quelques plats.

- Allez, c'est parti !  
- Tu n'as presque rien… commença Hermione.  
- Je sais, mais ça ira jusqu'à ce soir.

Finalement, la jeune fille n'ajouta rien. Ils prirent donc la direction de Pré-au-Lard pour finir leurs achats.

_°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°_

Drago arriva avec près d'un quart d'heure d'avance au lieu de rendez-vous. Quelques minutes, après le professeur Lupin fit son apparition.

- Vous êtes en avance, Drago, remarqua l'enseignant.  
- Oui, mais… heu, vous aussi.  
- Oui, c'est vrai. Allons-y, dit enfin Lupin.  
- Avec plaisir.

Ils prirent à leur tour la direction de Pré-au-Lard. Ce week-end paru très court pour beaucoup d'élèves, mais pas pour Harry, qui avait l'impression qu'il avait duré bien plus longtemps. Le dimanche, le professeur Rogue lui avait fait toute une journée de remise à niveau en potions, utilisant ses heures de retenue comme heures de cours. Il savait qu'il avait encore de nombreuses potions à voir, certaines à la limite de la légalité, mais actuellement, il ne pourrait pas les apprendre vu son niveau actuel. Les prochains cours avec Rogue se résumaient donc à des potions et encore plus de potions. De quoi achever n'importe qui… même l'Élu.


	22. En plein doute

_****Merci à ce qui prenne le temps de lire ma fic et un grand merci à ceux qui me laisse un petit mot... ça me touche toujours autant._

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira et... à lundi prochain !_

_Kiss_

_°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°_

_**Chapitre 22 : En plein doute**_

Une nouvelle semaine, de nouveaux cours, encore et toujours la même rengaine. Comme tous les lundis depuis le début de l'année, les Gryffondors prenaient la direction des cachots, tout comme les Serdaigles. Les Serpentards, quant à eux, allaient en DCFM et les Poufsouffles, enfin, avaient une heure de botanique.

À partir d'aujourd'hui, et ce, jusqu'à la fin du mois de janvier, les sixièmes années allaient étudier une nouvelle potion : Felix Felicis. Cette dernière n'était pas une potion des plus simples, bien au contraire. Harry regrettait vraiment d'avoir dû rendre le livre, maintenant, il devait se débrouiller par lui-même, aucune aide, aucune échappatoire.

- Ce n'est pas possible, je n'ai jamais vu une potion aussi compliquée. Je n'y arriverai jamais, se plaignit Ron.  
- Ah non, je ne veux plus entendre parler de potions. Là, je n'en peux vraiment plus…

Ce n'était que leur premier cours avec cette potion, mais même les deux meilleurs élèves, Drago et Hermione, avaient semblé en difficulté.

La journée se poursuivit calmement. Les élèves se dépêchaient de se déplacer d'un cours à l'autre, évitant tout retard. Harry, lui, ne faisait que suivre la foule. Par moment, il se demandait même comment il avait fait pour arriver à temps ou pour rendre certains devoirs à la bonne date. À certains moments, le temps semblait passer au ralenti, mais depuis quelque temps, tout semblait s'accélérer.

Il avait l'impression qu'hier encore il s'était enfermé dans les toilettes de Mimi pour se blesser… ce qui n'était pas le cas, pour le moment, en tout cas. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'y a pas longtemps encore, il n'aurait pas supporté se trouvé seul avec le professeur Rogue, ce qui n'était plus le cas maintenant… enfin, sauf quand ce dernier était d'humeur exécrable.

Les cours du lundi étaient finis. Hermione venait de rejoindre Harry et Ron dans la salle commune après son cours d'Histoire de la magie et, encore une fois, Harry partit avant eux.

- J'ai quelque chose à faire, je vous rejoins dans la Grande salle.  
- Mais où est-ce qu'il va à chaque fois !  
- Je me le demande, lui répondit Hermione.

Comme chaque fois, il allait voir son professeur de potions.

- Est-ce que je suis obligé de venir aussi souvent? lui demanda, une nouvelle fois, son élève.  
- C'est à vous de voir. On peut toujours essayer de voir ce que ça donne si personne ne vous surveille pendant un moment… Je suppose que vous en avez marre de venir aussi souvent, vous avez atteint votre limite, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Ce n'est pas ça… Je veux dire… Ron et Hermione se posent de plus en plus de questions.  
- Dites-leur la vérité.  
- Très drôle, rétorqua Harry.  
- J'étais sérieux. Vous ne voulez pas leur mentir sur le fait que vous venez ici, mais ça ne vous dérange pas de leur mentir sur le fait que vous vous scarifiez ?  
- Ah non, ce n'est pas pareil ! Je ne leur ai pas menti à ce sujet, je ne leur ai rien dit. C'est différent.  
- Et vous pensez que c'est mieux ?  
- Oui, mieux pour tout le monde, dit-il faiblement.  
- Mieux pour vous, vous voulez dire ? Quoi qu'il en soit, que comptez-vous faire pendant les vacances, vous restez à Poudlard ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop, Ron veut absolument que j'aille chez lui cette année aussi. Je vais sûrement y aller. Pourquoi ?  
- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne pourrai pas garder un œil sur vous que vous devez reprendre vos mauvaises habitudes.  
- Oui, répondit faiblement Harry.

Il y avait encore des moments où ça l'étonnait de voir Rogue s'inquiéter pour lui, mais cela le touchait toujours autant.

- Où étais-tu ? lui demanda Ron alors qu'il venait juste de s'asseoir.

Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et répondit alors :

- Je voulais aller demander quelque chose à Remus. Pourquoi ?  
- Pour rien, tu t'en vas souvent comme ça sans prévenir et tu reviens comme si de rien n'était. J'étais juste curieux, dit-il simplement. Tu me passes la purée ?

Le dîner et le reste de la soirée se passèrent sans qu'aucune autre question ne soit posée.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Mercredi matin. Nouveau cours de potions. Alors que tout le monde avait le nez plongé dans son chaudron, Harry et Ron fouillaient l'armoire des ingrédients espérant avoir une illumination. En voulant attraper un flacon qui se trouvait au fond, Ron fit accidentellement tomber le bocal contenant les yeux de tritons, qui se brisa sous le choc.

- Et merde ! Il ne manquait plus que ça, paniqua le roux.  
- Vite, il faut nettoyer, ajouta Harry.

Ils commencèrent à tout ramasser quand, évidemment, Rogue apparut.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? demanda-t-il, faisant sursauter les deux Gryffondors.

Ron laissa échapper un cri, quant à Harry, il laissa échapper le morceau de verre qu'il tenait entre les mains.

- C'était un accident, commença Harry, le bocal à glisser et…  
- Harry, l'interrompit Ron. Tu saignes ! Ta main, elle saigne !

Le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqué, mais il s'était légèrement entaillé la paume de la main. Il regardait cette légère coupure, étonné, légèrement soulagé et… apeuré ? Il n'osait pas regarder son professeur. C'était un accident, mais…

- _Reparo_, murmura le professeur. Ce n'est pas plus facile de faire ça ? Mais vous êtes des Gryffondors, c'est sûrement trop de réflexion pour vous. 20 points en moins. Retournez à votre place Weasley. Potter avec moi.

Ils allèrent dans une pièce adjacente à celle où le cours avait lieu. De nombreuses potions, pommades et autres fioles s'y trouvaient. La blessure fut soignée sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé. Harry retourna immédiatement dans la salle de classe, laissant son professeur.

Ce dernier remarqua alors qu'il avait quelques gouttes de sang sur la main. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de nettoyer sa main. Il ne devait pas goûter à du sang humain… Il l'avait promis à Albus et il se l'était surtout promis à lui-même. Il ne voulait pas devenir plus dépendant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

À 14 h, Harry arriva pour son cours avec Lupin. Ce dernier était arrivé depuis quelques minutes à peine.

- Alors, comment se passent les cours?  
- Ça peut aller, à part que je suis en train de faire une overdose de potions, dit-il, plaisantant à moitié.  
- Je vois, mais ça ne se soigne pas, désolé. Il va falloir prendre ton mal en patience. Si tu es prêt, on va pouvoir commencer.  
- Oui, c'est bon. Et… ajouta précipitamment Harry, je suis désolé d'avoir loupé le cours de samedi à cause de ma retenue.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, le professeur Rogue aurait pu choisir un autre jour, mais bon on n'y peut rien. Tu passes Noël chez Molly et Arthur ? demanda Remus pendant qu'il se mettait en place, baguette en main.  
- Normalement. Ron et Ginny veulent absolument que j'y aille. Au fait, avec Hermione et Ron, on t'a vu avec Malefoy à Pré-au-Lard. Pourquoi était-il avec toi ?

Remus s'était attendu à être vu par des élèves, mais il aurait voulu éviter les questions, surtout venant d'Harry. Il n'aimait pas devoir mentir ou cacher des choses aux personnes auxquelles il tenait, mais…

- Il me donnait simplement un coup de main. Il n'est pas comme son père, Harry. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un fils de mangemort qu'il en deviendra un automatiquement, argumenta Remus.  
- Peut-être, mais il y a de grandes chances, surtout si tu t'appelles Malefoy.  
- Si tu es prêt, on va pouvoir commencer, ajouta Remus préférant changer de sujet.

Harry préféra ne pas continuer. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Remus, et encore moins au sujet de Malefoy. À la fin de l'entraînement, le professeur de DCFM le félicita pour ses progrès au niveau des sortilèges de défense. Il devait maintenant apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges d'attaque, mais ça, il verrait à la rentrée, en janvier. Une fois Harry parti, Remus alla à ses appartements. Depuis qu'Harry lui avait parlé de la sortie de samedi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y repenser.

_**FLASH-BACK**_

Le chemin entre Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard se passa tranquillement et plutôt silencieusement. Aucun n'osait entamer la conversation. Pour parler de quoi ?

- Vous restez pendant les vacances de Noël, Drago ? demanda finalement Remus.  
- Je voudrais bien, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de rentrer, mais ça ne dépends pas de moi et je ne sais pas si mon père acceptera. Et vous ? ajouta le jeune Malefoy.  
- Je ne sais pas encore. Je suppose que je verrai ça au dernier moment.

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Ils arrivèrent finalement au petit village.

- Il y a une petite boutique où je dois passer rapidement si ça ne vous dérange pas, dit Drago.  
- Bien, allons-y.

Une fois dans la boutique, Remus déambula entre les étagères laissant son élève finir son achat. Ce dernier tenait une jolie chaînette en or blanc avec une étoile à toutes les dix mailles. L'article à peine payé et emballé, ils quittèrent la boutique. Devant le regard interrogateur de son professeur, Drago expliqua :

- C'est pour ma mère. Elle avait un bracelet du même genre, mais elle l'a perdu cet été. Je lui en ai commandé un. J'espère juste qu'il lui plaira, après tout ce n'est pas vraiment le même, ce n'est qu'une copie…  
- Je suis sûr qu'il lui plaira, le rassura Remus. Bon, où allons maintenant ?

Remus ne se rendit pas compte à quel point cette simple question fit plaisir à son élève : il le laissait choisir, il lui faisait confiance. Même si c'était quelque chose d'aussi futile que leur prochaine destination, il était content de pouvoir choisir.

- J'aimerais aller vite fait chez Honeydukes et puis on pourrait aller aux Trois-Balais ?  
- C'est parfait, allons-y.

C'était la première fois que Remus voyait le jeune Malefoy d'aussi bonne humeur et cela lui faisait plaisir. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves dehors par ce temps. Le soleil avait beau percer entre les nuages, il faisait vraiment froid, surtout à cause du vent qui parvenait tant bien que mal à s'infiltrer à travers les multiples couches de vêtements.

Après que le renouvellement de leur stock de chocolats, de plumes en sucre de luxe et autres sucreries en tout genre fut fait, ils prirent la direction des Trois-Balais. Ils s'installèrent à une table à l'écart.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose Drago ?  
- Heu… Je veux bien une Bièraubeurre, s'il vous plait.  
- Je reviens dans un instant, je vais chercher ça.

Drago était aux anges. Au départ, il ne pensait pas que son professeur accepterait vraiment de venir avec lui. Il avait bien fait de lui parler de la sortie d'aujourd'hui. Maintenant, il devait poursuivre son plan de séduction. Remus revint avec les deux boissons : deux Bièraubeurre.

- Merci, dit Drago quand il lui tendit sa boisson.  
- Je suis désolé, mais je vais bientôt devoir y aller.  
- Oh, oui, je comprends, répondit tristement l'élève. Dans six mois, je serai majeur, ajouta Drago de but en blanc.

À cette remarque, Remus avala de travers et faille s'étouffer. Il toussota légèrement avant de répondre :

- Je vois où vous voulez en venir et j'avais espéré que vous auriez abandonné de vous-même cette idée, mais…  
- Même pas en rêve. Je vous l'ai dit, s'il y en a un qui changera d'avis c'est vous, pas moi. Quand j'ai une idée en tête, je n'abandonne pas si facilement, surtout si ça en vaut la peine… et c'est le cas, vous en valez largement la peine.

Devant le sourire charmeur du jeune homme, Remus préféra détourner le regard. Il concentra toute son attention sur sa boisson.

- Je vous remercie de toute cette attention, mais…  
- Il fait vraiment froid aujourd'hui, l'interrompit Drago.

Ce dernier prit un air innocent et ajouta :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Remus ne savait plus s'il devait mieux oublier son idée. Finalement, il opta pour la deuxième solution et évita de lui faire la leçon sur "pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être ensemble".

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais on est déjà en décembre…

Ils restèrent une bonne demi-heure dans le pub avant de faire le trajet en sens inverse. Les couloirs du château étaient quasiment déserts. Drago raccompagna même le professeur Lupin à son bureau.

- Bien, merci de m'avoir accompagné, lui dit tranquillement Drago déçu que ça se termine aussi vite.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand :

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais tant pis…

Le professeur Lupin attira son élève par le bras et l'embrassa. Il passa délicatement le bout de la langue sur les lèvres du blond, se délectant de leur douceur. Ce dernier entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore. Ils voulaient plus de l'autre. Finalement, après de nombreux baisers tous aussi passionnés les uns que les autres, le professeur Lupin éloigna doucement son élève.

- Vous devriez y aller, dit-il passant délicatement la main sur le visage du blond.  
- Oui, merci… pour tout, répondit le Serpentard tout en cherchant à faire durer le plus possible le contact de la main de son professeur sur sa joue.

Le professeur Lupin entra finalement dans son bureau alors que Drago partait vers sa salle commune.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû faire cela, pensa Remus ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de leurs baisers.

_**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**_

Le jeudi matin, la Gazette des Sorciers annonçait encore de nombreuses attaques de mangemorts. Bien évidemment, ces attaques avaient lieu autant dans le monde de la magie que dans le monde des moldus. Hermione préférait le plus possible de ne pas le montrer à Harry. Elle savait qu'il était encore fragile, même s'il disait le contraire.

- Alors, demanda soudainement Ron, lui as-tu demandé pourquoi la fouine était avec lui ?  
- Oui, il a juste dit qu'il lui donnait un coup de main et qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais que son père. En gros, Malefoy est un gentil garçon.  
- Bien sûr et Tu-Sais-Qui ne déteste pas vraiment les moldus, ironisa le rouquin.  
- Tu exagères, Ron. Tous les enfants de mangemorts ne le deviennent pas forcément, commenta Hermione.  
- C'est ce qu'il m'a répondu, ajouta Harry.  
- Peut-être, mais ils le deviennent quasiment tous, répliqua Ron.  
- Et ça, c'est ce que, moi, je lui ai répondu, fit remarquer Harry.  
- Et, à ton avis, ils le font tous de leur plein gré ? Tu ne crois pas que beaucoup sont juste sous l'influence de leurs parents, forcés ou je ne sais quoi encore ? Ils sont conditionnés depuis leur plus tendre enfance à penser ainsi pour la plupart ? Normal qu'ils suivent le même chemin que leurs parents, ils n'ont pas vraiment d'autres modèles…

Harry regarda rapidement la table des Serpentards. Hermione avait marqué un point, mais comment savoir qui de ces élèves pouvait "être" sauvés ? Et qui le voulaient ?

Pendant toute la journée, Harry ne fit que penser à ce qu'Hermione leur avait dit sur le sort des Serpentards. Et si Remus avait raison et que Malefoy n'était pas si "mauvais" qu'il le pensait ? Après tout, il avait bien pensé pendant longtemps que Dumbledore avait tort de faire confiance à Rogue, et maintenant, lui aussi avait confiance en son professeur. Harry ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait penser de tout ça désormais. Peut-être que Remus pourrait lui apporter des preuves sur la bonne foi du Serpentard ? Le mieux placé restait le directeur du jeune Malefoy, mais il se voyait mal aller voir Rogue et lui demander si Malefoy était ou non comme son père, un simple mangemort en puissance…

Harry n'était pas le seul à douter. Bien que se soit lui qui ait embrassé le jeune Malefoy, Remus ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il devait faire. Malefoy ne comprendrait sûrement pas qu'il le repousse après ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il n'était pas prêt à abandonner l'idée que Drago méritait mieux qu'un vieux sorcier comme lui, un loup-garou de surcroît. Il ne pouvait plus dire qu'il ne se passait rien entre eux alors qu'il l'embrassait sur un coup de tête et que tout son être réclamait le jeune homme… même si sa raison lui dictait toujours de ne rien faire.

Pendant son cours du jeudi après-midi avec les Serpentards/Poufsouffles, voyant les regards que continuait de lui jeter son élève, Remus décida qu'il était temps de prendre ses responsabilités et d'aller voir le directeur. À la fin du cours, Malefoy vint le voir.

- Désolé, mais je dois aller voir le directeur.

Au ton de son professeur, Drago eu un mauvais pressentiment.

- C'est grave ?

Remus se radoucit un peu.

- Non, pas vraiment, mais c'est important pour moi. Désolé, si je vous ai inquiété.  
- Bien, je vais vous laisser alors, mais je passerai ce soir.  
- C'est vraiment une mauvaise idée, vous ne devriez pas.  
- Pourquoi ? Vous avez donc menti en disant que je pouvais passer si j'en avais besoin ? Vous ne le pensiez pas ?  
- Ce n'est pas ça ! Je dois y aller.

Remus passa à côté de son élève.

- Dans ce cas, à ce soir, ajouta Drago.

Le professeur se stoppa et ajouta avant de quitter pour de bon la salle de classe.

- Oui. Je vous attendrai dans mon bureau après les cours.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le professeur Lupin frappa quelques coups à la porte du directeur. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait dire, mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière à présent.

- Remus, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir. Du thé ?  
- Je veux bien, répondit-il en prenant place en face du directeur.  
- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? demanda le directeur après avoir posé la tasse de thé devant son invité.  
- Je… Je ne pense pas pouvoir rester en tant qu'enseignant.  
- Et pourquoi donc ? Ne me dites pas que vous voulez déjà une augmentation ? plaisanta Dumbledore.  
- Bien sûr que non. Je…

Remus baissa la tête tel un enfant pris en faute. Il prit une grande bouffée et avoua d'une traite :

- J'éprouve des sentiments pour un élève et je sais bien que ça ne peut pas durer.  
- Et pourquoi donc ? Il ne vous aime pas ?

Étonné par la réponse de son employeur, Remus releva la tête et ajouta :

- Ce n'est pas ça, mais c'est un de mes élèves et je suis… moi. De plus, il n'est pas encore majeur.  
- Je devine donc que ce dernier ressent les mêmes sentiments à votre égard, et que cela ne semble pas le déranger tant que ça. Par contre, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que vous soyez "vous", comme vous le dites, soit un problème. Et puis, il ne sera pas toujours votre élève, tout comme le fait qu'il soit mineur, cela ne durera pas indéfiniment. Il lui reste…  
- Six mois, d'après ce qu'il a dit, répondit Remus de plus en plus surpris de la tournure que prenait cette discussion. - Pourquoi faire cette tête, Remus. Depuis le temps que l'on vous dit de faire votre vie, vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais vous renvoyer pour si peu. Juste par curiosité, de qui s'agit-il ? demanda le directeur les yeux pétillants.

Remus baissa à nouveau la tête avant de murmurer :

- Drago Malefoy.  
- Vous avez bon goût, il n'y a pas à dire.

Devant le regard perplexe et un peu désemparé du professeur de DCFM, Dumbledore reprit.

- Si vous êtes venu pour que je vous sermonne, vous vous êtes déplacé pour rien. De plus, ça ne sera pas la première fois, et sûrement pas la dernière, qu'un professeur et un élève sortent ensemble. Bien évidemment, la discrétion est tout ce que je vous demanderai, tout comme de rester partial vis-à-vis des autres élèves… mais vous connaissant, ça ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Ensuite, je ne peux que vous souhaiter le meilleur.  
- Mais il ne s'agit pas de n'importe qui, on parle du fils de Lucius.  
- Justement, il aura besoin de protection jusqu'à sa majorité. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je vais faire mon possible pour qu'il passe les vacances ici. Une fois majeur, il sera libre de ses actes et de ses choix. Il pourra alors choisir de suivre ou non la voie déjà tracée par son père. Il va avoir besoin de soutien, ça ne va pas être facile pour lui.  
- Bien, je… Merci.  
- Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien Remus, ne l'oubliez jamais. Vous méritez d'être heureux, tout le monde est d'accord avec ça… même Sirius vous l'a souvent répété.

À l'entente du prénom de Sirius, son regard s'assombrit quelque peu. Ils parlèrent encore un peu du sort du jeune Malefoy et de comment ils allaient faire pour le tenir le plus loin possible de son père. C'est encore un peu étonné de la réaction de son employeur, mais le cœur léger, qu'il retourna dans son bureau. Dans moins de deux heures, le jeune Malefoy allait venir. Devait-il lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé ou voir s'il ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis et choisir quelqu'un de plus "normal" ? Même si, d'après ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à maintenant, il ne semblait pas prêt à choisir quelqu'un d'autre.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

C'est le cœur battant que Remus attendait l'arrivée de son élève. Quand il entendit frapper à la porte, il s'installa rapidement à son bureau et s'empara de ses copies.

- Entrez.

Il ne leva pas les yeux, sachant pertinemment qui venait d'entrer. Il commença à survoler une copie. Drago s'installa sur le canapé et observa son professeur avant de demander :

- Tout s'est bien passé ?  
- Heu oui, pourquoi ? demanda-t-il levant enfin les yeux vers le jeune homme.  
- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, de quoi deviez-vous lui parler ? Ça avait l'air vraiment important ?

Le professeur Lupin se concentra à nouveau sur ses copies. En réalité, elles étaient déjà corrigées, mais il avait besoin de se concentrer sur autre chose pour ne pas montrer sa nervosité. Que devait-il lui répondre ?

- De Harry, répondit-il.

Il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire la vérité. Et puis, il avait lui-même besoin de réfléchir à sa discussion avec le professeur Dumbledore. Il n'était pas vraiment prêt.

- Je vois.

Il ne posa pas d'autres questions à ce sujet. Remus continua son manège avec ses copies déjà corrigées. Drago partit un peu avant l'heure du dîner ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que Remus ne lui avait pas tout dit.

Le week-end était enfin là. Pour une fois, Remus permit à Harry de se reposer et lui donna son week-end. Ce dernier en fut plus que ravi et put dormir un peu plus. Il passa son week-end avec ses amis, ne leur faussant à aucun moment compagnie, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

Dimanche matin, il dut cependant se rendre à sa retenue. Le professeur Rogue l'interrogea sur les propriétés des ingrédients les plus utilisés. Il devait admettre qu'il était plus facile de retenir quelque chose quand ce dernier ne déduisait pas de points pour un rien et ne le rabaissait pas toutes les deux minutes. Il pensait même qu'il pouvait faire des progrès dans cette matière.


	23. Enfin les vacances !

Voila la suite la suite comme promis. Merci à tous ceux et celles qui continuent de me lire et qui me laissent un petit mot... vraiment, ça me touche toujours autant. Bon, je vous laisse lire ce new chapitre et à lundi sans faute.

Kiss, Paige0703

_****_°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**Chapitre 23 : Enfin les vacances !**_

Dernière semaine de cours avant les tant attendues vacances de Noël. Comme tous les matins, les hiboux et les chouettes en tout genre firent leur apparition en déposant, plus ou moins délicatement, le courrier à leur propriétaire Hermione s'empara du journal, le feuilleta rapidement avant de le ranger dans son sac. Drago, lui, n'osait pas ouvrir son enveloppe. Il avait bien entendu reconnu l'écriture de son père et devinait ce que la lettre disait. Il finit par l'ouvrir et la parcourut rapidement. À la fin de sa lecture, il blêmit et porta immédiatement son regard à la table des professeurs. Il espéra que le processeur Lupin regarde dans sa direction. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut le cas. Ils échangèrent un bref regard avant que Drago ne quitte la table, quittant par la même occasion la Grande salle.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la salle, il s'adossa contre le mur. Il fut rejoint, comme il l'avait espéré, par le professeur Lupin.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Remus à peine arrivé.  
- C'est mon père… Il refuse que je reste. Il veut que je rentre, que les fêtes de Noël doivent se passer en famille et…

Quelques élèves quittèrent à leur tour la Grande salle.

- Allez en cours. J'irai à nouveau voir le directeur. Je vous tiens au courant, ajouta précipitamment Remus voyant à nouveau des élèves arriver.  
- Bien, je… je pourrais passer vous voir alors ? demanda tristement Drago.  
- Bien évidemment, répondit l'enseignant.

Tous les élèves prenaient peu à peu la direction de leur salle de cours, obligeant Remus et Drago à mettre fin à leur conversation.

Harry avait finalement cédé et accepté l'invitation des Weasley. Les parents d'Hermione, qui avaient gagné un voyage, avaient accepté que celle-ci passe les vacances avec Ron et Harry. Hermione était heureuse : son premier Noël en couple.

Les cours passèrent un à un et plutôt tranquillement. Le cours de potion fut à nouveau une véritable torture, surtout pour les rouges et or. Harry ne cessa de jeter de nombreux coups d'œil à son professeur, qui préféra l'ignorer. Ce gamin était vraiment trop compliqué aux yeux dudit professeur.

Bien qu'il soit complètement ignoré par Rogue, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il allait avoir du mal à garder un œil sur lui pendant son absence. Et puis, il y avait autre chose… Une autre chose sur laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom. Il relégua rapidement cette pensée au fin fond de son esprit.

À la fin de sa dernière heure de cours, comme promis, Lupin passa à nouveau voir le directeur. Malheureusement pour lui, ça ne se passa pas comme il l'avait prévu : Drago devait bel et bien rentrer chez lui pendant les vacances.

L'heure du dîner approchait.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que Remus avait l'air un peu… comment dire distrait ? demanda Hermione.  
- Comment ça ? répondit Harry.  
- Je ne sais pas. Il avait l'air… différent, enfin, pas comme d'habitude. Je me fais peut-être des idées, mais… on aurait dit que quelque chose clochait, poursuivit la jeune fille.  
- J'aurais pu lui demander mercredi, pendant mon cours avec lui, mais cette semaine je suis avec Rogue, ajouta Harry.  
- Moi, je n'ai rien remarqué, ajouta alors Ron.

Hermione et Harry se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés, un peu comme s'ils avaient oublié sa présence.

- Quoi ? ajouta-t-il. J'ai dit quelque chose ?  
- Non, rien du tout, le rassura Hermione, mais ça ne me surprend pas, on ne peut pas dire que tu ailles beaucoup suivi le cours.  
- Je ne sais pas, reprit Harry légèrement inquiet pour celui qu'il considérait comme son deuxième parrain.

Devant le regard tout aussi inquiet de la jeune fille, il préféra ajouter :

- Je peux quand même essayer d'aller le voir après mon cours avec Rogue.  
- Merci, c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre, lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils finirent par se diriger vers la Grande salle.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Drago venait de faire son entrée dans le bureau du professeur de DCFM. Il comprit immédiatement, au regard de ce dernier, que son dernier espoir venait de s'envoler.

- Je suis désolé, commença Remus.  
- Pas besoin, le coupa le jeune Malefoy. Je me doute que vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu.

Devant l'air si calme et résigné de son élève, il s'inquiéta un peu plus.

- J'aurais voulu faire plus, poursuivis Remus.  
- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. Bon, je crois que je vais devoir commencer à faire mes valises.

Il se retourna, prêt à partir. En quelques enjambées rapides, il fut rejoint par son enseignant.

- Drago… Attendez. Je… J'aimerais que vous me teniez au courant de ce qu'il se passe pour vous pendant ces vacances.  
- Et comment ? ajouta Drago. Il va me surveiller de plus près maintenant.  
- Je ne sais pas, mais… mais je trouverai quelque chose. Je vous le promets, Drago.  
- Ne faites pas de promesse que vous ne pouvez pas tenir.

Voyant le regard vraiment peiné de son enseignant, il ajouta :

- Je ne vous en veux pas. C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un fait autant d'efforts pour moi et je vous en remercie, mais je ne pense pas que vous puissiez faire quelque chose pour moi.

Voyant que Remus allait parler, il le devança et ajouta :

- Je dois y aller. J'essaierai de repasser pendant la semaine.

Il quitta la pièce, le cœur gros. Encore une fois, son père avait gagné, mais, là, les conséquences pourraient bien être pires que d'habitude.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Mardi fut marqué par une pluie torrentielle qui ne se calma que tard dans la nuit. Pendant le cours de DCFM, Harry observa attentivement son professeur et se rangea du côté d'Hermione : il y avait bien quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

C'est plus que déprimé que Harry se leva en ce mercredi matin : il avait à nouveau deux heures de potion, suivi d'un après-midi de cours avec Rogue où il étudierait… les potions !

C'est la mort dans l'âme qu'il prit la direction des cachots. Si seulement il avait été plus sérieux avec cette matière, il n'aurait pas autant de lacunes à combler.

- Vous aller me refaire cette potion.  
- Quoi ! s'écria Harry. C'est déjà la troisième fois que je la fais.  
- C'est surtout la troisième fois que vous la loupez. Vous n'êtes pas assez concentré. Allez, recommencer.

Harry soupira avant de vider une nouvelle fois son chaudron. D'accord, sa potion n'était pas parfaite, mais elle n'était pas si ratée que ça. Elle était juste un peu trop pâle et… compacte. Pourquoi sa potion refusait-elle d'être parfaite ?

- Vous êtes bien trop brutal, Potter. Regarder comment il faut s'y prendre. Vous êtes au moins capable de faire ça ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui jeta un regard noir qui n'effraya nullement son professeur. Il retira la grenade des mains de son élève et continua de la peler. Il la découpa délicatement en dés. Harry ne quittait pas des yeux les mains de son enseignant. Ses mains si pâles… Il en avait si souvent rêvé ces derniers mois.

- Maintenant, continuer, l'interrompit Severus.  
- Heu, oui… ajouta précipitamment Harry légèrement gêné.

La quatrième fois fut la bonne. Bon, la couleur était toujours un peu trop pâle, mais ça suffit à son professeur.

- On va arrêter là. Pour les vacances, je vous ai fait une liste de potions à revoir. Je vous interrogerai bien évidemment à la rentrée.  
- Évidemment, répéta Harry.  
- Vous pouvez y aller, dit Severus tout en en commençant à ranger.

Devant l'air quelque peu perplexe de son élève, il ajouta :

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vérifier si vous vous êtes scarifié, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas.  
- Comment ? lui demanda Harry.  
- Ne me l'auriez vous pas dit si ça avait était le cas ?  
- Si, répondit finalement Harry, heureux de la confiance que semblait lui porter son professeur.

Il put quitter les cachots. Il devait aller voir Remus et redoutait un peu cette confrontation. Il entra finalement dans le bureau.

- Harry, je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite.  
- Je sais, désolé de ne pas avoir prévenu, mais… - Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu es toujours le bienvenu. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
- Heu, en fait… Comment dire… hésita longuement Harry. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? demanda-t-il finalement de but en blanc. Je peux faire quelque chose ?  
- Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? demanda Remus qui ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à une telle question.  
- En fait, c'est Hermione qui m'a fait remarquer que quelque chose semblait ne pas aller. Mais ça ne me regarde sûrement pas, ajouta précipitamment Harry.  
- Elle me surprendra toujours. Toujours aussi perspicace à ce que je vois. Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.  
- Alors elle avait raison, rétorqua Harry. Je suppose que je ne peux rien faire ?

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, Remus poursuivit :

- En fait…

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- La fouine ! Il est inquiet pour la fouine ! s'étonna Ron.

Harry venait de lui raconter, ainsi qu'à Hermione sa discussion avec Remus.

- Ron, calme-toi. D'après ce que vient de dire Harry, Malefoy ne semble pas avoir envie de devenir mangemort… c'est une bonne chose. Je comprends que Remus puisse s'inquiéter… le laisser avec son père.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu comptes l'aider, Hermione ? lui demanda soudainement Ron.  
- Et toi, ne me dis pas que tu comptes ne faire pour l'aider Ron ? s'emporta à son tour Hermione. Et toi, Harry ?  
- C'est Malefoy, mais… Remus semble vraiment vouloir le croire et l'aider. Mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop pour le moment. On peut toujours y réfléchir, mais il faut le faire vite, on part samedi matin. Ron, ajouta-t-elle se tournant vers ledit jeune homme. Tu es avec nous ?  
- Bien évidemment. Ça fera un mangemort en moins, c'est déjà ça.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à réfléchir à un moyen de venir en aide à Drago. Ron était encore quelque peu réticent, mais aida tout de même.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Jeudi. Depuis les révélations que lui avait faites Remus, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Drago. À le voir comme ça, on ne pouvait croire qu'il était réellement en danger. Harry savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences : après tout, personne n'avait remarqué à quel point lui souffrait. Personne hormis Rogue.

Vendredi. Enfin le dernier jour de cours. À la fin de leur dernier cours de la journée, Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent la direction du bureau de Remus. Ils avaient finalement eu une idée. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'expliquer à Remus et, peut-être plus tard, à Drago.

- Entrez.  
- Remus, on a… commença Harry avant de se taire.

Malefoy était déjà là.

- Potter et ses boniches, ajouta le jeune Malefoy en voyant qui venait d'entrer.  
- Drago, l'interpella Remus.

Voyant que le blond n'ajoutait rien, il poursuivit :

- Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ?

Ce dernier était étonné : Malefoy était rappelé à l'ordre et il ne protestait pas ?

- Oui, en fait, j'ai parlé de ce que tu m'as dit avec Hermione et Ron et… on a peut-être une idée.  
- Une idée ? Mais une idée pour quoi ? De quoi vous parlez ? s'emportant légèrement Drago.  
- Une idée pour t'aider, répondit Harry le premier.  
- M'aider ? Mais je ne vous ai rien demandé. Comme si je pouvais avoir besoin de l'aide de Gryffondors de votre genre. Et puis…  
- Ça suffit ! le coupa Remus, élevant la voix par la même occasion. Harry, vous pouvez nous laisser quelques minutes ?  
- Bien sûr… on attendra juste à côté.

Les trois Gryffondors quittèrent la pièce.

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous en avez parlé à Potter & Co?  
- J'ai confiance en eux, répondit Lupin, et je vous l'ai dit, je ferai tout pour vous aider. Je… je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

Même s'il s'en doutait déjà, cet aveu toucha beaucoup Drago.

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne leur fais pas confiance, poursuivit Drago tout de même calmé par les paroles de l'enseignant.  
- Peut-être, mais ils ont tout de même cherché un moyen pour vous aider.

Remus venait de marquer un point aux yeux du blond. Potter et les deux autres le détestaient, mais semblaient pourtant vouloir l'aider… Écouter ce qu'ils avaient à dire ne lui coûtait rien après tout…

- Bien, je veux bien écouter, mais je ne m'attends à rien venant d'eux, reprit Drago.  
- Je suis sûr qu'ils pourraient vous surprendre… et en bien.

Finalement, il rappela les Gryffondors et ils écoutèrent leur idée. Harry expliqua tout de A à Z et, à la fin, Remus ajouta :

- Ça pourrait marcher. Tu es sûr qu'il est d'accord ?  
- Oui. Il est plus que content de pouvoir aider, ajouta Harry.  
- Bon, c'est parfait. Drago, vous avez tout compris, vous êtes d'accord ?

Après une légère hésitation, il répondit :

- Ou… oui, c'est d'accord, je ferai comme ça.

Harry, Hermione et Ron s'apprêtaient à partir quand Drago demanda :

- Pourquoi vous faites ça pour m'aider? Je croyais que vous me détestiez.  
- C'est simple : Remus semble te faire confiance. Au revoir, Remus. De toute façon, tu passeras au Terrier, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Sûrement. Bonnes vacances à vous trois et encore merci.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Drago était resté avec le professeur Lupin jusqu'à l'heure du couvre-feu. Demain matin, comme beaucoup d'élèves, il prendrait le Poudlard Express pour passer les vacances de Noël en famille. Jamais il n'avait été si inquiet de rentrer chez lui et d'y revoir son père. Il espérait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas à recourir à la dernière partie du plan d'Harry. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers les hautes tours du château avant que le train ne se mette en marche.

Harry y avait évidemment pris place, accompagné d'Hermione, de Ron et de Ginny. Il espérait, quant à lui, que ces vacances ne le feraient pas retomber dans ses mauvaises habitudes. Rogue ne serait pas là pour l'aider, il sera seul, à nouveau…


	24. Le pendentif

Merci pour vos review. Voila la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Kiss, Paige0703

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**Chapitre 24 : Le pendentif**_

Il était plus de 10 h quand Harry se réveilla enfin. Les ronflements bruyants de Ron indiquaient que ce dernier dormait encore. Il resta plusieurs minutes les yeux rivés au plafond avant de se lever. Il s'habilla, évitant de faire trop de bruits. Il sortit de la chambre et croisa Ginny qui faisait de même.

- Bonjour, Ginny, lui dit-il.  
- Salut, Harry. Bien dormi ? demanda la jeune fille.  
- Oui, merci. Hermione est déjà en bas, je suppose.

Ginny allait lui répondre que oui quand l'estomac de Harry gronda. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air un peu gêné de Harry.

- Oui, elle est en bas. Maman va être ravie de pouvoir à nouveau te nourrir… Je peux même te dire qu'elle a déjà commencé.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la cuisine.

- Oh ! Harry chéri, bien dormi ? Tu as faim ? demanda Mme Weasley avant de le serrer dans ses bras.  
- Il meurt de faim, il n'y a pas à dire, répondit la jeune Weasley.  
- C'est vrai ? Allez, commence à manger. N'hésite pas à te resservir, je vais faire des crêpes.

À la fin de son petit déjeuner, Harry avait l'impression d'avoir mangé pour au moins trois jours. Il quittait la table quand Ron fit son apparition.

- Bonjour, dit le jeune homme avant de s'installer à table.  
- Tu daignes enfin quitter ton lit à ce que je vois. Ne pense pas que tu passeras toutes les vacances à faire la grasse matinée, le réprimanda sa mère. Tu manges et tu vas les aider.

Mme Weasley quitta à nouveau la pièce. Ron se tourna vers les trois autres :

- On doit faire quoi?  
- Nettoyer le jardin, répondit Harry.  
- Une nouvelle fois… ajouta Ginny.  
- Oh non, pas encore des corvées… En plus, c'est les vacances et il fait froid quoi… se plaignit Ron.  
- Te plaindre n'y changera rien. Nous, on y va, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à traîner, préféra ajouter Hermione connaissant son petit ami.

Ils passèrent la journée dehors, entre nettoyage et amusement. Ils étaient plutôt ravi de voir le jardin dans un assez bon état : ils pouvaient enfin rentrer et aller se réchauffer, la température ayant brutalement chuté… À peine une demi-heure plus tard, le dîner fut servi.

- Papa n'est toujours pas rentré ? demanda Ginny.  
- Non, répondit sa mère, il risque encore de rentrer tard.

Devant le regard inquiet de tout le monde, elle ajouta tout en s'efforçant de sourire :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il a juste de la paperasse à faire. Allez, manger avant que ça refroidisse.

Tout le monde commença à se servir, préférant ne pas poser plus de questions. Et puis, ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils n'auraient aucune réponse : c'étaient des problèmes "d'adultes"… En tout cas, c'était toujours cette excuse qui leur était donnée quand ils commençaient à poser trop de questions. Alors, à quoi bon ?

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Une routine s'était rapidement mise en place au Terrier. En ce mercredi 24 décembre, toute la maison était sens dessus dessous. Mme Weasley frôlait la crise de nerf.

- Fred, Georges, arrêtez immédiatement et allez aider votre frère ! hurla Mme Weasley couvrant ainsi le vacarme.  
- Lequel ? demandèrent les jumeaux en chœur.  
- Oh ! Ce n'est pas possible… Dépêchez-vous d'allez aider Ron !

Tout devait être parfait pour ce soir. Avec tous ces problèmes qu'il y avait dans le monde de la magie, avec une guerre qui n'allait plus tarder à frapper, Molly tenait à ce que tout le monde puisse se détendre et se faire de beaux souvenirs. Percy n'allait pas être de la soirée, tout comme Charlie et Bill… mais elle faisait tout pour ne pas y penser. Par contre, Remus avait finalement accepté de venir… même si ça n'avait pas été facile de le faire céder.

Tout était quasiment en place, Molly finissait de s'occuper du repas et M. Weasley, accompagné de Lupin, venait de faire leur apparition.

- Bonsoir Molly, salua Remus. Encore merci de m'avoir invité.  
- Pas besoin de me remercier, voyons, vous faites partie de la famille depuis bien longtemps.

Les discussions allaient bon train. Hermione abandonna quelques minutes Ginny et alla voir son professeur de DCFM.

- Oui, Mlle Granger?  
- Je… Je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez eu des nouvelles de Malefoy, demanda la jeune fille.  
- Oui, j'en ai effectivement reçu. Pour le moment, tout semble bien aller.  
- Bien, je vais retourner avec les autres, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.  
- Je n'ai pas encore vu Harry, sauriez-vous où il se trouve ? demanda alors Remus.

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle et nota à son tour l'absence du jeune homme.

- Je peux aller le chercher, reprit Hermione.  
- Ça ne sera pas nécessaire, il ne doit pas être bien loin… tenta de la rassurer Remus.

Il fit à nouveau le tour de la pièce à la recherche du jeune sorcier. Il le trouva finalement.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, Harry, tu vas finir par prendre froid.

Le jeune homme était en effet dehors, emmitouflé du mieux qu'il pouvait dans un manteau.

- Désolé, j'avais juste besoin d'être un peu au calme.

Remus ne savait pas quoi dire. Il se doutait que s'il lui demandait si tout allait bien, il lui répondrait que oui… même si ce n'était sûrement pas le cas. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui parler ? Finalement, c'est Harry qui parla le premier.

- Tu as bien dit que… que le square Grimmaurd était à moi, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Remus, ne sachant pas très bien où Harry voulait en venir.  
- J'aimerais y passer quelques jours pendant les vacances, je peux ?

Comment pouvait-il refuser ? Le square lui appartenait après tout. La question était de savoir si Harry était prêt à y retourner.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda Remus.  
- Oui. J'aimerais y aller vendredi et y rester deux ou trois jours, mais… le problème, c'est pour y aller.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Remus reprit :

- Si tu y tiens tant, je peux t'y emmener. Je suppose que Ron et Hermione viendront avec toi.  
- En fait, je ne leur en ai pas encore parlé.  
- Rentrons, nous verrons tout ça demain, si tu veux bien.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte d'entrée, Harry fut assailli.

- C'est donc là que tu te cachais, Harry, l'interpella Hermione. On te cherche depuis bien cinq minutes. Mme Weasley a besoin d'un petit coup de main en cuisine.  
- Bien, je suis là, alors allons-y.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une bonne ambiance générale. La bonne humeur était au rendez-vous, au grand bonheur de Mme Weasley. Il était plus de minuit quand Remus quitta la famille Weasley.

- Encore merci pour la soirée. Par contre, pouvez-vous prévenir Harry que je viendrai le chercher vers 14 h ?  
- Pourquoi ? s'inquiéta Molly.  
- Il souhaite aller au square Grimmaurd, répondit Remus tristement.  
- Je vois, je lui dirai. Bonne nuit…

Il transplana finalement. À peine le repas fini, Harry s'était à nouveau éclipsé et s'était enfermé dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron. Il entendait les rires de la famille Weasley, de ses amis, des gens qu'il aimait, mais lui n'arrivait pas à participer à cette bonne humeur. Quand il voyait tout le monde s'amuser, il se sentait encore plus seul. Le poids qu'il sentait sur son cœur ne faisait que s'alourdir davantage. Pourquoi cette solitude, cette douleur, enserrait-elle un peu plus son être ? Il avait juste le sentiment d'être spectateur… Spectateur de sa propre vie…

La porte s'ouvrit :

- Harry, tu dors ? murmura Ron.

Après plusieurs secondes, il l'entendit se changer et se glisser dans son lit. De chaudes larmes coulaient désormais le long de son visage, un silence pesant l'entourait désormais. Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire : entendre la bonne humeur des autres sans qu'elle ne l'atteigne ou bien ce silence qui lui rappelait à quel point il se sentait seul, accentuant un peu plus sa souffrance. Il s'endormit que très tard, fatigué d'avoir autant pleuré. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il avait versé autant de larmes.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par Ron. Il avait oublié à quel point son ami adorait Noël. Il était pire qu'un enfant :

- Harry, les cadeaux ! Vite, faut qu'on les ouvre. Allez, dépêche-toi de te lever !

Comment Ron pouvait-il être en forme ? Harry se leva péniblement, le cœur lourd. Ron quitta la pièce avant lui.

- Joyeux Noël Sirius, maman, papa… murmura Harry avant de quitter la chambre à son tour.

Quand Harry arriva dans le salon, ce qu'il vit le blessa encore plus : une famille heureuse. Quelque chose que lui n'aura jamais la chance de connaître.

- Bien dormi, Harry ? Allez, viens avec nous, tu dois aussi ouvrir tes cadeaux… l'interpella Molly avec un grand sourire sur le visage.  
- Oui… J'arrive, répondit-il tout en s'efforçant de répondre à son sourire.

Ron arborait l'habituel pull offert par sa mère, tout comme Ginny qui semblait légèrement gênée depuis son arrivée. Hermione portait elle aussi un pull tricoté avec soin par Mme Weasley : Hermione faisait partie de la famille.

- Ron, il est magnifique ! s'exclama la jeune fille avant de serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Hermione montrait à Mme Weasley et à Ginny le pendentif en forme de cœur que Ron venait de lui offrir. Ce dernier était écarlate, il n'avait pas pensé que cela pouvait âtre aussi embarrassant.

- Eh bien, dis donc, il ne s'est pas fichu de toi, commenta Ginny.

Harry commença à son tour à ouvrir ses paquets : un pull, des livres sur le Quidditch, des chocolats et autres confiseries en tout genre…

- Je monte tout ça dans la chambre, les prévint Harry après avoir remercié tout le monde.  
- D'accord, mais dépêche toi de revenir, il reste du gâteau…  
- Oh Harry, l'interpella Molly, n'oublie pas que Remus passe te chercher vers 14 h.  
- Oui, merci. Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir prévenu avant.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète surtout pas, le rassura Molly.

Il monta enfin ses paquets pour les ranger. Il fut rejoint par Ginny.

- Harry, je peux te parler un instant ? demanda la jeune fille.  
- Bien sûr, je t'écoute.  
- Heu… En fait, je… Je me demandais où tu allais avec Remus.  
- Remus doit m'emmener au square Grimmaurd, répondit-il finalement. On ferait mieux de redescendre.

Il passa à côté d'elle, quand, soudain, elle l'interpella à nouveau :

- Attends, Harry…

Elle commença à se rapprocher de lui… Doucement… Rapprochant son visage de celui du jeune homme. Harry s'écarta brusquement d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama-t-il alors, quelque peu sur la défensive.  
- Je t'aime encore et… je pensais que tu m'aimais aussi, répondit la jeune fille encore étonnée par la réaction de Harry.  
- Je t'aime bien, oui… mais comme une petite sœur. Je suis désolé, je…  
- Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ? l'interrompit Ginny.

Harry hésita longuement. Devait-il avouer à la jeune fille que, oui, il aimait quelqu'un ? Elle risquait d'en parler. Mais lui mentir ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Il passait déjà une grande partie de son temps à mentir à ses amis, alors…

- Oui, je pense que oui… Il y a peut-être quelqu'un…  
- Je vois, répondit Ginny avant de quitter la pièce.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait prendre les aveux soudains et la réaction de Ginny. Devait-il en parler à Hermione et Ron ? Au moins à Hermione.

Il resta là, quelques minutes, son esprit ayant divagué jusqu'à son professeur de potions. Que faisait-il ? S'inquiétait-il pour lui ? Était-il soulagé de ne pas avoir à le surveiller ? Il fut pourtant rappelé à la réalité par la voix de Ron lui disant de les rejoindre, ce qu'il fit.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Remus, Harry, Hermione et Ron venaient d'arriver au square Grimmaurd. Les deux derniers avaient évidemment refusé qu'Harry les laisse en plan.

- On viendra avec toi que tu le veuilles ou non, lui avait dit Hermione après qu'il leur ait expliqué son souhait de passer quelques jours ici.  
- N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez un problème, ajouta Remus un peu avant de partir  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien.  
- Bien, je passerai pour vous ramener au Terrier lundi matin.

Il commença à partir quand :

- Et, Malefoy, tu as des nouvelles? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le demander avant… ajouta Harry.

Remus se tendit légèrement. Oui, il avait eu des nouvelles : elles étaient plutôt bonnes au début, mais, depuis peu, son père semblait de plus en plus nerveux, répétant : "C'est pour bientôt". Sa mère, elle, semblait de plus en plus anxieuse. Remus en était sûr, Drago ne serait plus en sécurité bien longtemps dans son propre manoir.

- Oui, répondit-il finalement. Pour le moment, rien de bien grave. À lundi.

Il quitta alors ses trois élèves.

- Bien, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ron.  
- On devrait d'abord nous préparer une chambre.

La poussière… Il n'y avait que ça. Personne n'y avait habité depuis des mois, mais on aurait plutôt dit que cela faisait des années.

- Whouah ! Kreattur a pris sa retraite ou quoi ? s'exclama Ron devant l'état de la pièce qui leur servirait de chambre, Hermione préférant ne pas dormir seule.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à nettoyer la chambre, aérer les autres pièces… Mme Weasley leur avait donné de quoi manger pour le soir. Pour les autres repas, Harry avait pensé à demander à Dobby, ce qui n'avait pas semblé déranger les autres.

- Et pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à Kreattur? lui avait tout de même demandé Hermione.  
- Pas envie qu'il cherche à nous empoisonner. Et puis, il est mieux à Poudlard à travailler. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait de lui si Dumbledore ne m'avait pas proposé de l'y faire travailler.

Ce soir-là, ils se couchèrent plus tôt… Du moins, Ron et Hermione. Harry, lui, se releva une fois sûr que ses deux amis étaient profondément endormis. Il passa une grande partie de la nuit dans la chambre de son parrain.

À peine fut-il arrivé dans la chambre, le souvenir de cette nuit lui revint de plein fouet. Il tomba alors à genoux : il avait perdu bien plus que son parrain cette nuit-là. Il avait perdu sa famille, le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait… Il était seul… Le froid et le silence pesant de la pièce s'infiltraient en lui par tous les pores de sa peau. Peu à peu, de nouvelles larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux avant de rouler le long de son visage. Encore une fois, le poids de son passé l'écrasait un peu plus…

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le lendemain matin, quand Hermione et Ron se levèrent, ils furent étonnés de trouver Harry en train de prendre tranquillement son petit-déjeuner.

- Tu es levé depuis longtemps? lui demanda Hermione. Je ne t'ai même pas entendu te lever.  
- Non, un peu plus d'une demi-heure, répondit le jeune homme.  
- C'est Dobby qui a préparé tout ça ? demanda Ron, émerveillé par la quantité de nourriture qu'il y avait sur la table. La journée commence bien.

Après leur copieux petit-déjeuner, les trois Gryffondors se mirent d'accord : ils allaient explorer la demeure.

Hermione prit la direction de la bibliothèque, où elle espérait pouvoir mettre la main sur des livres qu'elle ne trouverait pas à Poudlard, Harry prit à nouveau la direction de la chambre de son parrain et Ron, lui, décida d'explorer les étages.

Ils avaient déjà vérifié quasiment toutes les pièces, mais Ron voulait un peu de nouveautés, lui aussi voulait trouver quelque chose et montrer qu'il n'était pas inutile. Il s'arrêta soudainement, fit quelques pas en arrière et fit face à la deuxième porte du palier.

- _Défense d'entrer sans l'autorisation expresse de Regulus Arcturus Black_, lut Ron.

Il observa à nouveau la plaque.

- Regulus Arcturus Black… R. A. B… Hermione en a parlé la dernière fois…

Il courut chercher sa petite amie et Harry.

- Venez voir tous les deux ! Allez, dépêchez-vous !  
- Mais oui, c'est le premier endroit où j'aurai dû venir, se réprimanda Hermione. On trouvera peut-être quelque chose concernant le médaillon.  
- Comment a-t-on pu oublier quelque chose d'aussi important ! ajouta Harry.

Ce dernier s'en voulait tellement. Il avait été obnubilé par son parrain et avait même oublié que le frère de ce dernier était sûrement le dernier à avoir vu l'horcruxe de la caverne.

Après avoir déverrouillé la porte, ils purent enfin franchir le seuil ensemble. La pièce était entièrement décorée aux couleurs de Serpentard : que ce soit le lit, les murs ou les fenêtres, le vert et l'argent étaient partout. Au-dessus du lit, ils remarquèrent que les armoiries des Black y avaient été peintes avec soin, ainsi que leur devise

_"Toujours pur"_

Hermione était en train d'examiner les nombreuses coupures de journaux accrochées aux murs pendant qu'Harry fouillait le bureau et Ron, la penderie.

- Elles parlent toutes de Voldemort, nota la jeune fille.

Pendant qu'Hermione continuait sa lecture, Harry examinait une photo : les joueurs d'une équipe de Quidditch de Poudlard. Il reconnut immédiatement Regulus, assis au premier rang. Ce dernier avait les cheveux noirs et l'air légèrement hautain de son frère. Cependant, il semblait aussi plus petit, moins athlétique et moins beau que Sirius. Regulus était attrapeur… tout comme lui.

Après une fouille minutieuse, ils abandonnèrent les recherches… pour le moment, en tout cas. Ils décidèrent de manger avant de chercher ailleurs. Dobby leur apporta à nouveau le repas.

- Attendez…, murmura soudainement Hermione juste après que Dobby ait disparu.

Cette dernière semblait en pleine réflexion et Ron et Harry pouvaient presque voir les rouages de son cerveau en marche, tournant à pleine puissance.

- Kreattur, ajouta-t-elle finalement. Kreattur saura peut-être quelque chose !  
- Pourquoi lui ? demanda Ron.  
- Il n'aimait pas Sirius, mais semblait appréciait Regulus. Il suivait parfaitement le chemin de la famille, après tout. Et puis, on n'a rien à perdre à l'interroger.  
- Pourquoi pas, ajouta Harry légèrement sceptique avant d'appeler son elfe de maison.

Ce dernier apparut alors : minuscule, la peau blanchâtre et pendante. Il portait aussi le même chiffon crasseux dans lequel ils l'avaient vu la première fois.

- Maître, coassa-t-il tout en jetant un regard méprisant à Harry.  
- J'ai quelque chose à te demander, commenta Harry.  
- Oui, maître, dit-il en s'inclinant.  
- Je ne veux que la vérité : connais-tu l'existence d'un gros médaillon en or, avec des signes et un "S" ornementé gravés dessus ? Tu l'as déjà vu ?

Kreattur se redressa et fixa longuement Harry avant de finalement répondre :

- Oui.  
- Et sais-tu où il est ? demanda Harry, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se réjouir, tout comme ses deux amis.  
- Oui, murmura l'elfe.  
- Peux tu me l'apporter… non, apporte le moi, c'est un ordre.

Kreattur partit vers son "placard" avant de rapporter un chiffon. À l'intérieur semblait se trouver le médaillon tant recherché.

- Attends, Harry, pose-le sur la table, ajouta Hermione.

Harry s'exécuta.

- Mieux vaut ne pas le toucher directement, on ne sait jamais, poursuivit la jeune fille préférant être prudente.

Elle écarta délicatement les bords du tissu et ils purent enfin poser les yeux sur le véritable médaillon. Ils avaient trouvé un horcruxe.

- Kreattur, retourne à Poudlard et ne parle à personne de ce qui vient de se passer. Personne ne doit savoir.

Remarquant l'hésitation de l'elfe, Harry ajouta :

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?  
- Kreattur ne peut pas… Maître Regulus a confié le médaillon à Kreattur, mais Kreattur a échoué… Kreattur n'a pas pu détruire le médaillon comme maître Regulus avait demandé.  
- Retourne à Poudlard, je sais qui pourra le détruire.

Bien que Kreattur méprisait Harry, cela sembla pourtant le toucher. La dernière demanda de son maître Regulus allait enfin pouvoir être exécute. Il partit finalement.

- Il faut l'amener au directeur, dit Hermione, une fois le médaillon de nouveau emballé.  
- C'est ce que je comptais faire, répondit Harry.  
- Tu comptes demander à Remus de t'y emmener ? demanda Ron.  
- C'est ce que je comptais faire, mais… je ne sais pas dans combien de temps il pourra être là et j'aimerais aller maintenant donc la seule personne qui peut m'y emmener tout de suite…  
- Dobby, dirent les trois Gryffondors en même temps.

L'elfe de maison fit son apparition dans un habituel crac sonore.

- Vous deux, vous restez là… il y a peut-être des indices sur les autres horcruxes, Regulus avait peut-être fait des recherches sur les autres.

À peine sa phrase finit, Harry et Dobby partirent pour Poudlard. Dobby partit immédiatement après avoir déposé Harry. Ce dernier, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, ne prit pas la direction du bureau du directeur, mais bien celle des cachots.

Une nouvelle fois, celui-ci partit à la recherche des appartements de son professeur de potions après avoir vérifié son bureau et la salle de classe. Harry trouva plus facilement la direction à prendre. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre sa respiration, observant le morceau de tissu contenant le médaillon. Il frappa finalement, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Comment aller réagir son enseignant en le voyant arriver soudainement ? Et pour l'horcruxe ? Aurait-il dû l'emmener à Dumbledore comme prévu ? Son professeur le lui ferait-il remarquer ? Serait-il fier de lui ?

La porte s'ouvrit alors :

- Que faites-vous là, Potter, les vacances ne sont pas terminées, je vous signale ?

Harry était tellement tendu qu'il ne put répondre. Il lui tendit alors ce qu'il tenait. Étonné, son enseignant s'en empara, écartant les bords du tissu.

- C'est… le vrai ? fut la seule chose que Severus put dire. Entrez, ajouta-t-il finalement.

Harry entra. Il avait fait le plus dur, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander lui-même pourquoi il était venu ici et non chez le directeur.

- Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? Qui est au courant ? Depuis combien de temps l'avez-vous ? L'avez-vous touché ? questionna Severus tout en examinant l'horcruxe.  
- Alors, commença Harry, Hermione pensait avoir trouvé qui était R.A.B. Donc, quand on est parti au square et Ron a trouvé la chambre de Regulus. On l'a fouillée et…  
- Il y était ? l'interrompit Severus.  
- Non. Mais Hermione a pensé à interroger Kreattur et c'est ce qu'on a fait. Il a dit que Regulus lui avait confié le médaillon en lui demandant de le détruire, mais qu'il n'y était pas parvenu. Et non, on ne l'a pas touché.  
- Normal, remarqua Severus toujours aussi concentré sur le médaillon.

Il se tourna finalement vers Harry et demanda alors, quelque peu perplexe :

- Pourquoi être venu ici et non chez le directeur ?  
- Heu… Je… En fait… bégaya Harry.

Devant l'embarras de son élève, et aussi parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse, il ajouta

- Laissez tomber. Le principal est que l'on ait mis la main dessus. Vous semblez enfin prendre votre rôle au sérieux. Vous êtes finalement utile à quelque chose ", poursuivit Severus de nouveau concentré sur le bijou.

Harry, par contre, n'en revenait pas des dernières paroles de son professeur. Il serra ses poings, tremblant légèrement de rage.

- Je prends _enfin _mon rôle au sérieux ? Finalement _utile_ ? Vous êtes comme tous les autres en fait ! Non, vous être pire ! Vous m'avez soi-disant _aidé_ juste pour ça, pour que je "remplisse" mon rôle ! Vous aviez dit que vous étiez inquiet, mais c'est faux ! Vous voulez juste que je vous débarrasse de Voldemort ! Vous n'êtes qu'un sale menteur, manipulateur et…  
- Silence ! s'écria Severus tout en l'agrippant par le col et le plaquant contre le mur. Je vous interdis de prononcer de telles inepties !

Harry avait rarement vu son professeur aussi furieux, mais il poursuivit :

- Vous êtes en colère parce que j'ai raison. Vous n'en avez rien à faire de moi, en fait, vous m'avez toujours détesté et ce n'est pas main…

Il s'était attendu à ce que son professeur lui crie dessus, le menace, qu'il s'emporte d'une quelconque manière, mais pas à sentir ses lèvres s'emparer des siennes. Un baiser de quelques secondes plutôt violent. Severus le repoussa juste après vers la porte.

- Dégagez de là, espèce de gamin ! Allez dans votre dortoir, le directeur voudra sûrement vous parler. Dégagez !

Harry sortit aussi vite qu'il put. Son cerveau devait assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il allait avoir besoin de calme… et de temps.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Harry se réveilla vers 10 h le lendemain. Il avait prévenu Ron et Hermione qu'il devait rester à Poudlard même s'il avait dit que c'était sur ordre du directeur. Ses deux amis étaient retournés au Terrier. Cet après-midi, il devait voir le directeur et se doutait qu'il allait devoir passer un interrogatoire. Par contre, le jeune homme ne savait pas si son professeur de potions serait présent lors de cette entrevue.

Harry ne savait pas comment il devait interpréter cette dispute et, surtout, ce "baiser"… si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Il y avait réfléchi encore et encore, mais il n'arriver toujours pas à expliquer le geste de son professeur. Qu'allait-il se passer par la suite ? Allait-il redevenir aussi odieux que les années passées ? Pire ? Faire comme si de rien n'était ? Où tout simplement ignorer sa présence ? Harry ne savait pas ce qui était le mieux… tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui.


	25. La fuite

_Voilà_ enfin la suite. Je suis vraiment désolé de tout ce retard. J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

Kiss :)

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_Un grand merci à Summer-cat75 qui à bien voulu me corriger. Me connaissant, le travail a du être assez long... _

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**Chapitre 25 : La fuite**_

Drago arrivait à peine chez lui qu'il regrettait déjà le château. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son père lui ordonne de rentrer pour les vacances ? Le jeune homme en savait la raison, mais préférait ne pas y penser. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de rentrer dans le manoir familial. Comme chaque fois qu'il pénétrait dans la demeure, il fut accueilli par un silence glacial. Il se dirigea directement vers sa chambre espérant que son père était une nouvelle fois "en déplacement".

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, le jeune Malefoy s'étendit un peu. Il n'avait vu personne : ni son père ni aucun mangemort en fuite ou non. Il déposa sa valise sur le grand lit à baldaquin avant de l'ouvrir. Il s'apprêtait à la vider quand il se ravisa et la referma :

- Pas besoin, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut ici après tout… au moins je serai prêt s'il faut partir.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, soupirant pour la énième fois de la journée.

- J'espère vraiment que ça marchera, professeur Lupin…

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, une fois prêt, Drago sortit enfin de sa chambre pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il resta quelques secondes devant la porte avant d'enfin pénétrer dans la pièce où seule sa mère était présente. Il se détendit légèrement :

- Bonjour Mère, salua poliment le jeune homme.— Bonjour Drago, répondit Narcissa faiblement. Ton père ne rentrera que dans quelques jours.

Elle remarqua immédiatement le soulagement dans le regard de son fils qui n'avait pourtant pas bougé.

- Je vois, répondit-il simplement avant de prendre place en face de sa mère.

Le reste du repas se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Son petit-déjeuner à peine fini, Drago quitta la pièce, retournant dans sa chambre : il avait promis à Remus de lui écrire une fois arrivé, ce qu'il allait faire de ce pas.

_Cher professeur Lupin,_

_Comme promis, je vous écris pour vous informer que je suis bien arrivé. En ce moment, mon père n__'__est pas à la maison, mais il devrait revenir d__'__ici quelques jours. Voilà, j__'__ai tenu ma promesse._

_Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses : ne croyez pas que la distance qui nous sépare me fera oublier que je dois faire en sorte que vous m__'__acceptiez. Bien au contraire, j__'__espère même qu__'__elle vous fera réaliser à quel point je vous manque. Non, ce n__'__est en rien de la prétention, mais plutôt un souhait. Vous, en tout cas, vous me manquez déjà énormément._

_Je vous laisse tranquille pour le moment. Pensez bien à moi (au moins de temps en temps)._

_N__'__oubliez pas que je vous aime et que rien ni personne ne pourra y changer quoi que ce soit._

_Drago Malefoy_

Drago sourit légèrement en imaginant la réaction de Remus à la lecture de sa lettre.

- Maintenant, je dois la lui faire parvenir…

Il avait prévu, avec Remus et les trois Gryffondors, un moyen de faire parvenir les lettres sans avoir à utiliser les hiboux de la demeure. Drago savait pertinemment qu'il devait être étroitement surveillé, même au sein de sa propre maison.

Le reste de la journée passa trop lentement pour le blond qui, pour passer le temps, avait déjà commencé ses devoirs. Le déjeuner et le dîner se passèrent exactement dans le même silence que le petit-déjeuner. Avant de se coucher, Drago consulta le calendrier, rayant le dimanche 21 décembre.

- Et un jour de moins…

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOO

Le temps passait inexorablement, créant une routine bien monotone pour le jeune Malefoy. On était déjà le 24 décembre. En se levant ce matin, il avait vu l'arrivée tant redoutée de son père. Du coup, il hésitait à descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner… il s'y résigna pourtant. Il devrait l'affronter tôt ou tard.

- Père, dit simplement le jeune Serpentard en entrant dans la pièce.

Ce dernier jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son fils avant de retourner à sa lecture de _La Gazette des sorciers._

_Ça aura été plus facile que ce que je pensais. Je me demande combien de vies il a encore gâchées,_ pensa Drago tout en jetant un regard dégoûté vers son père.

- Tu as intérêt à bien te tenir pendant la réception de ce soir, Drago. Ne me fais pas honte, ajouta soudainement Lucius, adressant enfin la parole à son fils.- Oui, Père, s'inclina docilement le blond avant de se lever.- Où vas-tu ? demanda Lucius, le regard soupçonneux.- Dans ma chambre.

Son père l'observa quelques instants avant de lui faire signe de partir. Il jeta un bref regard vers sa mère qui hocha légèrement la tête, lui adressant un faible sourire.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il appela Dobby qui apparut immédiatement, lui apportant une nouvelle lettre de son professeur de DCFM.

- Merci, dit-il à l'elfe avant que ce dernier ne transplane de nouveau.

Il serra tendrement la lettre contre lui : son seul plaisir des vacances. D'une certaine manière, il se sentait plus proche de son enseignant depuis le début des vacances. C'était plus facile pour lui de dire certaines choses par écrit et il espérait qu'il en serait de même pour Remus. Dans sa lettre précédente, il n'avait pas répondu à ses allusions plus qu'évidentes sur leur "relation". Drago espérait que ce n'était pas le cas dans celle-ci.

Il ouvrit finalement la lettre, souriant tendrement devant l'écriture soignée du professeur Lupin.

_Drago, _

_Vous savoir en sécurité me fait plaisir, mais j__'__ai aussi appris que votre père organisait une grande réception pour le réveillon de Noël. Je vous demande donc d__'__agir avec la plus grande prudence. Je me doute bien que ça devait déjà être votre intention, mais je préfère m__'__en assurer : ne faites rien d__'__imprudent, ne prenez __**aucun risque**__. Les attaques des mangemorts ont augmenté ces derniers jours et nombreux sont ceux qui seront sûrement présents à cette soirée. Je suis plus que sérieux quand je vous demande d__'__agir avec la plus grande prudence._

_Concernant l__'__autre sujet, je vous remercie de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais vous êtes celui qui est dans la plus mauvaise posture. Cela me touche énormément que vous pensiez autant à moi, mais vous connaissez déjà ma position à ce sujet. Cependant, je dois bien admettre que de ne plus vous voir aussi souvent me manque aussi__…__ mais n__'__allez pas imaginer que j__'__ai changé d__'__avis nous concernant._

_J__'__espère avoir de vos nouvelles au plus vite. De bonnes nouvelles de préférence._

_R.J Lupin _

Drago se laissa tomber sur son lit, serrant une nouvelle fois la lettre contre sa poitrine.

- Il pense à moi… Je lui manque aussi! Ça ne fait même pas une semaine et je lui manque.

Drago était aux anges. Quiconque l'aurait vu à cet instant aurait sûrement pensé que le jeune Malefoy n'était plus lui-même. Il était dur de l'imaginer avec un sourire aussi heureux sur le visage… En tout cas, personne ne l'avait déjà vu avec une expression aussi heureuse.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOO

Quand Drago redescendit dans le salon, ce fut pour la fameuse réception. Il n'était même pas venu pour le déjeuner prétextant une montagne de devoirs. Dès son entrée dans le salon, il fut entouré par plusieurs de ses camarades de classe, dont Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Grégory Goyle.

- Comme d'habitude, cette soirée s'annonce somptueuse… s'extasia Pansy, déjà accroché au bras du jeune homme.- Je te remercie, dit-il en se dégageant délicatement, mais c'est à mes parents qu'il faut dire ça. Veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois aller saluer quelques personnes.

Il se dirigea vers son père qui lui avait fait signe de venir.

_- Et c__'__est parti, toujours sourire devant ces gens. L__'__hypocrisie est vraiment le maître mot de ces soirées. Je dois bien me tenir__…__ penser à autre chose__…__ Remus, _pensa-t-il immédiatement, faisant apparaître son premier vrai sourire sur son visage.

Il vit défiler une partie de la haute société et beaucoup de personnes haut placées travaillant au Ministère de la magie. Après plus d'une demi-heure de "politesse", son père le lâcha un peu. Drago partit au buffet où trônait l'apéritif… Il serait occupé pendant un petit moment, au moins, espérant que personne ne viendrait le déranger. Il fut pourtant rapidement rejoint par ses camarades, qui restèrent collés à lui jusqu'à ce que les portes menant à la salle à manger s'ouvrent enfin. Son père s'installa fièrement, laissant les invités prendre peu à peu place autour de lui.

Drago, quant à lui, pensa qu'il devait être maudit. Il allait devoir supporter les interminables commentaires de Pansy, qui était à sa droite, sa gauche étant occupée par un homme qu'il ne connaissait que de nom. Il savait juste qu'il travaillait au Ministère et qu'il était une personne reconnue là-bas. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de la table. Il remarqua rapidement la présence de plusieurs mangemorts de "renom" comme Rodolphus Lestrange, Evan Rosier, Walden Macnair ou encore Alecto et Amycus Carrow, en plus des Goyle, Parkinson et Crabbe. Il se demanda alors comment des personnes comme eux, qui ne cachaient pas vraiment leurs statuts de mangemorts, pouvaient aussi facilement manger en compagnie de membres du Ministère. Les seconds n'étaient-ils pas censés devoir être opposés aux idées des premiers ? Le Ministère était-il si corrompu que ça ?

Ils se levèrent finalement de table après près de deux heures de repas et retournèrent dans la pièce qu'ils avaient quittée. Un peu après de la musique retentit et quelques couples se formèrent avant de prendre la direction du centre de la pièce ? Évidemment, il ne put refuser une danse à Pansy qui en profita une bonne partie du reste de la soirée. Il se retrouva rapidement à danser avec de parfaits inconnus, sous le regard de son père. Il continua ce manège jusqu'au moment où les premiers convives commençaient à partir.

Il était presque 2 h quand Drago put enfin s'éclipser. Il restait encore une dizaine de personnes, mais cela ne le concernait plus. Une fois dans sa chambre, il écrivit un rapide message pour le professeur Lupin lui disant que tout s'était bien déroulé et qu'il lui souhaitait de bonnes fêtes. Il se changea rapidement et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves, avec le nom de Remus sur les lèvres.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOO

Il était plus de 10 h quand il descendit. Il remercia évidemment ses parents pour les cadeaux, embrassant sa mère avant de s'installer en face d'elle.

- Drago, commença son père se redressant un peu plus sur son siège, le jour que tu attends tant va enfin arriver! Le Maître demande à te voir. Nous partirons mardi matin et tu seras enfin…- Je pensais que c'était prévu pour la fin de sa 6e année, coupa Narcissa qui avait légèrement blêmi à l'annonce de cette nouvelle.- À l'origine oui, mais le seigneur des Ténèbres a préféré avancer les choses. Il doit avoir des projets pour lui, répondit Lucius, et tu devrais en être fière. Je suis fier de toi Drago, reprit-il faisant à nouveau face à Drago, j'espère que tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as d'avoir été choisi par le seigneur des Ténèbres.- Bien sûr, Père, j'en suis plus qu'honoré, dit-il calmement.

Que ce soit sa posture, le ton de sa voix ou encore l'expression de son visage, rien ne montrait qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. C'était même tout le contraire…

Son père se leva, mais, avant de quitter la pièce, il ajouta :

- Oui, c'est un honneur que te fait le seigneur des Ténèbres… un honneur.

Quelques minutes après le départ de son mari, Narcissa demanda à son fils :

- C'est vraiment cette vie-là que tu veux ?

Elle avait parlé à voix basse, craignant que son mari l'entende. Drago leva son visage vers sa mère. Jamais elle n'avait vu un regard si triste venant de son fils :

- Être à son service, ce n'est pas une vie…

Sa mère parut soulagée d'entendre ces paroles : il n'était pas comme son père.

- Je trouverai un moyen, jusque-là, comporte-toi normalement. Je trouverai un moyen, ajouta-t-elle à nouveau avant de quitter la pièce à son tour.- Je dois le prévenir… murmura Drago pour lui-même avant de retourner dans sa chambre, la peur au ventre.

_Et s__'__il ne pouvait rien pour moi ? Et si leur plan ne marchait pas ? Et si j__'__étais obligé de devenir comme mon père ? Non, je ne veux pas__…__ Remus !_

Il attrapa un morceau de parchemin et gribouilla rapidement ces quelques mots :

_Mardi__…__ mardi, mon père m__'__emmènera près du seigneur des Ténèbres. Ma mère a dit qu__'__elle essaierait de trouver une solution._

_Drago Malefoy_

Peu de temps après, Remus Lupin lisait ce bref message.

On était désormais lundi 29 décembre.

Depuis l'annonce de son père, Drago ne quittait plus sa chambre, envoyant plusieurs lettres à Remus. Il voulait rassurer ce dernier et, en même temps, qu'il vienne le sauver… en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas possible. Les rares fois où il avait croisé le chemin de son père, celui-ci semblait ravi : son fils allait devenir un mangemort et servir le seigneur des Ténèbres… comment ne pas en être fier! Quant à sa mère, celle-ci semblait faire de son mieux pour empêcher l'entrevue, ou du moins, la repousser au maximum.

- Drago n'est pas prêt, disait sa mère. Et si quelqu'un s'en rendait compte à Poudlard ? Il va se faire arrêter !

- Le seigneur des Ténèbres dit qu'il est prêt, alors il est prêt. Comptes-tu désobéir à un de ses ordres, Narcissa ? Drago n'est pas stupide au point de se faire prendre. Je te signal au passage que Rogue se trouve là-bas.- Mais… juste quelques mois, supplia Narcissa.- Je l'emmènerai demain matin comme prévu. Le sujet est clos…

Dans moins de 24 h, son peu de liberté lui serait définitivement enlevé. Il vit son père quitter le manoir familial. Il était plus de 22 h… il avait préparé ses affaires, il n'avait plus le choix : il allait faire comme ils avaient prévu. Soudain, on frappa à sa porte. Sa mère entra :

- Je suis désolé, Drago, je…

Devant la valise prête et l'air déterminé de son fils, elle comprit. Elle lui sourit tendrement en ajoutant :

- Tu as trouvé un moyen de partir… Tu te rends compte des risques que tu prends en quittant le manoir ? Il va te chercher. Tu seras traqué… Tu t'en rends compte, n'est-ce pas ?- Oui, répondit tranquillement Drago. Mais je sais où aller… Je ne suis pas seul.- Où vas-tu ? demanda Narcissa. Non, ne me dis rien. Il vaut mieux que je ne sache rien. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour toi… il n'y a que comme ça que je pourrai te protéger, en ne sachant rien.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa :

- Tu n'es pas comme ton père, et ça, j'en suis plus que fière. J'espère vraiment qu'il ne te trouvera pas.- Et toi ? s'inquiéta soudainement Drago.

Elle s'approcha de la porte :

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle toucha du bout des doigts le bracelet que Drago lui avait offert pour Noël. Je dois tout faire pour les ralentir.

Elle quitta la pièce. Il appela Dobby et quitta le manoir à son tour…


	26. Nouvel An

Pour me faire pardonner voici 2 chapitres pour le prix d'1 ! Oui, oui, vous ne rêvez pas ! 2 pour le prix d'1 !

Kiss et bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis.

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_Un grand merci à Summer-cat75 qui à bien voulu me corriger. Me connaissant, le travail a du être assez long... _

°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

_**Chapitre 26 : Nouvel An**_

Drago était libre! Il sentit le vent froid de l'hiver dans ses cheveux. Il n'y avait pas un nuage, mais la nuit n'en était pas moins sombre. Comme prévu, Drago atterrit au square Grimmaurd, désormais demeure du grand Harry Potter… enfin, une fois sa majorité atteinte.

Il fut accueilli par Remus qui était arrivé ici depuis le dernier message de son élève dans lequel il lui indiquait le jour de son "rendez-vous" avec le seigneur des Ténèbres. Le jeune Malefoy fut soulagé de le voir ici. Il allait se jeter dans ses bras quand il s'arrêta à mi-chemin. C'est Remus qui combla le peu d'espace qui les séparait en prenant le jeune homme dans ses bras.

- Quelqu'un sait que vous êtes ici ? demanda Remus après quelques secondes.

Malefoy se dégagea lentement, à contrecœur, des bras de Remus et alla prendre place sur une des chaises de la pièce, Remus se plaça en face de lui.

- Ma mère sait que je suis parti et mon père a quitté le manoir environ une heure avant mon départ.

Devant l'inquiétude de son professeur, il préféra ajouter :

- Elle ne sait rien. Que ce soit de l'endroit où je suis, de la manière dont je suis parti ou encore de qui m'a aidé… Elle ne sait absolument rien…

Il put voir le professeur de DCFM se détendre peu à peu.

- Il n'y a personne d'autre ici ? reprit Drago, pensant que les trois autres Gryffondors seraient présents.- Heu, non… Harry a dû retourner à Poudlard et Hermione et Ron sont allés passer le reste des vacances chez les parents de Ron. Je suis désolé du désordre et de toute cette poussière, mais personne n'est venu ici depuis un moment… en tout cas, pas assez longtemps pour tout nettoyer.- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il souriant faiblement.

Remus accompagna le garçon jusqu'à la chambre qu'il avait préparée pour son arrivée.

- Je serai juste à côté, prévint Remus, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas. Bonne nuit.- Bonne nuit, répondit simplement le blond avant de refermer la porte.

Il se laissa glisser le long de celle-ci jusqu'au sol : qu'allait-il devenir maintenant ?

Après avoir laissé son élève, Remus retourna dans la cuisine : il devait prévenir le directeur de l'arrivée du garçon et voir ce qu'il devrait faire par la suite.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOO

À son réveil, le lendemain matin, Drago mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre où il se trouvait. Il se prépara en vitesse avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Il y trouva Remus, une tasse de café à la main. Ce dernier semblait épuisé, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'accueillir le jeune homme avec un sourire.

- Bonjour, bien dormi ? demanda Remus avant de commencer à préparer le petit déjeuner.- Ou… oui.

Il regarda l'heure : 10 h 19. Son père devait avoir déjà remarqué sa disparition. Comment avait-il réagi ? Et sa mère… Comment allait sa mère ? Quelques minutes après, Remus déposa devant lui une assiette d'œufs avec du bacon et deux tranches de pain de mie grillées avec un jus de citrouille.

- C'est tout ce que je peux vous faire, dit-il devant le regard étonné du jeune homme.- Ah, ça ira. Je n'ai pas très faim de toute façon.

_Il m__'__a préparé le petit-déjeuner. Je ne lui avais rien demandé et il me l__'__a quand même préparé__…__ C__'__est largement suffisant vu que c__'__est lui qui m'a préparé ce petit-déjeuner__…_

Il avait presque fini son assiette quand il demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?- Non, rien… Remus soupira. Je vais devoir m'absenter un moment. Je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps, mais…- Je viens avec vous, le coupa Malefoy d'un ton décidé.- Non, il serait préférable pour vous de rester ici.- Vous allez dans un endroit où on risque de me trouver ? demanda Drago l'air déterminé.- Non, mais…- Si je ne risque pas d'être repéré, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas venir.

Remus ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il devait aller au Terrier et il savait l'endroit parfaitement sûr… et puis, l'idée de laisser le jeune Malefoy seul ne l'enchantait guère ? De plus, qui irait chercher le fils Malefoy chez la famille Weasley ?

- Je dois vous prévenir que je vais chez les Weasley.- Et alors ? Je viens quand même. Par contre, pourquoi vous allez là-bas ? demanda-t-il avant de finir son repas.- Pour le travail, dit-il pour parler de choses concernant l'Ordre et aussi dans l'éventualité que vous ne puissiez pas retourner à Poudlard. Il est hors de question que vous restiez seul.- Et je devrai rester là-bas ?- On n'en est pas encore là, répondit Lupin avant de se lever.

Drago fit de même et le suivit vers l'entrée.

- Vous devriez mettre un manteau, il fait froid dehors.- Je reviens vite, dit-il en courant chercher son manteau à l'étage.

Quand il revint, il ajouta :

- Au fait, j'oubliais…

Connaissant Drago, Remus aurait dû le voir venir : Drago venait en effet de l'embrasser. Par contre, le jeune homme s'était attendu à ce que son enseignant mette rapidement un terme au baiser, alors il fut plus que surpris quand il sentit ce dernier l'approfondir, le plaquant même contre le mur. Drago pouvait sentir la main de Remus au creux de ses reins, rapprochant un peu plus leur corps. Ils s'embrassaient, encore et encore, quand finalement le plus vieux des deux recula légèrement la tête.

- On devrait y aller, dit-il à voix basse avant d'embrasser le blond une dernière fois, le plus délicatement possible.

Ce que Drago remarqua immédiatement, c'est le regard de son professeur : un regard d'une infinie tristesse.

_Pourquoi ? _se demanda le Serpentard. _Culpabilise-t-il tant que ça ? Je dois lui faire comprendre à quel point je l__'__aime et que c__'__est lui où personne d__'__autre._

OOOOooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOO

Évidemment, Drago ne fut pas vraiment bien accueilli. Mme Weasley resta polie, tout comme son mari, mais ni Ron, ni Ginny, ni les jumeaux ne se gênèrent pour montrer au jeune Malefoy que sa place n'était pas ici. Finalement, Mme Weasley renvoya ses fils et Ginny dans leur chambre. Seule Hermione resta, ce qui ne fit pas plaisir à son petit-ami.

Remus expliqua alors où il en était : Drago ne pouvait pas retourner au château vu la situation, pour le moment en tout cas, et encore moins chez lui… sauf que la rentrée approchait.

- J'y ai pensé, il y a quelques jours, commença Hermione, je sais que ça se fait dans le monde moldu, mais… il ne peut pas demander à être émancipé ?- Émanciper ? répéta M. Weasley.- Oui, en fait, c'est l'acte qui permet à un mineur d'être affranchi de l'autorité parentale. Il devient ainsi juridiquement capable pour tous les actes de la vie civile requérant la majorité légale, récita Hermione. En clair, il devient majeur aux yeux de la loi et ne dépend donc plus de ses parents. Dans le monde moldu, un mineur peut demander l'émancipation à partir de 16 ans, la majorité étant atteinte à 18 ans, mais comme dans le monde de la magie la majorité est atteinte à 17 ans, peut-être que c'est une possibilité. Je n'ai pas pu faire de recherche concernant l'émancipation dans le monde de la magie n'étant pas à Poudlard, mais…- C'est une idée, répondit Remus. Je me renseignerai.

Le sujet "Drago" étant fini, Remus et M. Weasley quittèrent la pièce et s'isolèrent pour parler boulot. Hermione resta avec Drago.

- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le, dit Drago sur un ton sec.- Tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir au professeur Lupin, dit-elle après quelques secondes d'hésitation.- Comment ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, reprit-il, reprenant son calme devant la remarque de la jeune fille.- Il y avait de la place sur le canapé et pourtant tu t'es installé juste à côté de lui. Et la dernière fois, dans son bureau, il t'a demandé de te taire et tu as obéi sans protester. Enfin, même si tu n'as pas les mêmes idéaux que ton père, demander de l'aide au professeur Lupin, un loup-garou, c'est étrange… sauf s'il compte plus que les autres professeurs. Il y a plein de petits détails comme ça qui me font penser ça, et puis ton regard… La manière dont tu le regardes… Je ne voulais pas être indiscrète, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Mme Weasley fit son apparition évitant ainsi à Drago de répondre.

- Le repas est prêt les enfants. Venez à table.

Après le repas, le professeur Lupin et M. Weasley repartir ensemble pour continuer leur conversation. Tonks et Kingsley arrivèrent un peu après.

L'après-midi passa calmement pour Drago. À peine quelques mots furent échangés avec Hermione avant que celle-ci ne parte dans la chambre de Ginny préparer une liste de livres à lire une fois de retour à Poudlard. Drago resta seul. De temps en temps, Mme Weasley venait voir s'il n'avait besoin de rien. Ils ne partirent que vers 18 h 30, pour le plus grand bonheur du blond.

À leur retour en début de soirée, Drago devait admettre que la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout était bien plus utile qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Pour dîner, ils mangèrent le repas que Mme Weasley leur avait préparé. Pendant que Remus rangeait tout, Drago en profita pour aller prendre une douche.

_J__'__espère que Mère va bien, _s'inquiéta le Serpentard. Ils se couchèrent tôt, souhaitant réfléchir chacun de leur côté.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOO

Remus eut tout une surprise lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain : la tête du jeune Malefoy reposait sur sa poitrine. Il se décala rapidement sous le coup de l'étonnement, réveillant le jeune homme au passage.

- Ah… Bonjour, dit tranquillement Drago, comme si de rien n'était.- Qu'est… qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? - Vous ne vous rappelez pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? demanda malicieusement Drago.

Devant l'air perplexe et perdu de Remus, il ne put s'empêcher de rire :

- Je plaisante. Je suis venu au milieu de la nuit, mais je ne voulais pas vous réveiller.- Mais, pourquoi…

Drago se leva, coupant ainsi son professeur dans sa question.

- Je vais me préparer, je vous attends en bas.

Remus se remettait peu à peu de ses émotions. Mais à quoi pouvait bien penser Drago pour se glisser comme ça, dans son lit, en plein milieu de la nuit?

Il était désormais le 31 décembre. Mme Weasley leur avait proposé de venir au Terrier pour le réveillon, mais il avait décliné l'offre. Il passerait le réveillon et le Nouvel An au square avec Drago.

La journée se passa calmement. Ils restèrent dans le salon, parlant de tout et de rien, Drago faisant quelques remarques plus ou moins masquées sur leur « future relation ». Remus, lui, arrivait plus ou moins à éviter d'y répondre clairement. Le soir venu, au moment où il partit dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas, Remus eu droit à une nouvelle surprise : le professeur Dumbledore avait fait venir des plats directement de Poudlard. Ils passèrent une agréable soirée en tête-à-tête.

Vers 23 h, chacun prit la direction de sa chambre. Pourtant, à peine vingt minutes plus tard, Remus entendit frapper à sa porte. Drago était devant lui. Remus hésita longuement : il avait envie de l'inviter à rester, mais sa raison lui disait qu'il ne devrait pas. Devant l'hésitation de son aîné, Drago ajouta :

- Je ne veux pas rester seul, je ne peux pas _dormir_ ici ?

Il avait accentué volontairement le mot "dormir".

- Juste dormir… répéta Remus plus pour lui-même. Bien, juste ce soir, mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le blond s'était déjà glissé dans son lit. Remus le regarda quelques secondes avant de le rejoindre. Il fut à peine couché que Drago se cala dans ses bras. Remus ne dit rien, laissant le jeune homme tranquille pour ce soir du moins.

- Bonne nuit, dit ce dernier un sourire aux lèvres.- Bonne nuit Drago.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOo ooOOOoooOOO

Depuis son retour à Poudlard avec l'horcruxe, Harry n'avait pas quitté la salle commune en dehors des heures de repas. Mais maintenant qu'Hermione n'était plus là pour le surveiller, il était retombé dans ses mauvaises habitudes : il mangeait peu et sautait certains repas. Le professeur Rogue, lui, n'avait fait aucune apparition dans la Grande salle.

Depuis ce "baiser", jamais ils ne s'étaient retrouvés seuls. Il avait évidemment dû, le lendemain, expliquer au directeur comment et où ils avaient trouvé l'horcruxe. Le professeur Rogue était bien sûr présent, mais aucun mot ne fut échangé entre les deux hommes. Harry était sorti quelque peu soulagé de cette entrevue : le professeur Dumbledore ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi il était allé voir le professeur Rogue plutôt que lui. Après tout, qu'aurait-il répondu ?

Harry avait envoyé une lettre à Hermione et Ron disant qu'il devait rester à Poudlard et qu'ils se reverraient à la rentrée. Depuis, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle du monde extérieur. Il occupait ses journées par ses devoirs, au début du moins, et sinon, il restait allongé sur son lit des heures durant.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire ni quoi penser. Il avait juste l'impression d'être spectateur de sa propre vie, que quelqu'un d'autre prenait les décisions à sa place, contrôlant son corps. Il voyait tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui en vitesse accélérée, comme ne faisant plus partie de ce monde… Il n'avait d'emprise ni sur sa vie ni sur ce qui l'entourait…

Il passa le Nouvel An seul, dans les dortoirs des Gryffondors. Il n'avait plus la moindre force. Il n'avait plus la force de pleurer ni même de se scarifier, encore moins la force d'espérer s'en sortir. Plus rien n'avait de valeur à ses yeux… plus rien…

Severus, de son côté, s'était occupé de l'horcruxe, préférant éviter de repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Harry ce jour-là. Il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur, qu'il avait laissé ses instincts prendre le contrôle. Son côté vampire aurait donc pris le dessus et aurait choisi Potter ? Il avait du mal à comprendre, mais savait aussi qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres explications.

De plus, pourquoi ce gamin avait-il réagi aussi vivement ? Il avait accepté le fait qu'il avait était dur dans ses propos, qu'il aurait dû choisir d'autres termes, mais… c'était la première fois qu'il semblait autant affecté par ses remarques. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais était tendre depuis leur rencontre. Cependant, depuis le début de cette année, Rogue avait remarqué ce lent changement : Harry semblait de plus en plus touché par ses propos, comme s'il s'attachait peu à peu à lui…

Tout d'abord il n'avait pas semblé apprécier de devoir se confier à lui, ce qui était normal, mais au fur et à mesure, il avait semblé plutôt gêné… comme s'il avait peur de le décevoir ? S'était-il trompé ? Était-ce simplement son imagination ? Ou avait-il raison ? Si oui, cela signifiait qu'il devait mettre les choses aux clairs le plus rapidement possible ? Il devait régler ce problème une bonne fois pour toutes.


	27. Une rentrée mouvementée

_**Voilà enfin la suite tant attendu. Je m'excuse vraiment du retard (vu le temps c'est même plus que du retard) mais je pensé avoir envoyé les chaps à ma bêta mais je me suis rendu compte que non... après il a juste fallu attendre qu'elle me corrige le chap que je vous laisse lire maintenant.  
Encore merci à ceux qui me suivent malgré la longue attente et merci à ma bêta **__**Summer-cat75 !  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Chapitre 27 : Une rentrée mouvementée**_

Quand Hermione et Ron revinrent enfin à Poudlard, Harry leur sembla complètement ailleurs. Ils apprirent rapidement par d'autres élèves de Gryffondor qu'il n'était quasiment jamais sorti de la Salle commune s'enfermant, pour la plupart du temps, dans les dortoirs.

Remus, lui, était revenu le vendredi précédent l'arrivée des élèves. Drago était bien sûr avec lui. Ils avaient directement atterri dans le bureau du directeur. Sa demande d'émancipation devait maintenant être étudiée et Dumbledore avait accepté de se porter garant de la protection du jeune homme. Son père n'avait évidemment, selon les ordres du département de la Protection des mineurs, aucun droit de visite, en tout cas, tant que la décision n'était pas prise.

Drago avait été soulagé d'apprendre la nouvelle et il n'était pas le seul… Remus l'était tout autant. Ce qui gênait le jeune Malefoy était de devoir partager le dortoir avec les autres Serpentards. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy et autres seraient rapidement au courant de la situation… si ce n'était pas encore le cas. Son père n'allait sûrement pas le laisser tranquille aussi facilement… Qui serait de son côté et qui serait contre lui? À qui pourrait-il faire confiance ? Il avait espéré pouvoir rester ailleurs que dans les dortoirs des Serpentards, mais on lui avait demandé d'y rester… pour le moment du moins.

Les élèves prenaient peu à peu la direction de la Grande salle pour leur petit déjeuner. Harry accompagnait ses amis au grand bonheur de Ron et Hermione qui s'était préparé au "Je n'ai pas faim". C'était bien ce que Harry avait envie de leur dire, mais il avait retenu la leçon : ne pas manger ferait qu'il les inquiéteraient et ils risqueraient à nouveau de fouiller pour comprendre pourquoi et ça, Harry ne le voulait absolument pas. C'était ses problèmes et il les réglerait seul… comme il avait toujours eu l'habitude de le faire par le passé.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Les cours étaient commencés depuis une dizaine de minutes seulement. Les Serpentards en DCFM, les Poufsouffles en Botanique et les Gryffondors accompagnés des Serdaigles en Potions. Cette nouvelle journée commença par un énième devoir-surprise pour les deux dernières maisons. Harry et son professeur n'échangèrent aucun regard durant les deux heures du devoir. Harry, tout comme Severus, savait pertinemment qu'ils ne pourraient s'éviter éternellement : Harry devait justement venir voir son professeur à la fin de la journée, comme l'avait demandé Severus au début de l'année scolaire.

La journée passa bien trop lentement pour la majorité des élèves, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Drago et Harry, qui redoutaient tous les deux la fin de la journée. Le premier ne voulait pas retourner dans sa salle commune avec ses camardes Serpentards quand on second, il n'était pas prêt à se retrouver seul avec le professeur Rogue. Pourtant la fin des cours sonna. Drago préféra prendre la direction de la bibliothèque et retarder, ne serait-ce que de quelques heures seulement, son retour dans la salle commune. Harry prit finalement la direction des cachots pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il avait laissé ses affaires à Ron et Hermione qui lui avaient proposé de les lui ramener.

Harry entra à contrecœur dans la salle. Le professeur Rogue leva finalement la tête vers son élève. Le jeune Gryffondor s'approcha lentement du bureau.

- Comment se sont passées vos vacances ? Vous êtes-vous blessé ? Niveau sommeil ? questionna Rogue. Vous avez évidemment encore sauté des repas, je me trompe?  
- Je… Je ne me suis… que deux ou trois fois de toutes les vacances, mais presque rien, ajouta précipitamment ne comprenant pas vraiment la situation. Et puis, je n'avais pas très faim.

Harry n'osait toujours pas croiser le regard de son enseignant. Comment ce dernier faisait-il pour être aussi calme ? Rogue se rapprocha de son élève :

- Faites voir.

Harry releva les manches : aucune de ses blessures n'avait laissé de cicatrices, ce qui était une bonne chose. Quand le professeur Rogue toucha son bras, Harry recula instinctivement, plaquant alors son bras contre sa poitrine.

_Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? _pensa Rogue quelque peu vexé par ce geste de recul. _Il croit quoi, que je vais le blesser ? Juste parce que je le touche, ce n'est pas la première fois pourtant, mais… Je vois, ça va poser plus de problèmes que je ne le pensais._

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Harry encore sous le choc de sa réaction.  
- Pas besoin. Vous pouvez y aller et HORS DE QUESTION que vous sautiez encore des repas, est-ce clair ?

Harry leva finalement la tête, visiblement désemparé.

_C'est tout ? Il n'a rien d'autre à dire ? Il ne s'explique même pas sur ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois ? Je peux y aller et c'est tout ?_

- Bien, parvint-il à articuler.

Il s'approcha de la porte.

- Ne faites pas attention à ce que j'ai pu dire la dernière fois… Je me suis mal exprimé, je l'admets, alors, oubliez tout ceci. Sinon, vous êtes toujours le bienvenu si ça ne va pas.

Harry sortit sans rien ajouter.

_Et merde! "_Il est préférable que vous vous confiait à quelqu'un d'autre à partir de maintenant." _Ce n'était quand même pas si difficile à dire : Mais je suis sûr que si je le lui avais dit, il ne l'aurait pas fait et puis je suis sûr que ça l'aurait blessé…, mais depuis quand je prends des pincettes avec ce maudit gosse! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive, bon sang!_

D'un geste de colère, il renversa ses affaires de son bureau avant de quitter la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui. Harry, lui, ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé des "excuses" de son professeur et de "l'oubli" concernant cet incident des vacances ou bien s'il devait s'en inquiétait. Son professeur avait agi comme si rien ne s'était passé, devait-il faire la même chose ? Serait-il capable de le faire ?

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune des Gryffondors :

Hermione, on ne devrait pas fouiller dans ses affaires, murmura Ron pour éviter d'être entendu par les autres élèves.  
- Et pourquoi pas ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as cru quand il a dit qu'il voulait voir Rogue pour parler des ses cours supplémentaires?  
- Ben… Il n'a aucune raison de nous mentir.  
- Justement, s'il n'a rien à cacher je ne vois pas où est le mal.

Elle commença à fouiller entre les livres, vérifiant rapidement que ces derniers ne cachaient rien. Elle fouilla minutieusement le sac et mit finalement la main sur un morceau de parchemin déchiré. Elle ne put seulement y lire que les mots :

_"…tter__ cette vie que je hais … _

_avoir à souffrir … _

_juste partir … _

_mourir en paix"_

Hermione était sous le choc. Harry avait-il écrit ça ? Comment était-ce possible ? Souffrait-il tant que ça ? Mais surtout comment avait-elle fait pour ne rien remarquer avant ? Ron s'approcha d'elle pour lire le mot. Il eut à peine terminer que le portrait de la Grosse Dame laissa entrer Harry. Il les chercha rapidement du regard et, une fois qu'il leu eu trouvé, il les rejoignit. Il remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose clochait à la manière dont ses deux amis les regardaient. L'incompréhension, la douleur et l'étonnement se lisaient clairement sur leur visage. Hermione avait même les larmes aux yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il inquiet. Vous n'avez…

Hermione lui tendit le morceau de parchemin, le coupant dans sa phrase. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au papier avant de pâlir.

- Où avez-vous…

Son regard se posa alors sur son sac.

- C'est donc pour ça que vous m'avez proposé de me ramener mes affaires, pour fouiller dedans ?  
- Harry… tenta Hermione.

Le jeune homme attrapa ses affaires avant de partir vers les dortoirs, Hermione et Ron sur les talons.

- Harry, commença Hermione d'une voix douce, c'est vraiment toi qui as écrit ça ?  
- Pourquoi avoir fouillé dans mes affaires ?  
- On s'inquiète tellement pour toi, on est tes amis, on pensait que si quelque chose n'allait pas, tu viendrais nous en parler… mais on dirait que tu ne nous fais pas assez confiance pour nous parler de tes problèmes.  
- N'importe quoi! Et puis, ne mets pas tout sur mon dos, Hermione! Je te signale que c'est vous qui fouillez dans mes affaires et tu parles de confiance ?  
- Alors pourquoi tu ne nous dis plus rien depuis ce qu'il s'est passé au Ministère ? ajouta Ron.

Harry s'assit sur le bord de son lit, prenant sa tête dans les mains. Hermione s'accroupit en face de lui.

- Tu nous fais confiance, n'est-ce pas Harry ? On est ami après tout…  
- Bien sûr…  
- Alors, parle-nous. Et si c'est moi ou Ron qui avions écrit ce parchemin et que tu mettais la main dessus, tu ne serais pas inquiet? Tu ne voudrais pas comprendre? Tu ne voudrais pas nous aider?

Harry fixa Hermione plusieurs secondes avant de regarder Ron, et d'ancrer à nouveau son regard dans les yeux noisette de son amie. Il finit par baisser à nouveau la tête tout en ajoutant :

- Bien sûr que je ferai tout pour comprendre.  
- Même si tu devais fouiller dans nos affaires ? Même si tu devais nous blesser pour cela, tu voudrais quand même savoir, j'ai raison ?

Pour seule réponse Harry hocha la tête.

- C'est pareil pour nous Harry. Tu es quelqu'un d'important. T'es comme un frère pour moi… bon je sais que j'en ai déjà pas mal, mais bon.

Harry sourit devant ce trait d'humour typique de Ron.

- Explique-nous ce qui ne va pas, on pourra peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi.

Harry soupira, hésitant longuement. Devait-il leur dire la vérité ? Toute la vérité ? Pourraient-ils lui pardonner tous ses mensonges ? Garderaient-ils tout pour eux ou en parleraient-ils à quelqu'un ?

- Je ne sais pas si…  
- Tu ne peux pas tout garder pour toi, tu ne peux pas rester seul si tu souffres au point de vouloir en finir.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! s'emporta Harry.  
- C'est déjà une bonne chose, remarqua Hermione.  
- C'est juste… Ça fait trop mal, alors parfois j'aimerais juste ne plus rien ressentir, mais pas au point de vouloir… Je ne pourrai pas en sachant que sa blesserai les gens que j'aime. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que vous le sachiez. Je peux me débrouiller seul. Faites-moi confiance…  
- On te croit Harry, après tout rien de grave ne t'est encore arrivé, mais on est quand même inquiet pour ta santé. Physique comme mental…  
- Vous pensez que je suis fou ! s'exclama Harry se levant d'un bond qui surprit Hermione, qui se retrouva au sol.  
- Ben, c'est sûr que tu dois avoir une case en moins pour cacher quelque chose d'aussi important à des amis aussi géniaux que nous, ajouta Ron en aidant sa petite amie à se relever.

Harry dévisagea Ron, ne sachant pas s'il était sérieux ou si c'était ironique. Quand il vit Ron sourire, il devina donc qu'il se moquait simplement de lui… en ami.

- Harry, tu ne veux pas nous en parler ?  
- Je suis désolé… mais pas pour le moment, je ne peux pas. Désolé.  
- C'est normal. Il est toujours plus facile de se confier à des personnes qu'on connaît moins plutôt qu'à sa famille ou ses amis.  
- Hermione… murmura Harry.

Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle serait si compréhensive.

- Dans ce cas, je veux juste savoir une chose et, c'est promis, on te laisse tranquille.  
- De quoi? s'inquiéta légèrement Harry.  
- Le professeur Rogue est au courant, n'est-ce pas? C'est pour ça que tu partais souvent sans nous dire où tu allais. C'est pour ça que tu devais aller le voir et que tu le voyais beaucoup plus que les années passées, je me trompe ?

Harry avait beau savoir qu'Hermione était très intelligente, perspicace et qu'elle avait une excellente mémoire, cela l'étonnait toujours.

- Comment…

Hermione lui prit les mains dans les siennes et ajouta :

- Quand tu seras prêt à nous en parler, tu le feras? On sera toujours là pour toi, tu n'as pas besoin de nous protéger Harry.

Harry hocha simplement la tête.

- Bien, pour le moment, on va te laisser, mais je garde un œil sur toi… Et ça ne sert à rien de protester, préféra-t-elle ajouter, connaissant Harry. Que tu le veuilles ou non, maintenant, on est impliqué et on fera tout pour t'aider, mais on ne te demandera pas de nous parler si tu ne le veux pas. Bien, on descend. Dépêche-toi, on va bientôt aller dîner.

Ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant Harry seul. Il ne savait pas s'il devait leur en vouloir d'avoir une nouvelle fois violé sa vie privée ou s'il devait les remercier de tenir à lui à ce point-là. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais le fait de ne plus devoir leur mentir sur ce sujet, sur ses soudaines disparitions, lui faisait un poids en moins sur les épaules. Bien sûr, il continuera de les protéger en évitant de les impliquer dans ses problèmes, après tout, ils étaient tout ce qui lui restait. Il n'avait pas pu protéger ses parents, il n'avait pas pu protéger Sirius. Il était même responsable de sa mort parce qu'il avait parlé de ce qu'il voyait, de ce qu'il ressentait… S'il avait tout gardé pour lui, comme il le fait maintenant, alors il serait sûrement allé seul au Ministère et Sirius n'aurait alors peut-être jamais su qu'il y était et ne serait pas venu pour le sauver… il ne serait pas mort… Oui, il devait continuer de protéger les gens qu'il aimait. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour eux, vu son faible niveau de magie actuellement. Il devait devenir plus puissant et le plus rapidement possible… Il devait en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec cette maudite prophétie, même s'il devait y laisser sa vie, tant que les autres étaient en sécurité. Rien d'autre ne comptait maintenant aux yeux du jeune Élu.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune, Ron et Hermione attendaient le retour de leur ami.

- Hermione, tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée de ne rien lui demander ? Au final, on ne sait toujours pas ce qui ne va pas.  
- Je sais Ron, je sais… Mais peut-être que pour une fois cela n'est pas à notre portée. On est peut-être trop impliqué dedans et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il était vraiment seul.  
- Attends, ne me dis pas que tu parles de Rogue là!  
- Bien sûr que si je parle de lui. Et puis c'est _professeur _Rogue, jeune insolent, plaisanta Hermione. Je ne pensais pas, parmi tous les professeurs que ça serait à lui que Harry parlerait le plus facilement… mais en même temps, c'est assez logique en fait.  
- Mouai. Tu comptes vraiment ne rien faire?  
- Tu me prends pour qui? J'ai bien dit que je garderais un œil sur lui. J'irai peut-être voir aussi le professeur Rogue pour voir s'il n'y a vraiment rien que l'on puisse faire pour lui… Mais plus de mensonges, ni de son côté ni du nôtre. Je lui dirai ce que le professeur Rogue nous dira ou ne nous dira pas et, lui, il ne devra plus nous mentir quand il ira le voir.  
- Et tu penses que ça suffira ?  
- On ne peut rien faire de plus pour l'instant. On peu juste attendre de voir comment ça évolue et que Harry vienne de lui-même vers nous. On doit lui faire confiance.  
- On y va? demanda Harry en faisant son retour dans la salle commune.  
- Bien sûr, répondu Hermione sourire aux lèvres.  
- Et ne drague pas ma petite amie, ajouta Ron attirant Hermione dans es bras.  
- T'es pas sympa Ron… plaisanta Harry.

Même si l'intellect du groupe était Hermione, et même si parfois il pouvait être long à la détente, passant souvent pour l'idiot du groupe, Ron n'était pas pour autant stupide. Il voyait bien que son ami souffrait, se détruisant peu à peu de l'intérieur. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse faire. Lui aussi voulait l'aider et la seule chose qu'il savait parfaitement faire était de détendre l'atmosphère avec son semblant d'humour. Il se promit alors de tout faire pour égayer au maximum Harry. Il savait bien que ça ne devait pas être facile à porter un fardeau comme Harry portait. Avec tout ce qu'il avait déjà vécu, enduré et tout ce qui l'attendait encore, Ron se rendait bien compte que ça ne devait pas être facile à vivre au jour le jour. S'attacher à des personnes en ne sachant pas si elles vivront demain encore, ou si soi même on sera encore là… Mais pour le bien de son ami, il resterait l'idiot du groupe. Celui qui ne fait et ne dit que des conneries… Celui qui n'est jamais sérieux, après tout, c'était ça son point fort.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Mardi et mercredi passèrent également. Hermione et Ron n'avaient plus questionné Harry et ce dernier ne leur en avait plus parlé non plus. Drago évitait toujours autant la salle commune des Serpentards et évitait au maximum ses camarades de classe, préférant ne rentrer qu'à l'heure du couvre-feu. Pour le moment, personne ne semblait au courant qu'il s'était enfui de chez lui ou qu'il avait fait une demande d'émancipation. Son père devait préférer éviter que ça ne s'ébruite pour le moment.

Harry alla à son cours supplémentaire avec Rogue. Comme promis par l'enseignant, Harry eut droit à un devoir sur plusieurs potions qu'il avait dû apprendre pour les vacances. Ce qu'il avait fait le plus sérieusement possible… quand il n'était pas en train de déprimer. À la fin de son devoir, le professeur Rogue le laissa partir sans rien demander de plus. Harry ne savait toujours pas comment agir avec lui : comme avant les vacances ou s'il devait demander une explication.

Le soir venu, c'est la tête pleine de potions et compagnie qu'il s'endormit.

_Narcissa Malefoy était au centre de la pièce, à genoux, et semblait tout faire pour reprendre son souffle. À quelques pas devant elle se trouvait son mari et derrière ce dernier, Voldemort._

_- Comment est-il parti ? Qui est-il parti rejoindre ? demanda Voldemort de sa voix sifflante.  
- Je__…__ Je ne sais pas. Je vous ai tout dit. Il__…__ il est parti dans sa chambre et__…__ le lendemain, il__…__ n__'__était plus là, parvint-elle à articuler.  
- Mensonge! Lucius._

_Lucius Malefoy leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette vers sa femme, son sort la touchant de plein fouet. Elle se mit alors à hurler, à hurler à s__'__en casser la voix, s__'__agrippant à ses vêtements dans l__'__espoir de calmer la douleur qui rongeait chaque centimètre carré de son corps. Les spasmes se calmèrent peu à peu, elle leva alors la tête vers son mari et ajouta d__'__une voix presque totalement éteinte :_

_- Tu ne l__'__auras pas__…__ Tu n__'__auras jamais mon fils__…_

_Elle toucha délicatement son bracelet, pour la dernière fois, et murmura, les larmes aux yeux et un faible sourire sur son visage livide : _

_- Pardonne-moi de ne pouvoir faire plus__…__ Pardonne-moi__…_

_Voldemort fit un nouveau signe à Lucius. Un éclair vert illumina alors la pièce. Le corps de Narcissa Malefoy gisait désormais sur le sol poussiéreux de la pièce, des larmes finissant leur lente descente sur ses joues. _

_- Et toi, Lucius, que comptes-tu faire? Vas-tu fuir aussi? Dois-je aussi te__…  
__- Non Maître, je le retrouverai et le ramènerai ici, dit-il en s__'__inclinant au pied de Voldemort.  
- Tu sais pourtant quel sort attend ton fils si jamais tu venais à mettre la main dessus, Lucius.  
- Oui, mais ce n__'__est plus mon fils. Il vous a trahi il ne mérite rien d__'__autre que le sort que vous lui réservez. Seuls les lâches fuient, seuls les imbéciles osent vous affronter__…  
__- Tu peux partir, cracha Tom Riddle. _

_Lucius s__'__inclina et s__'__apprêtait à partir quand il reçut un Doloris. _

_- Ne me fais plus jamais perdre mon temps ! Je n__'__ai pas besoin d__'__incapable comme toi  
- Oui Maître, pardonnez-moi, dit-il en s__'__inclinant à plusieurs reprises. Il quitta finalement la pièce.  
- Tu ne m__'__échapperas pas longtemps non plus, Potter, murmura Voldemort levant les yeux au ciel, comme s__'__il s__'__adressait directement à Harry._

Harry se réveilla alors, le corps parcouru de tremblement, la sueur dégoulinant à grande goutte le long de ses tempes. Savait-il qu'il voyait ce qu'il se passait? L'avait-il fait exprès pour que Harry voie une nouvelle fois le sort qui attendait ceux qui osait être contre lui, et le sort qui attendrait les personnes auxquelles Harry tenait? Il retint difficilement un haut-le-cœur avant de se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Une fois son calme retrouvé, il décida qu'il devait prévenir quelqu'un. Drago aussi méritait de savoir ce qui était arrivé à sa mère. Il avait beau ne pas porter le Serpentard dans son cœur, devoir lui annoncer une telle nouvelle ne l'enchantait guère. D'une certaine manière, Harry trouva que Drago lui ressemblait : devoir porter un fardeau bien trop lourd, ne pas être maître de sa propre vie et voir ses proches mourir sans rien pouvoir faire.

Il hésita à réveiller Ron et préféra le laisser dormir. De toute façon, il lui raconterait tout, ainsi qu'à Hermione, le lendemain. Il se dirigea finalement vers les appartements du directeur des Verts et Argent… après tout, cela concernait un Serpentard. Rogue était évidemment au courant de la demande d'émancipation de son élève, mais Drago connaissait-il exactement le rôle de son directeur de maison? Harry en doutait, mais l'heure n'était plus aux questions. Il frappa à la porte de son enseignant qui arriva peu après.

- Que faites vous ici à presque 3 h du matin?  
- Je dois parler à Malefoy, mais je ne peux pas aller le voir moi-même…  
- Et pourquoi donc? Vous ne pouvez pas attendre demain? Il est quand même…  
- Voldemort a tué sa mère, ajouta Harry de but en blanc.  
- Je vois, entrez et attendez-moi là. Je dois aussi prévenir le directeur.  
- Et le professeur Lupin, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry. C'est lui qui s'est occupé de mettre Malefoy en sécurité, je suis sûr qu'il voudrait être là.  
- Je sais… Je verrais avec le Directeur. Ne bougez pas de là et ne touchez à rien.

Il quitta les cachots, laissant Harry s'installer. Il était déjà venu plusieurs fois maintenant, mais là, il aurait vraiment préféré être ailleurs. Comment allait-il annoncer à Malefoy que sa mère venait de se faire tuer par son propre père? Comment voulait-il qu'il puisse se remettre d'une telle nouvelle ? Pourquoi devait-il apporter une telle tragédie à quelqu'un qui semblait déjà avoir plus souffert qu'il ne le pensait?

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin Harry raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, depuis son rêve jusqu'au moment il est revenu se coucher. Arrivés dans la Grande salle, ils notèrent tout de suite l'absence de Drago, Remus, Severus et du directeur. Alors qu'ils s'installaient, ils entendirent deux Serdaigles lisant _La Gazette des Sorciers._

- Tu as vu ça ? Ils ont retrouvé le corps de Narcissa Malefoy chez elle. Ils ne savent même pas de quoi elle serait morte.  
- Oui, j'ai vu. Certains journaux parleraient même de suicide !  
- Arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi! s'emporta Harry. Vous avez vraiment que ça à faire, répandre des rumeurs sur les autres ?

Les deux Serdaigles les dévisagèrent, surpris par l'emportement du Gryffondor. Ce dernier quitta la Grande Salle, Hermione et Ron derrière.

- Pour qui se prennent-ils ? Raconter de telles bêtises.  
- Tu oublies qu'à part nous et les professeurs, personne ne connaît la vérité. C'était à parier que beaucoup de versions en sortiraient… beaucoup, mais certainement pas la vérité.

Drago ne se montra pas en cours ni le jour même ni le lendemain. Harry entendu même qu'il n'était pas dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Était-il à l'infirmerie ? Était-il toujours à Poudlard? Samedi Harry vu ses cours avec le professeur Rogue être annulé. Il passa le week-end entier à la bibliothèque en compagnie d'Hermione et Ron. Hermione faisant des recherches, toujours plus de recherches, Harry souhaitant apprendre de nouveau sorts, plus de sorts… Il devait devenir plus puissant et au plus vite, le temps avançait bien trop vite… Il devait se dépêcher… Ron quant à lui, faisait son possible pour aider ses amis, se sentant tout de même un peu inutile.


	28. Encore plus qu'avant

**_Voilà la suite... par contre je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster la suite...  
_**

_**Un grand merci à Summer-cat75 qui à bien voulu me corriger. Me connaissant, le travail a du être assez long... **_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Chapitre 28 : Encore plus qu****'****avant**_

Depuis l'annonce du décès de la mère de Drago, les élèves ne parlaient que de ça, même une semaine après. Tout le monde évitait de croiser le chemin de Drago, y compris les élèves de sa propre maison… ce qui enchantait le premier concerné. Il avait passé la semaine entre la bibliothèque, le bureau du professeur de DCFM et la salle commune où il s'enfermait dans les dortoirs, caché derrière les rideaux de son lit. Pansy avait bien essayé, après l'annonce dans _la Gazette des Sorciers_, de venir lui parler, mais il l'avait simplement ignorée. Son regard glacé l'avait dissuadé de faire une seconde tentative et avait ainsi empêché les autres de tenter leur chance.

Harry, quant à lui, n'arrivait évidemment pas à s'enlever les dernières paroles de Narcissa de la tête. Cela lui avait pourtant permis de lui faire momentanément oublier l'incident du baiser. Quant à ses deux amis, ils avaient tenu leur promesse, ils ne lui posaient aucune question, mais semblaient aussi bel et bien garder un œil sur lui, même si Harry ne leur avait encore rien dit. Hermione n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'aller parler à leur professeur de Potions, ce dernier n'ayant pas eu une seule seconde à lui entre son devoir d'enseignant, de directeur de Maison et d'agent double… son emploi du temps était plus que surchargé, surtout qu'un de ses deux "employeurs" lui faisait payer assez durement son moindre retard, ne serait-ce que de quelques secondes.

Le sujet de discussion "Drago" fut peu à peu remplacé par le prochain match de Quidditch opposant la maison Serdaigle à celle de Serpentard. Le jeune Malefoy n'était pas de la partie, l'équipe des verts et argent perdaient un atout de taille et l'équipe adverse s'en était parfaitement rendu compte.

On était déjà mercredi et le déjeuner ne faisait que commencer.

- Tu as cours avec Remus tout à l'heure, c'est ça ? demanda Hermione à Harry.  
- Oui, cette semaine c'est son tour… Pourquoi ?  
- Pour savoir. Drago semble avoir passé une grande partie de la semaine passée avec le professeur Lupin… je voulais juste savoir s'il n'avait pas annulé.  
- Non, pas que je sache en tout cas.  
- Je me demande où Malefoy se cachera en attendant que ton cours se termine, ajouta Ron, se servant déjà de la purée pour la troisième fois.  
- Sûrement à la bibliothèque. Je l'y ai beaucoup vu, reprit Hermione, enfin c'était surtout en soirée ou tôt le matin.

Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'il était dans la Grande Salle et Harry n'avait toujours rien avalé. Hermione se retenait tant bien que mal de faire une remarque quand le professeur Rogue fit son entrée dans la pièce. Il balaya rapidement la salle du regard. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes sur Harry, son assiette, avant de croiser à nouveau le regard du jeune Potter qui s'empara immédiatement de sa fourchette. Hermione fut étonnée de cet échange silencieux. Il n'avait eu besoin d'aucun mot, aucun geste pour faire comprendre à Harry qu'il avait intérêt à manger. Le professeur Rogue repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

- Je retourne à la bibliothèque. À tout à l'heure.

Hermione quitta alors la Grande Salle. Quelques minutes après, Harry et Ron firent de même.

- Bon je te laisse, dit Ron alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la salle de DCFM.  
- Ouai, à tout à l'heure. On se retrouve dans la salle commune.

Ron prit la direction de la bibliothèque avant de finalement prendre celle de la Salle commune des Gryffondors. Il savait parfaitement que s'il rejoignait sa petite amie celle-ci chercherait sûrement à le faire travailler : il était stupide, mais pas à ce point-là.

Harry entra finement dans la salle de cours où l'attendait déjà Remus.

- Bonjour Harry, ça va depuis hier ?  
- Oui, répondit simplement Harry tout en jetant un coup d'œil dans toute la pièce.  
- Drago n'est pas là, si c'est ce que tu cherches.  
- Désolé… Hermione m'a dit qu'elle l'avait souvent vu à la bibliothèque et ici.  
- C'est vrai qu'il est souvent venu me voir. Après tout, il ne sait pas que le professeur Rogue est un agent double et qu'il peut lui faire pleinement confiance et avec tout ce qu'il traverse en ce moment...

-Mm, il n'a nulle part où aller, je suppose.  
- Harry, tu n'es en rien responsable. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir parce que c'est toi qui lui as apporté la mauvaise nouvelle. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, il n'aurait jamais su ce qu'il s'était réellement passé et ce serait posé la question sans jamais connaître la vérité. Même si c'est dur c'est mieux ainsi.

Harry préféra garder le silence. Il le savait parfaitement que c'était mieux ainsi, mais, encore une fois, c'est lui qui apportait les mauvaises nouvelles, c'était lui, d'une certaine façon, qui brisait la vie de personnes qui ne lui demandaient rien. Ils commencèrent finalement la leçon.

Hermione n'avait pas vraiment pris la direction de la bibliothèque comme elle l'avait dit en quittant la Grande Salle, mais bien la direction des cachots. Elle prit directement le chemin la menant vers le bureau du directeur des verts et argent.

- Mlle Granger, dit simplement Rogue alors que la demoiselle refermait la porte derrière elle, je n'ai pas de temps à vous accorder, donc…  
- C'est au sujet de Harry, je sais très bien qu'il vient vous voir pour ses, comment dire, "petits problèmes" personnels.  
- Je vois, et alors ?  
- Je voudrais juste savoir quel est l'étendu du problème, à quel point il faut que Ron et moi nous inquiétions pour lui.

Le professeur Rogue réfléchit un instant à la question. _Si je pouvais lui laisser gérer le cas Potter à ma place, cela serait plus simple. L__'__incident des vacances ne risquerait pas de se reproduire et cela éviterait bien d__'__autres malentendus, mais__…__ si Potter s__'__en rend compte, il risque de mal le prendre et de ne plus faire confiance à personne. Cela ne ferait qu__'__aggraver la situation__…__ Ce gamin n__'__apporte vraiment que des problèmes._

- Pour le moment, vous devriez plutôt vous inquiéter de vos notes et de celle de votre petit ami. La vie de Potter n'est pas en danger, si on oublie le seigneur des Ténèbres évidemment.  
- Évidemment. Bien, je vous laisse vous charger de Harry, moi, je vais m'occuper des notes de mon petit ami. Une dernière chose, ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce, merci. Je sais que Harry peut parfois vraiment être têtu et refuser toujours l'aide qu'on lui propose, mais il a vraiment l'air de vous écouter. Suffit de voir la réaction qu'il a eue à midi en vous voyant.

Elle sortit finalement et prit, cette fois-ci, la direction de la bibliothèque. Elle espérait juste que personne n'était venu l'y chercher.

Severus repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé le midi même. À l'origine, il cherchait juste le jeune Malefoy, mais à la place il avait vu Potter ne touchant pas, encore une fois, à son repas. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il réagisse aussi vite. Devait-il s'inquiéter du fait que le Gryffondor tenait de plus en plus compte de ses avertissements ou devait-il les ignorer tous ?

Le cours prit finalement fin pour Harry. Encore une fois, Remus lui fit part de ses progrès, mais Harry ne les écoutait qu'à moitié, après tout, il cherchait juste à l'encourager. Ce n'était certainement pas avec son niveau actuel qu'il pourrait tenir tête à Voldemort, ne serait-ce que cinq minutes.

Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand quelqu'un frappa. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Malefoy. Il le laissa entrer avant de quitter la pièce, sans un mot.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

**FLASH BACK**

Le professeur Rogue venait de quitter ses appartements. Harry prit place sur le canapé se rendant alors compte qu'il tremblait légèrement. Comment allait-il annoncer ça ? Comment pouvait-il dire à Drago que sa mère venait de se faire tuer ? Par son père… Comment allait-il expliquer d'où il tenait cette information ? Il prit sa tête entre les mains, essayant de calmer son cœur qui tentait de sortir de sa poitrine. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour de lui… enfin, c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé, mais son professeur de potion fit finalement son retour accompagné des professeurs Dumbledore, Lupin et de Drago Malefoy.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là, en pleine nuit ? Et lui, il fait quoi ici ? demanda Drago tout en montra Harry.  
- Asseyez-vous, dit simplement Rogue alors que le directeur avait déjà pris place sur les des deux fauteuils.

Drago s'installa sur le second, en face du Gryffondor.

- Avant que Harry ne parle, commença Dumbledore, je me dois de vous expliquer qu'il existe une connexion entre Harry et Voldemort. Pour faire simple, continua le directeur, Harry peut parfois voir ce que ce dernier est en train de faire. Bien évidemment, ce n'est pas aussi simple, mais pour le moment, il n'est pas nécessaire que vous en sachiez plus. Maintenant, à toi Harry. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile, mais il le faut.

Harry avait gardé la tête baissée et ne souhaitait en aucun cas la lever de peur de croiser le regard d'une des personnes présentes dans la pièce avec lui.

- Voldemort était en train d'interroger… la mère de Malefoy pour savoir comment il s'était enfui, et qui l'avait aidé.

Drago s'était soudain levé en entendant qu'il parlait de sa mère.

- De quoi tu parles, Potter ?

Remus posa sa main sur son épaule, le faisant se rasseoir. Harry n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer :

- Elle a dit qu'elle ne savait pas et… Il l'a… Elle a été… tuée…

Un silence pesant s'installa pendant de longues secondes qui parurent durer une éternité pour Harry. Finalement, il entendit Drago murmurer :

- Tu mens…

C'était plus une supplication qu'une question ou une affirmation. Comment pouvait-il affirmer que sa mère était morte ? Il était à Poudlard et elle, sûrement au manoir, alors… comment pouvait-il en être si sûr ?

- C'est le seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même qui l'a tuée ? demanda Rogue.  
- Non, en fait, c'est… celui qui l'a torturée et qui l'a… C'est Malefoy, enfin je veux dire…

Drago quitta alors la pièce en courant. Il en avait assez entendu. Son père aurait donc torturé et tué sa mère ? Sur ordre du seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il l'aurait vraiment fait ? Il se devait d'aller vérifier… sa mère ne pouvait pas avoir disparu pour de bon.

Il arrivait à la sortie des cachots quand il sentit une main le tirer en arrière. Il se retrouva immédiatement dans les bras du professeur Lupin.

- Je dois y aller… je veux savoir si c'est vrai ! Je veux… se débattait tant bien que mal Drago.  
- Calme-toi, s'il-te-plaît, Drago… Ça suffit maintenant !

Le jeune homme se calma en entendant Remus élever la voix. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues pâles.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Il ment, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Je suis désolé, murmura simplement Remus.

À ces mots, le jeune Malefoy comprit que c'était bel et bien la vérité : il ne reverrait jamais sa mère. Son père avait gagné. Il se laissa alors tomber au sol…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Drago referma la porte derrière le Gryffondor.

Je ne suis pas venu trop tôt ?  
- Non, on vient juste de finir.  
- Je vois, dit-il simplement.

Devant le regard insistant de son enseignant, il se crut obligé d'ajouter :

Je vais bien… enfin, aussi bien que possible. Bien sûr, ça irait encore mieux si je n'avais pas à retourner tous les soirs avec les autres…  
- Je me doute bien que ça ne doit pas être facile, mais…  
- Je sais, je n'ai pas le choix.

Ils quittèrent finalement la salle de classe pour le bureau du professeur de DCFM.

- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir rester ici, ajouta Drago alors qu'il s'installait sur le canapé.

Remus s'installa à ses côtés. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Le jeune homme savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas possible. Évidemment, cela n'aurait pas dérangé Remus, au contraire, le savoir avec les autres Serpentards l'inquiétait davantage. Il voulait le consoler, lui montrer qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, mais en même temps, il devait faire attention à ne pas se rapprocher de lui plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait… Drago s'installa contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Le plus jeune put alors sentir la main de Remus se refermer sur la sienne.


	29. Le calme avant la tempête

_**Voilà enfin la suite tant attendu, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !  
Encore merci à ceux qui me suivent malgré la longue attente et merci à ma bêta **__**Summer-cat75 !  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Chapitre 29 : Le calme avant la tempête**_

Harry se leva péniblement après s'être longuement étiré. Une fois complètement réveillé et préparé, il réveilla Ron qui dormait encore à point fermé malgré le bruit des autres Gryffondors en train de se préparer. La semaine passée avait paru interminable et, du coup, Harry était plutôt soulagé qu'une nouvelle semaine commence... même si cela voulait dire une nouvelle semaine de cours intensifs. Il espérait juste que cette semaine serait plus calme que la précédente et que les seuls problèmes qu'il pourrait avoir seraient plus liés à ses résultats scolaires plutôt qu'à Voldemort ou autres... Ron et lui rejoignirent finalement Hermione qui discutait avec Ginny. Ils prirent tous ensemble le chemin de la Grande Salle. Ginny s'installa au côté d'Harry, laissant Ron et Hermione s'installer côte à côte.

La discussion passa rapidement au dernier match de Quidditch : Serpentard vs Serdaigle.

- Même si Malefoy n'a pas joué, je ne pensais quand même pas voir les Serpentards perdent avec un tel écart, dit Ginny.  
- Tu m'étonnes, répondit Ron, il y en a un qui doit être vert d'avoir perdu comme ça, répondit Ron. Rogue n'a même pas assisté à la fin du match... il est parti à la moitié, rigola Ron, se souvenant du départ du directeur des Vert et Argent en plein pendant le match.  
- Le prochain match se sera de nouveau à nous, ajouta alors Harry, on va devoir reprendre l'entraînement. Mieux vaut éviter de trop se relâcher, depuis le retour des vacances de Noël, on ne s'est pas vraiment entraîné. Je pense qu'on fera ça mercredi...  
- Très bien. Je peux prévenir les autres si tu veux ? proposa la jeune fille.  
- Merci, mais je n'ai pas encore réservé le terrain. Je te dirai si c'est bon à midi, OK ?  
- Bien. Bon, ben, moi, j'y vais. À toute à l'heure, dit-elle avant de se lever.  
- On ne devrait pas tarder nous aussi, ajouta alors Hermione prête à se lever à son tour.  
- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Mais j'ai encore faim...  
- Malgré toutes ces années, le gouffre sans fond que tu as à la place de l'estomac continue toujours de me surprendre... dit alors Harry. Il ferait un bon cobaye, n'est-ce pas, Hermione ? Faudrait peut-être penser à le disséquer un de ces jours...  
- Oui, pourquoi pas... ça serait un bon sujet si je m'oriente en médecine ou en...  
- C'est bon, on peut y aller, ajouta le rouquin en se levant, quelque peu vexé, mais sachant que ses amis plaisantaient simplement.

Ils prirent finalement le chemin des cachots où se déroulait leur premier cours de la semaine. Pendant qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée de leur enseignant, les trois Gryffondor entendirent un groupe de Serpentard se demander où le jeune Malefoy pouvait bien passer ses nuits, puisque personne ne l'avait vu dans la salle commune et que même ses affaires semblaient avoir été enlevées. Les trois amis échangèrent rapidement un regard, devinant que le jeune homme avait dû être installé ailleurs pour sa sécurité. Mais où et pour combien de temps ? Finalement, le cours commença.

Harry, qui avait justement cours cette semaine avec le professeur Rogue, ne savait toujours pas s'il devait demander plus d'explications sur leur baiser... Il ne pouvait pas accepter le fait qu'il ait pu faire ça sur un coup de tête, sans réfléchir. Si c'était le cas... Non, c'était inimaginable. Dans ce cas... il était toujours aussi perdu. Cela ne faisait que l'embrouiller davantage, surtout depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il était plus que fort probable qu'il ait lui-même des sentiments pour son enseignant. Il passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux, se décoiffant un peu plus.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Au déjeuner, Ginny vint tout de suite à la rencontre d'Harry. Ce dernier avait pu réserver le terrain de Quidditch pour leur équipe, restait juste à prévenir le reste des membres. Ginny se proposa donc de faire passer le message. Il ne restait plus qu'à Harry à prévenir son professeur de Potions qu'il devrait partir plus tôt de leur leçon... il ne savait pas comment ce dernier le prendrait, mais il savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas sans quelques devoirs supplémentaires.

Les premiers cours de l'après-midi commencèrent peu à peu. Les sixièmes années de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle étaient désormais réunies dans la salle de DCFM. Harry était persuadé que leur professeur devait être au courant de l'endroit où se trouvait désormais le jeune Malefoy. Il décida donc, en accord avec ses deux amis, de demander au professeur Lupin où se trouvait le jeune Serpentard. Il ne savait pas vraiment si Remus le lui dirait, mais, bien malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour le jeune homme.

- Je suis désolé Harry, mais... commença Remus avant d'être interrompu par le jeune homme.  
- Ce n'est pas grave... en fait, je me doutais bien que tu ne me pourrais pas me le dire. De toute façon, ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment, c'est juste que...  
- Tu t'inquiètes quand même pour lui ? devina son enseignant.

Harry préféra ne pas répondre. Le professeur Lupin le prévint aussi que ses cours du week-end prochain ne pourraient avoir lieu. Harry aurait donc un peu de temps libre et pourrait ainsi réfléchir un peu plus tranquillement sur les derniers événements passés. Il quitta la pièce, retrouvant ainsi Ron, Hermione étant partie assister à son cours d'Histoire de la magie.

Harry avait eu du mal à s'habituer à devoir se rendre dans les cachots à la fin de chaque journée, mais, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de s'y rendre constamment, cela le perturbait davantage. Hermione venait de les rejoindre, il y a de cela quelques minutes, et s'était déjà mise à faire ses devoirs pour la semaine. Harry regarda l'heure pour la énième fois en dix minutes à peine.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda finalement la jeune fille.  
- Non, c'est juste que... rien, ce n'est pas important.  
- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas été tous les trois ici à la fin de la journée, ajouta alors Ron. D'habitude, tu pars toujours les cours à peine finis...

Hermione pensa alors que son petit-ami avait sûrement vu juste : à cette heure-là, Harry se trouvait généralement avec le professeur Rogue. Le fait qu'il n'y soit pas devait sûrement être une bonne chose. Leur professeur pensait sûrement qu'il n'avait plus besoin de le surveiller autant qu'au début... donc cela signifiait que Harry devait aller de mieux en mieux, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le professeur Rogue ne laisserait jamais Harry s'enfoncer de nouveau dans cette spirale néfaste ? Elle devait garder confiance en son professeur et, surtout, en Harry.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Lundi s'acheva dans le calme, mardi passa à son tour... Les cours du mercredi semblèrent passer plus vite que d'habitude. Harry prit finalement la direction des cachots pour ses cours. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'il ne s'était plus trouvé seul avec son enseignant et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser un peu... Il entra finalement dans la pièce.

- Bien, ajouta alors le professeur Rogue une fois Harry présent, on va enfin pouvoir poursuivre. Nous allons maintenant voir de nouvelles potions,qui pour la plupart ne seront pas étudiées en cours. Les ingrédients sont sur la table, la recette au tableau. Voyons maintenant de quoi vous êtes capables.

Harry s'avança vers la table et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la recette. Il déglutit péniblement, voyant la complexité de cette dernière. Il s'empara en premier des yeux de tritons avant de finalement ajouter :

- Je vais devoir partir un peu plus tôt que d'habitude.  
- Et pour quelles raisons ?  
- J'ai un entraînement Quidditch et donc, je...  
- Très bien, dans ce cas dépêchez-vous de commencer, le coupa son professeur. Il serait bon que vous maîtrisiez au moins cette potion.

Le professeur Rogue s'installa à son bureau alors qu'Harry commença la potion. _C'est tout ? _pensa Harry. _Je loupe le cours pour le Quidditch et c'est tout ce que ça lui fait ?_ Harry était quelque peu déçu de son manque de réaction... il se concentra alors sur sa potion, voulant à tout prix réussir cette dernière. L'heure de son départ arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il avait à peine eu le temps d'ajouter le dernier ingrédient qu'il devait déjà partir.

- Bien, vous pouvez y aller, dit simplement l'enseignant.

Harry sortit alors. Il n'était pas parvenu à réussir parfaitement sa potion et cela n'avait pas semblé déranger son professeur. C'est donc quelque peu déçu qu'il prit la direction du terrain de Quidditch pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

Ils firent ainsi plusieurs exercices d'entraînements, montrant à Harry qu'il avait eu raison de commencer à se préparer pour leur prochain match un peu plus tôt que d'ordinaire. De plus, se retrouver dans les airs lui fit un bien fou. Il se sentit enfin libre, oubliant tous ses problèmes, ses incertitudes et ses doutes au sol... Il resta même un peu plus longtemps sur le terrain, une fois l'entraînement terminé, voulant profiter un peu plus de la brise légère et de ce ciel sans nuage. Il rentra finalement, commençant à ressentir de plus en plus le froid de la nuit. Même s'il y avait eu du soleil toute la journée, ils étaient encore en hiver...

Après une douche rapide, il rejoignit ses camarades et partit dîner. La journée s'acheva finalement dans la bonne humeur. Tout le monde sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil et personne ne remarqua alors le jeune Potter se faufiler en douce en dehors de son lit avant de quitter la salle commune.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Les seules fois où Drago faisait son apparition étaient pour les cours et pour les repas, durant lesquels il se mettait le plus possible à l'écart des autres. Sinon, personne ne savait où le jeune homme passait ses journées. Quelques Serpentards avaient pourtant tenté de la suivre, mais rien... le jeune Malefoy semblait constamment disparaître au coin d'un couloir... Harry, Hermione et Ron devinaient où le jeune Malefoy devait se rendre, mais cela ne les regardait pas, même s'ils étaient quelque peu curieux de la relation que semblaient maintenant avoir le jeune homme et le professeur Lupin. Comment en étaient-ils venus à passer autant de temps ensemble ? Même s'il ne comptait pas suivre le même chemin que son mangemort de père, son rapprochement avec Remus semblait bien trop soudain aux yeux des Gryffondors. Seule Hermione était au courant des sentiments du plus jeune depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus au Terrier... mais elle gardait cela pour elle. Après tout, cela ne les concernait en rien et elle avait d'autres choses en tête.

Harry semblait de nouveau manquer de sommeil et elle ne comprenait pas d'où cela pouvait venir. Ils avaient voulu le questionner directement à ce sujet, mais préférèrent s'abstenir et voir si cela allait continuer encore longtemps ou si c'était juste passager.

Le week-end arriva finalement et l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor avait de nouveau un entraînement. Cette fois-ci, Harry programma l'entraînement le matin plutôt que l'après-midi, il était ainsi libre pour les cours particuliers avec le professeur Rogue. Ce dernier ne fit aucune remarque sur le fait que les entraînements de Quidditch tombaient, comme par hasard, une semaine de cours avec lui et non avec Lupin. Il ne dit rien non plus sur le fait que les leçons auraient dû être prioritaires sur le Quidditch, qui ne l'aiderait en rien à vaincre Voldemort... Les cours se passèrent calmement, Harry devant recommencer sa potion jusqu'à la réussir parfaitement. C'est donc à une heure plutôt avancée qu'il retourna au dortoir les deux soirs du week-end. Pourtant, la seule chose qu'il retenait de ces deux derniers jours de cours avec le directeur des Serpentards, c'est que ce dernier semblait différent. D'une certaine manière, Harry le trouva plus distant. Hormis les fois où il lui avait indiqué des erreurs importantes, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole une seule fois et ne lui avait posé aucune question sur d'éventuelles blessures ou sur son sommeil... comme il l'aurait fait en début d'année.

Harry fit pourtant de son mieux pour ne pas trop y penser et laisser une nouvelle fois ses inquiétudes prendre le dessus. Il devait garder le contrôle de ses émotions. Paniquer et laisser le doute prendre le dessus n'arrangerait rien, bien au contraire, cela risquait d'aggraver la situation entre lui et son professeur qui pourrait finalement décider d'en parler au directeur... Quoi qu'il fasse, il se sentait perdant des deux côtés. Il préféra donc concentrer ses pensées sur l'apprentissage de nouveaux sortilèges et, encore une fois, quitta la salle commune des Gryffondors en plein milieu de la nuit avant de rejoindre la salle sur demande dans laquelle il avait commencé à s'exercer... seul. C'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvée pour progresser plus vite.


	30. Danger à Pré-au-Lard!

_**Et voilà la suite !**_

_**Encore merci à ceux qui me suivent malgré la longue attente et merci à ma bêta **__**Summer-cat75 !  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**PS : Encore merci pour TOUTES ces reviews qui m'encouragent vraiment :)**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Chapitre 30 : Danger à Pré-au-Lard!**_

Le mois de janvier était sur le point de s'achever, laissant ainsi place au mois de février, mois tant attendu par beaucoup de jeunes filles... Le mois de février voulait avant tout dire : St Valentin. Bien évidemment il y avait encore du temps avant le jour fatidique, mais mieux fallait tout prévoir à l'avance si on voulait que tout soit parfait. Les chocolats partaient assez vites des rayons des magasins et valait mieux réserver pour être sur de ne pas se trouver les mains vides le jour venu.

La semaine commença enfin. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue à la fin de la semaine, pour le plus grand plaisir des élèves de Poudlard. Harry, quant à lui, n'avait cours avec Lupin que mercredi après-midi, sachant qu'il devrait partir plus tôt pour un nouvel entraînement en vue de leur prochain match...

Alors que Drago passait de plus en plus de temps avec le professeur Lupin, se rapprochant ainsi un peu plus, Harry et le professeur de Potion ne se croisaient désormais que pendant les cours de Potions. Harry n'avait en effet plus besoin de venir le voir chaque soir et ses cours privés avec ce dernier n'avaient lieu qu'une semaine sur deux, du coup... ils reprenaient peu à peu de la distance l'un envers l'autre. Cela semblait faire plaisir au professeur Rogue qui espérait ainsi reprendre sa place de simple professeur de potions et laisser le cas Potter être réglé par quelqu'un d'autre... pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de garder un œil sur le jeune homme.

Harry quant à lui ne semblait pas vraiment apprécier cette distance qui se creusait, un peu comme si ces deniers mois n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Il ne voulait pas revenir à leur ancienne relation plus que houleuse. Il était venu à apprécier, voir même parfois rechercher, la compagnie de son professeur... comment pouvait-il accepter que tout redevienne comme avant ?

Une fois les cours du mercredi à peine terminés, Drago prit immédiatement la direction du bureau du professeur Lupin. Ce dernier n'était pas encore arrivé, du coup, le jeune homme se laissa glisser le long du mur, s'asseyant ainsi près de la porte jusqu'à l'arrivée de son enseignant. Ce dernier n'était même plus surpris de la voir ainsi installer quand il venait à son bureau. Il aurait même trouvé étrange de ne pas voir le jeune homme l'accueillir ainsi. Une routine s'était rapidement installée entre les deux hommes, même si Remus tentait encore de temps à autre de convaincre le jeune Malefoy qu'il devrait jeter son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Le jeune homme ne prenait même plus la peine de répondre au professeur Lupin, repoussant juste la remarque d'un geste de la main.

Une fois le professeur Lupin arrivé, Drago se leva immédiatement. Il suivit le professeur dans son bureau, s'installant sur le canapé, comme il le faisait chaque fois. Remus, lui, prit place derrière son bureau. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes sans prononcer le moindre mot jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme dise enfin :

- J'ai remarqué quelque chose...  
- Quoi ? demanda distraitement son enseignant en continuant de trier ses papiers à la recherche du prochain devoir des premières années.  
- Et bien, hésita finalement le jeune homme, je sais que vous m'aimez... dit-il en baissant le regard, pourtant c'est toujours moi qui vous embrasse. Je me souviens que d'une fois où ça a été l'inverse, acheva le jeune homme.

_C'est encore plus embarrassant que je ne le pensais... J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de ne rien dire, _pensa Drago alors que Remus continuait de trier ses papiers. Drago soupira avant de reculer, s'adossant ainsi complètement. Il ferma finalement les yeux sachant pertinemment qu'il était peu probable que son professeur réponde à une telle remarque. Remus leva finalement les yeux vers le jeune homme. Qu'était-il censé répondre à ça ? Il continuait de penser qu'il serait mieux pour le bien de son élève de ne pas continuer à vouloir être avec lui... cela ne pouvait guère marcher. Il avait beau étudier la situation sous tous les angles, Drago méritait mieux que lui. Qu'importe à quel point il l'aimait sincèrement, il méritait quelqu'un de mieux... Même si une partie de lui espérait que le jeune homme reste auprès de lui encore et encore...

Le temps passa lentement sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé. Drago n'avait pas bougé du canapé, laissant son esprit vagabonder ça et là. Finalement, le professeur Lupin se leva. Après une légère hésitation, il s'approcha du jeune homme qui avait toujours les yeux fermés et se pencha vers lui. Alors qu'il s'emparait de ses lèvres, Remus put sentir le jeune Serpentard sourire avant que ce dernier n'enroule ses bras autour de son cou.

- Je dois y aller, dit finalement l'enseignant en s'éloignant un peu.

Drago soupira avant de se lever à son tour. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire pour le faire rester. Il suivit donc le professeur Lupin jusqu'à la salle de cours où ce dernier devait avoir cours avec Harry.

- Je pourrai revenir une fois que vous aurez fini, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Vous devriez vous concentrer davantage sur vos études que sur moi, répondit alors le professeur Lupin.  
- Mes notes n'ont pas baissé et puis...

Drago n'avait pas vraiment besoin de finir sa phrase. Remus savait très bien que, pour le moment, le jeune homme préférait éviter d'être seul. Il semblait peu à peu se reprendre après la nouvelle du décès de sa mère, mais la culpabilité ne pouvait pas disparaître d'un simple claquement de doigts. Il n'y avait que deux choses qui lui permettaient de continuer d'avancer : premièrement, le fait que Remus l'aimait sincèrement et deuxièmement, il voulait mettre la main sur son père et ainsi venger sa mère. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il aurait fait si le professeur Lupin n'avait pas été à ses côtés, l'écoutant se plaindre encore et encore. Jamais personne ne l'avait ainsi soutenu...

- Bien, mais pas trop longtemps non plus, répondit finalement Remus.

Drago partit finalement, croissant en chemin le jeune Potter. Ils passèrent l'un à côté de l'autre comme si de rien n'était, n'échangeant même pas un regard.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

L'entraînement se passa sans soucis. Harry commençait désormais à apprendre de nombreux sorts de guérisons et de soins en tout genre : soigner une blessure légère, la désinfecter, soigner les brûlures légères ou encore empêcher la progression d'un sortilège dans le reste du corps...

Encore une fois, Harry partit plus tôt de la leçon et rejoignit ses coéquipiers sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi libre et « normal » depuis bien longtemps maintenant et cela lui faisait du bien. Il savait parfaitement que cette sensation de liberté ne durerait pas longtemps et qu'à un moment ou un autre, il devrait faire face à tous ses problèmes, dont l'un des plus importants était encore et toujours Voldemort. Tant que ce dernier était encore de ce monde, jamais il ne pourrait imaginer un semblant de vie future... Et puis, il savait pertinemment qu'il y avait un grand risque qu'il n'y survive pas. Il avait beau être l'élu, il n'était tout de même qu'un simple collégien encore en apprentissage... Comment le monde entier pouvait-il le voir gagner contre un sorcier aussi puissant que Voldemort ? Maléfique ou non, il restait un des plus grands sorciers au même titre que Dumbledore... Alors pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui et personne d'autre ? Pourquoi tout devait forcement être réglé par lui et seulement lui ? Pourquoi le sort du monde devait-il reposer sur ses épaules ? Pour le moment, il ne voulait pas y penser, pas maintenant alors qu'il commençait enfin à reprendre peu à peu le contrôle de sa propre existence, pas alors qu'il faisait enfin quelques progrès... non, pas maintenant. Il voulait être libre encore un peu. Même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures encore. Il voulait être un simple collégien comme les autres... Où était le mal ?

C'est épuisés que les joueurs de Gryffondors firent leur retour dans la salle commune. Après une bonne douche bien méritée, ils purent enfin prendre la direction de la Grande Salle où un bon dîner les y attendait. Jeudi et vendredi semblèrent passer aussi rapidement que les jours précédents. Le week-end était enfin là et c'est emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux et leurs écharpes que les élèves quittèrent par petits groupes l'enceinte du collège.

- Harry, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? Tu n'as pourtant pas cours avec le professeur Lupin, demanda Ron.  
- Oui, allez-y sans moi. Je vais sûrement aller voler un peu... Je vous rejoindrai peut-être plus tard.  
- De toute façon, s'il fait trop froid on risque de rentrer tôt, ajouta alors Hermione.

Hermione et Ron commencèrent peu à peu à s'éloigner de leur camarade :

- À plus!  
- Oui, amusez-vous bien, lui répondit Harry avant de retourner dans le hall de Poudlard.

Il prit la direction de la salle commune pour aller chercher son éclair de feu. Pendant ce temps-là, Drago venait de rejoindre le professeur Lupin dans son bureau.

- Ça vous ferait pourtant du bien de sortir un peu.  
- Je pourrais vous dire la même chose, rétorqua le blond.

Remus ne savait plus comment faire pour que le jeune homme accepte de reprendre un semblant de vie sociale. Il est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de gens sachant la vérité sur les derniers événements le concernant, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour s'isoler comme il le faisait. Il ne voulait pas voir son élève se renfermer peu à peu sur lui même, fuyant tout contact avec les autres.

- Il fait froid... Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver entouré de personnes qui ne pensent qu'à propager des rumeurs sans rien savoir, poursuivit le jeune Malefoy. Je suis bien mieux ici, conclut-il en souriant au professeur Lupin.  
- Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.  
- Dit comme ça, on pourrait presque croire que ma présence vous gêne...  
- Pas du tout, mais, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment ce qu'il y ait de mieux pour vous que de vous...  
- Je sais. Promis, à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, j'irai. Que vous veniez avec moi ou pas, j'irai au moins y faire un tour. Ça marche ?  
- C'est parfait. Bien, une partie d'échecs, ça vous tente ?  
- Vous n'avez pas de travail ? demanda Drago ravi que son enseignant soit libre.  
- Non, j'ai pu tout finir pendant la semaine.  
- C'est pour ça que vous avez voulu tout finir le plus tôt possible alors ? Pour être libre le week-end venu ? demanda le jeune homme en se levant.

Drago était touché que Remus ait fait autant pour être libre de passer son week-end avec lui, sans que le travail vienne se mettre entre eux deux. Ils avaient donc deux jours de libres... tous les deux. Il se leva et s'installa en face de son professeur qui venait de poser le plateau de jeu.

- Hum, version sorcier... dit-il simplement avant de bouger son premier pion de la partie.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Hermione et Ron venaient tout juste de sortir de chez Honeydukes. Ron avait évidemment les bras chargés de sucrerie en tout genre, dont une partie pour Harry.

- On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Hermione.  
- Une Bièraubeurre et on rentre ? proposa alors son petit-ami.  
- Oui, faisons ça. Au fait, ajouta la jeune fille en se mettant en route, je...

Des cris se firent entendre plusieurs rues derrière eux suivis de nombreuses détonations. Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers l'origine du bruit. Hermione s'apprêtait à dire quelques choses quand plusieurs hommes cagoulés apparurent devant eux. Des cris de paniques commençaient à se faire entendre un peu partout dans le petit village. Plusieurs maisons étaient désormais en feu.

Hermione attrapa Ron par le poignet avant de se mettre à courir, baguette en mains. Ils cherchèrent rapidement un endroit où se mettre à l'abri. Ils virent plusieurs habitants tenter tant bien que mal de protéger leur habitation ou leur commerce, les adultes protégeant les plus jeunes... Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes, le temps de voir dans quelle direction aller. Quelque chose attira alors le regard du jeune Gryffondor qui se tourna vers sa gauche quand :

- Hermione! s'écria-t-il en poussant la jeune fille de toutes ses forces avant d'être frappé de plein fouet par un sortilège.

Hermione entendit simplement le cri de Ron avant de le voir tomber au sol. Le temps qu'elle se retourne vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir le sortilège, le mangemort était déjà bien loin... Elle se jeta alors vers Ron, murmurant plusieurs sortilèges. Ses mains tremblaient et elle avait l'impression que les sortilèges qu'elle utilisait ne fonctionnaient pas.

- Ron! Ron, ouvre les yeux! hurla-t-elle alors que ce dernier venait de perdre connaissance.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle tout en serrant un peu plus le corps du jeune homme contre elle. Elle ne put empêcher les larmes de commencer à couler peu à peu en un flot interrompu.

- Quelle horreur!

La plupart des habitations étaient en partie en feu ou détruites, de nombreuses personnes semblaient plus ou moins blessées, mais, du peu qu'elle pouvait voir, cela ressemblait plus à une attaque éclair qu'à une véritable attaque. Ils avaient plus semé la confusion et cherché à faire peur qu'à réellement faire des morts. Mais pourquoi ici et pourquoi maintenant ? Elle s'apprêtait à appeler à l'aide quand plusieurs personnes apparurent dont certains professeurs de Poudlard.

- Professeur McGonagall! s'écria la jeune fille à l'encontre de la directrice de sa maison. Ron... Ron, il est... dit-elle en larme.

Quelqu'un vint rapidement s'occuper de Ron, Hermione devant rester avec son enseignante. Elle avait bien tenté de les convaincre de la laisser l'accompagner, mais les blessés étaient la priorité, ils ne pouvaient pas perdre du temps avec les autres. Les élèves furent rapidement ramenés au château alors que ceux qui étaient plus gravement blessés étaient évacués à Ste-Mangouste. Une fois tout le monde de retour au château, les portes furent fermés, des sorts de protection ajoutés, chaque professeur y ajoutant leur contribution...


	31. Devenir plus fort

_**Et voilà la suite !**_

_**Encore merci à ceux qui me suivent malgré la longue attente et merci à ma bêta **__**Summer-cat75 !  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**PS : Encore merci pour TOUTES ces reviews qui m'encouragent vraiment :)**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Chapitre 31 : Devenir plus fort...**_

Le week-end s'était finalement achevé. Une nouvelle semaine était sur le point de commencer même si plusieurs cours se trouvaient annulés. Certains professeurs s'étaient portés volontaires pour donner un coup de main à Pré-au-Lard. Les élèves, quant à eux, n'avaient évidemment plus l'autorisation de sortir de l'enceinte du château, même pour se rendre dans le parc. Hermione et Harry avaient fini par avoir des nouvelles de Ron et des quatre autres élèves emmenés à Ste-Mangouste. Ron avait eu de sérieuses brûlures, mais, d'après Mme Weasley, les sortilèges qu'Hermione avait utilisés tout de suite après avaient évité que les brûlures soient trop profondes. Le jeune homme ne devrait, a priori, garder aucune cicatrice sinon de très légères. Les cinq élèves devaient sortir dans le courant de la semaine suivante...

La semaine commençait dans une ambiance plus que morose. Une annonce avait rapidement été faite. Le directeur avait lui-même prévenu les parents, que ce soient pour les blessés ou pour les autres.

- Hermione, tu es sûre de vouloir aller en cours ? Tu devrais te reposer, au moins aujourd'hui...  
- C'est bon, Harry, ne t'en fais pas, dit-elle en souriant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Rester à me reposer ou aller en cours ne changera rien au fait que Ron est... qu'il soit blessé. Et puis, je suis sûre qu'en revenant il profitera de son absence comme excuse pour ne pas faire ses devoirs disant qu'il n'a pas les cours, plaisanta la jeune fille.  
- Je l'imagine bien faire ça, répondit Harry. Par contre, Hermione, ce n'est pas...  
- De ma faute ? le coupa-t-elle. Je le sais bien, mais si j'avais été plus prudente, si j'avais réagi plus vite, si seulement je n'avais pas baissé ma garde, il ne serait pas blessé à ma place. Je sais bien que m'en vouloir ne changera rien, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à parler, mais il va me falloir un peu de temps encore. Et puis, si ça avait été l'inverse, si c'était moi qui avais été blessé en protégeant Ron, je sais parfaitement que je lui dirais la même chose : ce n'est pas de ta faute.  
- Hermione...  
- Allons-y... et puis, on a Potions, mieux vaut ne pas arriver en retard.

Ils prirent le chemin des cachots. Plusieurs élèves avaient préféré rester dans les dortoirs ou salles communes, étant autorisés à ne pas aller en cours avant lundi seulement. Les blessés qui avaient été emmenés à l'infirmerie, n'ayant que quelques coupures superficielles, devaient sortir aujourd'hui... du coup, les salles de classe étaient quasiment vides, même si quelques élèves, en plus des deux Gryffondors, avaient préféré aller en cours.

- Je suis désolé, dit alors Harry.  
- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Hermione en attendant l'arrivée de leur enseignant.  
- Si j'étais venu...  
- Ça n'aurait rien changé, ils auraient tout de même attaqué. Au contraire, s'ils t'avaient vu, ça aurait pu être pire. S'ils avaient tenté de te capturer, il y aurait probablement eu plus de blessés. Et puis, je suis sûre que personne, hormis toi, ne te tient pour responsable. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Harry... dit-elle d'une voix douce.  
- Je n'en reviens pas. Ça devrait être moi qui te console et, pourtant, c'est l'inverse qui se passe, plaisanta Harry.  
- Oui, tu ne prends pas ton rôle très au sérieux on dirait...

Le professeur Rogue fit finalement son arrivée, marquant le début du cours. Ce dernier ne sembla pas lâcher le jeune Potter du regard, mais personne n'était d'humeur à le remarquer... pas même Hermione.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Quand Remus avait reçu l'ordre de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard pour aider, Drago se trouvait avec lui. Le loup-garou avait eu du mal à persuader le jeune homme de rester ici. Le jeune Malefoy voulait voir de lui même ce que les mangemorts avaient fait... De plus, il avait beau savoir que les responsables n'étaient plus là maintenant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son professeur. Il était finalement resté dans le bureau de l'enseignant, celui-ci promettant de revenir le plus rapidement possible, ce qu'il fit. Remus était resté un moment avec Hermione et Harry, tentant du mieux possible de consoler la jeune fille alors en larmes. C'est le visage fermé qu'il avait fait son retour.

_**FLASH-BACK**_

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Remus avait quitté son bureau, laissant le jeune Malefoy seul. Ce dernier était en train de tourner en rond, ne cessant de se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de rejoindre les autres... il pourrait peut-être être utile. Mais, en même temps, il avait promis de rester ici. Finalement, le professeur de DCFM fit enfin son entrée.

- Alors ? demanda Drago, la porte à peine refermée.  
- Il y a de nombreux blessés, mais rien d'irrémédiable. Il n'y a, heureusement, aucun mort. D'après le directeur ils ne cherchaient pas vraiment à faire le plus grand nombre de blessés, mais plus à faire peur qu'autre chose et...  
- Et ? répéta Drago, pas très sûr de vouloir connaître la suite.  
- Faire passer un message, ajouta finalement Remus.  
- Un message ? Du genre « qu'importe où tu iras, tu ne m'échapperas pas » ?  
- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Même si c'est bien ce genre de message qu'ils cherchaient à faire passer, cela ne veut pas forcément dire qu'il vous était adressé, préféra ajouter Remus, devinant où le jeune homme voulait en venir.  
- Vous pensez à Potter ?  
- Entre autres. C'est peut-être aussi un moyen de montrer au directeur, aux enseignants ou encore aux parents que, même ici, il peut s'en prendre aux élèves. Poudlard est quand même censé être le lieu le plus sûr...  
- Pourtant, depuis que je suis parti, entre ce qui s'est passé avec ma mère et maintenant ça... c'est dur de ne pas y voir des liens.  
- Qu'importe ce qui se passe, on pourra toujours trouver un lien, même avec quelque chose qui n'a pourtant rien à voir.  
- Mm, je sais... je sais bien. Vous avez dit qu'il y avait des blessés, mais... il y a des élèves ?  
- Parmi ceux qui ont été envoyés à Ste-Mangouste, il y a cinq élèves. Deux filles de Serdaigle, un élève de Poufsouffle, un de Serpentard et Ronald Weasley.  
- Granger et Potter n'étaient pas avec lui ?  
- Harry était resté au château, mais Hermione était bien avec lui.  
- Elle n'a rien eu, elle ?  
- Non, d'après le peu qu'elle ait dit, il l'aurait protégé.  
- Pas si stupide que ça, on dirait. Désolé, ajouta-t-il finalement devant le regard de Remus.  
- Vous devriez retourner dans votre chambre. Quelqu'un passera sûrement, les élèves devront retourner dans leur salle commune une fois le dîner terminé.  
- Je ne peux pas rester ?

- Je suis désolé, mais non.  
- J'aurai essayé, au moins, répondit simplement Drago en haussant les épaules. Vous savez quand les élèves blessés reviendront ?  
- Pas pour le moment. Je pense que le directeur en saura plus dans la soirée ou demain matin.

Drago partit peu de temps après alors que le professeur Lupin se rendait dans la Grande salle où tous les enseignants devaient être présents pour l'annonce du directeur, qui souhaitait mettre au clair la situation et rassurer tout le monde.

_**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**_

Même si Harry savait qu'Hermione disait vrai, peut-être que s'il avait été là-bas, il aurait pu faire quelque chose. Et puis, s'il n'était pas venu le chercher, pourquoi ces mangemorts étaient-ils là ? Une sorte d'entraînement pour les jeunes recrues ? Pourquoi, qu'importe le nombre de fois où on lui répétait qu'il n'était en rien responsable, ne pouvait-il pas cesser de se sentir coupable ? Voldemort en avait après lui après tout. S'il n'avait pas été à Poudlard, s'en seraient-ils pris à Pré-au-Lard ? Il aurait normalement dû s'y trouver au moment de l'attaque... Il y avait bien trop de coïncidences qui faisaient qu'encore une fois il ne pouvait pas se sentir innocent.

Le lendemain, bien que les élèves n'aient toujours pas l'autorisation de quitter le château, les cours étaient désormais obligatoires. Tous les élèves prirent donc peu à peu le chemin de leur salle de classe. L'atmosphère était encore assez lourde, mais les élèves commençaient peu à peu à reprendre leur vieille routine.

La nuit venue, Harry se leva une nouvelle fois le plus silencieusement possible. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le lit qu'occupait généralement Ron. Il prit finalement la direction de la Salle sur demande, baguette en main.

- Je dois rapidement devenir plus fort... beaucoup plus fort...

Il s'enferma une nouvelle fois dans la pièce et commença son entraînement intensif personnel. Il devait faire vite, s'il voulait avoir une chance de rivaliser un tant soit peu avec les mangemorts et, bien sûr, avec Voldemort lui-même, il devait absolument s'exercer de son côté. Il se servit au maximum des capacités de la pièce pour créer ses propres entraînements au combat. Il avait appris de nombreux sorts à la bibliothèque et devait désormais s'entraîner à les lancer et ainsi apprendre à les maîtriser parfaitement.

C'est à presque trois heures du matin qu'il quitta finalement la salle sur demande pour rejoindre la salle commune de Gryffondor, réveillant au passage la Grosse Dame. Après une rapide douche, il se coucha épuisé.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Mercredi matin, on pouvait facilement remarquer que l'ambiance s'était nettement améliorée. Harry, Hermione et Ginny furent ravis de recevoir des nouvelles de Ron. Ce dernier se plaignait des repas servis, ce qui amusa ses amis et sa sœur : il allait bien. Ginny partit rejoindre ses amis, une fois rassurée sur l'état de santé de son frère.

- Ron reste Ron après tout, qu'importe où il se trouve... ajouta simplement Hermione en repliant la lettre et en la glissant dans son sac. Tu as cours avec le professeur Rogue ?  
- Oui... enfin normalement en tout cas. De toute façon, si ce n'est pas le cas, je pense qu'il le dira pendant le cours.  
- Oui. Si tu as bien cours, j'en profiterai pour passer vite fait voir le professeur Lupin, il voulait que je le tienne au courant pour Ron.  
- Compris, dit-il en retenant un énième bâillement.  
- Tu n'as pas assez dormi ?  
- Ah, ce n'est rien. Vu que je dois m'entraîner sur des potions qu'on n'a pas vues en cours, je préfère réviser le soir. Du coup, je me suis couché tard plusieurs soirs de suite et avec les entraînements et tout... On ferait mieux d'y aller, ça va bientôt être l'heure.

Un peu avant 14 h, Harry prit la direction des cachots pour la deuxième fois de la journée, alors qu'Hermione prenait celle du bureau de Lupin. Aucun entraînement de Quidditch ne pouvait avoir lieu, du coup, Harry resterait plus longtemps que la fois précédente. Il n'avait plus vu le professeur Rogue, seul, depuis son dernier cours de potion qui remontait déjà à deux week-ends de cela. À peine entré dans la pièce, le professeur Rogue lui donna les instructions avant de se remettre à son propre travail. Un silence de cathédrale s'installa alors entre les deux hommes. Harry osait à peine respirer. Il se concentra au maximum sur sa potion, mais :

- Recommencez. Vous n'avez pas assez brassé après l'ajout des feuilles de mandragore. La potion est donc inutilisable.

Il recommença... Nouvel échec. Par contre, au troisième essai, la potion fut réussie.

- C'est parfait. Mettez-la en flacon, je les ferai parvenir à Mme Pomfresh. Vous nettoierez tout et vous pouvez partir. Une dernière chose, voici une liste des potions que vous devez étudier. Vous aurez un nouveau test le prochain week-end.  
- Bien. Heu... c'est tout ? demanda tout de même Harry.  
- Quoi ? Vous avez autre chose à dire ?  
- Non, mais... rien.  
Il quitta finalement la pièce. Le professeur Rogue soupira tout en se prenant la tête entre les mains.  
- C'est mieux ainsi. Je continuerai de le surveiller de loin, comme avant...

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? _pensa Harry. _Il agit bizarrement quand même, un peu comme s'il cherchait à... se débarrasser de moi ? Non, je dois forcément me faire des films. Oui, c'est ça, il sait que je n'ai rien fait et me laisse juste plus de liberté, c'est tout. Il ne m'abandonne en rien,_ tenta-t-il de persuader, les mains légèrement tremblantes. _Je ne dois pas paniquer pour un rien, je ne dois pas tout gâcher... et puis, si ça ne va pas mieux, je n'aurai qu'à lui demander directement._

_- _Oui, c'est ce que je ferai... dit-il pour lui-même, rasséréné.

Le soir venu, il partit une nouvelle fois s'entraîner, seul. Il fit de même le jeudi, vendredi et samedi soir. C'était désormais dimanche, il était alors plus de 2 h du matin et Harry retournait, comme les jours précédents, dans la salle commune. Il ne remarqua cependant pas que le professeur Rogue se trouvait non loin.

- Mais à quoi cet imbécile joue-t-il encore ? marmonna ledit professeur.


	32. Jamais bien loin

_**Et voilà la suite !**_

_**Encore merci à ceux qui me suivent malgré la longue attente et merci à ma bêta **__**Summer-cat75 !  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**PS : Encore merci pour TOUTES ces reviews qui m'encouragent vraiment :)**_

_**Si tout se passe bien je posterais le chapitre suivant lundi prochain !**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Chapitre n°32 : Jamais bien loin**_

C'est de bonne humeur qu'Hermione attendait Harry. Ron devait faire son retour jeudi soit deux jours avant la St Valentin. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir le voir et ne le cacher pas. Son sourire en disait long. Une annonce avait était faite la veille au soir annonçant effectivement le retour des blessés jeudi matin ainsi que l'annulation des futurs sorties à Pré-au-Lard jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Les cours purent commencer et, beaucoup d'élèves remarquèrent rapidement que leur professeur de potions semblait de bien mauvaise humeur. Harry, qui avait eu cours en premières heures de la journée n'avait rien vu de spécial, mais étant concentré sur son devoir... il n'y avait pas vraiment porté attention. Pourtant il avait entendu dire par les classes suivantes que son humeur n'avait pas cessé d'empirer au fil des heures. Harry fut juste soulagé de ne pas avoir cours avec lui cette semaine même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner sur la raison d'une telle humeur... C'était-il passé quelques chose ? Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il le saurait bien plus vite qu'il ne le pensé...

Les cours de DCFM du lundi au mercredi furent de nouveau annulé, et Remus fut surpris de ne pas recevoir de visite du jeune Malefoy. Ce dernier devait sûrement être pris par ses devoirs, pensa simplement le professeur de défense.

On était désormais mercredi est Harry avait son après-midi de libre. Il décida de rester en compagnie de ses camarades, qui ne pensaient qu'au retour de Ron et au match de Quidditch qui allait les opposaient aux Poufsouffles ce week-end. Le match devait, à l'origine, avoir lieu le dimanche précédent mais avait finalement était repoussé d'une semaine. Ron allait, si son état le permettait, pourvoir ainsi participer au match pour le plus grand plaisir de ses coéquipiers.

- Dans moins de vingt-quatre ils seront de retour, murmura Hermione, faisant sourire ses camarades, avant de rougir en se rendant compte qu'elle avait parler à voix haute.

Harry continuait ses ballades nocturnes. Il avait hésiter pendant un temps à prévenir Hermione, puis s'était finalement ravisé en pensant qu'elle chercherait à l'en dissuader. Hermione eu beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie et préféra finalement le finir une autre fois. De toute façon il était à rendre la semaine suivante...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Les hiboux venaient tout juste de quitter la Grande Salle après avoir apporté le courrier. Hermione, tout comme plusieurs autres élèves, ne cessaient de jeter de nombreux coups d'œils vers la grande porte.

- Il ne devrait plus tarder, ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Harry alors qu'elle se tournait une nouvelle fois vers les portes.

- Je sais bien mais...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase alors que plusieurs fois s'élevaient soudainement dans la salle. Même pas une vingtaine de secondes après Ron était dans ses bras.

- Je meurs de faim, dit alors Ron une fois qu'Hermione relâcha son étreinte.

- Le premier truc que tu nous sors c'est que tu as faim ? demanda Harry.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- Rien... répondit finalement Harry.

Une brève accolade et il se tourna vers sa sœur qui prit aussi dans ses bras, même si ils étaient aussi gênés l'un que l'autre, les regards de quasiment tous les élèves de leurs maisons braqué sur eux. Ginny retourna rapidement avec ses amies. Son frère était de retour et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle pour le moment.

Ron eu droit à un résumé des événements avant de leur raconter ce que lui avait pu apprendre des quelques bruits de couloirs de St Mangouste.

- Je t'ai fait une listes des prochains devoir à rendre, dit soudainement Hermione.

- Qu... Ah, dit-il en attrapant son bras gauche, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je vais devoir aller à l'infirmerie...

- Ne plaisante pas avec ça.

Devant le regard d'Hermione, Ron s'excusa. Celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux s'en voulant toujours des blessures qu'il avait dû subir en la protégeant.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- Je sais mais... tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me suis inquiété, murmura-t-elle.

Ron s'excusa une nouvelle fois et le petit déjeuner pu finir dans la bonne humeur. Ron avait était heureux d'entendre que le match de quidditch aurait finalement lieu ce samedi là. Il avait été déçu de se trouver à l'hôpital et, du coup, de le manquer.

Les cours commencèrent finalement. Hermione avait minutieusement préparé les cours pour que Ron puisse le plus rapidement possible ce remettre à jours. Tout comme les quatre autres élèves il aurait, pendant les deux prochaines semaines, un peu plus de temps pour remettre les devoirs, le temps de se remettent à niveau.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

_POV Harry_

Depuis le retour de Ron, Hermione était au petit soin pour ce dernier. Du coup Harry passait le plus claire de son temps à la bibliothèque, les laissant ainsi un peu seul. Harry y croisa même le professeur Rogue qui l'ignora royalement, renforçant un peu plus les craintes du jeune homme : il ne voulait plus avoir à s'occuper personnellement de lui.

_J'avais vu juste alors. Il cherche bien à se débarrasser de moi et c'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé...Comment ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire pour mériter ça ? Il aurait menti depuis le début juste pour s'assurer que je ne me blesses plus ? Non, je ne peux pas croire ça. Et puis il avait vraiment l'air de s'inquiéter. Il ne m'aurait pas embrasse non plus... Quoi que je en sais toujours pas pourquoi il a fait ça d'ailleurs. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire moi..._Il respira profondément à plusieurs reprises, tentant de reprendre son calme et de ne surtout pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus. Il ne devait en aucun recommencer à laisser sa peur prendre le dessus. Le tremblement de ses mains ce calma doucement.

Il se leva finalement prêt à rejoindre ses camarades pour le dîner. Demain devait avoir lieu la St Valentin ainsi que le match de Quidditch. Il voulait se coucher tôt pour être en forme pour le match mais... il voulait aussi continuer ses entraînements. Il soupira un en nouvelle fois avant de reposer les livres sur leurs étagères et de quitter la pièce.

_FIN POV Harry_

Le lendemain matin quand il se réveilla il trouva Ron déjà réveillé et habillé.

- Allez dépêche toi, c'est bientôt l'heure du match.

- Attends, tu t'es levé tôt pour ça ? lui demanda encore dans le brouillard par son manque de sommeil.

- Bien sur que non... Tu sais quelle jours on est aujourd'hui ? dit-il tout sourire.

- Oui, dit Harry avant de se laisser retomber sur son oreiller, malheureusement pour moi.

- Il serait peut-être temps que tu te trouves une copine. Ne me dit pas que tu n'es vraiment de vu sur personne ? lui demanda Ron quelque peu surpris.

- Qui sait...

- Donc tu as bien quelque en vu ? Qui c'est ? Décrit la moi ?

- Ben, et bien... je ne sais pas. Peut-être de mauvaise humeur...

Ron ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'Harry s'adressait bien à lui, il avait plus l'impression qu'il se parlait à lui-même. Harry finit par se préparer et, à peine arrivés dans la salle commune, ils firent de multiples cœurs volaient en tous ses dans la pièce.

- Whoua ! Je ne pensais pas qu'ils iraient jusque là, dit Ron en évitant un des petits projectiles volants.

La matinée passa rapidement et le match de quidditch dura à peine un peu plus d'un heure. Le match se conclut par la victoire de l'équipe des Rouges et Or sur le score de 290 à 90. Ron s'était donné encore plus à fond, souhaitant impressionné un peu plus sa chère et tendre et surtout lui montrer, par la même occasion, qu'il était complètement rétablie. Prêt de la moitié des buts de Gryffondor furent marqué par Ginny. Harry ne manqua pas de la féliciter à la fin du match. Les joueurs prirent rapidement une douche avant de finalement rejoindre leurs petit-amis... en tout cas pour ceux qui en avaient.

Ron avaient évidemment prévu de passer la journée rien qu'avec Hermione qui, pour une fois, avait évidemment accepté de laisser ses devoirs de côtés et de ne pas parler des cours de toute la journée. Harry se retrouva donc seul... Ginny les rejoignit finalement et ils passèrent la majeur partie du reste de la journée ensemble, à parler de tout et de rien. Ils partirent finalement dîner avec le reste de leurs camarades. Arrivée dans la grande salle ils remarquèrent rapidement qu'ils manquaient évidemment bon nombres d'élèves, des couples pour la plupart. Ron et Hermione faisaient parti des absents.

- Tu sais ce que mon frère lui as préparé ? demanda Ginny en s'installa à table.

- Non, il m'a juste dit que ça faisait plusieurs semaines déjà qu'il préparait sa surprise. Je sais juste qu'il l'a emmené dans la salle sur demande.

- Je demanderai demain à Hermione, répondit la jeune fille.

Harry n'avait rien contre la St Valentin, mais il état cependant soulagé que cette journée touche à sa fin. Ginny qui santait un regard persistant vers elle se tourna soudainement vers la table des professeur. La seul personne qui avait son regard dirigé dans cette direction était...

- Encore ? murmura-t-elle.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda Harry.

- Non, non, c'est rien. Tu devrais goûter à ce gâteau, dit-elle en lui tentant un morceau.

Quelques secondes après le professeur de Potion quittait la Grande Salle.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin Harry fut l'un des premiers levés. Beaucoup de ses camarades préféraient évidemment faire la grasse matinée. A peine préparé il se rendit une nouvelle fois dans la bibliothèque, s'asseyant contre un des rayons de la bibliothèque, commençant ainsi sa lecture. Il ne sait pas combien de passa ainsi quand :

- Je savais que je te trouverai ici...

- Ginny ? Déjà levé ?

- Il est plus de 11 h... répondit Ginny en rigolant.

- Déjà ! ajouta-t-il surpris alors qu'elle prenait place en à ses côtés.

Ginny raconta alors le peu d'information qu'elle avait pu tirer d'Hermione. Ron lui avait préparé une soirée romantique et d'après Ginny, Hermione elle-même disait qu'elle n'avait jamais était aussi heureuse de toute sa vie.

- Par contre elle n'a pas arrêté de rougir.

- Ah l'amour... ajouta Harry en soupirant.

- Harry je... tenta Ginny après quelques secondes d'hésitation en se rapprochant du jeune - homme.

- Je dois y aller. Ron et Hermione vont finir par me chercher, dit-il précipitamment avant de partir.

Ginny se leva finalement. Elle essuya rapidement ses vêtements avant de sortir du rayon. Elle ne fut que peu surprise de voir le professeur Rogue quittait à son tour la bibliothèque.

Pendant ce temps, Remus se remettait doucement de la dernière pleine lune. Bien qu'encore fatigué il était tout de même fin prêt à assuré de nouveau ses cours le lendemain. Il c'était attendu à ce que le jeune Malefoy passe le voir... au moins la veille, mais rien. Il avait pourtant bien reçu une boîte de chocolats de ce dernier, mais aucune visite. Le professeur Lupin ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait interpréter l'absence du jeune homme. C'était finalement lassé ? Non, ce n'était le genre du jeune Malefoy d'agir ainsi et puis pourquoi lui aurait-il envoyé un boîte de ses chocolats préféré le jour de la fête des amoureux... mais dans ce cas, comment devait le prendre ? Drago attendit-il quelque chose de lui ? Si oui, que pouvait-il bien espérait ? Le professeur Lupin passa une grande partie de la journée à réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire. Au final il choisit d'attendre encore et peu et voir comment la situation aller évolué. Il agirait ensuite en conséquence...

En ce qui concernait l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard, aucun mangemorts n'avaient évidemment étaient arrêté. Personne ne semblait comprendre pourquoi ces derniers avaient soudain fait leur apparition dans ce petit village. La vie reprenait pourtant peu à peu, même si la surveillance et la sécurité y était désormais plus accrue. L'interdiction des élèves de s'y rendre ne risquait pas d'être levé de si tôt...


	33. Faire le bon choix

_**Et voilà la suite !**_

_**Encore merci à ceux qui me suivent malgré la longue attente et merci à ma bêta **__**Summer-cat75 !  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**PS : Encore merci pour TOUTES ces reviews qui m'encouragent vraiment :)**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Chapitre n°33 : Faire le bon choix**_

C'était déjà la mi Février et, même si le froid semblait persister cela n'empêcher pas les élèves de sortir du nid douillet qu'était leur salle commune. Les plus téméraires se risquaient même à faire un tour dans le parc, maintenant qu'ils y étaient de nouveau autorisés. La St Valentin était désormais derrière eux et semblait déjà, pour certain, être un lointain souvenir.

Alors que Ron retournait dans le dortoir cherché son livre de Métamorphose, Hermione en profita pour parler à Harry :

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais passé une grande parti du week-end avec Ginny.

- Oui pourquoi ? demanda Harry surpris.

- Tu sais elle... Comment dire, elle t'aime vraiment. Elle...

- Je sais, dit finalement le jeune homme. Elle me l'a dit pendant les vacances de Noël mais... je lui ait dit que je... enfin je lui ai bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas mon cas.

- Je vois, mais évite de lui donner de faux espoirs.

Ron fit finalement son retour en compagnie de Neville. Seamus et Dean se joignirent aussi à eux en chemin vers la Grande Salle. A peine arrivé Ginny vint alors s'installer non loin d'eux tout en restant avec ses camarades de classes. Harry espérait que la jeune fille comprennes rapidement qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis à son sujet et souhaiter vraiment que cette dernière l'oublie. Cela risquait de causer de problèmes que se soit avec Ron, les entraînements de quidditch étant donné qu'ils étaient tous les trois dans l'équipe mais aussi est surtout sans leur relation de tous les jours...

Après ses deux premières heures de cours le professeur Lupin prit la direction de son bureau. Il fut légèrement déçu de ne pas y voir la jeune Malefoy en train de l'y attendre. Son absence commençait de plus en plus à la déranger et espérer rapidement le revoir. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur quand il s'installa derrière son bureau. En temps normal le jeune Malefoy aurait dû se trouver sur la canapé. _Je m'inquiètes pour rien... _tenta de se rassurer Remus.

La journée se termina finalement sans que Remus n'ai pu voir Drago. Il l'avait seulement vu de loin se rendre à son prochain cours et pendant le dîner. Ce dernier semblait aller parfaitement, ce qui rassura l'enseignant. Harry quitta,une nouvelle fois, la salle commune étant sur que tous le monde dormait. La grosse commença à le sermonner mais s'interrompit rapidement ne voyant aucun élève devant elle.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

On était désormais mercredi après-midi et, alors que Harry se rendait à son cours avec le professeur Rogue, Remus parti à la recherche du blond. Cela fait un moment que ce dernier aurait dû être arrivé. Avait-il finalement fait quelque chose qui aurait blessé le blond sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Il parcourait rapidement les couloirs en direction de la bibliothèque où il savait que le jeune serpentard se rendait souvent.

Drago quand à lui était tranquille installé sur son lit. Il éviter volontairement son professeur de DCFM mais pas parce qu'il en voulait à ce dernier mais parce qu'il espérait qu'ainsi il lui manquerai. Pendant les vacances de Noël, quand ils c'étaient retrouvé seuls tous les deux, le professeur Lupin avait été plus tendre avec lui. Il avait pensé qu'il commençait enfin à accepter ses sentiments mais son professeur essayait toujours de le persuader que, pour son bien, de passer à autre chose. Il l'aimait alors pourquoi continuait-il à tenir de tels propos ? _Suis-le il te fuit, fuit il te suit... _pensa le blond, _j'espère que c'est vrai. J'espère qu'il verra que je lui manque et à quel point il tiens à moi. On a autant besoin l'un de l'autre... C'est soit ça, soit l'effet inverse et là j'aurai tout perdu._

C'est donc bredouille que le professeur Lupin retourna dans son bureau. Il se rendait bien compte que son comportement allait à l'encontre de ses paroles. Il ne cessait de répéter au jeune homme qu'il sera préférable qu'ils en restent là et pourtant... et pourtant il finissait par rechercher sa compagnie, par ressentir le besoin de le voir.

- C'est pas possible, se réprimanda Remus, je suis bien plus attaché que je ne le pensais. Je vais finalement devoir faire un choix et m'y tenir.

La journée s'acheva finalement sans qu'ils n'aient la possibilité de se retrouver en tête-à-tête.

Le lendemain Remus put enfin revoir le jeune serpentard. Bien sur ce fut en cours mais il fut soulagé de le savoir si près. Il ne savait toujours pas sur du choix qu'il devait faire les concernant. Ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Le bien de Drago était en jeu, son avenir et son bonheur l'était tout autant... mais il ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer ses propres désirs et sentiments.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le dernier jour de la semaine arriva finalement. Harry se rendit une nouvelle fois à son cours avec le directeur des Serpentards. A peine entré dans la pièce, Harry remarqua immédiatement que le professeur Rogue semblait de mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'excellent humeur toute la semaine, mais il n'était pas non plus du genre joyeux en temps normal... Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il comprit qu'il était, d'une manière ou d'une autre, responsable de cette humeur. Le cours commença pourtant normalement, si on oubliait le fait qu'il devait faire sa potion sous le regard noir du plus âgé, ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment à ce concentrer.

- Bien, on arrêtes là pour aujourd'hui, dit-il enfin.

Harry s'essuya le front couvert de sueur. Il avait passé une grande partie du cours penché au dessus du chaudron pour suivre les changements de la potion étapes après étapes.

- Vous n'avez rien à dire ?

- Non, pas que je sache, répondit Harry devinant pourtant que ce n'était la réponse qu'attendait son professeur.

- Vous en êtes sur ? Donc si je vérifies, vous n'aurez aucune blessures ? Je me trompe ? Bien, voyons ça... dit-il en réponse au silence de son élève.

Harry avait effectivement plusieurs blessures dû à son entraînement et son manque de maîtrise de certains sorts. Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il avait ces blessures ? Et puis cela ne le concernait en rien, il ne c'était pas infligé lui même qu'il sache.

- A quel point êtes vous stupides ? demanda alors le professeur Rogue voyant les marques des sortilèges.

- Pardon ? répondit Harry abasourdi.

- Je vous demande si votre idiotie à une limite ?

- Mais ça va pas, vous êtes pas bien ! s'emporta le jeune homme.

- D'abord vous baissez d'un ton Potter et ensuite vous allez me dire en quoi ce que vous faites dans la salle sur demande n'est pas idiot !

- Je ne vais rien de mal il me semble et puis...

- Rien de mal ! Vous utilisez des sortilèges que vous ne maîtrisez pas dont beaucoup, je suppose, ne sont même pas de votre niveau.

- Et alors ? Quand je m'entraîne avec Lupin c'est la même chose alors...

- Ce n'est en rien la même chose ! Là il n'y a aucun professeur pour vous surveiller ! Et si un de vos sorts avez mal tourné ? Si vous n'aviez pas utilisez le bon contre-sort ou le bon sortilège de guérison ? Vous n'en connaissait quasiment aucun il me semble alors qu'auriez vous fait ? Vous pensiez vraiment que je ne le remarquerai pas ? J'ai était suffisant patient il me semble, je vous ai laissez le temps pour mettre quelqu'un au courant, pour me mettre au courant mais rien ! Vous n'êtes qu'un gamin irréfléchie !

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. D'un parce qu'il savait qu'il était en tort et de deux, parce qu'il n'avait pas vu son enseignant aussi en colère contre lui depuis longtemps.

- Je... je voulais juste... commença Harry.

- Vous vouliez juste quoi ? Prouvez au monde entier votre bêtise ?

- C'est vous qui êtes stupide de pas comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! s'emporta-t-il pour de bon.

- Vous pensez vraiment que c'est comme ça que vous pourrez vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres ?

- Oui. Plus je connaîtrai de sorts et mieux se sera. Après tout c'est pour ça que je suis ici, non ? Pour vaincre Voldemort et puis c'est tout ! Et puis tant qu'on y est, le plus stupide des deux ce n'est certainement pas moi. Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui m'avez embrassé sur un coup de tête et...

- Ça suffit ! Je vous demande simplement d'arrêter de vous rendre dans la salle sur demande nuit après nuit et de cesser de tester des sortilèges qui ne sont pas à votre niveau, le coupa Rogue.

Harry n'ajouta rien devant le regard noir de son professeur.

- Pourquoi ? demanda faiblement Harry.

- Pour votre santé, c'est évident.

- Non, je voulais dire pourquoi vous... m'avez embrassé...

- Ce n'est pas important. Il me semblait pourtant vous avoir demandé d'oublier ceci.

- Et comment le pourrai-je ? Et puis ça vous arrive souvent de faire ça ? Parce que si...

- Mais pour qui vous me prenez ! Je n'ai jamais...

- Alors pourquoi ?! s'écria. Vous ne comprenez pas à quel point c'est dur pour moi de ne pas savoir ? Vous n'avez pas encore compris que je... que je... vous...

Harry s'interrompit ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait ou voulait dire. Que se passerait-il si il lui avouait l'aimer ? Et si il ne le faisait pas ? Est-ce qu'il sera trop tard plus tard ? Ou au contraire risquerait-il de perdre le peu de choses qu'il avait ? Le professeur Rogue continuait de l'observer, souhaitant au plus profond de lui que ce que le jeune Potter avait failli lui dire n'était pas ce qu'il pensait et, du coup, craignait. Harry prit finalement sa décision et s'approcha avant de l'embrasser. Il senti une larme coulé le long de sa joue, alors qu'il sentait le corps de son professeur se tendre légèrement. Il recula finalement avant de s'approcher de la sortie.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il simplement avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il retourna dans la salle commune... en tout cas c'était son but à l'origine mais vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait il changea d'avis et pris instinctivement le chemin des toilette de Mimi Geignarde. Ses amis furent surpris de ne pas le voir venir pour le dîner mais le pensant avec le professeur Rogue ils ne s'inquiétèrent pas plus. Drago quitta la Grande Salle s'assurant en chemin que personne ne l'avait suivit. Il entra dans les appartements dans lequel il loger temporairement. Un petit salon, une chambre et une salle de bain... ce n'était certes pas des plus luxueux mais c'était largement suffisant. Il s'adossa à la parte d'entré avant de soupirer.

- Professeur Lupin... murmura-t-il pour lui même.


	34. Le diadème perdu

_**Et voilà la suite !**_

_**Encore merci à ceux qui me suivent malgré la longue attente et merci à ma bêta **__**Summer-cat75 !  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**PS : Encore merci pour TOUTES ces reviews qui m'encouragent vraiment :)**_

_**De plus je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster la suite... chapitre en corretcion.**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Chapitre n°34 : Le diadème perdu**_

- Professeur Lupin... murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Il releva finalement la tête et fut surpris d'y voir son professeur de DCFM.

- Je suis désolé de venir sans prévenir mais... je dois vous parler de quelque chose, dit-il d'un ton grave.

- De quoi ? s'inquiéta Drago.

- Je... dit-il avant de s'interrompre.

_Je ne dois plus fuir... cela ne changera rien, bien au contraire ça ne fait qu'aggraver les choses et les compliqués davantage. Ma décision est prise et je ne changerai en aucun cas d'avis. Je me dois de tout lui dire. Je l'ai assez fait attendre et douter comme ça, _pensa Remus.

Drago devinait à son ton hésitant et à son regard qu'il comptait lui parler de leur relation... ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait. Il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre à la chamade. Dans quelques secondes il serait si il avait enfin gagné le cœur de Remus ou si, au contraire, il l'avait perdu pour de bon.

- Il est temps que je...

Il se stoppa dans sa phrase et s'avança finalement vers le jeune homme avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Drago passe lentement ses bras autour du coup de Remus, alors qu'il sentait une des mains de son enseignant se placer au creux de ses reins, rapprochant un peu plus leur corps. Drago ne put réprimer un frisson quand il sentit la langue de Remus s'insinuer entre ses lèvres, venant caresser sa consœur.

- Je t'aime Drago, avoua-t-il finalement.

Le serpentard n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et pensait même rêver. Le professeur Lupin venait bien de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir à une éventuelle réponse, Remus venait de s'emparer une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres. Drago était quelque peu étonné par la passion dont faisait preuve son enseignant. Ce dernier ne cessait de l'embrassait tout en le serrant toujours plus contre lui. Il était heureux... Drago était heureux d'avoir enfin pu convaincre son enseignant de ses sentiments. Ils séparèrent finalement après plusieurs minutes.

- Je... commença Drago, je vous aime tellement.

Il posa son front sur la poitrine du Remus qui passa alors une de ses mains dans les mèches blondes du plus jeune.

- Je suis désolé si j'ai mis du temps à faire un choix mais maintenant c'est bon, j'ai pris pas décision.

- Vous de cherchez plus à me convaincre d'abandonner mes sentiments ?

- Non, c'est fini.

- Vraiment ? préféra s'assurer Drago.

- Vraiment. Je ne sais pas où tout çà va nous mener mais je ne veux pas renoncer à mes sentiments et encore moins à toi, lui répondit Remus.

Aux yeux du serpentard il n'existai aucun mot pour décrire à quel point il était heureux de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Vous restez là ce soir ? demanda soudainement Drago

- Non, ça ne va pas être possible.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne voulez pas ?

- Je ne peux quand même pas passé la nuit ici alors que je... j'ai vraiment envie de toi.

- Mais personne ne le sera, répondit-il heureux d'entendre que Remus le désirait.

- Moi je le serez. On verra quand tu seras majeur... ajouta alors le professeur Lupin.

- Le 9 Juin... A partir du 9 Juin il n'y aura plus aucun problème alors ?

Remus sourit devant l'entêtement du jeune homme.

- C'est exact il n'y aura plus aucun problème.

- Tant mieux parce que moi aussi je... commença la blond se sentant quelque peu gêné de ce qu'il avait commencer à dire.

- Ce n'est pas si loin. Vous verrez que ça passera plus vite que vous ne le pensez, ajouta-t-il tout en repassant au vouvoiement, remettant ainsi la distance élève/professeur.

Remus quitta difficilement le jeune homme. Il aurait bien aimé resté mais il savait aussi qu'il était préférable qu'il reste prudent. Drago était mineur et il prenait de grands risques. Si quelqu'un venait à découvrir leur relation cela pouvait être dangereux pour le jeune homme qui pourrait être obligé de rentrer chez lui... et donc de devoir faire face à son père contre qui il ne pourrait rien faire.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Mardi soir, après le dîner, Harry fit son retour dans la salle commune de sa maison. Ron et Hermione l'attendaient évidemment pour savoir pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore l'avait si soudainement convoqué dans son bureau. Harry avait eu peur que se soit en rapport avec sa dernière entrevue avec le professeur Rogue. Ils s'était vue le matin même pendant le cours de potion mais son enseignant était resté fidèle à lui même... Il fut donc soulagé quand le Directeur lui expliqua qu'il voulut juste faire un point concernant les horcruxes. Il lui parla juste du fait que, d'après lui et ce qu'il savait maintenant, il était plus que probable que les emblèmes des quatre maison de Poudlard servent d'Horcruxe.

Il pouvait évidemment éliminé l'épée de Gryffondor ainsi que le Médaillon de Serpentard. Il restait donc la coupe de Poufsouffle et le diadème de Serdaigle. Bien sur il expliqua à Harry la difficulté de pouvoir mettre la main sur les objets sachant qu'à l'origine peu de personne aurait pu les trouver. Harry demanda évidemment la permission de faire des recherches de son côtés avec Hermione et Ron.

- Et donc voilà, finit Harry. Il a dit qu'il pensé la même chose mais... ça va être dure de mettre la main dur ces objets qui ont disparu depuis des années maintenant. Surtout sachant que l'on ne peut même pas quitter Poudlard.

- Premièrement, il faudra d'abord ce renseigner sur les objets en question et pour ça il faut se rendre à la bibliothèque, dit Hermione. Connaître leur histoire ne pourra pas faire de mal. Et puis je suppose que Voldemort à lui aussi du se renseigner s'il voulait mettre la main dessus. Avant qu'il ne s'en empare ils devaient déjà être bien caché... et ce depuis peut-être des siècles.

- Oui, je pensais la même chose. Par contre il n'y a que le soir ou pendant les heures où l'on a pas cours que je pourrai vous accompagner à la bibliothèque. Le mercredi et les week-end ça va être dur avec les entraînement mais je peux essayer...

- Pas la peine,je peux me débrouiller. Toi concentre toi sur les cours particuliers.

- Et moi ? demanda Ron. Tu veux que je t'aides ?

- Non, toi tu dois rattraper ton retard. De toute façon je vais juste retracer l'histoire du diadème et de la coupe... mais je me demande sur lequel on doit se concentrer en priorité.

- On verra bien... Je suis désolé en tout cas que tu doives te charger de toutes les recherches. Tu risques d'y passer des jours, s'excusa Harry.

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'aime lire et puis ce sont des sujets intéressant en soi alors pas de soucis. Je pense m'y mettre demain, là c'est bientôt l'heure du couvre feu.

- Oui, je vais allez me coucher... je suis crevé. En tout cas merci, dit Harry avant de se lever. Bonne nuit.

_POV Harry_

Chacun prit rapidement la direction de son lit. Harry avait été plus que soulagé quand le directeur lui avait parlé des horcruxes. Il avait vraiment eu peur que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait eu vent de ce qu'il c'était passé à la fin de son cours avec Rogue. Il l'avait embrassé... il avait failli lui dire qu'il l'aimait...

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ? Comment je vais faire maintenant ? Je ne veux pas qu'il me rejette mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il risque de se passer après que je l'ai..._ Harry se recroquevilla sur lui même.

En se couchant il avait, par précaution, poser un sortilège évitant que les autres ne l'entendent. Il pouvait ainsi pleurer de tout son saoul, hurler autant qu'il voulait pour décharger sa colère ou son désespoir autant qu'il voulait il en serait en aucun cas entendu. Depuis le début de l'année scolaire là seul personne à qui il avait pu se confier, la seul personne à qui il avait réussi à faire confiance et à s'ouvrir un peu, la seul personne qui avait su voir derrière ses mensonges et ses sourires hypocrites avait été le professeur Rogue. Mais maintenant pouvait-il toujours aller se confier à lui ? En aurait-il encore la force mais surtout... son professeur l'accepterait-il encore ?

_J'ai peur... J'ai si peur... Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, qu'est-ce que je vais faire si je ne peux plus aller le voir quand ça ne va pas ? Qui va m'aider maintenant ? _Des larmes coulaient en un flots interrompus depuis de longues minutes maintenant sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Son corps étaient secoués par ses sanglots, la peur emplissant toujours plus son esprit, se répandant dans chaque fibres de son être... _Je veux pas qu'il me laisse aussi. Je ne veux pas le perdre à son tour. Pas lui et pas maintenant._

Il s'assit finalement avant de passer sa main le long de son bras gauche. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour se calmer et chasser ses maudites voix qui le hantaient... mais une partie de lui continuait de résister. Une infime partie espérait qu'il y avait encore une chance et qu'il ne devait pas recommencer. Mais cette petite voix qui lui disait de résister devenait de plus en plus basse, plus lointaine... combien de temps encore avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pour de bon ?

_Dans un labyrinthe sans fin_

_J'erre encore et encore,_

_A la recherche d'un chemin_

_Seul ta voix résonne encore..._

_Je te cherche en vain_

_Mais tu est parti depuis longtemps,_

_Jamais plus tu ne me tendras ta main_

_Ton ombre me hante pourtant..._

_Ton écho s'éteint lentement_

_Tout comme l'espoir que tu m'avais donné,_

_Seul la peur, le désespoir et les tourments_

_Semblent en moi persister..._

_Je voulais croire en l'avenir_

_Que tu m'avais montré,_

_Je voulais croire en cette vie_

_Que tu avais su ressusciter..._

_Je laisse mon âme dériver_

_Dans les ténèbres éternelles,_

_Je n'aie plus la force d'espérer_

_Seul la mort m'appelle..._

_Je ne t'entends plus, ne te voix plus_

_Mes larmes ne peuvent plus couler_

_Mon cœur ne bat plus_

_Ma vie avec toi s'en est aller..._

La plume encore en main, Harry venait de sombrer dans un sommeil agité. Personne ne s'était rendu compte à quel point Harry devait lutter contre lui... personne n'avait pu entendre ses cris d'agonie dans le silence de la nuit.

_FIN POV Harry_

Mercredi, le déjeuner à peine fini, Hermione se précipita dans la bibliothèque, s'entourant de plusieurs plies de livres plus poussiéreux et anciens les uns que les autres. Ron s'était installé en face d'elle et relisait distraitement les notes qu'elle avait prise pendant son séjour à St Mangouste. Harry, quand à lui, avait prit le chemin de son cours avec le professeur Lupin. Il arriva seulement quelques secondes après la départ de Malefoy. Il vit même le jeune homme tourner au coin du couloir.

Après plusieurs heures de recherches Hermione n'avait toujours pas pu mettre la main sur une photo du fameux diadème...

- C'est pas possible, mais à quoi il ressemble ce maudit diadème !

- Tu veux un diadème ? demanda alors Luna faisant sursauter Hermione.

- Heu... non, je faisais juste quelques recherches.

- Quelles genres ? ajouta Luna en se penchant vers le livre.

Hermione se rappela alors que Luna était elle même une serdaigle.

- Dis moi Luna, tu as déjà vu à quoi ressemble le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle ? demanda alors Hermione pleine d'espoir.

- Bien sur. Je le vois tous les jours... Il y a une statue dans notre salle commune et elle le porte.

- Une statue de la fondatrice... avec le diadème, dit-elle en se tournant vers Ron. Luna tu penses que je...

Elle se tourna vers la jeune fille mais celle-ci avait déjà disparu. Ils quittèrent rapidement la bibliothèque à la recherche de Harry. Ils l'attendirent alors dans la salle commune. Ce dernier arriva à peine une dizaine de minutes après. Ils tombèrent rapidement d'accord sur le fait qu'il devait trouver un moyen d'entrer dans la salle commune de Serdaigle pour jeter un coup d'œil à cette fameuse statue... et de préférence un moment où cette dernière était vide. Ils fut donc décidé que deux d'entre eux irait ce soir même dans la salle commune des Serdaigle. Restez plus qu'à trouver l'emplacement de cette dernière et à y entrer...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Depuis son dernier cours avec Potter, le professeur Rogue ne semblait plus vraiment faire attention à ce qui l'entourait. Comment en était-il arriver là déjà ? Il avait déjà repasser maintes et maintes fois ces derniers mois au peigne fin, mais rien... il n'avait rien vu venir. Et maintenant qu'il en était là, comment allait-il faire pour s'en sortir. Pour le moment il n'avait qu'à agir comme à son habitude mais le problème restait qu'il devrait bien y avoir une discussion à un moment ou un autre. Et il savait parfaitement que le plus tôt serait le mieux. De plus ils seraient bien obligés de se faire face pour leurs cours particuliers de la semaine suivante... Il allait devoir mettre les choses aux clairs et ce le plus rapidement. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'y aurait pas de manière douce de de mettre fin à tous ça. Il allait plus que sûrement blessé le jeune homme mais là, il n'avait pas d'autre alternative possible.

Une demi-heure avant le couvre feu Harry c'était posté devant l'endroit qu'il savait désormais comme étant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigles. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre qu'un Serdaigle entre et... Il revint plus tard, mais avec Hermione. Il était plus de minuit et ils espéraient que tous les élèves étaient couchés. Ils entrèrent discrètement et, en effet, il y avait bien la statue de Rowena Serdaigle. Hermione l'examina sous tous les angles, jetant de nombreux sortilèges et contre-sort en tous genre mais rien. Le diadème n'était pas là et il n'y avait aucun indice permettant de savoir si il avait était là ou non. C'est donc bredouille qu'ils reprirent le chemin de leur salle commune.

- Tout va bien Harry ? Tu as l'air ailleurs...

- J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu... répondit Harry. Je ne sais plus où mais je suis certain avoir déjà vu quelque chose du genre.

Une fois de retour ils annoncèrent la mauvaise nouvelle à leur ami. Harry monta se coucher le premier après avoir dit qu'il essaierai de se souvenir d'où il l'avait vu.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression que quelque chose à changer avec Harry ? demanda Ron.

- Quelques chose ? Comme quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop... c'est juste une impression. C'est sûrement mon imagination. Tu vas faire d'autres recherches demain je suppose.

- Oui, pas vraiment le choix. Et puis j'ai lu que le diadème avait soudainement disparu pendant des siècles sans que personne ne puisse mettre la main dessus... J'aimerai bien savoir comment Voldemort l'a retrouvé aussi facilement. Ça pourrait peut-être nous aidé de savoir comme il s'y ait prit.

Après un baiser ils prirent à leur tour leur direction de leur lit. Quand Ron monta dans les dortoirs les rideaux de Harry était tiré et il n'entendait pas un bruit. Il se coucha finalement laissant ainsi, sans savoir, Harry en proie à ses démons intérieurs...

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans problèmes. Hermione passait la plus grande parti de son temps à la bibliothèque où elle continuait ses recherches. Harry et Ron avaient bien essayés de lui donner un coup de main mais ils s'étaient vite rendu compte compte qu'ils l'a perturbé plus qu'autre chose. Harry ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait faire... Il avait pensé que de directeur des Verts et argent aurait voulu régler le problème de leur dernier cours, mais rien. Harry n'avait pu voir son enseignant que durant les cours de potion. Il aurait bien aimé aller le voir directement après les cours mais il se savait parfaitement que cela risquait de précipiter les choses. Il avait donc décidé d'être patient même s'il ne savait pas combien de temps il serait encore capable d'attendre sagement.

Dimanche Ron fêta son anniversaire en compagnie de ses amis de Gryffondor. Il reçu un paquet de sa mère contenant plusieurs boîtes de sucreries en tout genre ainsi que quelques paquets venant de la boutique de Fred et George. Harry tenta de s'amuser le plus possible mais il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'au professeur Rogue. Ils se couchèrent finalement un peu avant minuit et, cette fois-ci encore, Harry ne se rendit pas dans la salle sur demande. En effet, depuis que le professeur Rogue le lui avait interdit, il n'y était pas encore retourné...


	35. Enfin libre

_**J'espère que vous avait quand même aimé...  
Je suis encore plus désolé de dire que je ne sais pas quand je pourrai poster la suite. Entre manque de temps et problème avec internet je n'ai pas encore pu envoyer la suite à ma bêta. Je pense le faire dans les jours qui viennent... il faudra donc patienter (encore) pendant la correction.  
**_

_** Kiss et vraiment désolé.**_

_**PS : Comme toujours merci pour vos reviews et merci à ma bêta ^^**_

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Chapitre 35 : Enfin libre**_

À peine arrivé à la table des Serpentards, Drago vit les hiboux et les chouettes apportant le courrier faire leur entrée. Le jeune Serpentard ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir une lettre, mais un hibou se posa pourtant devant lui. Il prit la lettre que ce dernier lui tendait avant de jeter un rapide coup d'œil à l'expéditeur. Son cœur loupa un battement quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre du Ministère des Mineurs. Il porta instinctivement son regard à la table des professeurs, croisant alors celui du directeur. Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête en souriant. C'est le cœur battant que le jeune homme ouvrit finalement l'enveloppe. Il parcourut vite fait le document avant de sortir de la Grande salle à toute vitesse. Il partit immédiatement à la recherche de son professeur de DCFM et accessoirement, récent petit-ami.

Il ne le trouva pas dans son bureau... Lorsqu'il arriva à quelques mètres des appartements de son enseignant, la porte s'ouvrit. Il se jeta littéralement sur ce dernier.

- Que... commença alors Remus ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Ça y est... je suis enfin libre! s'écria le jeune homme.

Drago s'éloigna finalement de Remus avant de lui tendre la lettre lui annonçant qu'il était officiellement émancipé... son père n'avait plus aucun droit sur lui désormais. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Remus au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle, dit-il une fois fini.

- Ça aura quand même été plus rapide que je ne le croyais... je pensais vraiment que mon père s'en mêlerait pour que ça traîne, mais on dirait que ce n'est pas le cas.

- C'est une bonne chose pour vous.

- Non, pour nous, rectifia alors Drago.

Remus sourit alors face à cette remarque avant de déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune, le prenant alors de court.

- On devrait y aller, c'est bientôt l'heure.

- Je pensais fêter ça, dit alors Drago alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte vers la salle de DCFM, pourquoi pas en passant la nuit ensemble? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- La soirée, oui, la nuit, non. Vous savez parfaitement que...

- Oui, oui... pas tant que je ne serai pas majeur, je sais. J'ai quand même voulu tenter le coup.

- ...

- Je vous rejoindrai dans vos appartements ou bien c'est vous qui... commença Drago.

- Dans mon bureau comme d'habitude, le coupa Remus devinant parfaitement ce que cherchais me plus jeune.

- Très bien.

Ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que les autres Serpentards fassent leur apparition pour le début du cours.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

À la fin de leur heure de potions, le professeur Rogue demanda à Harry de rester. Hermione et Ron l'attendirent évidemment dans le couloir.

- Oui? demanda Harry.

- Les cours de cette semaine sont annulés. Vous pouvez disposer, dit-il tout en prenant lui-même la direction de la réserve se trouvant juste à côté.

Harry l'observa refermer la porte, le laissant alors seul dans la salle de cours. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce que son enseignant venait de lui dire... et il n'appréciait pas la tournure que prenaient peu à peu les événements. Il était clair que son professeur de potions commençait à l'éviter et il n'avait pas besoin de chercher loin pour en comprendre la raison : son baiser en était sûrement la cause. Il rejoignit ses deux amis avant de partir à leur prochain cours.

Depuis leur visite nocturne dans la salle des Serdaigles quelques jours plus tôt, les trois Gryffondors ne cessaient de se demander où avait bien pu passer le diadème. Maintenant qu'ils savaient à quoi il ressemblait, ils espéraient enfin trouver quelques indices... Hermione avait décidé de retourner à la bibliothèque dès qu'elle aurait du temps de libre pour tenter de retracer l'histoire de ce diadème, cherchant ainsi qui avait bien pu le posséder avant sa disparition. Si elle arrivait à trouver qui l'avait eu en dernier entre ses mains, elle pourrait peut-être trouver à quelle période et où il aurait disparu. Elle se doutait que ses recherches ne seraient pas simples et qu'elle aurait très peu de documents, mais c'était pourtant tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour aider un tant soit peu Harry... Hermione se sentait du coup quelque peu impuissante.

Harry passa la journée à moitié conscient de ce qui l'entourait. Les mots de son professeur de potions ne cessaient de résonner dans son esprit... Il s'était, d'une certaine manière, senti trahi par son professeur. Ses mots l'avaient blessé, évidemment, mais c'était surtout son regard qui l'avait marqué. Un regard dur et sans appel... Le même genre de regard qu'il aurait pu avoir au début de l'année scolaire ou encore les années précédentes.

Une fois de retour dans la salle commune, après le dîner, Harry prit directement la direction des dortoirs.

- Je suis fatigué, dit-il simplement à ses camarades.

Ni Ron ni Hermione ne cherchèrent plus loin. Hermione était concentrée sur ses recherches et Ron devait finir de rattraper son retard. Harry prit une douche rapide avant de se glisser dans ses draps chauds, au bord des larmes.

- Je ne craquerai pas... Non, je ne dois pas craquer, se répéta plusieurs fois le jeune homme avant de fermer les yeux.

Son sommeil fut loin d'être calme et réparateur. En plus d'être hanté par les fantômes de son passé, sa peur de perdre la seule personne à qui il pouvait se confier s'ajoutait à ses tourments... Qu'allait-il devenir maintenant? Il se réveilla en sursaut vers 5 h du matin. Il s'assit et s'essuya rapidement le front tout en essayant de retrouver une respiration plus calme. Il expira et inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises avant de se lever. Il se doutait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas, alors, à quoi bon essayer? Un rapide passage dans la salle de bain et, une fois habillé, il quitta la salle commune. Il erra ainsi dans les couloirs, tel un fantôme, sans but précis. Il n'y avait qu'un endroit où il souhaitait être, mais il savait qu'il ne serait probablement pas le bienvenu. Peut-être que son enseignant le laisserait rester un peu, juste pour s'assurer qu'il ne ferait pas de "bêtise", ou peut-être lui donnerait-il une potion calmante avant de le renvoyer se coucher ? L'idée de la potion ne lui plaisait pas, mais il devait subir les conséquences de ses actes irréfléchis...

Quand il remarqua que les premiers rayons du soleil faisaient peu à peu leur apparition, il décida de retourner dans sa salle commune. Quelques minutes après, les premiers élèves se levaient...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Hermione et Ron furent surpris de voir Harry rester avec eux à la bibliothèque ce mercredi après-midi.

- Et ton cours avec le professeur Rogue? lui demanda la jeune femme alors que Harry prenait place en face d'elle.

- Annulé, répondit-il en s'emparant d'un des nombreux ouvrages présent sur la table.

- Ah bon? Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi?

- Non, aucune idée... mais, au moins, je vais pouvoir te donner un coup de main.

- Ce n'est pas de refus, mon pote, ajouta Ron en reposant le livre qu'il lisait. Si ça continue, j'en saurai plus sur Serdaigle et leur maison que sur le Quidditch.

Ils continuèrent ainsi plusieurs heures avant de finalement partir dîner.

- Si seulement on pouvait directement interroger Rowena Serdaigle, je suis sûre qu'on en apprendrait énormément, remarqua Hermione.

- Elle ou quelqu'un de sa descendance, répondit Ron.

- Mais oui... dit Hermione en s'arrêtant soudainement.

Un immense sourire apparut alors sur son visage...

- Tu es un génie! dit-elle à Ron avant de l'embrasser et de partir ensuite vers la bibliothèque.

- J'ai toujours su que j'en étais un, ajouta Ron.

- On fait quoi?

- On va manger... répondit-il après avoir haussé les épaules. On ne peut rien faire d'autre de toute façon, pas quand elle a ce regard.

Hermione ne les rejoignit que tardivement dans la salle commune.

- Alors? Tu nous dis enfin l'idée de génie que tu as eue? demanda Ron, une fois la jeune femme près d'eux.

- Vous vous rappelez que je n'ai pas trouvé d'informations sur le diadème en dehors de quelques textes parlant de Rowena Serdaigle... C'était le symbole de sa maison après tout, et, donc, il n'apparaissait pas beaucoup en public.

- Oui et … demanda Harry.

- Dans un livre sur l'histoire de Rowena, il y avait une peinture d'elle à côté de sa fille. Quand je l'ai vue, il m'avait semblé connaître cette dernière, mais impossible de me souvenir où et...

- Mais de toute façon, on ne pourra pas l'interroger... depuis le temps, elle doit être plus que morte, il me semble, remarqua Ron.

- Oui, sauf si... c'est un fantôme, conclut Hermione fière d'elle.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard étonné : comment Hermione espérait-elle qu'ils la retrouver? Et puis, était-elle vraiment devenue un fantôme?

- La Dame grise, ajouta Hermione.

- La... commença Ron.

- … Dame grise, acheva Harry. Comment?

- Je l'ai finalement reconnue sur la peinture. J'ai interrogé quelques personnes pour en avoir le cœur net et Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête me l'a assuré, c'est bien elle, la fille de Rowena Serdaigle!

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? Allons la trouver! Dit Harry tout en se levant prêt à partir.

- Il est plutôt rare de la voir à cette heure-ci. À ce qu'il paraît, on a plus de chance de la croiser au milieu de la nuit ou très tôt le matin. Après, reste juste à savoir où la trouver...

- Dans le château... On verra demain matin, du coup? demanda Ron.

- Je me lèverai plus tôt, alors ne m'attendez pas demain matin pour partir déjeuner. On se retrouvera dans la Grande salle.

- D'accord, répondit Ron soulagé de ne pas avoir à se lever plus tôt aussi.

- J'essaierai quand même cette nuit avec la cape d'invisibilité, on ne sait jamais, ajouta Harry.

- Oui, mais fais quand même attention de ne pas te faire prendre.

À peine une demi-heure plus tard, chacun prit la direction de sa chambre. Hermione voulait se coucher tôt et Harry voulait essayer de dormir un peu... En tout cas, c'est la réponse qu'il donna à Ron pour échapper aux interminables parties d'échecs. Il avait aussi, et surtout, besoin de se retrouver seul... Il avait tenu toute la journée, mais, là, il n'en pouvait vraiment plus... La solitude, la peur, la douleur, tout semblait se mélanger de nouveau en lui, le rongeant de plus en plus. Il avait fait tellement d'efforts jusqu'à maintenant pour ne pas craquer, mais... il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il pourrait tenir si le professeur Rogue l'abandonnait pour de bon...

Vers une heure du matin, il quitta silencieusement la salle commune en direction de la salle sur demande...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, c'est donc seul que Ron prit le chemin de la grande salle. Ni Harry ni Hermione n'avaient croisé le chemin de la Dame grise. Harry s'était finalement endormi dans la salle sur demande et n'avait donc pu chercher le fantôme qu'une demi-heure avant de croiser le chemin de sa camarade. La jeune femme fut surprise de le voir déjà levé, mais le Gryffondor lui dit alors qu'il avait mal réglé son réveil et qu'il avait donc voulu retenter sa chance à la chasse au fantôme. Les cours commencèrent finalement...

Le professeur Rogue n'étant pas d'humeur à faire cours, donna une nouvelle fois un devoir-surprise à ses élèves. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au jeune Potter. Il savait que c'était mieux ainsi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour le jeune homme. Il était encore trop fragile d'un point de vue émotionnel après tout. Comment vivait-il la situation? Il s'était bien trop rapproché du jeune homme et il en était de même avec ce dernier... Il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière... le seul moyen était de recommencer à veiller sur lui de loin. Il espérait juste que son élève ne ferait rien de dangereux. Mais s'il pensait que c'était mieux ainsi, il avait quand même l'impression de le laisser tomber au moment où il avait le plus besoin de lui...

Jeudi passa finalement. Harry décida une nouvelle fois de partir à la recherche de la Dame grise en utilisant sa cape d'invisibilité. Il voulait, c'est vrai, mettre le plus rapidement possible la main sur le diadème, mais c'est aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas dormir qu'il partit à sa recherche au milieu de la nuit... Il sentait que s'il fermait les yeux, Voldemort viendrait de nouveau dans ses rêves et il n'était pas encore prêt à lui faire face. Il fit un rapide tour du château avant de finalement prendre la direction de la haute tour d'astronomie. Alors qu'il était à mi-chemin, il remarqua la présence d'un fantôme... La Dame grise observait le paysage de nuit par une des hautes fenêtres. Harry s'approcha d'elle avant d'ôter sa cape à quelques pas seulement de cette dernière.

- Heu... Vous êtes bien la Dame grise? demanda Harry.

Le fantôme se tourna vers le jeune Gryffondor. Elle le regarda de haut en bas avant d'ajouter :

- Les élèves ne sont pas autorisés à sortir à une heure aussi tardive.

- Oui, je sais, mais... je dois absolument vous parler.

- De quoi? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Du diadème de...

- Suffit! Vous n'êtes pas le premier à me demander où il se trouve. Je ne répondrai plus à cette question, dit-elle avant de commencer à partir.

- Vous n'y répondrez plus? Vous y avez déjà répondu alors? À Voldemort?

- Vous ne devriez pas prononcer son nom aussi impunément...

- Vous savez ce qu'est devenu le diadème, n'est-ce pas?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous le voulez... Il ne vous rendra pas plus sage ni intelligent. Ce n'est qu'un diadème...

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je le veux.

Helena Serdaigle observa attentivement le jeune homme. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un à la recherche du diadème perdu pour des raisons autres que le savoir qu'il était censé procurer.

- Et pour quelles raisons dans ce cas?

- Il est possible que Voldemort l'ait utilisé pour en faire un horcruxe.

Helena parut surprise par les paroles d'Harry.

- Un horcruxe... Le diadème de ma mère serait devenu un horcruxe, dit-elle tristement. Si seulement je n'avais pas croisé sa route, dit-elle plus bas.

Elle porta de nouveau son attention sur le paysage, s'approchant de nouveau de la fenêtre. Elle inspira profondément avant de poursuivre :

- Je crois qu'il est temps que je répare mes erreurs passées. Tout cela est dû à ma jalousie... Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé il y a fort longtemps...

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le matin venu, Harry raconta sa rencontre avec la Dame grise et ce que cette dernière lui avait appris. Le diadème était donc resté caché dans une forêt d'Albanie jusqu'à ce qu'elle révèle cette information à Tom Elvis Jedusor.

- Ça ne nous avance pas vraiment en fait, remarqua Ron. On ne sait toujours pas où il est caché.

- Si seulement je me souvenais de l'endroit où je l'ai vu... Si c'est bien le même diadème, ajouta Harry en entrant dans les cachots pour leur cours de Potions.

Alors qu'ils venaient de prendre place, Harry eut une illumination.

- Je sais! Je sais où je l'ai vu! dit-il à Ron à ses côtés.

- Sérieux! Où ça?

- Dans la salle sur demande. Au début de l'année, je voulais cacher quelque chose, mais, quand je suis entré, je me suis retrouvé dans une pièce remplie de bric-à-brac. J'y ai jeté un bref regard, mais je suis sûr que j'ai vu un diadème ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à celui de Rowena Serdaigle.

- Ça serait génial que se soit bien lui! Et sinon, tu voulais y cacher quoi? demanda alors Ron.

Harry hésita à lui parler du livre de potions contenant les annotations. Au début, il avait pensé garder l'original et donner à Rogue le sien, mais il avait finalement, au dernier moment, choisi de faire une copie du livre. Il était sûr que Rogue aurait était capable de voir que le livre n'était pas l'un des siens. Il se serait vite rendu compte quel livre avait disparu. Il avait donc été dans la salle sur demande pour rien... En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé jusqu'à maintenant, mais, là, on dirait bien que la chance était avec eux. Et si c'était bel et bien celui qu'il cherchait?

- Vous avez fini vos bavardages? demanda Rogue à Harry et Ron, permettant ainsi à Harry de ne pas répondre à son camarade.

- Oui, désolé, répondit Harry.

- Bien, soupira l'enseignant, reprenons...

À la fin du cours, Harry raconta immédiatement ce qu'il avait dit à Ron. La jeune fille décida d'y aller à la fin de la journée, après les cours, pour être sûre de croiser le moins de monde possible. Les trois Gryffondors eurent beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur le reste des cours. Même Hermione, d'ordinaire si attentive, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au diadème qu'ils avaient peut-être trouvé.

Quand tout le monde partit vers la Grande salle pour le dîner, Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent dans la salle sur demande. Il leur fallut près d'une demi-heure pour trouver le diadème dans tout le bazar de l'immense salle. Évidemment, Hermione l'examina avant et elle était quasi sûre que de la magie noire avait été utilisée, mais elle n'avait pas la certitude à 100% que c'était bien un horcruxe.

- Je suppose que tu vas l'emmener au professeur Rogue? demanda Hermione en enfermant l'objet dans un petit coffret trouvé non loin.

- Non, répondit alors Harry. Je vais l'apporter au professeur Dumbledore. C'est lui qui m'a parlé des horcruxes après tout. Vous ne venez pas?

- Heu, non... répondit Hermione, surprise des paroles de son ami. On t'attend dans la Grande salle.

Harry partit donc vers le bureau du directeur, qu'il croisa finalement en chemin, alors que ses deux camarades partaient prendre leur dîner. Harry avait bien sûr pensé l'emmener à son professeur de potions, mais, finalement, il avait préféré le directeur. Il ne savait pas comment il serait accueilli et ne voulait pas que son professeur pense qu'il avait utilisé le diadème comme excuse pour venir le voir. Il avait annulé ses cours particuliers parce qu'il ne voulait pas le voir, donc, pourquoi le forcer à supporter sa présence s'il ne le voulait pas? Il s'était déjà assez imposé comme ça...

Le professeur Dumbledore fut évidemment surpris quand il vit ce que le petit coffret contenait :

- Allons dans mon bureau, dit Dumbledore devant le diadème.

Il examina minutieusement l'objet, lançant de nombreux sortilèges. Après de longues minutes, il s'installa derrière son bureau, prenant ainsi place en face du jeune Potter.

- Alors, tout d'abord, merci, il s'agit bel et bien d'un horcruxe. Pour être honnête, c'était un des objets que je soupçonnais le moins. Ensuite, je ne pensais pas qu'il était si près. Que la Dame grise t'ait confié son passé si facilement prouve qu'elle te fait confiance. Je pense aussi, vu ce que tu m'as raconté, qu'elle cherchait vraiment un moyen de se racheter pour ses erreurs passées.

- Oui, c'est ce que je pensais, répondit Harry.

- Tu remercieras aussi Miss Granger et M. Weasley pour leur aide. Vous avez passé énormément de temps à la bibliothèque et je suis ravi de voir que cela n'a eu aucune répercussion sur vos cours. Ensuite, une dernière chose avant que je te laisse partir : j'aurais pensé que, comme pour le médaillon, tu aurais été voir le professeur Rogue... pourquoi me l'avoir emmené? Il ne s'est rien passé entre vous deux?

- Non, rien du tout... répondit Harry tout en baissant légèrement les yeux.

- Bien, soupira le directeur. Je vais faire le nécessaire pour détruire cet horcruxe. Je te libère... Une dernière chose : j'ai appris que tes cours avec le professeur Rogue avaient été annulés.

- Oui, mais... commença Harry avant que des coups ne soient frappés.

- Entrez.

Le professeur Rogue fit alors son entrée.

- Vous tombez bien, j'allais justement vous demander de venir.

Après les avoir salués comme il se doit, Harry quitta le bureau du directeur.

- Voyez ce que le jeune Harry vient de nous... entendit-il en refermant la porte.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le week-end passa finalement. Les trois Gryffondors purent enfin profiter d'un week-end tranquille en dehors de la bibliothèque. Même Hermione se détendit tout le samedi avant de se remettre à ses devoirs le dimanche. Elle laissa aussi ses deux camarades tranquilles, sans leur poser la moindre question sur leurs devoirs, faits ou non. Ils avaient suffisamment travaillé les jours précédents après tout. Harry sortit pourtant le samedi et dimanche soir retournant dans la salle sur demande malgré l'ordre du professeur Rogue de ne plus s'y entraîner seul.

Il était exactement 3 h 27 quand Harry quitta la pièce, exténué. Il ferma la porte, prêt à remettre sa cape quand :

- Il me semblait avoir été clair la dernière fois, dit alors une voix sortant de nulle part.

- Qu... commença Harry avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec le professeur de potions.


	36. Trouver quelqu'un d'autre

**Désolé du retard mais j'avoue ne pas avoir vraiment beaucoup de temps en ce moment... surtout qu'il faut aussi compter la correction (et donc merci à ma bêta pour son boulot !). Enfin bref, voici un nouveau chapitre !**

** Bonne lecture !**

_**°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°**_

_**Chapitre 36 : Trouver quelqu'un d'autre...**_

Harry observa longuement son enseignant sans rien ajouter. Il détourna finalement la tête, prêt à partir.

- Vous allez où comme ça?

- Me coucher...

- Vous pensez vraiment que je vais vous laisser partir comme si de rien n'était? Vous me manquez de respect, vous êtes en dehors de votre salle commune, malgré le couvre-feu, et vous m'avez sciemment désobéi! s'emporta l'enseignant.

- Je suis désolé, ça vous va, répondit Harry à voix basse sans se retourner pour autant.

Un silence plus que pesant s'installa alors entre les deux hommes. Harry n'osait pas bouger de peur de s'attirer les foudres de son enseignant. Même si ce dernier était plus qu'énervé contre lui, Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être content. Son professeur faisait toujours attention à lui...

- Je ne recommencerai plus, ajouta finalement Harry sans bouger.

- …

Harry se retourna lentement, croisant finalement le regard du directeur des verts et argent.

- Vous ne vous blessez plus depuis un moment, vos notes sont désormais plus correctes, même si elles ne sont pas non plus exceptionnelles...

Harry retint sa respiration, craignant la suite :

- … Vous faites des efforts, même dans la recherche des horcruxes, et je vous en félicite, mais, désormais, il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que vous veniez me voir en dehors des cours de potions ou des cours particuliers. Vous avez vos camarades, si ça ne va pas, ou même d'autres professeurs. Il est temps que vous vous occupiez de nouveau de vous-même. Je vous fais confiance, désormais vous n'avez plus besoin de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que...  
- Vous devriez aller vous coucher avant que je ne vous mette une retenue.

Le professeur Rogue partit sans rien ajouter, laissant le jeune homme perplexe.

Le professeur Rogue n'avait pas cessé de réfléchir aux sentiments que le plus jeune semblait nourrir à son égard. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse les choses prendre une telle tournure. Il se devait de mettre de la distance avec le plus jeune le plus rapidement possible... pour son propre bien. Ou plutôt, pour leur bien à tous les deux.

_Il aurait fallu tôt ou tard en venir là. Je ne serai pas là pour lui à tout jamais... Oui, j'ai fait le bon choix. _

Malgré sa certitude de ne pas s'être trompé, le professeur Rogue savait que le jeune homme avait été blessé par ses propos. Il avait bien vu la surprise et l'incompréhension dans les yeux émeraude de son élève. Pourtant, sa décision était prise : il ne reviendrait pas en arrière. Ils allaient retrouver un rapport élève/professeur comme avant qu'il ne découvre le secret du plus jeune. Il s'était bien trop rapproché comme ça et continuer ainsi ne ferait que créer plus de problèmes. Il savait parfaitement ce que le plus jeune représentait pour lui, ce qu'il ressentait à son égard, et c'était bien là tout le problème. Jamais il n'accepterait sa condition, jamais il n'accepterait ses sentiments... Il comptait bien les détruire d'une manière ou d'une autre, même si, au final, le plus jeune venait de nouveau à le haïr, c'était mieux ainsi.

Harry retourna péniblement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, les yeux baignés de larmes. Il avait bien du mal à retenir ses sanglots. _Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir maintenant?_ ne cessait de se répéter Harry, le cœur battant à tout rompre sous le coup de la peur. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, comprenant peu à peu ce que les paroles de son enseignant signifiaient : il était bel et bien seul.

_"Je vous fais confiance" _se souvint Harry. _Pourquoi a-t-il dit ça d'abord? Bien sûr que j'ai encore besoin de lui... D'accord, je ne me mutile plus, mais c'est parce que je sais qu'il est là si j'en ressens le besoin! Il me lâche au moment où j'ai le plus besoin de lui. _

Il essuya rageusement les dernières traces de larmes de son visage. S'il venait à replonger dans ses travers, montrant par la même occasion à son professeur qu'il avait eu tort de penser qu'il allait parfaitement bien, il risquait de se mettre l'enseignant à dos et pour de bon. Dans le pire des cas, quelqu'un d'autre risquait de l'apprendre... Mais s'il continuait de reprendre le contrôle et qu'il montrait à Rogue qu'il avait eu raison de lui faire confiance, il avait l'impression qu'il s'éloignerait encore plus... D'une manière ou d'une autre, il était perdant. Au final, qu'est-ce qui était le mieux pour lui? Pour son enseignant?

Le soleil montra enfin ses premiers rayons. Le temps était plus doux, l'hiver touchait évidemment à son terme. Harry se leva à contrecœur, suivi de près par ses camarades de chambre.

- Ça fait du bien d'en avoir fini avec cette histoire de diadème, dit Ron en descendant rejoindre Hermione.

- Mm, ça fait un poids en moins.

- Tiens, les voilà, dit alors Ginny à Hermione. Bien dormi, Harry? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Oui, merci et toi? répondit-il poliment.

Ils partirent ainsi tous les quatre vers la Grande Salle. Ginny ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers Harry. Ce dernier semblait ailleurs et ne donnait que de brèves réponses, empêchant une vraie discussion de se mettre en place.

- Vous avez Potions en première heure, il me semble, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle en prenant place au côté de Harry.

- Heu... Oui, répondit finalement Harry.

Ginny soupira avant de commencer à discuter avec Hermione, laissant les deux garçons de côté. Si Harry avait une boule au ventre à l'idée d'aller à son premier cours de la journée, ce n'était pas le cas de Drago. Depuis quelques jours, même quelques semaines, tout semblait lui sourire : il était libéré de l'emprise de son père et Remus Lupin avait enfin accepté ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas souhaiter plus. Bien sûr, tout serait parfait si sa mère était encore de son monde, mais il savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour cela. Sa mère s'était sacrifiée pour lui, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de profiter pleinement de cette vie qu'elle avait sauvée, au détriment de la sienne. Le blond savait aussi que le lendemain était l'anniversaire du professeur de DCFM et il espérait bien passer la journée, ou au moins la soirée, avec lui en tête à tête... Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui acheter un cadeau digne de son nom. Qu'importe, il voulait que cette soirée soit mémorable, et ce, pour eux deux.

Harry, tout comme Rogue, agit comme si de rien n'était. Harry avait réfléchi toute la nuit à ce qu'il devait faire concernant son enseignant. Il savait que ça ne serait pas facile, mais il avait finalement décidé de respecter le choix de ce dernier. Il lui prouverait qu'il faisait bien de lui faire confiance et qu'il ne ferait plus rien de déraisonnable. Fini les entraînements solitaires la nuit, fini de se blesser, fini de se morfondre... S'il voulait devenir plus fort, il devait d'abord commencer par renforcer son niveau mental. Il s'emportait bien trop vite et devait donc mieux gérer ses émotions. Peut-être arriverait-il aussi à fermer son esprit une bonne fois pour toutes et ainsi empêcher les intrusions du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, Ginny préféra de nouveau accompagner Hermione, Harry et son frère.

- Hermione, je... commença Ginny.

- Oui?

- J'ai remarqué il y a quelques jours maintenant que Rogue semblait souvent à proximité d'Harry. Je ne sais pas si je me fais des films, mais... c'est bizarre non?

- Non, pas vraiment... Enfin, je veux dire que tu sais qu'il suit des cours particuliers et qu'au début de l'année il lui arrivait de sauter des repas?

- Mm, acquiesça Ginny.

- Et bien, le professeur Rogue surveille de temps en temps Harry pour s'assurer qu'il prenne soin de lui. Tu sais, les professeurs Lupin et Dumbledore font de même.

- Mouais... je trouve ça bizarre quand même, moi.

Hermione ne pouvait pas vraiment dire la vraie raison qui poussait leur enseignant à surveiller ainsi Harry. Elle était pourtant soulagée de savoir qu'il prenait le bien d'Harry autant à cœur, il ne faisait pas semblant au moins. Pas qu'elle ait pensé que ce soit le cas, mais entendre dire qu'il le surveille la rassurait vraiment.

Alors qu'Hermione allait à son cours d'études des Runes, laissant ses deux amis, Ginny en profita pour rejoindre Harry. Ron préféra rejoindre Neville, Dean et Seamus qui parlait des prochains matchs de Quidditch et des meilleures équipes d'Angleterre. La jeune fille tenta à plusieurs reprises de se rapprocher du jeune homme en vain. Ce n'est qu'au moment où elle fit référence à leur professeur de potions qu'elle attira enfin son attention.

- Hermione a dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi, mais on parle de Rogue là, c'est...  
- Et alors? De toute façon, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Ginny. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'apprécie, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin.

- Et pourquoi? Dis-moi au moins c'est qui que...

Harry se leva avant de rejoindre ses camarades de classe. La jeune fille quitta la salle de mauvaise humeur. Tout ça, c'était la faute du professeur de Potions... En temps normal, jamais Harry ne lui aurait parlé ainsi. Et si Rogue avait une mauvaise influence sur le jeune homme? Et, par-dessus tout, elle devait découvrir si Harry aimait bel et bien quelqu'un ou si c'était juste un prétexte pour la repousser... Et si oui, de qui pouvait-il s'agir?

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

La fin de la journée arriva finalement. Une fois son dernier cours fini, Drago quitta la pièce en direction de la salle de cours de son professeur de DCFM. Il attendit sagement que les derniers élèves quittent la pièce avant d'entrer, referma la porte derrière lui, et alla embrasser Remus.

- Que...

- Bon anniversaire, dit alors Drago, tout sourire.

- Merci, répondit Remus. Je ne savais pas que vous étiez au courant.

- Évidemment que je le suis. Vous me prenez pour qui? s'indigna Drago. Je sais tout ce qu'i savoir sur mon petit ami, dit fièrement Drago. J'espère que vous n'aviez rien de prévu parce que...

- En fait...

-...

- Je suis désolé, mais j'avais déjà prévu quelque chose.

- Hein? fut tout ce que put dire le jeune homme.

- Oui, je comptais vous inviter à dîner dans mes appartements, répondit son enseignant en souriant, ravi de l'effet que venait d'avoir sa phrase sur le jeune homme.

- Vraiment? On attend quoi alors! Allons-y...

Ils partirent donc vers les appartements de l'enseignant. Bien évidemment, Remus rassura le blond sur l'absence de cadeau. Même s'il savait que son enseignant ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur, il lui promit de lui en offrir un plus tard, quand il aurait eu le temps de choisir le cadeau parfait. Un dîner en amoureux était largement suffisant pour le plus vieux, mais Drago lui tint tête, disant que tout anniversaire méritait au moins un cadeau. Il céda finalement, ajoutant simplement qu'il avait hâte de découvrir ce qu'il lui réservait.  
Il était plus de 22 h et Drago savait pertinemment qu'il était l'heure pour lui de partir.

- Bien, je vais devoir y aller, on dirait, dit-il en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Il priait de toute ses forces pour que Remus le retienne encore, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Il sentit finalement la main de Remus se refermer sur son poignet avant de se trouver adossé à la porte, face à son professeur. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que Remus baisse peu à peu son visage vers le sien. Il frôla délicatement les lèvres du blond avant de les embrasser tendrement à plusieurs reprises. L'impatience se faisait de plus en plus ressentir entre les deux hommes. Remus rapprocha le corps du jeune Malefoy contre le sien alors que leurs langues se trouvaient enfin, se cherchant, se taquinant, s'emmêlant... Drago ne put retenir un gémissement qui se perdit dans la bouche de son aîné.

Remus s'éloigna un peu, leur permettant ainsi de reprendre leur souffle. Le plus jeune avait encore les yeux mi-clos et les joues légèrement rosies.

- Je sais que je suis l'adulte, et je ne reviendrai pas sur ce que j'ai déjà dit, mais..., et si tu restais cette nuit? demanda enfin Remus devinant tout de même la réponse.

Drago fut surpris par cette demande. Il sauta littéralement au cou de Remus :

- Évidemment que je reste, quelle question!

- Mais juste dormir, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de mal entendu.

- Mm, acquiesça le plus jeune aux anges. Je vais vite fait chercher mes affaires pour la nuit. Je reviens vite.

Drago se dépêcha de partir pour pouvoir revenir le plus rapidement possible aux côtés de Remus. C'était lui qui aurait dû faire une surprise à Remus et, au final, c'était l'inverse qui se produisait. Qu'importe, il allait pouvoir passer une nouvelle nuit avec Remus, que rêver de mieux? Drago avait bien deux ou trois idées en tête, mais Remus lui avait bien fait comprendre que rien de ce genre ne se passerait tant qu'il serait mineur...

- Tant pis... murmura Drago en prenant quelques affaires dans sa chambre.

Quand il retourna dans les appartements de Remus, dont il connaissait le mot de passe, il fut surpris de ne trouver personne. Il se dirigea vers la porte en face, se retrouvant alors dans la chambre à coucher de son professeur. Toujours personne, mais il entendit du bruit venant de la pièce sur sa droite. Quand il ouvrit lentement la porte, il se retrouva en face de son enseignant... seulement vêtu d'une serviette de toilette au niveau de la taille.

- Drago, vous... vous auriez dû attendre dans le salon.

- Peut-être, mais... commença Drago tout en déshabillant Remus du regard, je me demandais juste où vous étiez.

- Bien, maintenant que vous le savez, allez m'attendre dans le salon, dit-il en forçant le plus jeune à quitter la pièce, quelque peu embarrassé que le plus jeune l'ait ainsi vu.

Remus sortit finalement de la salle de bain, prêt à se coucher. Il trouva Drago tranquillement allongé sous les couvertures. Cette dernière était remontée jusque sous son menton.

- Tout va bien? demanda Remus légèrement surpris de trouver le plus jeune déjà couché, comme prêt à dormir.

- Mm...

Remus hésita quelques secondes avant de se glisser à son tour dans le lit. Il s'allongea sur le côté faisant ainsi face au blond. Il passa une de ses mains sur le visage du blond pour retirer les mèches de cheveux qui l'empêchait de parfaitement croiser le regard du Serpentard.

- Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien, vous êtes... étrange.

- Je... commença Drago avant de se mordiller la lèvre. Vous n'allez pas changer d'avis sur le fait que je dorme ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi je changerais d'avis?

- Je...

Il prit la main de Remus dans la sienne avant de la faire glisser vers son entrejambe tout en avouant enfin :

- J'ai envie de vous...

Le plus jeune ne mentait pas. Remus pouvait sentir une légère bosse sous sa main. Le regard gêné, mais déterminé, du plus jeune le surpris. Il soupira avant de bouger légèrement sa main faisant alors soupirer le blond qui ferma les yeux.

- Pro... fesseur, soupira-t-il.

- Juste pour cette fois, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin, murmura Remus se surprenant lui-même.

Drago hocha simplement la tête alors que Remus continuait ses douces caresses sur son membre... Il sentit finalement la main de ce dernier se glisser sous son vêtement. Il s'agrippa comme il put à Remus, se laissant doucement allez au plaisir que le plus vieux déclenchait peu à peu en lui.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Le lendemain matin, quand Drago se réveilla, son professeur était déjà levé. Une fois qu'il fut assis, les images de la veille lui revinrent peu à peu en mémoire... Quand il avait accepté de venir passer la nuit ici, jamais il ne se serait imaginé que ça irait aussi loin. Il se rappelait encore parfaitement de la sensation des mains de Remus glissant sur sa peau, ses baisers, ses murmures... Tout était encore si clair dans son esprit. Il se leva finalement et, fin prêt, rejoignit Remus dans le salon. Il avait franchi une nouvelle étape dans leur relation et, d'une certaine manière, il avait l'impression que le nombre de jours le séparant de son anniversaire avait soudainement augmenté. Il savait qu'il devait être patient, mais la patience était loin d'être son fort...

À la fin de son cours de Potions, Harry resta, souhaitant parler à son professeur.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- Je... Pour la semaine prochaine, je voulais savoir si... commença Harry.

- Il y aura bien cours, à la même heure que d'habitude. C'est tout?

- Oui.

Il commença à s'éloigner, mais préféra ajouter avant de quitter la pièce :

- Je suis désolé, pour ce qui s'est passé.

- Je le sais parfaitement... ajouta Severus, une fois seul. De toute façon, je suis le seul coupable dans tout ça.

Qu'importe le temps que ça prendrait, Harry était prêt à tout pour regagner la confiance et l'estime de son enseignant. Il savait déjà qu'il devait prouver qu'il était plus que sur la bonne voie, qu'il allait mieux et qu'il gérait mieux ses angoisses. Il lui montrerait qu'il était devenu bien plus fort, et ce, sur tous les points.

Il continua ses leçons avec Remus, qui, lui, semblait aller mieux. D'une certaine manière, Harry devinait qu'il y avait un lien avec Malefoy et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux de sa relation avec le professeur Lupin... Si seulement il n'avait pas embrassé le professeur Rogue peut-être qu'il aurait pu, un jour, avoir une telle relation avec lui. Mais ça, il ne le saurait jamais...

Le reste de la semaine passa assez rapidement. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux, et ce, pour tout le monde. Bien sûr, il y en avait pour qui c'était plus qu'évident... Même si voir le jeune Malefoy sourire était assez nouveau pour beaucoup. Ginny, quant à elle, avait décidé de faire des recherches sur la personne que Harry prétendait aimer. Après tout, il y avait une grande probabilité pour qu'il ait dit ça juste pour la repousser... Elle glissa même quelques remarques à Hermione qui n'eut aucune réaction, au grand dam de la rouquine qui devait finalement ne compter que sur elle-même. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire si facilement.


End file.
